The Headmaster
by Chris Robins
Summary: Harry and Co. are caught just as they're trying to floo to the DoM and rescue Sirius. Harry doesn't give into Umbridge's demands and in her rage, she curses him. Unwittingly, she sets something much larger into motion [rev3].
1. Successor

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not owned by me, either now or in the future**_

_A/N: Well. I'm at rev3 (no joke) so what follows is the second rewrite, third iteration of the 'The Headmaster.' Some things have changed, been rewritten or explained in more detail. Others remain the same but overall I feel it's gotten better which ultimately is what I strive for. _

_This story is AU, starting with Harry and Co. confined to Umbridge's office as she threatens him with a Cruciatus curse. The characters and their personalities are written/described as I see them and with the skills I currently posses. No doubt they differ from JKR's canon but hopefully they don't stray too much. This will be a HP/HG story, with homage to HP/LL but that will be more of a brother/sister thing._

_I tend to error on the side of details, weaving intricate problems and their solutions. My apologies if the flow of the story seems inadequate, I'm still an artist in training. _

**Chapter 1: Successor**

Harry panted heavily, his vision blurry and unfocused. Shades of grey danced in front of his face, mixed with an assortment of odd colors. Blond and black, red with brown; they twirled together, teasing and taunting him.

And pink. A lot of pink.

'_Ruddy hell…'_

Sound assaulted him as the colors continued to dance. Moans ground together before piercing his ears, quickly to return to low, slow tones - almost like when Dudley messed with Vernon's old 78's.

It took him a little time, but Harry realized what he was hearing.

'_Voices.'_

Panic flared and the molasses of thoughts began to flow more quickly, _'I'm not alone then. Am I at Hogwarts?'_

His memory finally kicked and images appeared: Dumbledore's ousting at Umbridge's manipulations, the Ministry smearing him through the _Daily Prophet_, the dream of Sirius coerced to Voldemort's will. The last thing to fly through Harry's head was an attempt to sneak into Umbridge's office in the hope of saving Sirius, his friends following right behind him.

'_Friends.'_

Faces started to appear and the voices turned human: Ron gasping in stunned surprise, Neville stuttering in fear, Hermione frantically calling his name, Ginny doing the same, and Luna humming a soft tune.

"Now now, children," squeaked a woman which sent a rush of anger through his system. "Desperate measures for desperate times and what the Minister doesn't know _will_ hurt him. We need to be sure Mr. Potter is genuine and his answers truthful."

Cries of outrage were silenced, but some bickering remained. Hermione's soft cries were loud to him and with her in mind, the last remnants of being bulldozed by the Knight Bus melted away.

Just before he opened his eyes, a whisper tickled his ear, singing in tune with Luna's equally quiet humming.

_Wake up young one, wake up! _

_For children cower and fear with time no more to spare. _

_Now gone too long has he, the Old Grey Beard._

_Too busy is he, too stretched too thin to help those so dear. _

_A next of kin, a successor of him, so must there be. _

_As set forth by the Heirs, the Children of Myrddin._

Harry leveled a gaze to the pink blob that had been Umbridge, her back to him as she argued with his friends. The grating voice of this loathsome woman caused a river of anger to wash over him and he remembered now, how he came to be here.

'_We were caught trying to floo out and she threatened me with the Cruciatus. I guess she does have some strength after all. Disappointing it knocked me out; she can't hold a candle to Tom._

He shifted in his chair which sent an unseen message to Hermione, making her side step the plump creature and look at him.

"Oh Harry! Thank Merlin you're awake!" she said and only when he tried to respond did Harry realize he was shaking like a leaf. A groan escaped instead and together with Hermione's admission brought the attention of everyone else in the room. He blinked several times, a splitting headache making itself known and he shook his head from side to side in an effort to be rid of it.

He was about ready to take another stab at speaking when he noticed Luna's hymn again. Something that had started off so quiet grew louder and unless he had already gone round the bend, no one else seemed to notice it.

_One to fill the Golden Throne and wield my strength unbound. _

_To be the guide of young souls across the tide I ask of thee, do you agree, to bind yourself to me?_

Harry struggled against the conjured rope still tying him to the chair. Worse still, Umbridge had her wand back on him.

"Ah, welcome back Mr. Potter. Since you've finally showed up, we may continue. Now, would you care to explain why you were so intent on flooing out of here?"

Harry frantically tried to take in his surroundings but didn't get far as the aftereffects of the _Cruciatus_ hit him. He drunkenly looked around the room and the voices of his friends started to muddle again but this time the images didn't blur. He went from face to face, warmed slightly by all of the concerned looks. As he settled his gaze on Luna, the tension in his body melted and he was captured by that melodious voice.

_What say you, one marked by Fate's own hand? I ask of thee, do you agree, to bind yourself to me?_

Her lips hadn't moved but her eyes were sparkling. Harry blinked hard and his senses returned. _'Was Umbridge's curse stronger than I thought or did Luna really just say that?'_

The blonde's gaze was strikingly clearer and her lips refused to part from the smile she wore.

Suspicion rose up as he thought over the words and the possible meaning behind them. He tried to find a reason to justify a refusal but nothing came to mind. Instead the voice he heard started to sound familiar, like he was talking to someone he'd known for a very long time. The longer he took to figure out who this person was, the more he believed it wasn't a person at all and the less he believed in where his thoughts were leading him.

'_No, it couldn't be. Hogwarts? Am I speaking to Hogwarts?'_

Absurd yes, but it felt right and if there was one thing Harry trusted, it was his instincts. Not a thread of his being didn't trust the castle and if it really was her doing the talking, then the answer was obvious.

Decision made, the words glided out like they were simply waiting for him.

"I say to you: I do agree, to bind myself to Thee, o' ancient harbor of the Light."

A wondrous laughter met his ears and Harry felt heartened. He wasn't crazy and the voice answered responded with happiness.

'_Clearly, more than Fate has inspired here. We shall dance together you and I, far better than those before. Of tongues old and skills now lost, so you must wield anew; for my defense is paramount to those who shall harbor here.'_

All the while this silent conversation took place, his friends and Umbridge looked on in slight wonder and concern, although Umbridge was more confused than anything.

"What in the world are you talking about, Mr. Potter? Binding? Of what?"

Ron, Neville and Ginny exchanged equal looks of confusion, Hermione just stared as if a _Confundus_ charm had been cast on her. No one seemed to notice Luna's incredibly clear eyes cloud and her whimsical demeanor wash back over her face. She stirred, shaking her head as if caught in a dream and giggled when she saw Harry's heated, if but airy, gaze on her.

"Hello, Harry. How are you?" she said happily, earning her own looks of confusion from the others.

'_Away with you,'_ whispered in his ear. _'Mind to matters of the present and future. We shall speak again.'_

The young man blinked several times, his own eyes clearing.

"Hello, Luna," he ratted out, gasping as if out of breath, "I'm all right now," and with an impish grin, "well, mostly anyway."

"Hem, hem."

The carefree moment shared between the two oddballs shattered and Harry had to bite his tongue to stop from lashing out.

"I don't see why you're being so cheery Mr. Potter, as you have yet to answer my question. Now unless you'd like a second dosage, which I'd be more than happy to administer, tell me where you were going!"

The others held their breath as Harry turned to her, his green eyes alight with anger. Several in the room saw a nasty ending on approach but all were surprised when Harry started smiling.

"Actually, Professor, I wasn't going anywhere. I was simply making an urgent floo call to the Ministry. I was afraid an attack was imminent and I couldn't find you, so I did what I thought was logical."

Umbridge bristled for a moment and became cautious, "Attack you say? How are you aware of that Mr. Potter and what nature is this attack?"

Snape, who had been watching in the background for some time, recognized a drastic change between the pre-cursed Harry and the boy now before him. Any sense of urgency or panic were gone, almost as if he had just been doused with a calming draught. Despite the boy's colorful history with Umbridge's particular choice of spell, Snape doubted the _Cruciatus_ curse would have anywhere near that kind of effect so the question remained: what exactly happened? He was loathe to do so, but a slight diversion was necessary to ascertain whatever the brat just did.

"Mr. Potter has a well-documented history of having insights to the Dark Lord." Snape would never admit the satisfaction at seeing the Toad bristle even further. "I would venture a guess Mr. Potter was given some sort of vision pertaining to the not so distance future and as the pompous brat he is, decided to act upon it."

Ron's face started to light up with the infamous 'Weasley Volcano Red' but was kept in check by Luna's firm hold on his arm. Any explosive responses were extinguished by Harry's calm reply.

"Close enough, Professor."

Umbridge looked between the two of them and couldn't decide who to berate first so took a jab roughly in between. "Nonsense!" she all but screamed. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is long dead and seeing no amount of reiteration of this fact will convince you otherwise, I shall look into the matter personally!" The general chastising over, she focused back on her captive. "Now then, Mr. Potter. Assuming this _attack_ is not fictitious and we are dealing with a _living_ entity, explain to me what you know."

Harry glanced quickly at the greasy git, feeling slightly disturbed by his supporting words, "I do not know the target, but it is something in the Department of Mysteries. Vol-ah, someone is after an object there and I wouldn't be surprised if they were waltzing through the building right now."

An annoyed huff sounded from Umbridge as she turned and walked over to the fireplace. After pulling a handful of powder from a satchel on the mantle, she tossed it into the flames and they roared green.

"I highly doubt it but as I said before, I shall investigate. In the meantime, Severus, you're in charge and throw Mr. Potter in the darkest cell you can find. When I return after finding nothing amiss, I shall determine the proper punishment for making such an outlandish claim and for wasting my valuable time." The sickly smile she sent him made Harry want to cringe, "This may just warrant an expulsion but we shall see. Inquisitor Squad, you're with me."

The lackeys who watched quietly from the sidelines quickly followed her into the roaring flames and after they were gone, the potions master immediately turned on him.

"I'm well aware something about you has changed and if your lack of a rebuttal against Umbridge isn't enough evidence then your disposition is. What are you getting at Potter?"

"I'm not sure I follow, Professor?" he replied in a cool tone.

A flash of annoyance flew across the man's face, "You will," and Snape paused.

The slight tilt of Harry's smirk sorely reminded him of James Potter.

Whenever his adversary got that look, Snape had come to learn no amount of taunting or riveting would get a rise out of the Gryffindor. Worse yet, it almost always meant James had one up on you and what exactly _that_ meant would be found out in a most unpleasant manner. Through years of practice, Snape managed a frown even though he was raging inside. It was the last thing he wanted, but a tactical withdrawal would be best.

"If that's how you wish to act, then so be it. Detention starts tomorrow night until the end of the school year and you shall report to me following dinner. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor."

Snape grit his teeth, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, ten for your cheek and another ten for disrespect. Utter another word and I'll triple the mark." He sneered at Harry before turning to the others. "You lot, to your dormitories." He turned back to Harry, "As per the Headmistress' demands you shall find yourself in a cell for the night. Come quietly and I will not trouble myself to bind your hands."

The others were ready to protest but actions were halted by Harry's nod of approval. They all left the office together, his friends in front followed by Snape and Harry in the rear. Just as they began to part ways, Harry smiled to them and winked at Hermione.

She blinked, clearly confused and watched open mouthed as Snape led Harry towards the dungeons. They had gone to Umbridge's office with the intent to save Sirius, even though Hermione believed it was a trap. Now the exact opposite was happening and Harry was the one being led away to a cell for the night.

**XX**

Snape watched as Harry wordlessly entered one of the older holding cell in this detention block and locked the door.

"I shall retrieve you an hour before breakfast tomorrow morning."

Grating on the professor's nerves and enjoying it thoroughly, Harry nodded silently in response. Snape left with a scowl and marched back up the stone stairs that brought them down. As the footsteps echoed away, Harry sighed loudly and examined his room before going over to the mat and lying down. There were no facilities in the cell and fortunately the bathroom wasn't a necessity nor would it be until tomorrow morning. With nothing else to do, Harry pondered on what happened and he was still fighting with what his senses were telling him.

'_Was it really Hogwarts who helped me? How did I know what to say?'_

He had been filled with so much warmth and confidence, the rest of the failed escape was settled quickly and without much fuss. It didn't seem like a person aiding him, but it didn't feel otherworldly either. Was it really the castle?

A flash of fire and a trill of a bird startled him and he was up and about as Fawkes finished materializing into the cell. Harry briefly wondered how the phoenix knew he was in trouble, or maybe Dumbledore had somehow found out?

Clearing his thoughts he walked over to the phoenix, bent down and started to stroke its neck. "Hello, Fawkes. Did you come to get me out of here?" He was only mildly disappointed when the creature shook its head no and instead produced a rolled up parchment from its claw. Thanking the phoenix, he unrolled a surprisingly long letter and was pleased to recognize Dumbledore's neat and artistic handwriting.

_To the Current Headmaster of Hogwarts (Hello Harry):_

_Alas my time away has gone on too long and since I'm unable to return, a new Headmaster is to be recognized._

_Speaking simply, that person would be you._

_I'm sure you have many questions, some of which I can answer and some I cannot. Fate, it seems, has conspired against us and it will be some time yet before we can sit and chat on those things that matter most. _

_In the meantime, Fawkes has graciously agreed to be our 'mail-carrier' of sorts. Fortunately, phoenixes (or at least this one) are capable of passing through the wards regardless if the Headmaster allows it or not. I must digress briefly and express my frustrations on this matter: although we are familiars, the ruddy bird refuses to tell me how he does it._

Fawkes trilled happily and Harry got the impression it was quite proud of getting under the elder wizard's skin.

_Moot points aside, I will tell you what can be risked to paper._

_The castle is sentient, Harry. While society is slow to change, our magic is not and does so when it needs and desires. The world is alive in ways you and I can never hope to understand, but we can appreciate it and if we are found worthy, power may be granted in return. There are things the Headmaster can do that would make the Minister of Magic green with envy and any form of government would converge on the location to covet said abilities for themselves._

_Unfortunately, you will need to discover most of these things for yourself. While I can tell you the simplest of secrets, it is at the castle's will and discretion whether or not to reveal more to you. She told me I was the first in centuries to be trusted enough for some of her secrets. I am forever in debt to Hogwarts for that and while I am sad my time there has ended, I am also thrilled to know you are my successor._

_I have no doubt you already bound yourself to her and whether you did so knowing full well the complications or not; you will soon begin to understand what it all means. Even though I am not the wielder of her strength any longer, we still maintain that bond and I will always be there to aid her when she calls. _

_It is not as terrible as it may sound, being bound to a sentient such as her, let me assure you. You will always retain your free will and she will never encroach upon it. In point of fact, she will always expect you to use it. Be your choices in her favor or not, she will support you so long as depravity and personal gain do not cloud your judgment. Knowing you as I do, I have no fear of such an outcome whatsoever and neither should you._

_For me, her presence was akin to the closest of friends, shy of what I believed would be a wife had that been my calling. When my sister, Ariana, traveled beyond the Veil, Hogwarts comforted me in my grief and our bond grew stronger until it became what it is today. She may take on a similar role for you or perhaps, something different entirely. That is after all, the wonders of magic._

_So you know, I am currently held up with your godfather, but I implore you not seek us out._

_Not yet._

_The Ministry will no doubt use this situation to brand me as a traitor. I will ultimately be stripped of my titles and sentenced by the Wizengamot_ _to Azkaban or a Dementor's kiss. Rest assured that does not affect me in the slightest. The Ministry has gotten it wrong before and Sirius seems to be making his due rather easily._

Harry chuckled at that.

_While I adored my position as Headmaster I always was, at heart, a field man. For the time being, Sirius and I will start formulating a few plots and we'll see if we can't cause a little mischief. Case in point, we were fortunate to get a last minute tip off from the Department of Mysteries and it seems Tom decided to pay a visit. While we were successful in driving them back, he acquired what he was after and we will need to speak in person regarding the rest of this matter. Fortunately, no one in my raiding party was injured and you should be pleased to know Bella was captured and hopefully this time, will remain so._

_If you need to contact me, call for Fawkes and have a letter waiting. I shall reply as I am able. Best of luck in the coming days my friend and Sirius sends his regards._

_Albus Dumbledore_


	2. Three Levels

**#ifndef HJP_RIGHTS**

**#define HJP_RIGHTS**

**#include "DISCLAIMER_HJP_NOT_MINE.h"**

**#endif**

_A/N: Some knowledge sharing. The above is preprocessor code in the C language. _

_Also, little acronym help:_

_DoT - Department of Transportation_

_DoM - Department of Mysteries_

_HoP - Hall of Prophecies_

_UD - Unspeakables Department_

**Chapter 2: Three levels**

"You'd make my day a helluva a lot better if you got something for me," said a weary Amelia Bones.

An equally weary, if not more so, Alec Tompson finished his spell work with a grumble. "Where do I start? They got in by the Floo Network, but how they moved through the departments so easily is still a mystery." Alec hesitated, looking both ways down the corridor that led to the Hall of Prophecies and motioned for Amelia to come closer. "And there's far more to it than that. It's just what I've uncovered is something I almost wish I hadn't."

Amelia's lips drew into a thin line, "With me then. Seems there's a meeting I'm running late for and your presence would be beneficial."

Her message had been clear: 'follow me so we can chat about this behind closed and heavily warded doors.' The deep frown on Alec's face was only visible for a moment before they started towards Amelia's office. As they went, a dozen or so Ministry employees passed them with smiles and gave greetings of 'hello' or 'good-day.'

Amelia was well known because of her disposition and no-nonsense attitude. Alec shared a similar rapport amongst his fellow co workers since their attitudes were strikingly similar. Many speculated that was why the pair of them got along so well, as it was semi-odd the head of a branch in the Ministry would be so 'buddy-buddy' with one of the underlings but then again, everyone wasn't Amelia Bones. Alec snorted to himself, _'If only they knew the half of it but then again, better off they didn't.'_

Alec wasn't exactly a pushover either and he credited his way of life to his parents and family, a line extending almost as far back as some of the Ancient houses. The difference between his line and many others was the Tompsons purposely stayed away from the political side of government unless they had no choice but to engage it. Interestingly, that was enough reason to keep them from being allowed to register as an Ancient and Noble house.

Regardless, Alec couldn't have cared less for the 'bumbling and egotistical bastards who controlled the pigsty of a circus' which he often called them. What Alec did care for was the education of wizards and witches, a concern many past 'Heads' of his house also shared. As a result, nearly every generation of the Tompson family was involved with the Board of Governors or the Trustee Association of Hogwarts. Alec was also quite aware lofty goals were all well and good, but it was the Galleon that achieved tangible results in conjunction with having the proper connections.

To make sure those influences would be in place, he made a career of being an Auror and a bloody good one at that. In addition, he served in some capacity on the Board and to a few other things which mattered most to him. So far, the hard work and dedication seemed to be paying off, despite the many setbacks he encountered along the way.

No one noticed a twinge of regret settle in his eyes as he looked at Amelia from behind. Realizing his folly, he shook his head clear and focused on the present. Past woes would one day be set right, but the last few weeks coalescing into the nightmare of today, wouldn't be solved so easily.

Once Amelia and Alec were both in her office she twirled her wand around and several privacy wards sprang up into place.

"Alright Alec, out with it. What's going on?"

Amelia sat down and Alec took his usual chair just off to the side in front of her desk. They often chatted on their down time about various things. Both were often in agreement on how many of the department heads were 'bumbling and egotistical bastards' or BEBs as they had jokingly labeled them. They had even talked at length about BEBs in front of some who Alec and Amelia believed were at the top of the member list. There was a certain thrill and humor to be enjoyed when you could insult someone to their face and they had no idea you were doing so.

'_Ah, the wonder of inside jokes.' _The memory of a rather hilarious conversation from the past got Alec chuckling before he could stop himself. It wasn't too difficult to reign it in this time, seeing he had a slightly perturbed boss in front of him. "My apologies, Amelia, the mind is beginning to show its fatigue."

Her face softened in understanding and she motioned for him to speak. Alec sighed and crossed his arms, "So the facts. We know, or rather, I know someone broke in last night at around eight o'clock. Someone who had the knowhow and the power to break the various locking charms on the communal floo in the DoT which was the entry point into the Ministry."

Amelia nodded, confirming what she already knew.

"Things get dicey right after the break in as there are signs of a struggle, likely some other party followed them in, but whoever it was the two forces didn't seem to get along. The damage done was moderate, conclusive to a low or mid-level duel and several Unforgivables were cast, all _Cruciatus_ and no _AKs_ fortunately. That's about all I was able to glean from the residual magic in the area."

Again, Amelia nodded and Alec took the time to take a deep breath and steeple his hands.

"After the skirmish ended, the winners _strode_, not blasted, not fought, not even batted an eyelash and descended _three_ levels to the DoM. Three bloody levels Amelia! Guarded by random spells increasing in severity the deeper you go and whose castors are randomly selected,_ daily_, from the entire list of Ministry employees ranging from the bloody grounds keeper to the Minister himself."

Alec had stood up by this point and was pacing back and forth.

"This is beyond unprecedented, in fact, it should be bloody well impossible. I counted no fewer than forty different defense spells _per level _and they got past all that?"

The Auror stopped pacing and sat back down in a huff. He was agitated, tired and right pissed off someone could waltz in without a care in the world. Whoever it was could have been blindfolded and still not had a scratch.

Amelia let her friend stew a bit and calm down before she sighed aloud, effectively getting his attention. "Do you know what was taken?"

He shook his head, "No. You caught me just as I was finishing up before heading into the HoP. What I do know is the attackers left from there. Again, I don't know how the hell they did it, but there's no sign of anyone backtracking." Alec snarled, his eyes flashing and surprising Amelia. It wasn't often anger got the best of him. "And if that's not enough, I detected _another_ set of signatures just as you stopped to chat. So by my count, we have three separate parties entering the Ministry at various times starting at eight o'clock last night, two of which were easy to spot and another set I have yet to follow up on but they seem to materialize out of thin air! It's bloody ridiculous!"

Amelia sighed again and took out her wand. If Alec's report and frustrations were anything to go by, this was going to be a long day. Said Auror growled angrily as he watched Amelia toy with her wand when something tingled on the far edges of his awareness and he calmed considerably; magic was moving around them and it just barely touched his senses.

Amelia smiled, "You're getting better I see."

Alec flushed at the praise, "Well, I should hope so. It'll be about time to retire once I plateau but to my defense you were always the better enchanter. What was it you just did?"

Her smile fell, "The last of the secrecy wards going up. We're in a restricted zone now and what I am about to say must stay in this room."

He nodded without any hesitation, "You know me, Am. Your secrets are mine."

She allowed herself this one moment of peace and gently took his hand. Alec revelled in it, having been so long since she dropped her guard and as her hand slipped from his, so did her mask fall back in place.

"Your findings match what a small team of Unspeakables detected earlier when I had them quickly breeze through to see if there were any nasty surprises left for us. I wanted to make sure everything was safe before I sent in the private hound. Between my contact in the UD and from your work last night and this morning, just six people in the entire Ministry are aware You-Know-Who paid us a most unwelcome visit."

"Oh hell."

"Quite. Most employees know someone broke in, but they don't know who and to the extent. I haven't even briefed the Minister yet," said Amelia, pausing to take a breath. "Also seems a group of individuals did follow him in, or at least close to it. Dolores Umbridge and some students from Hogwarts appeared just as You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters were getting ready to descend. The students were quickly taken care of and they're currently recovering at St. Mungo's. As you've gathered, no one was seriously hurt."

She watched as her he breathed a sigh of relief and she smiled to herself. He always did have a soft spot for students, even if they were snaky Slytherins.

"What about Umbridge?"

Amelia's face hardened, "Good question. She may have been the one to lead them through all of the protections. It's also possible she knows of another way down. As much as I hate to say it, in her position she would have access to the building's archives and therefore blueprints. I haven't seen them myself, but if it's anything like Hogwarts then the possibility is there."

Alec nodded, "Agreed, but that last bit clashes with what I've seen. Someone descended the 'normal' way and did so without setting off any alarms or being cut to ribbons. A number of those protections were right nasty stuff so you had to know what to look for. Since You-Know-Who is involved, I'm a little less surprised over the whole thing, but something still doesn't add up. Dark Wizard or not, you would need information in order to disarm those traps."

Amelia bowed her head, "Yes, which is probably the most troubling part about this whole thing. I see three plausible scenarios, minus one issue. A) You-Know-Who smashed his way through. B) Umbridge knew of the raid and led them down or C) There are spies who aided Umbridge and You-Know-Who in some capacity. None of those cover the third party, which by the way went undetected by the Unspeakables. This new group is news to me."

Alec grimaced and didn't bother to hide it. Normally, one might consider such a statement a compliment given the difficulty of finding something an Unspeakable could not, but now certainly wasn't the time. Each one of those points was unsettling, let alone the unknown individuals who have yet to have a purpose for entering the Ministry. "Let's negate Umbridge, at least to the point of her orchestrating it. While she has the potential, I don't see her having the intelligence. She's up there on the BEB list as you know, so I feel confident in the assessment."

Amelia hid the chuckle, but not the smirk.

"What bothers me is she wasn't one of those sent to St. Mungo's, meaning she played some part in the affair, as you said. In addition, You-Know-Who isn't necessarily lucky but he is powerful and I'm sure luck can be on his side just as well as anyone else. Yet I don't believe he could be _that_ lucky so he had to get the information from somewhere. Tack on the assumption of spies who would have to _everywhere_ and you get a cesspool of shite I honestly don't want to waddle in."

Amelia laughed but there was no humor as she sat back against her chair. She had been up since yesterday at six in the morning and the bags under her eyes were really starting to show. Alec didn't look much better.

"All of this," he said while gesturing wildly about him, "doesn't tie in our third group but like I said, I only detected them close to the HoP. That may be telling on it's own."

Amelia groaned, "Alec, if this doesn't prove it then I don't know what would," and her voice softened to a murmur, "the Ministry is corrupt."

His face mimicked hers, "I usually enjoy agreeing with you Amelia, but this is not one of those times."

She tiredly took out her wand and started to cancel the privacy spells, "We'll talk more on this once we're appropriately rested. Damage is done; all we can do now is a proper clean up. I'll get Tonks to take over for you and she'll start where you left off. Maybe fresh eyes will help."

Alec nodded as they stood, "Start her in the hall leading to the doorway before she scans the main chamber. It's where I detected the third group and I'm not beyond error. I may have mistook the signatures for ghosting of those who actually descended or even simple disturbances from spell fire. She's pretty good too, might pick up something I missed."

Amelia agreed and flicked her wand once more, canceling the last spell. "That's where she'll start then. In the meantime, get yourself home and stay there for the next 24 hours. I don't want to see you unless I call for you, understood?"

She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently and drew closer but a _pop!_ gave her pause and a little elf appeared before them, standing by the door.

"Master Alec!"

The wizard and witch shared a surprised glance before Alec bent down to his little elf, "Hello there, Elle. Is everything alright?"

The cleanly dressed elf bowed to them. "My apologies, Master. I tried to follow your commands but several wards prohibited me from reaching you and I have been delayed. Nothing is wrong, I am simply alerting you as per your instructions: should anything in the _Nomen _change, you are to be notified immediately."

Alec paled considerably and Amelia steadied him. For a moment, she thought he might fall over in shock.

"What is it?"

He looked to her and shook his head, "Nothing to worry about, not yet anyway. It's one of the many spell books I have in my keeping dealing with Hogwarts. I shall see what this is about and let you know."

Amelia nodded in agreement, moving for the door. Alec smiled, he could tell she wasn't pleased. "By Patronus," she said. "I'll be expecting it within the hour."

_'Always on the ball that one.' _"Well," he said while turning to Elle, "can you pop us right to the library?"

"Of course, Master Alec."

**XX**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Harry awoke to the sound of a rhythmic beat of splashing water. He rolled off of his matting, which resembled a certain bed in a cupboard, and stretched.

The dungeon Snape had brought him to was deep underneath the castle and as such, there were no windows or sources of light from the outside. For all Harry knew, he could have been asleep for just ten minutes.

Rubbing his eyes wearily, he retrieved his glasses from the floor, close to where his head had been during the night. As the haze of sleep wore off, the dripping sound became prominent in his mind and he searched for the source. Just outside the cell, across the room from where he stood was a small puddle that had formed underneath where water leaked from the ceiling.

'_Did it rain last night?'_ he wondered for the puddle had not been there when he was brought down. He stared as each drop fell into it, causing ripples to flow out from the point of impact to the edges of the miniature lake. He was just about to turn his attention away when the last drop caused the ripples to appear in a rainbow of colors and then something brushed against his senses. The room grew quieter and the chill in the air receded, giving way to a warmer atmosphere.

Almost instantly he realized the _drip drip drip_ which had been so clear and even soothing, stopped. As he looked around the room for a possible threat, his eyes caught sight of a shining silver droplet of water, almost level with his eyes. Harry studied it briefly and was stunned to see the droplet moving, although slowly, towards the puddle on the ground.

"Hi there!" cried a girl's voice in his ear and he jumped away, letting out his own shriek in the process. To his wonder, a not so pale, slightly luminescent and semi-transparent Luna Lovegood smiled adoringly at him.

His mouth moved like a fish for a moment before things started working again, "Uhhh, Luna?" She giggled and the warm tingly feeling he felt last night in Umbridge's office returned.

"Not Luna," she replied happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Try again?"

Harry studied the witch in front of him, or she seemed like a witch and she definitely acted like Luna. She looked the part too; complete with a bottle cap necklace made with caps from the Hog's Head. For all their similarities, there were only two glaring differences he could see. First was the hair color, as Luna's was a light blonde, almost silver but this girl's looked like either a shade of brown or red, which one Harry couldn't tell. The other difference was in the eyes.

Instead of pale silver, she had a combination of silver and forest green. An odd mix he decided, but it worked for her. He also found it rather enticing to just watch the two blobs of color circle in her irises. The hues occasionally fought one another in what looked like an effort to be the dominant color.

"Am I that interesting to look at?" she asked with genuine interest.

A tinge of red covered Harry's face, "What? Oh, uh, no. I mean, well, you have very colorful eyes."

She beamed at him, "Thank you! No one has ever paid me such a nice compliment before, save Luna of course."

He blinked, "You know Luna?"

"Yes, we're both very good friends. Are you a good friend of hers too?"

Harry nodded slightly, "Yes um, not good friends I suppose, but we are friends." His own admission felt wrong and he vowed to correct it as soon as possible. If she was affected by it or even noticed, it didn't show.

"Wonderful! But regardless of how complementary you are or even being her friend, I won't let you get out of here without at least knowing my name."

_'Get out? How am I supposed to get out of a magically locked prison?'_

"This wasn't supposed to be a prison cell you know. Originally it was a cold climate storeroom. I'm fairly certain it was meant to be used by the potions professors as there are a number of ingredients which prefer colder and damper environments."

His fish impression was being practiced a lot today, "How did you"

"know what you were thinking?" she replied cheekily. "We're connected now, or at least somewhat. We agreed to this, you know. Don't you remember?"

A moment's pause and then "Your voice!" he awed in recognition. "It was you who spoke to me last night, in Umbridge's office. But... does that make you, Hogwarts?"

The girl squealed in delight and launched herself at Harry, forcing him to twirl her around, "You recognized me!"

Doing his best to ignore the awkwardness, Harry smiled and allowed her to lead him around the cell. Once she calmed down and they separated, she beamed at him.

Her whole attitude was of Luna and he just couldn't shake the resemblance out of his mind. "You're really not Luna? You act a lot like her." While it was true Luna had never been this forward with him, their little quirks were just too similar to be written off as coincidence.

"Nope!" she half sang. "Not Luna and truth be told, not-Hogwarts too but that's getting a little ahead of things. Since this will likely become a problem and 'Not-Luna' is decidedly a terrible means to refer to someone, you can call me Mai."

Harry shook his head in bemusement before offering out his hand, "Well hello there Mai. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Harry Potter."

She happily took it and shook with enthusiasm, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, _Headmaster_."

Up until now, Harry had blissfully forgotten about Dumbledore's letter and maybe, just maybe, some part of his consciousness had written the whole thing off as a strange dream. Yet the parchment lay rolled up by the mat, a clear reminder what Dumbledore had told him was very real.

He was the Headmaster.

Harry frowned with uncertainty. How would his friends react to this? What was going to happen now? Would anyone even believe him or would this turn into another Tri-Wizard fiasco? He turned, gaze settling on the stairwell that lead out of here. _'I wonder if Snape knows or if that's what he wanted to talk about.'_

"Want to get out of here?"

He put on a fake smile, "Yes, I do. Last few days have been a bit crazy and I want to check in with everyone, Sirius in particular."

She agreed with him, "That it has, but don't worry. Dumbledore did say that Sirius was all right."

Several hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he quickly put several things together, "You can read my mind."

Mai nodded, sensing his discomfort, "Well, yes because we're connected. I can't see completely into it, not like a bond would allow. What we have is similar to Legilimency and will in no way hinder you, plus it's not always open to me."

"I can't say I'm happy about that. There's someone else who has access to my mind, without my permission I might add. He creates enough trouble as it is so how do I know this won't be the same?"

Mai looked at him for a few seconds. The seemingly blank but incredibly focused stare reminded him once again of Luna and the moment those thoughts jumped across his mind, she sighed.

"I know we seem similar, but you'll have to ask her as to why. I was hoping you wouldn't be so defensive but I know there are a cupboard's worth of reasons behind it." He stiffened at the double meaning and her gaze turned to that of a warm and understanding smile. "I want to help you, Harry."

She floated over to one side of the cell, grasping the bars and leaning her head against it.

"You wish to know more about who I am and why we're connected this way?"

His eyes hardened, nodding in confirmation and he was surprised then when she fidgeted slightly.

"Well, I can't tell you exactly who I am. That's not for me to say and you'll have to ask Luna if you truly wish to know. What I can tell you is I am a part of Hogwarts. I'm not the castle nor her consciousness but you can think of me as an extension to her will. The hand to her arm you might say."

"Was it you I heard in Umbridge's office?"

"Yes and no. When a Headmaster is _not _chosen by the Board of Governors but by the castle, she comes to him or her in a dream. The barriers between reality and magic breakdown there and the agreement we made is done between the soon to be Headmaster and the castle directly."

Harry scratched the back of his head, "Except I wasn't dreaming and didn't really have the chance to do so, meaning you were the shortcut?" 

She smirked, "In a manner. I was the conduit, hence why it was me you heard but Hogwarts was the one driving my actions. We further complicate things by throwing Luna into the mix as she was the path to you."

His head spun slightly, but understood. "So Hogwarts went through you since you're a part of her which went through Luna to get to me due to our friendship?"

Mai beamed at him, "That's right! The part I can't explain to you is why I'm connected to Luna and you'll have to ask her yourself. Had the circumstances been different, I wouldn't be involved."

Harry sighed, accepting the answer for now. Luna would be able to tell him more when he got around to asking her, if she could or would that is. The hardness in his eyes began to bleed away and his shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry. We've only just met and I'm badgering you with questions and being a prat about it too."

Mai looked to the stairwell before turning back to him with an answer. "I don't mind. You have more than enough reason to be cautious, especially with those who have such strong insights into your mind. I promise though, I am only here to help and I'm sure Luna would be willing to tell you who I am. If you can't trust me, you can trust her when she says I'm not trying to harm you."

A loud clap sounded throughout the dungeon and Harry looked all around before looking to Mai. He wasn't sure what was going on as the sound continued at the same pitch without changing for quite some time. Eventually, it just stopped.

"Bugger," she pouted, dispelling the unpleasant air around them. "I was afraid of that. Oh well, it seems our time together must end for now." They both stood up and dusted themselves off. "I'll be seeing you later, okay Harry?" She moved to go around him, walking towards the back of the cell.

The sound came back and it was louder than before. After a few seconds, he realized it was coming from the stairs. On instinct, he tried to seek out the source but as soon as his eyes landed on the stairs and off of Mai, the sound stopped.

"Okay, but where are you go…?" he asked only to find no one but himself in the cell.

The loud noise resounded down the stairs again but this time, Harry recognized what it was just as the steady _drip drip drip_ made its way back to his ears. Blinking in surprise, the sound of footsteps ceased as Snape stood before him.

"Good, you're awake," and he unlocked the door. "Breakfast starts in one hour which should be plenty of time for you to get back to your dormitory and fix up before then. We'll save the discussions about last night for the start of your detentions tonight. Move it Potter, or I'll see you lose House Points before the day even starts."

**XX**

Harry yawned as he walked in the Great Hall for breakfast, freshly washed and very hungry. In addition to the hunger, he wondered once again about the young girl he met a little over an hour ago. '_She seems nice enough. Not sure how I feel about being an open book though.'_

His thoughts took a pause when he noticed Luna at the Ravenclaw table. She looked up at him as he walked in and he smiled at her, waving to her in greeting and she returned the gesture. As he neared his usual spot at the Gryffindor table, his best mate was the first to announce his presence.

"Oy! Harry! Did you manage all right?" asked Ron sliding over to give him a spot to sit.

"Yeah," he replied and looked to Hermione with a smile as he climbed over the bench to sit between them. He had been thinking about how to break the news to them about his new title and was about to start when instead of sitting on a bench, Harry yelped and found himself suddenly on the floor. Ron looked at him oddly as did Hermione, but Harry just gawked at his spot on the bench as it had literally disappeared.

Ron noticed it next and glanced up and down their side, "Now who do you think did that?"

Hermione studied the missing section before getting up. She glanced at Harry worryingly before pulling out her wand. She waved it in several alternating patterns while muttering under her breath only to stop and stiffen after the missing section remained missing.

"Well that's odd," she mumbled. "I'm sure I did it correctly."

"You did. The form was off a bit but the rest looked..." and he cut off as a stab of pain hit him in the head, like a sudden headache but it vanished mere seconds after it started. The pause was enough to make the others think he stopped on purpose, as if he was thinking about it further.

"Harry," Hermione began, "that was the _Restorio_ spell and it hasn't been taught yet and won't be until next term in Charms. How did you know that?" Ron's own look of confusion added to Hermione's query.

His mouth opened and closed, unsure of how to answer given he didn't know either. Before he could make an attempt, he let out another yelp and was suddenly flying backwards toward the head table.

It was like someone lassoed him and was pulling in the direction they wanted him to go. As he struggled, everyone started laughing, thinking it was a prank. His body stopped moving for a moment, only to be jerked around a bit before rocketing towards the head table faster than before. So it would seem the prankster was annoyed (or pleased) at the students and their reactions.

Just before his back hit the table, his feet flipped up and Harry went sailing only to cartwheel in the air before landing perfectly in the empty seat that was the golden throne for the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

The laughter died soon after that.

**XX**

Amelia was just sitting down for a much needed spot of tea and breakfast when a silver fox appeared in front of her.

"_To Hogwarts. A new Headmaster has been chosen."_


	3. Rights of a Professor

_**Standard Disclaimer Applies**_

_**Chapter 3: Rights of a Professor**_

Amelia and Alec just left the hut of the grounds keeper and started back towards a looming castle not far in front of them. Hagrid was feeling a bit under the weather and didn't follow, but allowed them to continue due to their need of seeing the Headmaster as soon as possible.

"Odd," commented Alec as they left the hut. "Hagrid didn't seem to know about Dumbledore's departure."

"Maybe," added Amelia. "We didn't exactly ask nor did we hint at anything either."

Following the pair were four of the twelve, not counting Alec, members from the Board of Governors: James Hithero, Augusta Longbottom, Samuel Winstint and Morgan Caterson.

James, Samuel and Morgan all had similar backgrounds to that of Alec, specifically their houses stayed away from the affairs of the Ministry. Unlike the Tompsons however, these families would happily give aid if it was hinted at and as such, they were slated to become Ancient Houses at the turn of the century; a fact not lost on Alec.

Despite these annoyances, it did stop them from forming of a comradery that annoyed the older, pureblood families on the board.

They also found backing in Augusta due to their like minded ideals and when they all gathered to claim five of the twelve seats in the Governors, they became a force of Light for Hogwarts. With Albus Dumbledore in their corner, they often achieved success in furthering the education of those students under his care.

Of the five, Augusta and Alec were notorious for their vocal promotions concerning Hogwarts as an effective institution of learning. James, Samuel and Morgan were not quite as _energetic_ as their two colleagues yet their full support never wavered. The other members were less interested in the quality of learning and more focused on the number of students per year which translated to how fat their wallets would become. Needless to say, those individuals were not on pleasant terms with the five members.

As they moved toward the large entrance doors, Amelia and Alec continued their discussion since arriving on the grounds. Alec had spent most of the time bringing Amelia up to speed on the functions of the Board and its capabilities. They also discussed the pros and cons of even having the Board, from both a political standpoint and the school.

Amelia had been surprised to learn the Board was fairly new compared to some things, only having been in existence since the late 16th century. The duties of the members however, existed long before then and were carried out by various individuals on the staff of Hogwarts instead. It wasn't until some believed a link to the then politically stable and profitable Ministry of Magic would be beneficial, thus the Board was created. Amelia had laughed at being told the Ministry was once reputable and adored by Wizarding Britain for it seemed a pipe dream now. Eventually though, they came to the topic at hand and all those present applied some effort to explain it to her.

"Back in the early 14th century," said James, taking over from Alec, "the _Nomen _was created roughly around the same time as the updating ledgers of Gringotts, the student attendance book of Hogwarts, and so on. A breakthrough had been made which allowed the recording devices to be invented."

"Funny thing was," continued Morgan, "once those services were established, it didn't take long for the original methods of tracking, detection, logging, etcetera, to be forgotten. I didn't know this until recently, but some of the key spells behind the Improper Use of Magic division in the Ministry are actually unknowns. That is, the magicals have no idea how it all works, yet they use them anyway."

"More BEBs," grumbled Alec which got a snort of laughter from Augusta.

"At any rate," she said though highly amused, "the point we're trying to make Madame Bones is the _Nomen_ is of the same magic. We don't fully understand it, but we do know a few things about it. For example, the book is inexorably tied to the castle in a physical and magical sense. Whenever a staff change is made, the book reflects that change. This includes modifications to the grounds as well."

Alec nodded, "There have been only two accounts in the entire history of the book's existence where a position was recorded _before_ it was agreed upon by the Board or by the Headmaster. The first instance was of a wizard named Albert Lockhill who was chosen to be a History professor in the late 17th century." He turned to Samuel, "He was the predecessor of Cuthbert Binns if I'm not mistaken?"

Samuel nodded, "That is correct. The second time regarded the grounds keeper in the early 18th century, not even 100 years after the first incident. Charles Borgan was selected when the Board was debating potential candidates and Borgan, I might add, wasn't even being considered. While we're not completely surprised by today's events, it is significant given the circumstances."

They stopped just a few feet from the castle doors and Alec turned to face Amelia. "The problem is we don't know why the book would _force_ a position change. History shows if a position was to be automatically filled, it would happen during a time when said position was already vacant. In addition, we know the basics about the magics at work so we can infer the spells are reactive and not proactive, which leaves us with a bit of a dilemma."

He sighed, scratching his head in concern. "Dolores Umbridge was appointed temporary Headmistress for a period of 280 days or until further notice. She wasn't fully approved by the Board, but was still given the rights and privileges of her station because the book accepted it. Now the book has named a new individual as Headmaster, completely ignoring the fact Dolores even exists. If anything, it should have fallen back on the previous appointee because Dumbledore _wasn't_ removed."

Amelia finally realized the implications, "So then, what happened to Albus Dumbledore?" If she got her facts straight from the impromptu history lesson, this book was essentially an extension of Hogwarts. Amelia could remember Dumbledore saying the castle was a wonder of its own; sentient in nature, it would protect itself and the students if the worst of troubles arose.

Why then would Dumbledore need to be replaced?

Was there some unknown catastrophe on their doorstep the wizard couldn't handle? That in of itself was something she didn't want to think about, let alone the possibility he may no longer be alive. His death _would_ explain the supposed vacancy, ignoring Umbridge's involvement or lack thereof. She shivered and could almost see the headline of the _Prophet_ in front of her:

**Headmaster of Hogwarts Presumed Dead!**

It would light countless fears and give the Death Eaters a greater hold over the masses.

'_Panic, sheer bloody panic,'_ she mused. A thought struck her at that, "Why can't you just look up Dumbledore's name in the _Nomen_ or Umbridge for that matter? Wouldn't the reasons for the changes be listed there?"

Alec smiled sadly, "Normally, yes, but these 'suggestions' by the book cause a bit of a lapse in the magics surrounding it. At least, that's what my predecessors noticed when this happened to them. The fix is to get the book into contact with the individual in question or in this case, Harry Potter. Once we do that, it will likely tell us what we want to know."

She nodded and after a slight pause to collect her thoughts, Amelia spoke to the group, "Given the circumstances it is imperative we find out what happened to Dumbledore. Umbridge is secondary and less of a concern at the moment due to her recent _questionable_ activities." Alec coughed but it sounded remarkably like a snort. Amelia ignored it, "I wager what's recorded in this book is considered law?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Very well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there so for now, we need to seek out Headmaster Potter and determine what the events surrounding his appointment are. No use getting in a tizzy before we know what the facts are."

Everyone sounded their agreement and resumed their march into the castle.

**XX**

Harry blinked several times, trying to understand what just happened. Not thirty seconds ago he was trying to sit down and enjoy some semblance of a normal breakfast and now he was sitting at the head table of Hogwarts. Specifically, he was sitting on the golden throne, which also happened to be reserved for the Headmaster. As of late, the position was held by Umbridge who wasn't around otherwise he'd be sitting in her lap.

His stomach heaved at the thought and Harry barely repressed the need to gag. Instead he managed to direct the spasm caused by the hideous mental image into movement and risked glances down either side of the table. Professors were staring at him with shock and a bit of awe, for what though, he wasn't quite sure. The exception to this was Snape, who looked ready to rip into Harry and do so with the utmost glee.

He looked back to the students and found similar stares of wonderment although Harry knew it was probably because he seemed to have the stones to sit where he did. Of course, he _didn't_ make that decision as someone else had done it for him. The snarkier part of his mind said it wasn't exactly an incorrect decision. He _was_ the new Headmaster after all.

'_Welcome Headmaster!'_ laughed a whisper in his ears.

Eyes widened, '_Mai? You did this!?'_

Peeves came thundering into the Hall, which for the prankster ghost was usually loud enough to just be over the noise of the students. Being it was dead silent, the poltergeist sounded like a train roaring across the empty countryside.

"Why good morrow Headmaster Potter!" cried Peeves in the most flamboyant tone possible. "So happy to see you this morning! May your term be long and your hair turn grey from troubles too numerous to count!" His raucous laughter sang out but was nearly drowned by the gasps from everyone in the hall. To complete his announcement, the poltergeist zoomed around several times before stopping in front of Harry, giving him an exaggerated bow and then left the hall just as quickly as he came.

'_Tell the world why don't you?' _thought Harry bitterly. He had wanted it to be Hermione and Ron who knew first but with the cat out of the bag, he'd just have to deal with everyone right away.

Which started with the last person on Earth he'd ever expect and the reaction was equally surprising.

Snape was roaring with laughter.

"You! Headmaster?" and that was all they could discern before he fell into hysterics. Nearly all the Snakes started to sneer at Harry and the Puffs looked a bit put-out, like he was somehow making fun of Dumbledore. The Claws all looked stunned, save for Luna, which was comical in itself and the Lions were for once, completely silent. Harry also happened to notice the food dropping back out of Ron's mouth and Hermione's similar look, sans food.

'_Ruddy brilliant,'_ and his face heated up in embarrassment.

All this time, the professors watched on in interest before settling their gaze on Minerva McGonagall. The Deputy Headmistress sat next to Harry and watched as the various emotions played across his face. At first she had been absolutely livid one of her most trusted Lions would be so callous and disrespectful to the leadership of this school, namely Albus Dumbledore. It didn't take long for her to remember Albus wasn't the current Headmaster but the deplorable Umbridge. She quirked an eyebrow at her musings, realizing she hadn't heard from the toad since earlier the other day which was enough to get the more creative aspects of her mind working.

For a fleeting moment, she agreed with Snape; not for the same reasons but she agreed nonetheless. A second or two later and a memory of what the chair _was_ came into the foreground.

She glanced in Snape's direction, speculating if he had known, he probably wouldn't be laughing right now. While the golden throne appeared to be nothing but a simple heirloom, it was in fact much more. Albus had gone on and on from time to time about how the things inside Hogwarts were just as powerful and trustworthy as any witch or wizard he knew, and even went so far as to include himself.

Setting aside her mentor's beliefs, Minerva also knew of the physical evidence _on_ the chair. Barely visible to the untrained eye were etchings of runes in various tongues and some markings were so old, Albus confessed even he didn't know what they were. Filius once spent two summer vacations trying to dissect all the wards, charms and spells placed on the thing and while he had discovered a number of previously unknown attributes, he was certain the surface had barely been scratched.

By itself, this mental catalog was impressive and full of noteworthy reasons as to why Harry wasn't the idiot Snape made him out to be and yet, the most damaging evidence lay in one very simple protection the chair had on it. A spell only she, Albus, and Filius knew of since the charms master was the one to discover it. Should anyone other than the appointed Headmaster sit on the 'Golden Throne of Hogwarts,' he or she would be given quite the shock, literally, before being thrown out of the chair like a rag doll.

Since Harry was not currently twitching like a deranged madman or being thrown to the center of the Great Hall, there was really only one possible explanation.

She glanced at Filius, confirming he too realized the implications and he nodded back to her, a silent confirmation he stood by her decision. It reminded Minerva of her place and she quickly met the eyes of all the other professors, save Snape, and again she received the same nod of agreement: her reaction would be the reaction of the head table and of all the professors.

Minerva mentally sighed.

Knowing Harry had somehow become the Headmaster made her want to berate him for disrupting breakfast, whilst completely ignoring his new seating arrangements. She was most certainly _not_ a morning person and it was way too early for this sort of thing without having her morning tea. Sadly, Minerva also knew nothing could be said or done at this point to maintain the peace.

Admittedly, the Deputy could try to play it off as a prank and 'punish' him while quietly taking Harry off to the side for questioning on the matter. While it probably would have worked, Peeves already put the option to rest. Explaining _that_ away would require quite a bit of cunning and one or two blatant lies on her part. In the end, _'As do all things that seem to concern you, Harry'_ she groaned to herself, the truth would be out and about before the start of first period.

She glanced at the students and made a snap decision.

Minerva would be hard-pressed to deny it, but all this was rather disturbing, especially for how _easily_ she accepted it.

_'Merlin help us,'_ she prayed quietly.

In the most laid back and unbothered manner she could muster, her soft voice cut clearly through the silent hall, "Good morning, Headmaster. If I may be so bold, the crumpets are excellent today. I do recommend you try them."

And she went back to her breakfast, followed by all the other professors at the table minus Snape, who was now mimicking the students. Minerva allowed a sliver of a smirk to appear at this triumph and it was likely the Weasley twins would have sung her praises had they been here. _'Pity,'_ she thought and typical given the two who pranked the most would miss out on the one least likely to prank at all.

Never let it be said Minerva McGonagall couldn't run with the worst of them as proof to her efforts sat uncomfortably in front of her.

To cap off an excellent morning, the completely stunned student body and Professor Snape were what Alec, Amelia and the other board members walked into when they entered the Great Hall. The small party slowed considerably once they realized how quiet the hall was but Amelia only let it dampen her pace momentarily.

A smile came to her face.

Assuming she was reading the situation correctly, the students had just been told about Harry's appointment and the staff seemed rather content to keep it this way. Amelia had heard from Susan just how terrible Umbridge was, but there was nothing she could have done to help them.

'_Anything to get rid of Umbridge is probably most welcome in their eyes.'_

McGonagall looked up, not at all surprised by the newcomers, "Madame Bones, Governors, as much as I wish to say it is a pleasure to see you I fear there is a reason for your presence so early this morning?"

'_10 Galleons she knows something,' _Amelia thought. "Indeed, Professor. We are here to discuss school related matters with the new Headmaster and were hoping to speak with him immediately."

She motioned towards Harry and was surprised. The look of confusion and embarrassment she had seen on his face as they walked over had disappeared in the time taken to address the Deputy.

"Certainly Madame Bones, although I have yet to formally adopt the position nor am I fully aware of all my rights, duties and privileges therein. I must say I was a tempted to simply sit down and enjoy breakfast. Although it must have slipped my mind I may cause a stir while doing so."

Amelia was curious at this. His voice held a confidence the eyes didn't show, or at least, he didn't seem to believe in. His body language was off too but others weren't paying that much attention as Flitwick choked on something and started coughing. _'Laugh away, Professor. I won't say anything.'_

Alec, who saw part of what Amelia detected but was still unsure as to what was going on, stepped up to perform his duty anyway, "Headmaster, I am Alec Tompson and I apologize for our unannounced visit. Would it be possible to meet with you in your office?"

Harry glanced towards McGonagall who nodded her approval and gave him a slight smile before he returned to the visitors.

"Of course. Please wait in the annex near my office and I'll be with you shortly."

Alec bowed with the others, turned, and left the Great Hall which was _still_ deathly silent. Harry ate a few strips of bacon and grabbed an egg sandwich before standing up to face the students. He had to hold back a few chuckles for he was certain the entire student body hadn't moved an inch for nearly ten minutes. That had to be a record for something. Before addressing them, he turned back to McGonagall and spoke briefly to her. She frowned at this words but eventually nodded in approval.

"Since today has already been quite eventful and classes have yet to start, Professor McGonagall agrees it won't harm your studies if I cancel classes for the day. Seeing it's Friday, we will all get an early start to our weekend but I implore you to spend at least half the day reviewing your notes in preparation for finals next week. To that end, enjoy your weekend."

He pushed his seat back and motioned for McGonagall, along with the other Heads of Houses, to follow him and they all left the Great Hall to go to the Headmaster's office.

**XX**

As they made their way in silence to their collective destination, the strength Harry had felt when answering the Head of the DMLE waned considerably and a monster of a headache began to assault him. Once they collected their visitors, the gargoyle statue let everyone pass the moment Harry approached and they maneuvered into his office quietly. Even though his head was now throbbing terribly, he still managed to smirk at the purple veins appearing on Snape's face. Somehow, the man had made it all this way without saying a word and Harry had to admit such a feat was impressive.

Once they all gathered inside he started moving on autopilot, going to sit behind the oak desk that had resized itself for someone his stature. As the others took their seats, Harry couldn't help but marvel at how natural this all was. Everything seemed to be in its place already even though he had no idea what everything was or supposed to be. With everyone settled into chairs, he grimaced at a sudden stab of pain.

'_Bloody headaches. A side-effect from Hogwarts I wonder?' _The moment he opened his mouth to answer Madame Bones in the Great Hall, something had settled over his mind. It wasn't the evil, sickly feeling he got whenever Voldemort was on the move and it wasn't the frighteningly invisible efforts of Mai either. This was like a comfortable blanket had been wrapped around him and just like that, he knew what to say. Comfy or not, he wished it would do something about the throbbing annoyance in his skull.

Harry sighed while shifting in his seat. No sooner had his head hit the headrest, Snape was up and shouting.

"This is preposterous! A mark of dishonor and shame on the name of Hogwarts to humor this, this _child_ in thinking he has the qualifications, let alone the title of Headmaster! I invoke my rights as a Professor for a vote of no confidence and a thorough examination of his abilities." He was so worked up he didn't notice Alec remove an old, leather bound book from his pack. "I also demand these examinations occur before the end of the school year. The sooner this atrocity is settled the better for all of us."

Harry listened quietly as the potions master vented his frustration and was about to retort when Alec stepped forward and placed a book onto the desk in view of everyone. The professors, Snape included, gasped in disbelief.

"As you can see," said Alec motioning to the _Nomen_, "the decision was not ours to make. The Board, the Trustees, and the Ministry have little choice but to honor what has appeared in this book."

Harry's eyes narrowed in interest at the _Nomen_ while Snape barely contained his anger, "I do not care what an old tome says! My requests shall be acknowledged!"

Morgan turned to him, "Severus, you know what this symbolizes. The _Nomen _has named the one who controls the wards and who is allowed to command this bastion as they see fit. Since your _demands_ have been made in front of nearly half the Board, they shall be considered however…" His gaze hardened considerably, "This will not go over well, once the _Prophet_ gets word of it. You challenging Headmaster Potter without even experiencing a day of his term will throw the public into an uproar. Regardless of the outcome, your future is now tied in part with the Headmaster's performance."

Harry allowed a smile to appear at Morgan's words. On instinct he picked up the _Nomen _and searched for his name. At the end of an impressive list of individuals, minus the scrawl for Umbridge, written in calligraphy were the words _Harry James Potter_ _~ Headmaster - 1996 /\ S.T.S_.

Harry met the gaze of one of the board members, "What are these markings, Mr…?"

"Winstint. Samuel Winstint, Headmaster, and these are my associates: Alec Tompson whom you've already met, Augusta Longbottom, James Hithero and Morgan Caterson. I would like to hand off the question to Alec as he is the book's keeper."

Harry managed to smile at them while ignoring another painful throb, "My apologies on the school's behalf for not allowing time for proper introductions. My Potions Professor can be quite excitable at times."

The professors scoffed while Augusta was more direct and snorted, "Indeed, Headmaster. The markings Alec?"

"Right," he replied, moving to examine the symbols. "The book records everything dealing with those who are employed at Hogwarts and their positions. This includes such things as any challenges, retirements, death, and so on. Those particular symbols represent conflict and when put together like that, they indicate a challenge was issued and accepted, even if the verbal acceptance was not yet given. The initials indicate the challenger, in this case, Severus Tobias Snape." As he finished, Alec noticed the script 'Re' appear next to Albus Dumbledore's name and he breathed a sigh of relief. '_Retired,'_ he thought, _'thank Merlin it wasn't death.'_

Harry in the meantime was trying to hide a devious smirk. Snape had unwittingly backed himself into a corner with no means of escape. Assuming the public sided with the Headmaster, Snape would be viewed as a traitor whose only remote hope of not being ridiculed is if he failed in the examinations. If he succeeded, then Snape would likely be out of a job. All this, of course, hinged on the current state of the public, which could be good or bad depending on how one looked at it.

Harry put on his best game face and smiled, "I'm sure Professor Snape means well and I will happily comply with the evaluations. Shall we set the date now or wait until things have settled down?"

Amelia chuckled to herself, _'Oh this is fantastic. Put the greasy git in his place.'_

"What about Thursday by the Quidditch Pitch?" suggested McGonagall. "I realize the time will need to be debated by various individuals but it should be enough for all parties involved to prepare. Its after final exams for the students too, thus I'd imagine the staff will be in a better position to handle the influx of activity."

They all nodded to each other before looking to Harry who nodded as well. "I agree with the terms," he said, "do you as well, Professor Snape?"

Realizing he would probably be better off not opening his mouth, Snape agreed silently.

"Is there any additional business you are here for, Madame Bones, Governors?" asked Harry while struggling not to wince from his headache.

"Actually, there is one more thing," said Augusta. "In your presence, we would like to examine the _Nomen_ to see why you were chosen and why appointed Headmistress Umbridge or Albus Dumbledore did not reclaim their positions."

Harry nodded and looked to Alec, who now had the book. "Earlier I noticed that Professor Dumbledore was marked as retired, which is odd, as I don't recall any announcements going out. Did you know of this, Headmaster?"

"I was in brief correspondence with my predecessor and he believes his absence, although brief, was considered too long by Hogwarts and thus a new appointment had to be made. I know where he is currently residing but he requested the information be kept private until a moment of his choosing."

McGonagall looked thoughtful, "I do recall feeling Albus was away for an incredibly long time, or at least, longer than I remember him ever being. I didn't realize such a thing would have an effect?"

James scratched his chin, "Normally it doesn't but there must be some extraordinary circumstances at work to cause the appointed Headmistress to be dismissed. Is there anything in the book, Alec?"

He flipped a page back to the list of individuals who led the school in the past and found Umbridge's name. Briefly, a symbol appeared, ð and then the scrawl of her name flashed before burning itself off of the page. Harry's name moved itself up to be right underneath Dumbledore's.

"Well..." he said as the others started to murmur at the sudden smoke.

"What happened?" asked Samuel.

Alec studied the book for a few more seconds before turning to his audience.

"A symbol appeared before the book removed her name. I believe it's referred to as the 'Mark of Dishonor' and usually is reserved for those who left the school in a less than preferred manner. But with the book actually removing her name… I must admit, this is a first. I'm not aware of anyone ever being removed before."

The group was silent for a bit before Harry spoke up, "What would it mean, for one to be removed in this fashion?"

The Board looked at each other and shrugged.

"Best guess, Headmaster?" said Alec. "I'd imagine Hogwarts found her unfit for the position for whatever reason. That would have been enough for the mark to appear but with her name being removed; it means she was never truly recognized as Headmistress. She could do the bare minimum and that was it. You are the rightful successor to Albus."

'_Curious,'_ thought Harry. _'If I was the rightful 'heir' then what forced Umbridge's removal? Maybe when she cursed me?'_

A particularly nasty sting of pain hit him in the forehead and Harry was forced to shut his eyes. He blinked several times while rubbing his temples, "Begging your pardon, Madame Bones, Governors, but if this concludes the most prominent of discussions, might we go about our separate ways? I'd imagine you have plenty yet to do today and we've all been left with quite the list of things to mull over."

Alec and Amelia locked eyes for a moment, each conferring with the other silently. Amelia replied, "I couldn't agree more, Headmaster. There is in fact much to do. Might we use your floo to leave?"

Harry smiled instead of wincing at them, "Of course Madame Bones. Good day to you all and hopefully we shall meet again under better circumstances."

The others vocalized similar thoughts and the small congregation left. As soon as the fire returned to normal Harry put his focus back on the professors. "Formalities aside, a massive headache has come out of nowhere and I'm surprised to say it's rather distracting. Professor McGonagall, would you see to it the day functions normally or at least as one might expect given the circumstances?"

"Of course and on behalf of all the professors, I think it is well within the bounds of reason for you address us by our first names when in private. I admit, it will take some getting used to myself but you are our equal now."

Snape grumbled as the other occupants did their best to hide their smirks. Harry tried to smile but cringed instead, "That sounds like a wonderful idea Profes, uh, Minerva. I think I'm going to lie down now, so you're all dismissed. Oh, would someone please let Hermione and Ron know it's nothing personal and I will speak to them as soon as I'm feeling a bit better?"

"I'll take care of it," Minerva replied. "I want to make sure my Lions are keeping their heads over this abrupt change and it might do them well to learn what's going on. Permission to inform them of everything up to this point, with discretion of course?"

"Granted," replied Harry, "to all of you. Tell the students what you feel is best at this point in time. Not that it needs saying, but best decide what that all is before you go about your duties."

Harry was massaging his temples again as the others began to leave.

"No worries, Headmaster," replied Flitwick who had a mischievous grin on his face. "We've done similar things in the past, I'm sure we can handle this."

Sprout and McGonagall chuckled while Snape wisely remained silent. Harry had the decency to look embarrassed before waving them off and they quickly left. As soon as he heard the statue slide into place, he resumed autopilot and found himself walking to a chamber off to the left that happened to be his new personal quarters.

He staggered around, noticing a chair or two and there were a number of rooms in his new living space but he didn't pay anything much attention. Several stumbles and a curse or three later, Harry collapsed into bed and was out before his head even hit the pillow.

**XX**


	4. The Last Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership rights whatsoever of Harry Potter. You may also refer to me as 'The-One-Who-Has-Not'.**

**Chapter 4: The Last Gift**

The doors to the Great Hall closed slowly, the hinges creaking and grating on all the ears inside. A metallic _'clack'_ sounded when the latch slid into place and everything was silent again. Murmurs began amongst the tables and within seconds, the noise accustomed to the Hall at breakfast returned.

"No way!" shouted someone from Ravenclaw.

"Is that even possible?"

"What happened to Umbridge?"

"Did Potter replace her?"

"What about Dumbledore?"

Above all the queries and excited murmurings, it was one particular statement which brought Hermione Granger out of her stupor.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?" asked Ron. "Is that, I mean, how did he… Can Harry even _do_ that…?"

Hermione, though still shocked, was about to make a passable attempt to answer when Dean leaned over.

"Who cares if he can or not but did you see McGonagall's face?" he asked excitedly. "I thought she was going to have a heart attack and then I could have sworn Harry was going to get it bad but then she just plays along!"

Ron hesitated.

Nobody ever praised him for being a fast learner but he wasn't stupid either. It took him awhile to come onto the fact strange things happened to his best mate, there really wasn't a better way to put it. With a Philosopher's Stone, varying sizes of snakes, a killer tree and a Tournament rigged to do the same, Harry had an impeccable resume for title of 'The World's Unluckiest Bloke.'

This stunt wasn't helping him either.

Ron glanced at Hermione and was surprised to find her eyes hazy although they were starting to clear. There had been only one other time Ron could remember seeing a mentally stunned Hermione which was when Harry had been chosen as a Hogwarts champion.

'_Funny that,'_ he mused. The situation was different, but the circumstances were oddly similar. Something smelled on the side of rancid and if Ron hated anything, it was spoiled food.

"Ruddy amazing Harry's standing, I'll give him that," he finally replied. Ron had also learned not to jump to conclusions, or at least, hold his tongue until Hermione started talking.

"Wait just a minute," said the witch, finding her voice. "Are you saying it was all an act and you don't believe it?"

Ron shrugged noncommittally while Dean voiced his thoughts, "It almost has to be. How else did Harry get away with what he did? Someone obviously summoned him to the head table and McGonagall played along, while weird it fits. Peeves knew about it so what else could it be but a prank?"

Hermione pursed her lips together in frustration. While she was proud Ron hadn't jumped the gun, Dean's words ignited a logical maelstrom.

Hermione remembered seeing Harry's face at his suddenly missing seat, the utter shock at being pulled towards the front of the Hall and most importantly how sick he looked when he realized where he was. The surge of frustration practically made his eyes glow, an easy giveaway to Harry being surprised.

If it was all a joke as Dean suggested, then the emotion she saw was acting on Harry's part and good acting at that. If her facilities hadn't been compromised by the suddenness of it all, she may have realized the sticking point of it sooner.

_Someone_ had cast a spell and to think for a moment it could have been one of the professors at the Head Table was a testament to just how big a loop she had been sent through. The spell which beckoned him was not the summoning spell either, as the male Gryffindor believed it to be. Harry stopped midway, hadn't he?

A summoning wouldn't do that.

Furthermore, Madame Bones along with _the Board of Governors_ seemed to know Harry was the Headmaster. Could it have all been a setup and what about his response to Madame Bones? Few others might have seen it, but Hermione knew her best friend and something was clearly not right with him. Was he under the _Imperius_ curse?

'_Not likely,_' she thought dryly so then what in Merlin's name was going on?

Hermione shook her head and tried to munch out her frustrations on a muffin. She absolutely hated not knowing something important and the feeling was amplified since it dealt directly with Harry. How many times had he gotten hurt or was in trouble when strange things started happening around him?

'_That insufferable 'saving people thing' pulls a blanket over his eyes and he goes crap shooting in the dark to try and help.'_ She shivered in anger, _'Oooh he just makes me so mad sometimes! Why can't he just stay out of trouble!?'_

This happened several times before, where Harry's qualities would ignite an incredibly hot anger and she'd come close on many occasions to screaming at him to wake up and get a good whiff of logic. The fire would ultimately die out and she'd remember the why behind her reaction. If it wasn't the mental image with his look of hurt or frustration that'd smother her fire, it'd be her own thoughts instead.

'_I have to help him,'_ she said as a grim determination settled over her gaze. _'I can't let him go alone.'_

Since the end of first year, Hermione realized Harry would almost always be in some kind of danger. No matter what he did or how hard he tried, people would always want to get to him for one reason or another. This was especially driven home last year when no one believed him and everything went wrong in the Third Task.

She vowed to help him when at all possible, to do her best and push herself to previously unknown heights in order to protect him. Her unnatural drive to help Harry had been disturbing at first, but eventually she came to recognize it as some form of attraction. What kind exactly was something she still didn't quite understand and was grappling with what it all meant.

Grumbling under her breath while kicking her confused emotions out of the way, she stood up. "Friends first," she mumbled and started to pack up.

"Where you going Hermione, no classes today remember?"

Frayed nerves were urging her to swat Ron over the head but it wouldn't have been fair. Instead she did her best to sound only half as annoyed as she was, "Honestly, Ronald. I'm going to the library and since we have the day off, it's a perfect opportunity to go over all my notes for finals next week."

He eyed her back as she stalked off before shaking his head and muttering under his breath. Of course he knew where she was going; she went there every time something went wrong with Harry.

**XX**

Luna sat in her usual spot at the Ravenclaw table observing the morning's events with rapt attention or as others would say, staring out into oblivion. She watched Harry's odd maneuvering to the head table without surprise or concern, but inside she was giggling like mad.

To her eyes and ears, Mai appeared and vanished his seat while laughing merrily. She then lassoed him with a yellow whip of magic before yanking him towards the front of the Hall. Mai's reaction to the students' laughter was almost as entertaining as what was happening to Harry at the time.

She was brought out of her musings when Hermione got up rapidly, scraping the bench along the floor and Luna just barely caught sight of a scowl on her face. She frowned, watching Ron study her retreating form for a moment before turning to Dean and shrugging his shoulders. Hermione on the other hand stalked off, likely to the library.

Luna sighed and her eyes cleared slightly as Mai appeared in a seat opposite hers.

"Hello Luna! Did you enjoy the show?"

Said girl giggled, "I did, but I don't think Harry enjoyed it so much."

"Oh... Do you really think so?"

"Well to a degree. Why, is something wrong?"

Mai shrugged, "I only met Harry earlier today and I don't think we started out on the best of terms. I was hoping he'd enjoy putting everyone in their place for once, you know, shoe on the other foot and all."

Luna looked thoughtful, "I believe he enjoyed it at the end and you shouldn't trouble yourself so soon. Harry's very difficult when it comes to establishing trust. You may have pushed it slightly, but I see no reason to worry."

Mai managed a smile, "I was just being hopeful I suppose."

Luna grinned too, "You got that from me it seems."

"No doubt."

They beamed at each other before settling into a comfortable silence. It wasn't until Luna consumed several slices of toast before Mai spoke again.

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't said anything yet."

It was Luna's turn to shrug, "I wanted to but I assumed you'd tell me eventually. You did seem upset a few moments ago so I figured an additional moment or two of silence would be best."

"Who got that from whom?"

"I'd argue me from you as your patience can far outpace my own but at this point it's a circular reference so no point in delving further," Luna replied with a little smirk on her lips.

Two hands raised into the air in defeat, "All right, all right! You're no fun sometimes, you know?"

Luna stuck her tongue out playfully, "Tell me, Mai. What happened to your hair? I didn't know you followed Witch Weekly."

A snort answered her, "Hardy har har Miss Lovegood but no. Blasted thing is rubbish, you know that."

"Of course I do, but what I don't know is why your hair is a different color."

Her twin smiled sheepishly, "This would be a byproduct of my introduction to Harry. Oh, and I apologize for using you as a medium last night. Hogwarts really didn't leave me a choice and it was convenient."

Luna huffed, "Indeed it must have been. I felt caught in a dream when you left. It's nothing to be worried about though, especially since Hogwarts needed you and I would gladly do it again to help. I assume they spoke briefly?"

"Through me, yes. The bonding has started."

"Wonderful news! We digress however and perhaps I should have been more precise. What I should be asking is, why that color?"

Mai leaned onto the table using a hand to prop up her head, "I honestly don't know. I expected something akin to silver and black, not such a twisted shade of brown that changes. The changing bit started right after Harry and I parted ways which only makes it stranger."

Luna watched in interest as Mai's hair started with a light brown which grew dark to jet black and then with splashes of silver appearing in the strands before being run over again by the brown.

"Odd," Luna remarked and Mai consented. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes and no. I want to know why, but I don't think it matters at this point."

The Ravenclaw mumbled agreement and went back to her breakfast. For a while, Luna was focused on her notes, poring over subtleties she discovered during her studies. She was nearly lost to the pages when she heard Mai hiss in surprise. Startled, Luna looked up to watch her grumble under her breath before their eyes locked.

"Luna? Would you be willing to help me?"

The Ravenclaw blinked several times and then closed her notebook. This sounded like it was going to be important. "Of course Mai; what do you need?"

"Harry's already facing trouble due to Snape's careless _demands_," she spat out and Luna raised her eyebrows.

"What happened?"

"Snape invoked an old clause from the charter which binds professors to the school. He challenged Harry's credentials and we can't sit here and let that go unanswered." Mai took a breath or two to quell her anger. "Harry will need guidance, but only for a time. The castle will eventually take care of the rest but not until _after _the examinations thanks to Snape's stupidity. We need a backup plan."

"This sounds most unfortunate. What did you have in mind?"

"I need you to introduce me to Hermione."

Genuine surprise flashed across Luna's face before a guarded look came over her, "For what purpose?"

"Have you noticed they make quite the pair? Sometimes completing the other's thoughts?" Mai frowned as Luna's expression harden.

"You want my opinion on their compatibility." It wasn't a question and the tone left no room for guesswork on Luna's disposition. "I'm not here to play matchmaker, Mai. I won't do that to them and I don't see how this even applies."

Mai's shoulders slumped, "Luna, as much as I don't like saying it, this is more important than what they may or may not feel for the other. Harry _must_ make it through the challenges, unscathed at best or reasonably so at the worst. I want an opportunity to try and convince Hermione and then Harry to perform _Coetus_."

Luna's jaw dropped but she quickly recovered. "You want to forge a mind link between them, that's your aim?"

The hissed response would have been enough to make Mai wince, but she was getting fired up as well. "Yes, in point of fact. Preferably a temporary one, but a possible outcome would be a more permanent link. Did you see Harry wince several times? Notice the pain he tried to hide and did so quite well? Those headaches were moments when Hogwarts or I tried to help him by putting words or knowledge into his head to be used at the right time for _his_ benefit."

Luna bit back a retort.

"We shouldn't even be discussing this, but Umbridge forced it upon him! We had to get involved, a link _had _to form between us which allowed Hogwarts to start bonding to Harry, to protect him. A dream would have been the 'normal' way or just him being alone somewhere in the castle but no, instead he was being tortured and we needed something different."

Mai sighed, running fingers through her hair. "The bonding isn't as strong as it should be and Harry is getting headaches because of the botched manner this is all progressing in. Neither I or Hogwarts are in a position to really help him now." She looked back into Luna's eyes, "But Hermione is. Their natural closeness will make it far easier on Harry then if Hogwarts or I tried to force the matter. We could if we wanted, but the end result would be the same if not worse if Snape manages to win."

Luna held firm, understanding the arguments but not liking them. "Apart from the other dangers of using this method, you do realize it will look like you're trying to sway Harry's actions by manipulating Hermione, right?"

Mai looked tired, "Which is why we tell them the truth and make sure they know manipulation is _not_ my intent, or yours. I don't want to do this anymore then you do, but we can't just sit here and allow Snape to ruin what has yet to begin. Harry can do so much _good_ for the school Luna, let alone the students and people who live here. He just needs a chance to do so."

Luna's eyes were crystal clear, a silent testament to how focused she was forcing herself to be. "Alright, but there's not a stone we're leaving unturned for what we're telling Hermione and Harry. They will be told _everything_ and while I don't like it either way, I'll do it for Harry."

The two stared at each other, each with fire in their eyes before they both deflated at the same time.

"This is hardly fair to them or their friends," Luna whispered. "Who knows what it would do overall?"

"I know," Mai replied, "It wasn't my first choice, yet I see no other way at least not with the time frame we've been given."

"How soon?"

"This coming Thursday, he needs to be ready by then."

Quietly, Luna began to pack up. Mai had phased through the table and was standing next to her.

"I'm sorry to ask you of this. If I knew of another way, I'd take it."

Luna waved her off with no ill-feelings, "It's up to Harry and Hermione if they want to partake in this. I cannot deny the benefits, especially given the circumstances but I would still rather they didn't." Her voice cracked, "It's a terrible thing to watch, if one of them were to be lost."

Mai nodded sadly and hugged Luna from behind, "I'm so sorry," she whispered before phasing out. The Ravenclaw tilted her head to the side, nudging her friend in thanks before Mai completely vanished and Luna slung the backpack over her shoulder.

Hermione would likely be knee deep in books for some time and she had to prepare for the what the not-so-distant conversation would demand of her, thus finding the Gryffindor could wait. Luna was so focused on the impending discussion, she missed the snide comments about her talking with imaginary friends as she left the Great Hall.

**XX**

The Library was often a place overlooked or scoffed at by most students who entered Hogwarts.

One would walk down a miserably undecorated hallway to a lone archway at the end of the hall in the southern corridor of the castle, roughly halfway between Slytherin and Hufflepuff houses. It was an uninviting place as most students who weren't in either house never ventured this far without motive. While the obvious deterrents were the Slytherins, the reason for Hufflepuff to be lumped into the same category was something Luna had puzzled over for quite some time.

As she stood at the entrance she smiled sadly, looking over all the runes and glyphs adorning the arch way. It was in her third year she had deciphered the messages. Shortly after, she had pieced together why Hufflepuff was such an outcast. One inscription in particular, written in an old dialect, told of a forgotten truth.

_Trwy Elga dwylo, y llyfrau hyn lleyg yma_

"By Helga's hands, these books lay here," Luna said reverently and the runes glowed briefly before returning to their unpowered state.

It was due to Helga Hufflepuff that a Library existed at all, which had surprised the Ravenclaw. It was thought Rowena was the one to gift the castle with so many books, while in fact a large portion of them came from her dear friend Helga. Perhaps that was why the house was so secluded. Luna reasoned if she had given thousands of books to start the collection, it was likely students wouldn't want to be around her either.

She also discovered the Library wasn't quite as drab as it appeared and only those who uttered the inscription would see it as Helga did. The books and scrolls remained unchanged but it was the artwork, the color of the massive room normally hidden from view that was the real treasure.

Brilliant paintings hung on the walls depicting old tales of ancient wizards and witches far removed from the history taught in Binns' classes. The ceiling was charmed like the Great Hall except instead of showing exactly what one would imagine a sky to be it was shown in the painting style of the Awakening, the magical equivalent of the Renaissance. Luna often stared at the walls and the ceiling during her third year and was teased about it mercilessly but out of everything in this room: the books, the paintings, even the history, she enjoyed the floor more than anything.

Every time the magic rushed through her eyes, the floor would change landscapes. Sometimes it was a sandy beach with the ocean licking at the corners of the room with swells trying to wash away the sand. Other days it was of green fields with warm, welcoming grass just begging to be walked on and felt through the toes of your feet.

She giggled as she made her way past tall shelves. It was on more than one occasion Madame Pince chastised her for taking off her shoes. Pince even made it a habit to look Luna up and down for anything out of place before letting the young woman go about her business. Entertaining though it was, it started to wear on the Ravenclaw's nerves so Luna simply waited until she was in her little remote corner of the library before the offending shoes were discarded. The feeling of the sand or grass was just too inviting to be passed up.

To Luna's surprise and joy, she found Hermione one day in her own remote nook with her shoes taken off and placed carefully by the table. At first Luna thought it was just a coincidence and Hermione would likely be sitting for hours and just wanted to be comfortable. That belief changed when Hermione shuffled her feet and sighed happily in what appeared to Luna as rich green grass. She knew then Hermione had figured it out too.

Luna walked quietly to the corner Hermione claimed as her own. Just as she was rounding the last shelf hiding an old wooden table in the corner, she heard Hermione curse out, "Bloody hell, Harry! What have you gotten yourself into?"

It wasn't a statement of anger, which one would normally assume but of desperation which was saying something if Hermione was already getting desperate. As she came around, Luna found her with several large books stacked high on either side of her. Hermione's arms were crossed together on the table with her face buried in them.

She tiptoed towards her, wondering what would have the Gryffindor so worked up. The books on the table were all stacked neatly, their spines facing towards Hermione and thus Luna as well. She marveled as she checked off the names: 

_- Hogwarts: A History, Volumes 2 through 6_

- _A Laymen's Guide to Hogwarts_

_- The Founders_

_- Caretakers to the Headmaster: Official Positions of Hogwarts, latest edition_

_- Magical Artifacts: A Study of What, Where and Why_

With each title, Luna's frown grew deeper, _'What have you been researching, Hermione?' _Standing beside her, Luna gently placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and the girl let out a surprised yelp, jumping in her seat. Once Hermione recognized who disturbed her, she let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, hello Luna. You startled me."

Luna squinted her eyes, catching the faintest of tears prickling her friend's eyelashes. "Good evening, Hermione. What are you doing here so late?"

The bookworm blinked, "What time is it?"

Luna flipped her wrist exposing a small watch, "Exactly eleven thirty-three p.m. I know the library is open round the clock due to exams but I thought you missing dinner was strange."

Hermione's stomach growled and she blushed slightly, "Really? I didn't realize I was here all day." She stretched while gesturing to the books, "I was just researching a few things."

"I can see that," Luna chirped, "but what exactly? Ways to help Harry perhaps?"

Hermione tried not to blush, "Is it that obvious?"

Luna giggled, "Why don't we go sit down and you can tell me what you're stuck on? The Clardons usually gather around flustered and upset girls, muddling their thoughts before making them despair. It's a nasty sort of business, but if a friend comes along, his or her presence is usually enough to make the Clardons scatter, so come, tell me what you've been doing."

Hermione blinked before realizing the futility of trying to beg off and smiled instead. She followed Luna to a pair of nearby lounge chairs, watching her skip and hum an unknown tune. Although they hadn't known each other long, the two girls found solace together in their love of books. Luna's whimsical nature sometimes clashed with Hermione's ordered one, but it didn't stop them from growing close.

Once seated, Hermione pushed a few stray curls of chestnut out of her eyes and took a few more seconds to compose her thoughts. "Well, as you're aware Harry is somehow the Headmaster so quite a few things must have happened since last night. I've been trying to make sense of it all, what with Umbridge's disappearance, Harry's silent appointment, the Professors' acknowledgement of said appointment along with the Board of Governors, not to mention Harry's change in character and behavior and,"

She would have continued and probably alerted the whole Library to her worries but Luna put a finger to Hermione's lips, surprising her.

"I gathered," smiled Luna while pulling back, "but that doesn't tell me what you're stuck on."

"That's just it! There's no apparent explanation, nothing in any of the books on Hogwarts or anything really gives a hint as to what's going on. Plenty of history on the school itself and a surprising amount about the school's structure. It's really interesting to see how much has changed throughout the years compared to now. That said, I can usually find something, a lick, a mere sentence, I'll even take a phrase at this point but there's nothing," she groaned while pulling at her hair before slumping into the chair.

Luna studied her as she vented, taking note of the frustration in Hermione's voice, the act of hair pulling, which Luna couldn't recall seeing Hermione ever do before, the now soft slump of her shoulders and the defeated sigh that just left her.

All in all, Luna was quite proud of her assessment, "So what's the real reason then?"

Hermione didn't answer right away, "I hate not knowing what's going on, especially when Harry's involved. His ridiculous chivalry! I swear if I find the one who hit him with the _Vir Fortis_ hex I'll curse them into oblivion."

Luna barely hid a smirk, "I don't think he was hexed, as it seems to be a natural part of him. Though, you're still dancing around the crux."

Hermione stiffened and took a _long_ pause, her voice small, "How can you tell?"

The Ravenclaw smiled warmly, "I can see things others cannot. It gives me an unfair advantage when trying to suss out details. Now what is really bothering you?"

Hermione gave a half hearted smile, "It's always been us three: Harry, Ron and I that is. Together we'd face anything, but last year was the first time we've really been split since coming here. I never thought Ron could become such a firm believer Harry would lie over a stupid competition."

Luna hummed in agreement, "Your arguments with Ronald are legend in Ravenclaw."

Hermione blushed but continued, "Well, even though we're still together it seems like we've never really mended the rift. Ron and I have our spats but we've more or less come to terms over the issue. Despite that, I don't think Harry and Ron ever flushed things out. Now Harry's the Headmaster and I don't know what's going to happen."

Luna nudged her, "And…?"

"Oh fine!" she grumbled, "I'm nervous about Harry moving on and not needing me anymore. Are you happy now?"

Luna's smile did nothing to ease Hermione's annoyance or deepening blush, "Very much, thank you and you shouldn't worry over something so trivial. True friends will always seek each other out even if time or circumstance separates them."

Hermione's anger deflated, "Thank you, Luna. I'm sorry for snapping at you, it's been a stressful day."

She smiled faintly, "What are friends for? Although I do confess, there is a reason I came here." Hermione nodded, urging Luna to continue and she was only slightly alarmed by the sudden darkness which crept into Luna's eyes. "There may be something you can do to help Harry."

"_Really?_ Do you know what's happening?"

"To an extent, but there is someone else who can explain it better and I'd like to introduce you to her. First however, you need to know more about me and how I came to befriend this person."

_1989 Sweden Countryside, skirting an unknown forest_

_Luna danced happily in a field of yellow daisies and white daffodils singing out a song with no words or any meaning. Following behind were her mother and father, smiling and laughing at their daughter._

"_Mummmyy!" she laughed aloud, "Will we see the Crumple-Horned Snorkack today!?"_

_Mrs. Lovegood smiled brilliantly at her daughter, "I do hope so Luna, we are in the right spot for them so perhaps we'll get lucky tonight."_

_Luna squealed loudly and ran towards them, barreling into her mother so hard she was nearly knocked over. Eventually, they came across a small clearing large enough for an expandable tent and they set up camp. The day progressed lazily, the sun not too warm and the air not too cold. Sunset came and coated the sky in an assortment of brilliant colors._

_Luna yawned sleepily, causing her mother to giggle, "Are they here yet?"_

_The elder Lovegood smiled and Eskimo-kissed her daughter, "Not yet dear. Why don't you go lie down for a spell and if I see one I'll come get you?"_

_Luna pouted for a moment before smiling and hugged her mother tight, "Okay Mummy, but you better come and get me!"_

_The night had gone cold and Luna shivered awake as she pushed the blankets off of her. She grew frightened for a moment, feeling for the bottle cap necklace her mother made several hours prior and calmed when her fingers grazed one of the caps on her neck. She yawned and looked dreamily to the front of the tent. Night greeted her eyes and realizing how late it was, she jumped up and rushed to the entrance. Luna was about to call out when frightened voices halted her movement. _

"_Xeno! Don't move!"_

"_Love, watch what you cast! We don't know what the effects will be, not against a borack. Merlin, what is that thing doing out here of all places!?"_

_Luna couldn't see what this borack was, but she certainly heard it._

_A deep, menacing growl sent shivers up her spine and she could hear this creature crunch over grass and flowers, stalking its prey. Her father, Xenophilius, said something out loud, most likely a spell but to Luna it was just a garbled bunch of words. A series of colorful lights erupted in the night and a loud pained howl tore through the air._

_Her heart quickened, "Father?" she whispered but a terrible scream of pain answered._

"_Xeno!" her mother cried and forgetting her fear, Luna tore out of the tent._

_Just as the flap settled, the body of her father was thrown to her feet and she stopped cold. He was bruised, cut horribly and bleeding. A nasty gash nearly opened his stomach and the blood flowed freely. Her father's face was one of anguish and she could almost make out from his pale lips a silent cry for help. Luna had gone white and the next moment her mother was standing over them both._

_She watched in fascinated horror as her mother's wand glowed and hummed, magic pouring through it in her efforts. In seconds, the blood was vanished, his face held color again and the cuts were all sealed but still raw. Just as hope started to swell in Luna's mind a loud roar sounded behind them._

_The elder Lovegood looked into her daughter's eyes, "Be strong Luna and know I will always love you."_

_She kissed her daughter's head while lightly touching the bottle cap necklace. Not even a tear could form in Luna's eyes before her mother quickly turned and ran back into the darkness. For several terrifying moments, the world was quiet and only the growls of this creature sounded in the night._

_But then the sky turned white and the air grew warm before a blast of magic threw both Luna and her father back into the tent. Before her body entered, Luna caught a glimpse of her mother standing straight and tall against a large black creature and time stopped._

_Forever etched into her memory was that of her mother's form encased in a black fire and being eaten away. A painful scream of rage sounded from the creature, whose features were now clearly visible from the fire's eerie light. No sooner had these details been etched into her mind, time resumed and Xeno's body rolled out of the way inside, but Luna smacked her head on the ground and was knocked out._

The few tears that escaped Luna's eyes long since dried and Hermione removed her hand from her shoulder. She had put it there during the worst of it as a sign of comfort but in all honesty, Luna was surprisingly calm throughout. She would have brought the girl into a fierce hug but sensed Luna didn't want it, not yet.

"It was the last I'd ever see of Mummy and I never found any sign of her or the creature that attacked us. The ground was scorched but only in one spot and the flowers around it in a large circle were all wilted and dead. I can only assume she stood there before the end.

The following days were difficult. Mummy had healed Daddy, but he was left open to the elements and became sick. I was afraid to move him so I did what I could, or at least what a nine year old could from what Mummy taught me. After a day or so, I found the emergency portkey stashed away in our tent and prepared to leave. Just as I was about to activate it, something beckoned me towards the spot and it was there I received Mummy's last gift."

Hermione spoke for the first time in what seemed like hours, "A gift?"

Luna smiled although just barely, "I can see things other people cannot. I think it's the world between this one and the next because I saw an outline of Mummy one last time. I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was smiling at me. She waved, before disappearing; a mass of light joining back with the currents."

Hermione wanted to question what Luna meant but thought better of it. The two stayed quiet for a time and then Luna sighed loudly, her eyes losing some of their haze.

"I told you this for two reasons. First was for the emotional link necessary to introduce you to my friend." Luna frowned at Hermione's slighted look, "No, I didn't mean it quite like that. She can only reveal herself to people truly close to me, that's part of the requirement for the magic to work. I had to open a part of myself to you in order to satisfy the wards."

The young Gryffindor went from being hurt to completely shocked, "You mean to say there are emotional wards keeping her from showing herself? Who would force that kind of magic on a person?"

Emotional wards were frowned upon almost as much as blood magic. Activation required the wizard or witch to be in a very specific state for them to work and since no two emotions were experienced the same, the magic was finicky, unstable and very dangerous. Hermione was also awestruck. _'No matter how she looked outwardly, I could see the pain from retelling her story. She relived all that just to introduce me to someone? Why?'_

Luna shook her head, "Not exactly, but I think you'll understand once you meet her. The second reason is the most obvious: we're here to help Harry. He already has a connection to her and through your friendship with him, that should provide what is needed to speak with Mai and do what we're looking to try."

Amusement briefly flitted over Luna's eyes as Mai came into focus in front of Hermione who screeched but quickly covered her mouth to stifle the rest.

Mai smiled meekly, "Hello, Hermione." Her smile faded though as she looked in Luna's direction. "I'm sorry you had to relive it again."

Luna's response was quiet, "This for the both of them. I'll gladly do anything to help."

This time, Hermione didn't hesitate to pull Luna into one of her Granger hugs before anything else could be said. While being held, Luna's strength waned and the young girl cried for her lost mother.

Mai stayed a step away, tears of her own for two completely different reasons. First for the pain her twin had to remember in order to introduce them and second for the amazing friend Hermione was being. Quite possibly the only friend and it was heartening to see Luna could count on someone else besides herself.

The tears eventually dried and Luna broke the dim mood with a fit of giggles, "Oh Hermione, I'm sorry. We're here to help Harry not help me help Harry."

Hermione squeezed her tight, "I'll help you anytime you need me, Luna. Don't _ever _forget that." Her words almost brought Luna to tears again but a sniff was all she let escape.

"Thank you," she whispered. The two separated and Luna turned to Mai, still wiping her eyes, "Why don't we start by telling Hermione what you are?"

"An excellent idea," Mai smiled and the two girls sat back down as Mai floated above them. "I'm a spirit of the castle, Hermione. Tied to Hogwarts in part through Luna's magic and bound by the castle's magic too."

"A _part_ of Hogwarts?"

"Yes. To be bold, you could say I am Hogwarts but that isn't correct. Useful if you wish to put the fear of Merlin into someone but not true." The girls giggled. "I mentioned this to Harry actually: you could consider me an arm to the body, just another piece of the whole."

Luna tilted her head in thought while Hermione nodded, "Okay, I can follow that. I take it you've been friends for a while now?"

Two heads nodded at her.

"How did you meet?"

She was surprised by the faint blush tinting Luna's pale cheeks.

"Well, I might have been caught in a bit of a daze." Mai snickered but Luna ignored it, "I was looking at the currents, or what I see when I view the 'world between worlds.' It was the first time I used my gift here at the school."

"She got a little absorbed into what she was looking at," Mai added cheekily. "Have you heard of the Mirror of Erised? Same effect, but much stronger and Luna got pulled in too deep."

The lightheartedness dimmed as Luna explained.

"If it weren't for Mai, I probably wouldn't be here much at all. I get my 'Loony' look because I nearly crossed over into the world I can see. I sort of exist between worlds if it makes sense. It's not really another world per se but it's something different and removed from this place," she said while twirling her arms around her. "That's also why Mai looks like me. In order to pull me back, we had to merge briefly. She tends to take on the qualities of those she comes into contact with."

"Oh…" Hermione mumbled, her mind no longer working quite right. "I think I'm following, to a degree that is. What I don't understand is how this relates to helping Harry?"

Luna looked to her twin, "I think Mai should probably bring us up to date with what's going on first before we get to that," and they both turned their attention to Mai. The next half-hour was spent with the ghost girl telling both students what was going on.

Harry was currently bedridden primarily due to the castle attempting to tie herself to him and failing from Snape's interference. Mai went to great lengths to paint the potions master in a very poor light. _'Harry and Mai will probably get along just fine,'_ mused Hermione as she listened and couldn't help but chuckle at how Harry would readily agree with Mai's words.

"You're aware of a Wizard's Oath?" asked Mai. "The idea is the same, at least what Harry and Snape agreed to. Snape issued the challenge which Harry accepted without knowing the consequences. In short, it completely botched his ability to bind with the castle and is causing a load of trouble."

Hermione's mouth opened slightly in understanding, "Is that why he was acting strange, to my eyes at least?"

Mai scratched her head, "There may be some 'quirkiness' as a result of magics clashing and it could affect his mood but I'm honestly not sure."

She then launched into an explanation behind why Harry knew things he shouldn't and in the process, brought the two students up to speed. "If the castle had properly bonded itself to Harry, you never would have noticed anything was amiss. Sure, he'd be spouting things he never knew before but he'd be doing so with a confidence to fool you into believing he _always _knew what he was talking about. Watching Harry now is like a wizard trying to cast a spell while he doesn't actually believe he's a wizard to begin with."

Hermione smirked, "That's actually a really good way to describe it." They sat in thoughtful silence for a bit before Hermione posed another question, "Why is the upcoming evaluation such a big deal? Shouldn't it just be a publicity stunt?"

"Normally yes, but this is an odd situation. Snape is bound to the Hogwarts' Charter and he is automatically given some authority on behalf of protecting the students and the castle. A load of bollocks I realize, but that's the way it is." Mai paused, before grumbling the rest. "The writ Snape invoked supersedes all other magical oaths dealing with Hogwarts, save a pure oath on magic alone."

"So basically, a very dangerous thing to dabble in without considering all the angles?"

Mai readily agreed, "Precisely. We add onto this mess Harry's involvement, as Headmaster he is also bound by the Charter and compelled to follow the oath. The problem being, he isn't fully connected yet since the castle has been delayed due to the conflicting magics. We have the castle trying, and trying harder each day I might add, to connect to Harry while Snape's efforts have produced a force which actively resists those attempts."

Mai watched as Hermione churned through the information, but it would be Luna who summarized it best.

"This all amounts to a magical tug of war where Hogwarts is essentially fighting itself. The Charter supports both Harry and Snape even though they are currently opposing forces."

Hermione remained silent for a few more seconds before agreeing, "How do the evaluations factor in?"

Mai began to float-pace in front of them, "The tests have been named as the means to settle the oath, making them a gatekeeper of sorts and acting in favor of both Harry _and _Snape. I have no idea how this will affect Harry later, but for now his abilities to control the castle are severely hampered. In short, the better he does the more access he is granted sooner rather than later." Mai sighed loudly, "24 hours; that's all Harry needed before the connection would have solidified but the whole process is skewed. I'm certain Hogwarts will eventually stabilize it, but this will take time."

She stopped pacing and turned to them, "Time we sadly don't have. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name found out, I would expect us to be under siege shortly thereafter and I cannot even begin to describe the massacre that would follow."

Both Hermione and Luna paled with that admission. "Are we that vulnerable?" whispered Luna.

Mai bit her lip, "If push comes to shove I believe ways around the oath could be found, but it wouldn't be pleasant for Harry."

Hermione was beginning to see why things were in such a precarious state and why Mai was nearly frantic with worry. At the same time, she was also starting to feel a bit overwhelmed if only for Harry's sake. This was in a lot of ways a repeat of the Triwizard Tournament. "I realize he's asleep but were you able to mention any of this to him beforehand?"

At Mai's denial, Hermione gawked, "You've mentioned nothing?"

Mai held up her hands in defense, "Think about it for a moment. What would Harry do if I suddenly dumped all this on his lap?"

The Gryffindor frowned, "Okay, point, but he still won't like this. He hates it when people purposely leave him in the dark. Did you try to wake him?"

Luna was silently glaring at Mai although Hermione didn't see it, "I know and no I haven't," Mai replied. "I was hoping once I explain to you what you can help him with, you would also go over all this with him when the time comes. Believe it or not, what I have in mind would make many things easier."

Several cogs finally slid into place and started to turn in Hermione's mind. It was unfortunate said gears were causing quite the mayhem as they ground against her emotions, "What you want to propose must be interesting."

Mai winced when Luna 'harrumphed,' confirming Hermione's suspicions. "I admit, I wanted to convince you first before running this by Harry. If he'd listen to anyone, it'd be you."

Hermione flushed but didn't let it alter her stern expression, "You realize how much this looks like you're using me to control him, correct?"

Mai winced again, "I am and I swear to you that's not what I'm doing. In the end, it is entirely your decision along with his and there will be consequences either way. Do you want an oath to prove I'm not trying to pull one over on you because I would gladly give it."

The bookworm looked her new ghost friend over for a moment. Oaths were dangerous things, as Marietta Edgecombe was no doubt finding out and she as well if this new debacle was worth noting and it most certainly was. Hermione wasn't sure what an oath would do to a ghost, or a spirit of Hogwarts. If things were really as messed up as they were, another magical binding would probably be a bad idea, despite the assurance it would give.

To that end, Hermione had a fabulous idea, "Luna, what do you think?"

The Ravenclaw looked sadly at Mai, "What she says is the truth, Hermione. As much as I dislike the approach and from what I know and have seen of the magic she wishes to use, this is likely the best means to help. It's full of difficulties and dangers even though some will swear up and down their core it was the best thing to happen to them."

The overall picture was starting to become clear and Luna's confidence, albeit reluctant, was enough to sway Hermione in Mai's direction, "I don't like where this is going, but I've learned it's unwise to disregard things simply because of first impressions. That said, what do you have in mind?"

Mai managed to smile a little while looking to Luna who gave her support, "What do you know about _Coetus_, Hermione?"


	5. Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other well known anime/franchise etc.**

**Chapter 5: Heartbeat**

_6/23/1996 - Sunday_

Harry groaned, shifting in bed. The ruthless headache from before was gone, replaced instead with heavy fatigue. As he turned over again to fall back asleep, a chance peek through lidded eyes revealed the face of Mai smiling happily at him.

"Ah, ga'night Mai," he mumbled and settled into his pillow.

She giggled to herself and mentally counted, _'One, two, three'_ and Harry jerked up and away from her with a shout. Mai laughed as he tumbled over, "Good-evening Harry! Glad to see you're finally awake!"

He grumbled in protest and pulled himself up, "Don't you mean good-morning?"

"Nope! Good-evening it is, being nearly 5 o'clock!" Her voice grew soft, "It's been over two days since you went under. A few people stopped by, Pomfrey and McGonagall, but you've been unresponsive till now. Hermione was here too and she couldn't get in but Merlin did she try."

The haze of waking up dissipated, "I was out that long? I guess I should," he paused, staring at Mai curiously. "What happened to your hair?"

Mai's hair changed, scarily so Harry noted, to look like Hermione's own curly and messy brown locks. It was definitely not the strange and alternating shades like before. Her appearance still seemed to be as he remembered despite this change, but it was unnerving to see a combination of Luna and Hermione in one.

"Oh, this?" she asked while running her fingers through a few strands. "Hermione and I used a bit of magic together so we," and she trailed off at the anger erupting from his eyes.

"Why!? What did you do!?"

Mai jerked back as if slapped, "What do you mean?"

"You made a right proper fool of me the other day! What were you thinking, putting me at the Head Table like that!" He started to move around the bed, "Not only do you have access to my mind, you can just read my thoughts whenever it suits your fancy like a ruddy book from the library! I'm not something you can just check out and read on a whim!"

He was shouting and Mai backed away. She struggled against the sting of tears and thought frantically for a way to quell his anger. _'Was Luna wrong? Did he hate it so much? What can I do, how do I' _and Harry's eyes started to change color.

"Why did you drag Hermione into this? She's my best friend, my closest friend and now she's in this mess too!" Harry stopped a foot or so away from her, panting as if he just ran a marathon. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm down. As they opened, Mai felt an icy hand wrap around her neck: one was forest green, the other demon red.

'_**Hello Potter…'**_

Pain.

Harry staggered back and sucked in a breath, sinking to his knees. Mai took the few steps necessary to be by his side and bent down with him. The moment she tried to touch his shoulder, a cry of agony escaped her lips and she pulled away. As Harry moaned, Mai glanced at her hands and her fear grew; it was scorched black and she couldn't recall ever being harmed by the physical world.

'_**It was simply too tempting, you see,' **_purred Voldemort and Mai trembled at his voice.

'_By the gods, I can hear him!'_

'_**Such exquisite rage… I just had to have a taste and I must say I am **_**very**_** impressed. There is hope for you yet.'**_

Harry managed to prop himself up and Mai could see his scar. Raised and dark against the skin around it, the lightning bolt oozed a black liquid and his red eye just below it was crying blood.

'_**I couldn't believe the stories I've heard, Harry. Word has reached me that you are the Headmaster of Hogwarts!'**_ The laughter was chilling, _**'You surprise me child, for once the rumors are true.'**_

Mai growled, "You better believe they are!" Harry managed to look at her when Mia's eyes began to glow and her body became luminescent. "Get out!" she screeched and Harry grabbed his head, feeling like a bludger just grazed it.

'_**Who dares!'**_roared Voldemort and Harry howled, his scar trying to cleave him in two.

"Out!" cried Mai as magic rumbled around them. "You are not welcome here!"

Harry struggled to see Mai's face scrunched in concentration and he felt the Dark Lord's presence get pushed back before retaliating.

Voldemort chuckled, _**'You who fights on his behalf; do you not know what you risk?'**_

Harry cried out again in agony and started to thrash.

"Don't listen to him!" he heard from Mai. "This is your head! Your mind! I can't force him out on my own! Help me!"

The Dark Lord's presence was pushed back again and this time, Harry started pushing along with her.

'_**Interesting,'**_ he hissed before the pain redoubled but the presence felt further away.

"Come on Harry!" she called and Voldemort's presence faltered again. With a mighty heave, Harry gave everything he had.

'_**Yes, curious,'**_he laughed. '_**The skirmish is yours Harry, but the war will be mine...'**_

The pain finally gave way and Voldemort's presence receded.

Spots danced in his vision as Harry gasped for breath. This was by far the harshest encounter he could remember and it marked the first time Voldemort had been drawn into Harry's mind and not the other-way-round.

As sight returned, he drunkenly looked over to where Mai had been and froze. She was no longer ghost like in appearance but almost completely invisible, like she was trying to disappear but couldn't.

"Mai!" and he scrambled to his feet. His stomach heaved but he forced it back while hobbling over to her. He tried to touch her and was shocked further to find he could feel her to some degree. It wasn't the icy sensation he experienced when Myrtle 'accidentally' touched him, but slightly warm.

"Sodding hell, I'm so sorry Mai! I don't know what came over me! I'm been so angry lately, I'm sorry!"

She chuckled weakly, "It's all right, Harry."

Mai weakly touched his forehead, causing his eyes to snap open. His mind was flooded by a cooling sensation, dousing the fire left behind in Voldemort's wake.

"Better?"

He looked at her in disbelief, "You did that?"

She smiled to him, "I told you I would help you."

His expression softened, "Is there anything I can do?"

She was barely able to shake her head, "No, but it's alright. All I need is a… little… rest." As the outline of her eyes closed, the rest of her body faded away.

Still reeling from Voldemort's actions, he got up and wandered around his new living space. There was a private bathroom with a large shower, a kitchen of sorts, a general meeting room for guests and another private study in addition to his public office.

'_Mai said McGonagall and Pomfrey stopped by. Hermione too?'_ He proceeded back into his bedroom. _'Where would Hermione be? I should probably find McGonagall as well, first even. I need to know what's happened while I was out.'_

At some point during the last few days, his belongings were moved in with him. After fetching some new clothes, he made his way to the shower, marveling at how in the past, whenever a vision came to him it usually meant a cold sweat for hours after and little sleep. This time the lingering effects of something much worse were reduced to a mild headache and a little more fatigue than what he already felt.

Harry smiled.

Meaning to or not, Mai gained a sizable amount of respect and a little of the trust she was secretly so desperate to have. Harry was oblivious, for his thoughts settled on a much larger problem.

'_How did Voldemort get in and why couldn't I force him out?'_

**XX**

Minerva McGonagall sighed deeply as she slumped into her office chair.

The last two days were hell.

Backlash from the Governors' unannounced visit became an unexpected challenge. Everyone seemed to ask for the reasons behind it, making things difficult on Minerva's part to stall for time. The reporters were like locusts and in their persistence to dig up whatever they could, it was unearthed Harry was out of commission.

The 'professionalism' of said pests took things from there and the rumors quickly spread. On top of this mess were student exams and their temperament on Harry's absence.

She glanced tiredly at her desk, deciding the clutter would be a useful distraction and set about organizing. A majority of the papers were excerpts from the _Daily Prophet_, while biased and horrendously one sided on the best of days, it did offer an indication of sorts to how the public was taking the news. The more sensational the paper, the harder the Ministry was trying to rouse interest and emotion. For this reason, Minerva used them to keep a careful eye on the public's reactions to the comings and goings of Hogwarts.

"Ah, I wondered where the draft exam for my fifth years got to," she hummed while pulling it from in between some sheets and sorting it into her desk. As she finger the papesr looking for more exams, her eyes scanned over a few of the articles.

The Ministry report on the break-in was as expected: a cover-up with a lot of 'hushing' worked into the print. _'No doubt Fudge's pockets must be feeling lighter than usual,'_ although she was concerned for other reasons. Albus may have been declared missing, but it was obvious he wasn't too far away.

A brief report had been sent to her through the Order's relay system, a means of communication devised by Albus should anything happen to them. Their mole in the Auror Department passed along what information had been available at the time. While a far cry from detailed, it did provide some crucial information, such as Umbridge's involvement and what Voldemort was after. A prophecy from the sound of it, but it didn't mention anything further.

She quivered in anger on how a Dark Lord supporter, an unmarked Death Eater at that, had been right under their noses. If it hadn't been for a small sliver of parchment which fell out of the debrief packet, she likely would have destroyed something.

'_A phoenix must burn every four years and it shall always return, sometimes stronger than before.'_

The phrase vexed her for a short time. The event was known as a phoenix's 'burning' period and was common knowledge despite the rarity of such a creature. Uncommon however was the added strength and very few wizards in existence could offer any real evidence to the matter. Facts aside, the point of her confusion centered on the handwriting itself.

The missive was penned by Albus, of that Minerva was sure.

She groaned, shaking her head free of random thoughts. _'Surely, we would have been called together if anything significant changed. Then again,' _and her mind swayed to Harry, the Headmaster who assumed said position under her watchful gaze. She smiled, "It will definitely take some getting used to."

Unfortunately, her pleasantness faded as she scanned over the scathing remarks on Albus. The headlines didn't paint the previous Headmaster in a good light, due to supposed 'questionable activities' and the organization she knew Harry had been running, 'Dumbledore's Army.' One passage in particular was bothersome:

'_An emergency session of the Wizengamot will be held at 8 o'clock, this Thursday morning to determine the current status of its Chief Warlock. Ownership of additional titles shall also be reviewed.'_

Not once in the Wizarding Government's history had there ever been a session without its head. This was a strange turn of events and it certainly didn't make matters any better for Albus. Without his presence they could theoretically do anything. She grumbled and turned over the remaining pages, frowning deeper as she rescanned their content.

Harry had been referenced in a supportive manner by other prominent Wizengamot members, which was no surprise. For the sake of appearances, _someone_ had to look like they supported him but Minerva was fairly certain Harry would have few backers from inside the Ministry. The announcement of his examinations hinted at the truth.

'_Severus Snape, resident Potions Master of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry has challenged the credentials of the newly appointed Headmaster, Harry Potter. This reporter has confirmed from five members of the Board of Governors that Headmaster Potter has accepted the challenge without strife and has emphasized his willingness to partake in the required examinations. Said tests will be performed on this coming Thursday, promptly at 1 o'clock on the Quidditch Pitch of the school grounds. The event is open to the public and all are encouraged to attend.'_

Hogwarts was known for keeping internal affairs out of the limelight so someone purposely spilled the beans, likely a member from the Board looking to gain a few extra galleons. While disappointing, it didn't overshadow the more startling decision made by the Wizengamot and therefore, the indicator of their intentions towards Harry.

An event of this magnitude would demand most, if not all, of the major players in the Ministry to be in attendance. The event itself was incredibly rare, happening only once in Hogwarts' existence if Minerva remembered correctly. Being a public gathering would make this particular event a first occurrence in the school's history.

'_Why then would the Wizengamot_ _schedule an emergency session on the same day as the Headmaster's evaluation? Why wait so long and risk missing it?'_

It had taken Minerva a day or two to piece it all together and to her credit, she did have other things to attend to. When she realized the full extent of the Ministry's gambit, Minerva nearly lost it.

The results of the Wizengamot's proceedings concerning Albus could potentially go either way. For that reason, they placed a buffer between their meeting and Harry's exam because they didn't know exactly how to turn the public to their favor.

So they did what any government would do and stalled for time, gathering more insight in how best to influence the public to their way of thinking. If Harry failed in any way and they timed it right, the whole situation could be turned into a smear campaign, incriminating Harry for looking to showboat and for Albus due to his continued absence.

Minerva felt tired again, holding up the last couple of pages to sort away. This particular paper dealt exclusively with Harry's evaluations and the article was substantial. Minerva folded it and was about to put it away when a knock sounded on her door.

She set it aside, holding it and the others for when Harry finally came to. _'He'd want to see these,_' she thought while quickly straightening herself up, "Enter!"

To her surprise and delight, Harry walked slowly into the room, his expression of fatigue like her own. "Good evening, Professor."

The relief in her voice was obvious, "Are you alright, Harry? It's wonderful to see you up again and it's Minerva, remember."

He smiled faintly and managed to find his way to a chair which he more or less fell into, "I'm better, exhausted, but better. How are you?"

"Quite tired myself though a sight better better than you from what I can see."

Harry was startled by her jest and laughed, feeling a little better for doing so. "I _do _feel a little out of place. Just how long have I been out anyway?"

Her smile fell slightly, "Almost two and a half days by my count."

Harry whistled, _'Mai was spot on,'_ "Well, I must have missed a thing or two during my nap. Mind filling me in?"

She quirked an eyebrow and pushed a stack of papers at him, "You might want to read those when you get the chance. Otherwise you missed a lot of reporters, gossip from the students and the announcement for your examinations which will be held this coming Thursday at 1 o'clock on the Pitch."

Harry frowned as he scanned the papers, "Mmm" he mumbled, not liking the initial glance. He folded them up and set them down, "Those aside, what can you tell me about the tests? Do you know what it is I'll have to do?"

Minerva relaxed into her chair, "You must demonstrate your ability to control the wards of Hogwarts. This will show the castle has fully recognized you and truthfully that's all you really need to do."

"Right and how does Snape play into all this?"

Her expression darkened, "As the challenger, he is allowed to set up the examination as he sees fit. Up to three additional topics may be chosen for breadth of subject mastery and their order is entirely up to him. Regardless of your performance from the three custom examinations, you will at some point be asked to demonstrate your control over the wards."

Harry nodded, taking in the information. "Assuming I botch the preliminaries?"

Minerva shook her head sadly, "Knowing Severus as I do, he will save the ward test for last and you'll have no choice but to perform the exercises he established. The better you do the more confidence you will instill in the spectators and ultimately the more evidence to support your selection. Should you fail all three then regardless of the wards activation or not, it's likely the Ministry will come down hard on the Board. While I don't think they could do anything, both parties may try to remove you. How the castle will respond to that is anyone's guess."

They sat in silence as the young Headmaster thought on the issues before he sighed. "Frustrating as it is, I still have three full days to devote to it so I suppose I'll start panicking later. My immediate concern is what tomorrow will bring. Surely there's something I have to do or say in front of the students to accept my position formally?"

The witch nodded, "You must address everyone and state your purpose or credo as it were. The chair you sat in Friday morning would have reacted negatively to your presence had you not been the true Headmaster so I know the castle has already accepted you." She shifted in her seat, "Beyond that, it's a matter of asserting your authority with the students and professors. I haven't checked the records, but I feel confident in saying you are the youngest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen."

Harry paused for a moment before replying softly, "I'm a bit nervous about all this. I hope I have some chance at being a decent Headmaster and not look like a complete idiot."

Minerva just started laughing. "Oh, believe me Harry; the official duties are well within your capabilities, most of them anyway."

He tilted his head in a questioning manner, "What makes you so sure?"

"First and foremost the Headmaster is tasked with protecting the students should a threat assert itself. You are the only one who can draw from the castle's magical reserves and use it as you see fit. Along with managing the wards and perimeter defenses, you are expected to be the first into battle and hopefully the last."

Harry was stunned, "Really? I don't need a specific score on my O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T.S? Nothing like that?"

She smirked at him, "Surprising isn't it? The reasoning comes from the old days, when wizards and witches respected one another more on practical skill than just your book knowledge or theoretical understanding. Wealth and even family had little to no effect as the past held dangers for _any _witch or wizard thus protection was paramount."

"What other duties are expected of me?"

"The Headmaster settles disputes and acts as disciplinarian when serious matters must be dealt with. In addition you will act as a liaison between the school and visiting dignitaries."

Harry nodded along, remembering Dumbledore doing exactly that during the Triwizard tournament.

"You must also approve new staffing, although as your Deputy I may overrule you if there is sufficient evidence for my claims. It would occur should you not properly judge any potential candidates but usually said individuals are examined by current faculty and your staff will give you insight and input for the decision. For that reason, intervention is rarely needed."

She paused briefly to gauge his reaction, "The last major duty is not often called upon. Should circumstances dictate, you must substitute for a professor if someone else is not able to teach for the time being. In all honestly, this is the only questionable aspect I see of this arrangement."

Harry blinked several times, "Apart from the teaching, it doesn't sound too bad."

She laughed again, "There are many details yet to be discussed with your responsibilities and there are a few other things but for the most part, yes that is it. Albus was not only a Headmaster but Chief Warlock while carrying other titles. He was always busy due to the many responsibilities he had but traditionally, you are simply the overseer of the school; one that everyone will look to for guidance and fall behind should trouble arise. As I said before Harry, this is within your capacity. I do not believe Hogwarts would have chosen you otherwise."

The young Headmaster stayed silent while contemplating and Minerva watched him in amusement, _'I won't bother him with the tidbit now, but with things as they are, the school will be in the best position to return to its roots should he choose.'_

A yawn from Harry brought her out of her musings as she smirked at him, "Too much already, Headmaster? You've not even begun."

Harry smiled back in jest, "Not at all my Deputy, merely tired from what I assume was the castle keying me into the wards." He didn't want to lie but there was something nagging at him to stay quiet on his recent bout with the Dark Lord. "I'm actually quite hungry and was just on my way to the Great Hall and thought I would stop by to check in. Since I'm heading that way, would you like to grab some dinner?"

"While I'd be delighted to, I've already eaten but thank you Harry. You may wish to visit some of your friends and do so before tomorrow as I'm not sure how often you will be able to interact with them in the future."

Harry frowned but agreed, "I figured as much and I will try to at any rate. Oh, and Profe… I mean, Minerva, did you happen to see Hermione today?"

She blinked, not expecting the question, "I have. She was at lunch, although only briefly. There isn't a problem, is there?"

Harry frowned, _'Where are you, Hermione?_ He didn't show his annoyance though, "No, I was just wondering. Thank you Minerva, for all your help."

"My pleasure Harry," and she bid him goodnight as he left.

**XX**

Harry's stomach growled, his footsteps bringing him ever closer to the Great Hall and a much overdue meal. His objective would be delayed though, as Dobby popped into existence and threw himself into a stolen hug.

"It's very good to see you up and about, Master Harry Potter! We were getting most worried about you!"

Harry smiled gratefully, "Thank you Dobby, I appreciate your concern. If you'd excuse me though, I need to get to the Great Hall and then find Hermione."

"Oh not yet, Master Headmaster, not yet! There is business to be tended in the Kitchens. That's why I'm here, to fetch you Sir."

His lips drew into a line, not quite a grimace but not a frown either. "Is everything alright, Dobby?"

The elf let go and started leading Harry to the kitchen entrance, "As right as everything can be, Master Harry. There are introductions to be had and directions to be given."

Harry sighed, "But Dobby, I really must," and he paused when his stomach growled loudly.

The elf chuckled merrily, "I do understand Master Harry, on both counts to be sure. There's food ready for you Sir and no worry need be spared for Master's Grangy. She's quite busy in the Library and does not wish to be disturbed." Dobby shuddered and tugged fearfully at his ears, "Dobby learned this the hard way, he did."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Duly noted, Dobby. Well, carry on then. If Hermione's in a mood best find her last."

In the remaining time before they reached the portrait of fruit, Dobby spoke of Head Elf Snippy, the leader of the House Elves of Hogwarts and a champion of the Bondless.

Snippy, unlike many House Elves, wasn't bonded to a Master but to Hogwarts herself. Harry was surprised to learn it was this Head Elf whom Dobby looked most to for guidance and inspiration in seeking his own freedom. House Elves weren't traditionally bound, like many non-elf owners believed. The bond between Master and Elf was life changing for the elf yes, but not life sustaining. When Harry questioned why abused elves didn't break their bond and become free, Dobby grimaced.

"While it doesn't sustain us, it _is_ a significant part of our lives. To live long without a bond is very uncomfortable. The Masters know this and use our Oaths of allegiance to their advantage."

"Meaning it can't be broken without a token willingly given..."

Dobby smiled sadly, "Master Harry understands."

"Dobby," Harry said, realizing something. "Are you bonded to me?"

The little elf looked sheepish for a moment before shaking his head, "No, Master Harry. I am bound to Lady Hogwarts though I am honored you would think of me so."

Harry scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry Dobby, I didn't mean to presume. You always call me Master and if I'm not, then why don't you just call me Harry?"

The duo rounded a bend, coming up to the portrait.

"Another little known fact of House-Elves, although probably best to say unknown since Masters are tricksy in their bindings; we House Elves will happily call those whom we respect 'Master,' for a House Elf has no greater need than to satisfy his or her Master. To call a non-master 'Master' is an honor in the eyes of us elves."

Harry was genuinely surprised and absent mindedly tickled the pear. As they walked into the kitchen, Harry came to a sudden stop, amazed at the sight before his eyes.

Standing in the center of a small raised platform and with numerous elves running every which way could be no one other than the Head Elf. Snippy directed the bustling activity with the finesse of a symphony conductor, his arms and hands waving back and forth with the motions of the elves. As they flashed by, he inspected platters of food, critiquing their arrangement and cooking by offering praises and criticism in equal measure.

"Snippy's been here the longest and has performed every job that could possibly be done inside Hogwarts."

Harry blinked in surprise. For being the oldest of the elves he looked no older than Dobby. As the two approached the platform Snippy barked out quick commands in a language Harry didn't understand. The result was a chirping of sounds from all the elves and then Snippy hopped down and rushed over to him.

"Greetings Headmaster, I am Snippy the Head Elf," the elf bowed low as he introduced himself. "Please follow me and I shall give you a tour of the Kitchens."

Before Harry could respond, Snippy and Dobby escorted him around and began the tour. It bothered the Headmaster to realize it, but despite many ventures into this very room, he had never truly explored it as he did now. Harry had no idea the kitchens held several specially sealed rooms with elvish cooling charms where mounds of food were kept inside. He never knew the silverware and goblets, plates and other assorted dishes were conjured by elf magic. Not a thing on the tables, save the food itself, had been made the old fashioned way. Perhaps the most stunning revelation was not a scrap of food went unused, even the leftovers from the plates was recycled somehow: if not in a stew or if too badly mutilated by messy eaters, the food was ground up and sent to Professor Sprout or Hagrid as fertilizer.

At one point, Harry had to stop and marvel at what was going on around him. The entire kitchen was almost completely self-sustaining and it further surprised him he never really thought about it before. How did the food even get here in the first place?

It was just another question he wouldn't get the opportunity to ask for dozens of pops met his ears and he was surrounded by house elves.

Snippy, who stood beside him with Dobby announced proudly to the assembly, "My family! To you I present, Headmaster Harry Potter!"

The roar of approval made his head ring and before he could try to calm them, Snippy raised his hand and they were silent.

"Do you accept us, Headmaster Potter? Do you approve of our work?"

Harry blinked.

The idea was absurd; after all he'd seen, why wouldn't he, let alone anyone _not_ appreciate them?

He gazed around the room, looking at many hopeful eyes, all yearning for approval and acceptance and in this Harry began to realize what he saw. The elves truly believed this to be their life's work, their one true calling. They poured so much effort, so much time and magic into these tasks that their jobs defined who they were. One elf had a flour sack as a covering, a mark that he was likely a baker. Another wore a necklace of forks, quite possibly a cook or maybe a preparer. Simple things wizards and witches would have laughed at or ridiculed but to the elves, they wore them as badges of honor. He would later marvel at how unfair it was and maybe he understood Hermione's cause a little better if this was how she saw them.

He had to say something. He had to make them realize they were appreciated.

"Your work now and in the future shall always be a great service to this school. Without your efforts I have little doubt we would be able to function even remotely as we do now. I feel I owe you an apology, for I can think of nothing more to give but my thanks and continued belief that you will stop at nothing to see Hogwarts have the best food, the cleanest sheets and the greatest castle this world will ever know. Thank you, each of you, for everything."

He was expecting cries of joy, given his past experiences with Dobby, but what he got instead was a blinding headache and whispers of names. He cringed, screwing his eyes shut.

'_Jumpy, Lance, Madrick, Sipper, Tunz, Jasper, June.' _

They marched to a beat, rhythmic and with a face of an elf to go with each name. The pain he felt grew as dozens of faces blurred together and just when Harry thought his head my split open, it stopped.

"Master Harry Potter?" spoke Dobby softly, shaking his arm gently. Harry came to, sitting at a table in the kitchen. His head previously lie next to an empty plate with clear indications it had been full not long ago. He looked around, confused since he didn't recall sitting down and eating.

'_What happened? Where did all the elves go?'_

"Master Harry," Dobby said quietly, an understanding look on his face. "The Mistress wishes to see you. She's waiting in the Come and Go Room."

The elf smiled and turned away, leaving Harry to stare at his retreating form for a few seconds before getting up and leaving. The trip to the seventh floor was done quickly, but in a daze. Not only did he have more questions than answers, but somehow two hours had gone by in the process.

"What in the world is happening to me?" he asked aloud and no sooner found himself standing opposite of Barnabas the Barmy.

Harry paused. The door to the room was still visible, meaning this 'Mistress' just arrived or was willing the portal to remain. He prepared himself, not certain as to what he might find and opened it. No sooner in doing so something wrapped around his waist and he was tugged inside, stumbling through the door. It closed with a _click_, the door locking itself and that was when the lights turned on.

What the room changed into was something Harry had never seen before throughout all of Hogwarts. It was in the shape of a massive hexagon with a magnificent golden chandelier hanging in the center. Several feet before him the floor fell to stairs, only six or seven steps, to a lower floor.

From the bottom of each wall, ran carpet with the color of a House in a triangle shape coming together at the center of the room. The remaining sections were silver, originating along a wall that had nothing on it and from where he stood. Aside from those two locations, everything else was decorated in a theme from one of the Houses, culminating with that House's Founder in a portrait on the corresponding wall.

'_The images aren't moving,'_ he wondered, eyeing the portraits. The four of them looked over the room with carefully guarded expressions, surveying everything inside. Hundreds of doorframes stood upright everywhere and each of them were a different color and texture, right down to the door knob and hinges.

"What is this place?" he asked and started making his way over to the unoccupied wall. "There are easily hundreds of them, probably as many doors as there are in…" Harry's eyes widened, "No way..."

He approached one of the doors which had a grainy look to it. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear it was to a store room. Without bothering to rap the door out of courtesy, he opened it.

"Don't cha know how to bloody knock!" growled Filch who started to turn around from his location at a filing cabinet to glare at the intruder to his 'office.'

Harry didn't let him get a quarter of the way round before slamming the door shut. He would never know, but Filch quickly ran to the door and opened it, ready to scream bloody murder to the one who disturbed him and without even properly doing so. Instead, the caretaker floundered like a fish only to shut his mouth in embarrassment as Professor Sprout gave him a curious look from outside his office on the ground floor.

"It's a room of doors to every room in Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed, clearly stunned but quite happy with the find. He surveyed the doors closest to him, wondering where they might lead when he came across one door that was different.

It was severely aged, burnt and completely covered in dust. On it was an ornamental handle made of cast iron with the beginnings of rust starting to show. The forged image of a hideous beast adorned the bust where several heads could be seen coming out of it: that of a lion, a snake, an eagle and a ram.

Harry's vision blurred and all his focus was turned to the door and the creatures on the handle. He reached for it but the same force that pulled him inside the room acted again, calling him away. He resisted at first, wanting to grasp the handle but eventually gave in and moved in the force's direction: the empty wall on the opposite side of the room's entrance. Harry shook his head turning back to glance at the door and his eyes widened.

It was gone.

The tug released its hold and Harry quickly discovered a majority of the doors were spaced too close together for him to slip through and the room, while useful, was more along the lines of a gigantic maze.

'_Bugger,'_ he groaned. _'Another dead end. This is worse than the Third Task.'_

It had taken many more wrong turns and almost an hour later but Harry was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief upon reaching the barren wall. As he ascended the few stairs up to it, he glanced in the direction of the portraits. Unlike the walls dedicated to a House, this one was barren, comprised of nothing other than the black stones that made it up. Absentmindedly, he reached out to touch them.

Fingers just barely grazed the surface, but when they did, the air left his lungs.

Magic flowed around him like a river; each gushing surge of power pushing him below the surface, suffocating him. He was so surprised by the feeling Harry backpedaled and gasped loudly, nearly losing his feet. The magic which had so completely surrounded him left and he felt winded.

'_What... was that?'_

To feel such dense magic and have it taken away so suddenly left him with an unsettling desire to be submerged again. In the back of his mind a small voice of reason screamed at him this could be Dark, but he ignored it. His gut told him there was something here, something that needed to be found. Or maybe, it was the other way round. Maybe he was the one being found?

Harry held up both hands now and placed them just inches away from the black stones and hissed as sparks shot between his fingers and the wall. His magic started to churn and he felt himself drawn further into this whirlpool. It was intoxicating, so much raw power his eyes glazed over and he pushed closer. Inches became miles but it didn't matter. Every centimeter gained only added to the feeling of euphoria.

His fingers started to numb and tiny pinpricks of pain shot up and down his arms. A moment or so later, a rather nasty prick hit his fingers all at once, jostling him out of his stupor and that's when he heard it.

Hogwarts came alive, hundreds upon thousands of voices murmuring to him, each trying to speak at once. His ears rattled, not from the loudness but the sheer multitude of sounds. Emotions flitted past his consciousness, feelings of happiness and joy, sorrow and fear. Just as he was about to touch the stones again, all voices and feelings coalesced into a single entity. A barrier of some kind prohibited him from touching the wall completely and Harry froze as he felt that entity come to settle just above his fingertips.

_'Be wary, young one. While you will find no danger here, less can be said for other places of the world.'_

He dare not believe it, "Hogwarts?" he whispered.

'_I am, Headmaster.'_

Harry was blown away. "Where am I?"

'_Only four others ever set foot in this place and whose portraits hang before you. They never formally named it, but they always referred to it as the 'Archway.'_

"The Founders," he marveled and took one hand away in order to look around. As he looked to their portraits a shiver ran down his spine. Their eyes focused on him and Gryffindor seemed to be smirking. Harry turned quickly around.

"Why am I here? How?"

'_I called and you answered; such is our way. You are here because you need to be.'_

Harry frowned. She had called him through Dobby so did that mean Hogwarts could speak to the elves? _'Why didn't she just say that? Why couldn't she ask me to the room herself?' _One question lead to another and eventually, the ones bothering him the most.

"Why have you chosen me? Why have I been acting so strange? Why is all this _happening_?" Harry had noticed his sudden oddities and the feelings they brought with them. The changes were happening so quickly, so abruptly that he couldn't help but notice. He had wanted to ask those questions for hours, but there really wasn't anyone who could answer them, let alone understand.

The castle actually chuckled at him and he could swear he felt the laugh reverberate through the floor.

'_Not I, but you that have chosen me. In the moment that mattered most, you called and I answered. Such is our way.'_

"But I, I don't remember saying anything!"

'_You didn't have to. Your magic spoke to me in your stead. It knew what needed to be done.'_

Harry snarled, "So this was all just destiny?" He hated being manipulated.

The being laughed again but not in spite, _'Young one, your magic is you. Do you not trust yourself?'_

He placed his forehead against the barrier, "Lately? Not really. What with me acting like Tom there for awhile, I thought I was becoming a part of him. Just a few hours ago we had a little chat and I barely pushed him out of my head."

Harry laughed bitterly once he realized the irony of his situation. To any outsider, he was literally talking to a wall. Then again, this was exactly how he dealt with his emotions back in the cupboard when no one was around to punish him for it.

Maybe it was meant to be this way.

A warm sensation brushed across his cheek, a hand gently caressing. _'You have never been, nor will you ever be a shade of the Dark One. He has interfered too much and our troubles of late are partly his fault.'_

"Our troubles?" He shivered as the room grew cold.

'_There is an event horizon on approach: a point of no return the Dark One has orchestrated. Machinations of an impure mind stalled our union and would have otherwise hindered you further had your magic not cried out for aid. As a result, you consented to be my caretaker without first knowing the tasks to be done.'_

Harry could agree with that. His mind wasn't at its clearest when he made the agreement but it felt right. It had been an instinctive response and to this day he had always followed his gut. "Perhaps," he replied in sudden amusement. "With my luck, it could have been a lot worse."

Silence greeted his ears before thousands of voices laughed with him.

'_Indeed it is so, my Daughter was right about you.'_

"Daughter?"

'_An offspring due to the most unlikeliest of circumstances, yet born just the same. She believes resolutely in you, to the point of blindness.'_

Harry felt warm from the praise but insecurities came roaring back, "Why?" he murmured. "Everyone who's believed or gotten close to me has either died or is hunted by Voldemort. What do you want with me?"

Tears stung in his eyes as a year's worth of anger, frustration and depression bore down on him all at once. He slid down to his knees, his hands now balled into fists but still pressed up against the barrier.

"What do you ask of me?" he whispered softly.

The room which had been cold and uncomfortable grew warm again. _'It is not I that ask of you but you that must ask of me. You must address those who will follow you tomorrow, to state your purpose and reason for being. Do you know your reason?'_

"My reason, you mean for being Headmaster?" he became frustrated again. "I don't know, I thought you just said my magic chose for me? How am I supposed to know?"

Had Hogwarts possessed a head, Harry could almost see it tilting to the side, looking at him with a playful gaze, _'Your magic is a part of you. It cannot act beyond your own understanding.'_

He snorted, "Well I think it did this time. Why would I want to become Headmaster when someone like Professor McGonagall could? She'd do a brilliant job of it or better yet, why not just bring back Dumbledore?"

Silence met him and he realized Hogwarts wouldn't answer; this was something he needed to figure out on his own

'_Okay, so let's say I did choose this. Why then?'_ and he also realized she put it quite well: what was his reason? He thought and debated but Harry couldn't get past the fact others were better than him, that someone else could do a better job.

"There are so many others out there who have more experience, more ability than I do. Again, McGonagall would be a great fit."

Her response was soft, _'True though it may be, why then didn't it stop you before?'_

Images flittered past.

_Hermione, Ron and he fighting through the professors' defenses of the Sorcerer's Stone; hours spent researching in the library for what could have been terrorizing the students; fighting to save Sirius from execution and risking prison time in order to do so._

Why had he done all those things? The Dursley's never once taught him what it meant to love or to cherish others. Why would he fight so hard and put his life on the line so willingly? What did his magic and the unconscious part of his mind know that his waking self struggled to see?

_Neville holding up a bubotuber from fourth year and being the only student excited to see the plant up close. Ginny from this year, with the wind rustling her hair in every direction and the most intense look of concentration on her face as she chased the snitch. Ron in third year, pumping his fist in the air as he beat Harry at yet another game of chess and Dean who was excited and foolish enough to be the new challenger. Luna smiling brightly at him on the train to Hogwarts after being called a friend in her second year. Hermione from just two weeks ago, sitting by the fire in the common room reading one of her favorite books as the red hues danced warmly across her face._

His eyes lit up in understanding, "Is it really that simple?"

The reason he did all those things in the past never changed: it was a part of who he was and he did it to protect his friends. He cherished them, to the point of seeing them as a family and if danger arose or someone threatened them, it was obvious what he would do. Now was no different, except his magic somehow knew of an opportunity, a chance to even the odds.

Voldemort was getting stronger; their earlier bout was proof. If Dumbledore couldn't be Headmaster, then there was no one else who would be as willing as he to stand between Voldemort and the others, not because of some sense of duty but because it was who he was. He lived, breathed, and would die for others, his family; that was his reason.

"My purpose is my friends, my family," he stated firmly. "I do not know how this came to be, but I trust in my magic and my instincts. I chose to be Headmaster because I couldn't stand back and let their lives be put on the line without knowing I was doing something in order to protect them."

_'To protect? To be their shield?'_

He stood up to give his reply, finding his confidence, "And their sword. I want none of them to have to fight if I can help it, but I want them to know how to do so, should I fail."

There was a moment's hesitation before a soft voice whispered in his ear, _'What then do you ask of me?'_

"I need strength and proficiency in magic to protect them and I need knowledge and patience to teach them in case the worst should happen. I ask you to aid me in this, as it is my purpose and I refuse to fail them."

'_All those who may dwell?'_

Harry strained to hear the words but that didn't stall his reply, "Anyone and all."

The barrier that stood between him and the wall vanished.

With no warning or indication, the cracks between every stone lit up in a forest green light; the same color as Harry's eyes. He gasped as happiness, the shouts from so many voices reached him and like before, the castle's magic surrounded and consumed him. As he struggled to control his breathing and the erratic emotions raging inside, the light of the stones went out.

And then it came back, pulsing like a heartbeat.

Every fiber in his body immediately followed it, the sound of her heart, the feel of her breathing. Harry watched in awe as the light moved liked a wave, traveling away from wherever her heart was and rushing over the entire room from bottom to top and ultimately the entire castle.

'_My Headmaster, is this what you choose knowing full well the cost?'_

Pain.

Pain unlike anything he ever felt, shot up his arms and gripped him by the shoulders. Harry cried out in response and in his mind's eye, images of the runes that governed and powered the wards appeared. Harry could see the ward stones in which the runes were inscribed and they glowed in tune with the heartbeat.

"I, achhh!" he cried, trying to respond. With each pulse, the pain thrummed in his arms and Harry realized what she meant.

'_I am sorry it has come to this but there can be no other way. Is this what you truly desire?'_

The images of friends flew past his eyes again and be it now or later, regardless of how little or how much this was going to help him, his answer would always be the same.

"Yes!"

'_So be it.'_

If his mind whimpered at the things Voldemort tried to do, it cried at what the castle was doing now.

Words from countless voices whispered through his ears and images forced themselves into his consciousness and it _hurt_ from them doing so. He could see students, milling about in the common rooms, working in the library, everything. Snapshots of their faces and names written in gold appeared before his eyes and somehow, he came to know of every student that had been placed under his care.

Harry lost feeling in his arms and seconds of this madness became days. He fell to his knees but not once did he try and remove his connection from the stones.

After a time, Harry became aware of a presence. A barrier was wrapped around him, something that bound and isolated him from the castle. Hogwarts was slowly getting through to him, but the pain was terrible.

Before he felt like a buoy being dragged under the roaring oceans and now it felt as if the magic was forcing itself into him, squeezing through cracks and crevices of whatever it was that separated them.

Harry tried and he held on for as long as he could, but at some point, his mind disconnected from it all and blackness fell over his vision. The body became heavy and he fell away from the wall, breaking the connection and falling completely into darkness.

**XX**


	6. Notes, Myself and I

**Disclaimer: You-Know-Who owns Harry Potter**

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!_

**Chapter 6: Notes, Myself and I**

_DONG … … DONG … … DONG_

"Midnight? Already?" moaned Hermione after counting the final chimes from the Hogwarts clock tower. She yawned, stretching her arms up into the air and stood. The resident bookworm of Gryffindor may have been doing what she loved, but even she had her limits to sitting in one place for too long.

Hermione maneuvered around the table she claimed as her own. On it were various books and old scrolls she had spent the better part of the last two days tracking down and reading thoroughly. On a small nightstand purposely set off to the side, courtesy of Dobby and to offer incentive to get up and move, she poured herself a hot cup of tea to help revitalize her tired mind. It always amazed her how a little sip of warm liquid could do her wonders.

While by no means an alternative to sleep, tea and Hermione were inseparable when it came to long study sessions. She leaned comfortably against a nearby bookshelf, smiling softly at the good old days when all that mattered was getting from page one to five-hundred and forty seven before the night was out and memorizing everything in between.

She sighed softly and allowed the whimsical smile to harden, forming her lips into a thin line. The good old days were gone now and far more important matters were in front of her. Hermione glanced to her side, looking over the various collected materials sitting on her desk.

'_So much to consider,'_ she thought to herself.

_Coetus._

In Latin it meant 'to join' but there were other terms like 'linking' or the more popular and perhaps more literal: merging. No matter what you called it, Hermione found it to be a dangerous sort of business. While it had a fairy tale essence about it, what with connecting to another in ways far more intimate than usual, there was nothing enchanting about the reality.

From what she had gathered, courtesy of her own research and talking to Mai and Luna, _Coetus_ was an archaic form of magic. It predated the spell theory and application of _Legilimency_, along with its counter, _Occlumency_. Hermione wasn't surprised the two forms had been the progression of something much older, by rights that was the natural way of the world. What _had_ surprised her was how difficult and risky it actually was.

The original idea dated back to the time of the first Pharaohs in Egypt, who believed temporarily connecting aspects of a living being to another would allow both to have godly experiences. These moments of ascension would then offer glimpses to the 'truth behind truths' of the world they lived in. While it sounded wonderful the Egyptians would come to discover, along with various other mega-cultures of the Old World, magic could be _very_ unforgiving.

Hermione finished her tea, placing the cup on the nightstand and went back over to her seat. After getting comfortable, she reviewed her notes again, which had already been condensed over several iterations.

_Summary:_

_Coetus as it is known today can be divided into three sects: Mind, Magic and Soul. The whole idea behind the process is to temporarily connect one of the three centers of two separate beings. The resulting connection and the abilities it brings are the basis for the categorization._

_Background:_

_Coetus has evolved from the countless attempts by Wizarding civilizations over the past 5000 years, at the least. It is believed to have originated from Egypt and is considered to be one of the first attempts to use the structured form of magic (staffs/wands with incantations etc.). Passages from the Archival of Magical Progression Registry (Section 729; Para 4; Line 26) notes that Coetus was 'officially' transcended by the forms Legilimency and Occlumency in 1206. Since then, the use of this magic has become a sort of taboo among most cultures and was forbidden shortly thereafter. The British Wizarding Community, along with the Americans, Russians and several minorities were the only ones who openly practiced it until the early 1400s. By then, all above mentioned cultures outlawed it, with the British holding out until 1414 when they too declared it forbidden._

She paused, huffing in annoyance. The outlawing of any type of magic automatically put it in the 'forbidden' section of the Library. It had taken far too much time in her opinion to locate books on the subject, even though most of the time wasted was in her running to the dorms to grab Harry's cloak.

Hermione scanned the rest of her background information and looked over the Casting section as well. Mai mentioned she knew of a way around the 'it takes years to learn' bit so Hermione only filled out her template for the sake of being thorough.

She moved down her parchment several more feet to an area she was currently working on, specifically application and dangers. These sections were the most important and she wanted to know for sure what it was they'd be risking.

In short, by linking, they could share anything and everything. Thoughts, memories and emotions: all of it could be shared with the other and experienced the same. Even without doing the research she was, Hermione knew this was a very powerful magic. The implications were staggering and the possibilities of what this magic could have _done _for wizards and witches made her wonder why they shelved it during the last few centuries.

Knowledge, teachings, emotions, all could be conveyed within a very short amount of time. Theory of Transfiguration and the runic equations to support it? Minutes to share, as opposed to the _weeks_ they spent on it in class. Understanding and using this information might take a bit longer but still! To pass along knowledge instead of having to learning it like they were now meant the ones who learned could then spend more time on discovering new things.

She had sat and stared at the wall with a hungry gaze in her eyes on more than one occasion. To learn all of a year's worth of magical study in just a few days...

Hermione shivered, _'That would be amazing.'_

Shaking her head free of the desire, she continued jotting down some notes, making cross-references and gathering all she could. After another hour or so she set down her quill and breathed a sigh of relief. "Done," she mumbled, cracking her neck before standing up once more.

She was dead tired, but it was worth it. A lot of what she found was recommended and pointed out to her by either Mai or Luna and they both encouraged her to verify their explanations. The findings weren't exactly uplifting, but it was certainly better than utter 'doom and gloom' she was used to.

'_It is dangerous, that's for sure. Luna and Mai swear by the safeguards they know so if I can show Harry what it's like…'_

Hermione sighed, swaying slightly as she reveled in the memory of the short merge with Mai.

The spirit offered to show her what knowledge 'felt like.' Mai's explanation centered on the fact she wasn't human thus magic and knowledge were experienced in entirely different ways then what Hermione knew. She had been skeptical at first, however five seconds later after the connection was cut, her eyes were wide open with her mouth in the shape of a little 'o'.

Glorious! That was her only way to describe it.

She didn't understand what Mai was 'saying' to her but she could _feel_ it. If that was what it felt like with Mai, then what would it feel like sharing her knowledge with Harry?

Hermione pinked at the thought but it reminded her of one of the dangers she had encountered in her readings. There were 'unconfirmed' issues stating Coetus could alter the personalities of those who connected together. She hadn't written it down since only two or three reports mentioned it off hand but still, _that_ was something to think about and it _would_ be brought up in her discussion with Harry.

Hermione sighed, crossing her arms and frowned. There was so much to consider and so many ways for things to go wrong. She was surprised at how often this magic was used in the past and how little it was talked about today.

'_Why are these reports so well documented? I haven't heard anything about studies on any type of magic since I've started Hogwarts and yet these records suggest at one time, researching and experimenting was a common occurrence. What changed?'_

"Hermione?"

A stroke of luck prevented Banshee-Hermione from making an appearance although her heart did skip a few beats. She looked in the direction of the sound, "Merlin, Mai. You could kill someone out of fright with the way you pop up on people."

She smiled weakly, "Sorry about that. I wanted to check in on you and ask for some help. Harry could use it right about now."

Hermione tensed. "Are they finished, is he okay?" she asked and quickly cleaned up.

Mai shrugged, "More or less. He could use a wake up call is what things currently amount to."

Hermione shook her head with a sigh and checked over her parchment one more time before rolling it up, "Ready."

"Find everything you wanted to look up?"

Hermione yawned, "I believe so. There are a few things I haven't found and wanted to ask more about, otherwise I have what I want to start." She slung her backpack over her shoulder and followed Mai towards the back of the library.

"What else did you want to know?"

Hermione looked thoughtful, "You mentioned something about how Harry and I are compatible but I didn't find anything regarding that."

Mai ducked underneath the 'restricted' sign and Hermione hesitated only a moment before following.

"Ah, that. Have you ever noticed how well you two complement the other? How you seem to know what he's thinking or feeling and how he is able to tell when you're upset even though you hide it?"

Hermione bit her lip. This was crossing into uncomfortable territory and she wasn't prepared to face it just yet. "Uh, yes I suppose we do that. What does it mean?"

Mai hid a smirk, "It means you're both receptive to one another. It takes more to perceive and react to someone's temperament than to simply account for your own. Magic is very reactive to this and although you can't see it, your auras intertwine beautifully." Mai struggled to control her giggles as Hermione's face glowed, "The more receptive you are, the easier it is to perform certain magics, like _Coetus_. Believe it or not, that fact alone can mean the difference between success and failure."

"Oh," was the soft reply and they remained silent until Mai stopped them in front of a door near the rear of the restricted section. "Where does this go?"

Mai smiled, "This will take us to Harry," and she knocked three times before opening it.

Hermione stepped inside to find a large empty room in the shape of a hexagon. The floor was recessed, with several steps leading up the walls on all sides. A golden chandelier hung above her head and Mai followed in from behind and closed the door. The Gryffindor scanned the room and nearly shrieked when she saw Harry unmoving by the far wall.

"Harry!"

She ran to him as Mai followed casually behind. Hermione got down and checked him over and by the time Mai reached them, she was satisfied that he didn't appear hurt.

"I thought you said he just needed a wake up call? He's out cold!"

"It is a wake up call, just not in the traditional sense. I _was_ going to tell him about the Oath and everything when he woke up but I never got the chance..."

Hermione grit her teeth. When Mai was able to come around, she quickly brought Luna to the library so her story only had to be told once. To say the Gryffindor was angry at not being able to go to him right away was an understatement but by that time, Harry and the castle were already 'conversing.'

Hermione fawned over him a little more before huffing, "What do I do, how can I help him?"

Mai smiled, "You already are."

**XX**

White.

The world was white, whiter than any white Harry had ever seen before. There was also nothing in this world but himself. No rooms, no tables, not a hint of darkness and perhaps the most interesting: no clothes.

He was naked as the day he was born and wandering about in an empty white void.

"Where am I now?" he grumbled as it must have been hours since he woke up here. He didn't struggle to 'come to' or anything like it; just opened his eyes and here he was, standing in this place. He didn't even have any trouble remembering what had happened either: Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Heartbeat, Pain, Black then White and here he was.

He stopped walking, "Really, where should I go when there's nothing here?"

"You could just ask, you know."

Startled, Harry whirled around to come face to face with… himself?

Who was also, he noted, completely starkers.

"Uhh…"

"Yup," replied the twin.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you, of course, and you're me."

"I'm you?"

"Yes."

"And you're me?"

"That's right."

"Uhh…"

His clone laughed, "I say, 'Yup' and you say?"

"What the _hell_?"

"The hell indeed," chuckled his clone. "We really have trouble with taking things slow, don't we?"

Harry felt another headache coming on, "Right. So, where am I or we, so you say?"

"We are inside us. I wasn't ready nor allowed to connect with the castle but you decided otherwise and here we are."

Harry blinked several times, "You weren't allowed? I thought it was 'we'?"

"It is 'we' and yes, I wasn't allowed. You were, but not me."

If this was what talking to a twin was like, Harry had newfound respect for Fred and George. He rubbed his temples, "Okay, new approach. _What_ are you?"

"Ah," he replied with a smile, "now we're getting somewhere. I am you, as we've discussed but as for what part of us I am, that is far easier to understand: I am our magic."

"You're my magic?"

"No, I'm _our_ magic. As you can see, we are one and the same even though we are different, although only different enough to be considered so. At least, that's how _you_ perceive me. It doesn't have to be this way, but there is some work to do before we can get to that."

Harry honestly didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, take our time. We have plenty of it for now."

A tick mark formed and Harry silently counted to ten. "You said you weren't able to connect to the castle. I can follow that. Can you tell me why?"

Magic-Harry nodded, "Two reasons although one is more responsible than the other. You're not aware of this yet but there's a binding in place which is limiting our interactions with Hogwarts. Snape put it there but don't get too frustrated. There was no way you could have known about it. Mai almost had an opportunity to say something on the matter but then our old friend intervened."

"Marvelous."

"Oh stop being a prat. If you weren't so angry lately, he probably wouldn't have wormed his way in."

Harry shivered in disgust, "I didn't need the visual. I thought you were me?"

"I am, but I wasn't angry. I can't get angry; you on the other hand can be, were and still are."

Harry exhaled loudly.

"There's also a semi-excuse for that, which is our second reason as to why the castle couldn't open herself up to us entirely. Merlin knows she tried though."

"Oh?" he replied curtly, "What might that be?"

Magic-Harry pointed behind him. As Harry turned around he recoiled at what he saw.

On the ground just a few steps away was a mass of horribly disfigured flesh. Bones jutted out and skin was broken in several places yet there was no blood. Bile danced in the back of Harry's throat; the sight of missing skin and exposed tissue was almost too much.

"What. Is that?"

Magic-Harry frowned, "What it is now, I do not know. Who it was is the being we refer to as Voldemort. What part of him this is, or was, also lies beyond my understanding."

Something clicked in Harry's mind, "Is this the connection we have with him?"

His clone nodded, "It was, yes. As I said, I don't know what it is anymore. One of the outcomes of butting heads with a being as old as Hogwarts lies in front of us: anything not supposed to be here gets mashed up in the crossfire."

Harry studied it briefly before turning back to his clone, "What do we do with it?"

He shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I'm not sure how it got here nor do I know how to get rid of it. For the time being though, I don't see it causing any more trouble so we might as well leave it be. I get the feeling Dumbledore will be able to say something on the matter."

Harry frowned, "How could he know about this?"

Magic-Harry shrugged again, "Beats me; I can only tell you what I feel."

The white void they both stood in flashed and grew bright.

"What's happening? What's going on?"

Magic-Harry ignored him however and closed his eyes in bliss, "She's here…"

Harry watched frantically as his counterpart began to fade.

"She's worried," he said absentmindedly. "You should go back now, Harry. She's worried. And tired."

The world grew brighter until white was all he knew.

**XX**

"Can you explain it one more time?"

There was a pause and somebody yawned.

"The long and short of it is I'm not human. Never was actually, so I'm limited in the ways I can help Harry or you for that matter. Magic isn't as universal as some people think. A true ghost, such as Sir Nicholas, has memories of his past life and knows what it means to have been alive."

There was another pause but this one felt heavier.

"I have no such comparison and until recently, I had no concept of physical pain either. What knowledge and magic are to me are two completely different things to you. At this point, you can appreciate what that means almost as well as Luna."

Silence again. _'What are they talking about?'_

Harry had come to but decided to stay still. His head was resting on something soft and he felt warm so instead of disrupting such a nice feeling, he tried to figure out what it was while listening to the conversation.

"Recently you said, are you okay?"

'_That's Hermione.'_

"Yes, I am now. A little rest works wonders."

'_And Mai.'_

Harry decided now would be the best time to intervene; he still wasn't sure where his head was though. "Indeed it does and I'm inclined to stay here and rest a bit more. What time is it anyway?"

"Harry!" both girls cried and the warmth around him increased while brown drowned out his now open eyes.

"Hermione?" he mumbled through her hair and good thing too. Unknowingly, he set her cheeks ablaze and Mai was snickering. She pulled away from him, looking down and Harry realized he was lying in her lap or at least his head was. He frowned slightly when he noticed the tears at the corners of her eyes. "No need to cry, right?

She smiled warmly, "These aren't tears of sadness you berk. I'm just tired and happy."

Mai watched the two interact and despite the cuteness of the moment a part of her felt hollow. _'How could these two find anyone else but themselves? Why would Luna not try to nudge them together? I think it's something I'd do so something she'd probably do too.'_ After watching their auras dance with each other, she didn't want to disrupt them, "It's after midnight, Harry. Probably close to 1 o'clock."

The two teens snapped out of their daze and looked to Mai. Both of them, she noted with satisfaction, were blushing. _'I am so totally going to nudge.'_

Harry sat up and stretched while Hermione looked him over, "Mia told us about what happened. Are you okay?"

He stood up, "Yeah. I have Mai to thank for coming out of it unscathed and she made dealing with it a whole lot easier."

Harry and Hermione sent a smile her way and it was her turn to flush slightly, "You did the majority of the work, Harry."

He waved her off, "Even so, you helped and I feel a lot better because of it. Why are you still up though? Little late to just be studying for exams, isn't it?"

Hermione looked horrified, "Oh no! I completely forgot about them! I haven't studied at all!"

Harry gawked at her, "What have you been doing then?"

She flushed, "I was, um, looking for ways to help you. Luna and Mai taught me about _Coetus_ and it's something I think we should look into. You know me, something new to study and off I go."

His smile quickly became a yawn.

"Oh, well, sorry to bother you then."

He laughed as she poked him in jest, "No, no I'm still tired. Could we save this for later today?"

The two others looked to each other briefly and nodded in agreement. Silently, they all started walking towards the exit of the empty room. Harry grabbed the door handle just as a voice tickled his ear.

'_Call upon me when times are dire.'_

Without a moment's hesitation he answered with a smile, _'Such is our way.'_

**XX**


	7. Nightmare

_**Disclaimer: I have no control over the weather and the same can be said of the rights to Harry Potter.**_

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!_

"_Doubt is a powerful motivator. It is capable of directing even the most intelligent onto uneven roads."_

**Chapter 7: Nightmare**

_6/24/96 - Monday_

"So you agree it would be best to wait?"

"…"

"Harry?"

"Yes Minerva?"

"You look terrible. Are you sure you don't need to see Poppy?"

He _did_ look terrible. His hair was more out of control than usual, bloodshot eyes with eyelids struggling to remain open and a rhythmic drooping of his head painted an ugly picture.

"I'm alright," he yawned, "and yes, I agree."

"Well… If you're certain," replied Minerva though she remained skeptical. "Finally, I have a list of things you need to address today as a result of your hiatus since the weekend started. The order at which you perform these tasks is up to you, however I trust you realize certain things should be done in a certain order. Other than that, accomplish what you can."

Harry yawned again and willed his eyes to the parchment in front of him. If this is what a Deputy did on a daily basis then Harry was feeling better already. A personal attendant who told you what needed attending was excellent in his book.

"Oh and don't expect this treatment every morning," she added nonchalantly. "Usually I'll assist you when you're otherwise unable to move by yourself. Beyond this however, you are responsible for this school and you represent Hogwarts as an institution. I recommend _not_ sleeping in late again."

His cheeks flushed, "Sorry, Minerva. It won't affect my performance again."

She nodded to him and left his office. _'I'm sorry Harry. You don't deserve this, but I will not let Hogwarts be tarnished. Not again.'_

Harry however was having decidedly different thoughts, _'6 A.M. is too late? I may be used to it thanks to the Dursley's but after what happened yesterday, this is ridiculous!'_

He sighed, "Dobby?"

_poP!_

The elf bowed, "How may I be of service, Headmaster?"

"A warm cup of tea I think, with extra sugar, to wake me up would be marvelous."

"Right away, Headmaster!" and _Pop!_ he was gone.

Harry turned to the list, _PoP! _The tea appeared, but the elf did not. Harry smiled anyway, "Thank you, Dobby."

**XX - Dreamscape - XX**

"_Case #1,247,593: Bodies identified to be Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger… Oh! Would you look at that? Their initials are just a letter off! You know, if they got married, they'd have the same initials! Mr. and Mrs. HJP!"_

"_Stuff it Piper and ready the wand already! We got a job to do. Its bloody 8 o'clock and I want to get home sometime soon."_

_The Unspeakable Assistant, at least she was wearing a robe with the words 'Unspeakable Assistant' stitched on it, pouted. "Harper! Don't you realize who these two are? It's Harry Potter and his bookworm girl, Hermione Granger!"_

_The man named Harper, who had a similar robe but whose stitching read 'Master Unspeakable Coetus Investigator' snorted, "I don't care if it was the bloody Queen of England and Minister of Magic caught with her robe parted and his trousers down, I want to get the hell home. Get to it already!"_

"_Oh, fine then! Merlin, your knickers are in a knot," she spat and started waving her wand in completely random and utterly ridiculous directions. While she was doing this, Harper was paging through a rather large Muggle binder of what appeared to be a collection of school notes._

"_Tsk Tsk," he muttered. "She got this all wrong. The cure for Dragon's Breath requires two and half __clockwise__ turns of the mixing, not counter. And she's adding the grub root before the ice crystal? I thought this girl was supposed to be smart?"_

_Piper shrugged, "I don't know. She's got a huuuggeeee forehead though and just look at those buckteeth! You sure the records are straight and she wasn't just another toy of the Man-Who-Shagged?"_

_This time Harper shrugged, "Beats me. I don't care what the records say about her, just so that they're straight on Potter over there. We can turn her blood to mud if it made things easier, but we can't botch him up. I may want to get home but I also don't want the Minister's wrath. Percy can be a royal git when he wants to be."_

"_Too true," she replied back._

_Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours but Piper never stopped with her useless wand waving._

"_Got something!" she sang happily as her wand shot sparks._

_Writing began to appear above the bodies followed by various 'ribbons' of light that encircled the two._

"_Holy Merlin!" gasped Harper, who read the writing as it appeared. "They did what! When she was?!"_

"_What's it say?" she asked while bouncing, "I don't have my English degree yet so I can't read it! What's it say, what's it say?"_

_Harper whistled. "Now I know why we were called in on this one; seems Harry here needed to merge with Hermione in order to get some of her smarts. Based on what I've seen so far, not much smart to be had but who knows? From what I can tell, Book Face was totally messed up in the emotions department. Apparently, she couldn't make heads or tails on how she felt about the Man-Who-Kicked-The-Snot-Out-Of-Snake-Face and they tried Coniungere Sapiunt."_

_Piper cheered, "OOohhh! Is this one of those cases where emotions buggered up Coetus?"_

_Harper nodded, "Yeah, it was a nasty one. The second they connected, their cores assimilated, followed by their Minds and then their Souls a split second after! Dead before the spell even completed."_

_Piper giggled and then waved her wand again. More sparks and another message appeared._

"_Oh ho!" laughed Harper. "Look at that! She completely __forgot__ to write the possibility down in her notes. Didn't even mention it to good 'ol Harry over there and look what happened to him? Dead. Poor sod should have kept her as a toy and nothin more."_

"_Hmmm, looks like it's the Mudblood's fault then?"_

"_I concur, Piper, I do concur. Case closed so let's celebrate!"_

_Any equipment that was in the room vanished and where there was one Piper were now two and the same could be said of Harper. They all joined hands and started jumping and circling around the two bodies._

"_Hermione killed Harry! Hermione killed Harry! Hermione Killed Harry! The Dark Lord WON!"_

_The words were sung to the tune 'Ring Around the Rosie.'_

"_Hermione killed Harry! Hermione killed Harry! Hermione Killed Harry! The Dark Lord WON!"_

Hermione bolted upright, gasping and shaking in a sweat laden bed.

"Lav, is Hermione still in bed?"

"I don't know, Pav. Poke your head in and see?"

"No way, you know she likes her privacy and its dorm rule: curtains closed so don't nose. _You_ above all of us should know that, what with you sneaking boys up here."

Hermione let her mouth fall open in surprise and giggled quietly at Lavender's high pitched denial.

"Come on girls," chuckled Fay, "if Hermione's still asleep, best we keep her that way. What tires our Hermione Granger bodes ill for us all." Fay's warning fell on deaf ears as Lavender and Parvati bantered back and forth. She glanced worriedly for a moment at the bed before following the other girls down the stairs.

The voices grew softer as they left the dorm and then finally it was just Hermione still in bed. She moaned, falling back in bed. Her wand was a quick grab away and a _Tempus_ later saw the girl shooting out of bed like a rocket. "Bugger!" she cursed, not knowing until now she'd slept in and was in danger of missing breakfast altogether.

As she quickly went through the motions of getting ready, her mind still had the time to wander and recalled last night with Harry.

Little had been said on their trip to the Tower and she was content with the relative silence. The walk from the Room of Requirement showed Hermione just how tired she was and nearly collapsed on their way. Any conversation would have likely demonstrated what happened when she was deprived of sleep for too long. That was a version of herself she didn't want _anyone_ to see, let alone Harry.

Since he wasn't showing any signs of the recent struggle with Voldemort, the topic would keep until they were better rested. Of course she asked about it, wouldn't be much of a best friend if she didn't, but unlike usual where she pried for answers, the little Harry said was enough to sate her concern for the time being.

With the shower finished and towels wrapped securely in their proper places she went to brush her teeth.

"_I don't know. She's got a huuuggeeee forehead though and just look at those buckteeth!"_

Hermione's face fell as she stared at her forehead. She spat out the toothpaste and examined her teeth too before turning to examine her figure. For a brief moment, she wondered what Harry would think of her before a heavy weight sat on her shoulders; the same weight that always appeared when she examined herself in the mirror but then she screwed up her nose, thrust the toothbrush back into her mouth and brushed harder.

'_It was a stupid dream. Nothing more.'_

For the next ten minutes, she was able to push it from her mind as she got ready. Luckily, beyond the necessary steps of grooming and making a passable attempt to getting her hair mop under control, very little stress and concern were needed over the school attire. A dress skirt, buttoned down white collar with Gryffindor tie, sweater vest and finally the customary Hogwarts robes went over top. With summer just around the bend, a liberal application of cooling charms completed the outfit.

She looked at her wristwatch and noted the time, _'8:20. Not bad all's considering.'_

Hermione grabbed the necessary books for the day and plopped them down on her bed. She went to get her backpack from the bedside and when she opened it, sitting right inside was the parchment with all of her notes on _Coetus_.

"_Apparently, she couldn't make heads or tails on how she felt about the Man-Who-Kicked-The-Snot-Out-Of-Snake-Face and they tried Coniungere Sapiunt. Hoooolllllyyyyyyy Hell! Bad move, my man."_

Her breathing hitched.

_Piper cheered, "OOohhh! Is this one of those cases where emotions buggered up Coetus?"_

Now _that_ was something she couldn't let go. As she swapped notes for books, she turned the possibilities over in her head.

'_Was it just the dream? Or did I actually read and chose not to write it down?'_

This bothered Hermione on so many levels. For one, she couldn't remember if she saw the information or if her mind was playing tricks. Another was that if she _didn't_ write it down and it _was_ actual information, she unwittingly risked their lives, all because of a little slip up on her part. She stared at the parchment for a moment before grabbing it and scribbled under the 'Dangers' heading, _"Can Coetus alter the personalities of those who are connected together?"_ She also wrote a short reminder to look more into the emotional influence on the spell. Hermione bit her lip before clicking her pen and rolling the notes back up.

'_We don't have enough time. There's no way we'll know everything we need to in order to do this safely.'_

She checked her watch again and seeing that she'd lost another five minutes, quickly slung the backpack over her shoulder and dashed down the stairs.

'_What can we do?'_ she thought again as she left the common room. _'Can we risk this? Can _I_ risk this?'_

As she started down the Grand Staircase, she felt a presence come up behind her.

"Good morning, Hermione. Sleep well?"

Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, "I got a few hours, which is better than none. How are you, Mai?"

"Pretty good, or as good as a spirit can be anyway. You seem troubled, everything all right?"

'_She is definitely Luna's friend - perspective like no other.' _Hermione pushed a renegade strand of hair back behind her ear. _"_I've just been thinking about this spell. I'm not sure we can do this, or rather, I'm not sure I can do this."

Mai looked stunned, "What do you mean?"

Hermione worried her lip, "That's just it. I don't know enough about this branch of magic and I don't have the time to figure it all out. I'm fairly certain Harry doesn't have the time either. There are just so many things to consider and the magic is so sensitive to the users it'd take _weeks_ to calculate the Arithmancy formulas and verify our compatibility."

"But that's why you have Luna and me, no need to worry."

Hermione got defensive, "Even with you and Luna, I just don't feel comfortable about this. Luna said it was our choice, remember? While I'm speaking on his behalf, I'm almost certain Harry will agree with me on this. There are far too many variables for this to be feasible in under three days."

Mai frowned, "I understand that Hermione, but you must trust us. Harry has to be able to control Hogwarts as he's meant to or otherwise we're all in danger."

"What makes you think we're not in danger already? Even if we discount the _Coetus_, You-Know-Who is actively seeking Harry along with any and all relations to him. If you want my honest opinion, Harry and I linking together without fully understanding what we're doing is more dangerous right now than You-Know-Who."

Mai bristled, "Why can't you trust us? Luna and I have only your best interests in mind and isn't enough? What else must we do?" Hermione became acutely aware that the 1st floor stairwell they were traveling down became cooler and the lights dimmed a little. "I understand you're worried and I can definitely see why you'd want to know everything for Harry's sake but sometimes that doesn't work! You have to trust your friends have your back and go forward!"

Brown eyes lit with anger. "Who do you think you are, spouting on about friendship and trust?! Just four days ago I didn't even know you existed and yet here you are claiming I should hurry up and place Harry's and my life in your hands! Friend of Luna you may be, but you are no friend of mine and I will _not_ trust your word alone even if Luna assures me it can be. I trust her, not you!"

When they reached the ground floor, Mai stunned Hermione by _grabbing_ her and forcing her back against the wall, the two of them now eye to eye.

"You have no _idea_ of what you speak and no understanding of the experiences Luna and I have. Have you and Harry even talked about things thoroughly or are you just going off on one of your _hunches_?"

Hermione's anger flared but was tempered against the accusation. Mai however was just getting started, "Fine! Be that way if you must and go _research_ as much as your little bookworm heart desires! Hesitation will not help Harry and if anything it will kill him. I thought you would understand that better than anyone."

Hermione shrunk back as if struck.

"And for your _consideration_, Hermione, the absolute latest at which you and he can perform _Coetus _is Wednesday night. I _think_ you'll still have enough time but it's up to you if you want to add it to your supposed list of concerns. Harry can always link with Luna if it comes down to it but I think he'd much rather do it with you."

Mai turned on the spot and vanished leaving a gaping Hermione in her wake by the doors to the Great Hall.

No one was there to see the exchange and even if they wanted to, it would have been a strange sight with Hermione backed against the wall for no apparent reason. Despite this, it wasn't any easier for Hermione to sort through it.

'_Is… is she right? No, no of course not! I hardly know her!'_

Hermione bit on her lip.

'_But… but she has a point. If we hesitate, it could end badly and Harry and I haven't talked about this nor have we with Luna yet either… but… but… I… we just don't know enough! I can't risk our lives, let alone Harry's life without knowing for sure!'_

Tears started to appear in her eyes and she bit down harder on her lip.

"_She's got a huuuggeeee forehead too though just look at those buckteeth!"_

She whimpered, "No, no I don't…"

"_Seems Harry here needed to merge with Hermione in order to get some of her smarts. Based on what I've seen so far, not much smart to be had…"_

Her biting started to draw blood, "That's not true, I can be useful!"

'_It's Harry Potter and his bookworm girl, Hermione Granger!'_

_'bookworm girl'_

_'It's the Mudblood's fault then?'_

_'Mudblood's fault'_

_'fault'_

_'Hermione killed Harry! Hermione killed Harry! Hermione Killed Harry! The Dark Lord WON!'_

The room started to spin and she felt herself get sick. She leaned against the wall in an effort to steady herself.

"Stop it."

She shook her head and furiously wiped her eyes. When the room stopped spinning and her stomach a little less queasy, she picked herself off the wall. Hermione glanced at the handle on the door to the Great Hall and could hear the muffled sound of students' laughter. So happy and yet so oblivious to what was going on around them.

What if Mai was right?

Hermione let out a sad sigh and checked her wristwatch.

'_8:30… If I run, I can check out several books and look them over before first period…'_

The Gryffindor's eyes hardened as her shoulders fell and she hurried off to the library.

As Hermione ran away, Luna looked up from her plate in the direction of the doors. A sadness pulled at her heart and she was confused for why this was so. Studying the door for a moment and then deciding nothing would come of it, she went back to poking the food on her plate.

Luna was a spirited youth, open to many wonderful and vastly different things life had to offer. Despite her apparent 'Loony-ness' her mind was always sharp and her heart open to the emotions the world might instill within it.

Why then had she felt so angry and then so, so _wrong_ just a few moments ago? Like a blackness had completely encased her and she would have been capable of any deed no matter how Dark it might have been.

There was no reason for it! Nothing within her immediate vicinity would cause such a thing and yet here she was, doing her best to hide the trembling. The emotions she felt had been powerful, particularly so for not having any logical point of origin and this concerned her greatly.

'_What is happening?'_ she wondered.

Never before could she recall feeling so strongly about nothing and worse, never before were any of her emotions so aligned with the Dark.

"May I have your attention please?"

Luna glanced toward the podium and saw McGonagall looking around, waiting patiently for the students to heed her call. Absentmindedly she looked over her favorite table of Lions and her face furrowed into concern.

'_Where are you Hermione?'_

She locked eyes with Fay, knowing she and Hermione were the closest among her roommates. The girl read Luna's silent message and shrugged in understanding.

'_I don't know.'_

"As all of you are aware, Hogwarts has experienced a change in leadership since we last convened here for scholastic activities. While I'm sure academics was the most significant concern on your mind, I do not fault you if the current events managed to consume your mindset over the weekend."

Some of the older students chuckled and Luna noticed Harry wasn't in the Hall either.

"In an effort to quell such issues, particularly before the start of Final Examinations, I wish to make you aware of certain proceedings which have occurred. The Hogwarts Administration, along with the Academic Board of Governors as well as other necessary parties, convened this past Friday to settle matters as quickly as possible. Despite the faculty's sincerest efforts to keep rumors at their minimum, I'm well aware of some of the more… lavish theories concerning our new Headmaster."

This time, some of the younger students chuckled and each one of them was met with the infamous 'MG Death Glare.' Once the offending students were silenced, she continued.

"To settle this matter indefinitely, I personally endorse the following announcements as do the rest of the Hogwarts Faculty and Board of Governors."

The Great Hall doors opened, causing a bit of a disruption as everyone turned to see the intruder. Harry strode in casually, his robes billowing softly behind him in a way that gave most onlookers pause. It wasn't a Snape entrance, one of arrogance and malice yet a confidence was still clearly present. Harry wore what looked like a student uniform except it was brand new with a slightly longer robe and the tie wasn't the red of Gryffindor but a darker shade. The other difference lay in the breast pocket where the symbol of a Lion use to be, now resided the crest of Hogwarts.

All in all different, but still familiar, still Hogwarts.

Harry's piercing forest green eyes clashed against the uniform and a sense of calm strength existed all around him.

"My apologies Professor McGonagall, Diagon was busier than I expected."

Hushed whispers broke out; Harry had left and already returned to the grounds.

"I didn't interrupt, did I?"

McGonagall gave a small bow with her reply, "Not at all Headmaster. I was just about to announce your position as well as the events our students can expect this week. Do you wish to take the podium, sir?"

It was a shame the Weasley Twins weren't there. Without even meaning to, the student body was jarred once again. Any non-believers who remained from Friday's showing were getting a heavy dose of reality: Harry _was_ the Headmaster.

He smiled, "It would be my pleasure," and he moved to stand behind it. McGonagall gave another small bow and sat down.

In the few steps it took for Harry to get into place, Luna risked a quick glance over the entire Head Table. She smiled at seeing not one professor at odds with what was going on. Harry had their support so that battle was won. Snape concerned her though; his expression was expertly guarded.

"I would love to say 'Welcome to another Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!'" and as Harry spoke, he spread his arms out and open. A short pause later and he drew them back in, "As much fun as that was, ill placed but good practice I think."

A few students among the tables chuckled and Luna's smile grew brighter, _'Wonderful tribute, Harry.'_

"It unfortunate we find ourselves in such trying times and thus why I have come to this position but I shall save that speech for a later date. Instead, I wish to inform all of you on what can be expected before this week is over. As you are all no doubt aware, examinations start tomorrow. The schedules have been posted in your respective common rooms and the entrance foyer just outside the Great Hall. I do hope you took my advice on Friday and used the free day to your advantage.

If you find yourself in conflict with the posted schedule, please see the appropriate faculty member or myself and we will work to resolve it with you. Now, perhaps what you really want to hear about is my appointment as Headmaster." He held up his wand, "I, Harry James Potter, do swear on my life that should my title of Headmaster be untrue, then so my dying breath be taken."

A majority of the witnesses gasped in surprise as an invisible wall of magic swept through the room. It encased Harry for a moment, billowing his robes, before swelling up and dissipating above their heads. They couldn't see it, but they certainly felt it and all the while Harry stood calm and still, waiting for the Oath to perform its duty.

After several tense seconds, he dropped the wand to his side, "Looks like I'm still alive." If he didn't before, he had everyone's attention now.

"With that settled, the last issue is of my examination. To better prove my skills and abilities are sufficient to this appointment, Professor Snape saw fit to take it upon himself to verify my credentials."

Many students held their breath.

"And I agreed. This is quite the event, having happened just once before in all of Hogwarts' history so it's not something to be missed. For all our sakes, my examinations will be held in the Quidditch Pitch this Thursday, starting at 1 o'clock in the afternoon and to be officiated by Professor Snape along with the acting Head of the Wizengamot. The event has been declared public and you are all welcome to attend should you choose. The final day of classes and the end of the year feast will be this Friday, regardless on the outcome of my exams. Due to this year's circumstances, we will be shipping you home on Saturday and your parents have already been notified."

The bell tower sounded the five minute warning.

"Right on time!" Harry said happily. "Should anyone have any questions please do not hesitate to talk to the Perfects or any of the faculty. I hope you all enjoy your last day before exams!"

As he watched the students quickly get up and exit the Hall, something whispered in his ear.

'…_'_

Harry looked around him but there wasn't anything or anyone trying to get his attention. He shrugged it off and followed the students out, starting up a conversation with Minerva on the way.

**XX**

_- (done) Appear at either breakfast or lunch to dissuade rumors_

_- (done) Visit Gringotts and key yourself to the Hogwarts accounts_

_- Contact DMLE, determine emancipation status_

_- (done) Visit Madam Malkin's for an official outfit for use in public_

_- See Rubeus on CMC issue; relocation of Bowtruckles_

_- See Pomona on potential expansion to Greenhouses for summer projects_

_- Meet with Argus to discuss summer cleaning procedures_

"Unbelievable," Harry said to himself as he sipped on another sugar laced cup of tea. He was really starting to understand why Hermione had one whenever she could during her study periods. "I had no idea these things could take so much time."

It was well after lunch and despite sincerest efforts, only half the items on his to-do list were complete. It was expected these things would take time, but how much time was something he admittedly had no comprehension of, at least for the tasks of a Headmaster.

'_Nothing like learning on the fly,'_ he thought dryly as he reviewed some notes from an earlier meeting at Gringotts. Surprisingly, the trip to the Goblin bank managed to be the most informative in regards to his own duties. The Goblins appeared most pleased he was the new Headmaster and in a rare display of kindness, Ragnok the Head Goblin, took time out of his day to explain some of the inner-workings and proceedings dealing with Hogwarts' financial accounts. The fact it was Ragnok doing the explaining was not lost on Harry.

There were three vaults under the Hogwarts name and each had a specific purpose. Two of the three were established by the Founders and whose utilization had never deviated from their listed expectations. One was only to be used as a scholarship fund for students and the second was under the complete control of the Headmaster for necessary funding of school projects, wages, etc. The third vault was created at the same time as the Board of Governors and Harry had the impression Ragnok did not agree with its existence, let alone use.

He glanced over the ledger, wondering how in Merlin's name he was going to manage it all. By no means was the school rich but it wasn't slunking through the marshes either. Based on Ragnok's descriptions of past transactions, at least he'd have an idea of what vault to use when. Harry shook his head, setting aside the parchment and making a mental note to ask Minerva for advice on how to organize everything. A word with Dumbledore probably wouldn't hurt either.

'_Speaking of…'_ he thought as he took a piece of parchment and a quill. He began to write 'Headmaster' when he stopped and chuckled to himself. After ripping the top off he went to write 'Professor' but stopped again.

'_Just how do I address him now?'_

After a few minutes of debate, he decided.

_Albus –_

_My apologies if I offend you for not using a proper title. In all honesty, I'm not really sure what to call you and figured being on a first name basis wasn't too far off the mark._

_When you get an opportunity, I was hoping we might have a chance to sit down and talk over a few things. The sooner the better, as I'm sure you're aware I have a test or two this coming Thursday._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

He shook his head with a smile, _'Certainly feels weird enough.' _After sealing the note he stood up and held out his arm, "Fawkes!"

In a burst of fire the creature appeared and landed gracefully on his outstretched arm.

"Hello my friend. All is well I hope?"

Fawkes trilled happily and Harry realized he missed the sound of the phoenix.

"Take this to Albus will you? No rush on the reply."

The bird trilled again and held out its claw. Harry held it up and Fawkes snatched it before jumping off his arm and disappearing in a ball of flame. He had so much he wanted to ask the old wizard but for now the quaffle was in Albus' possession and Harry could do little more than wait.

That task done, he sat back down and picked up his list.

'_Hagrid should be done with classes shortly and I might be able to catch Sprout and Filch on my way back.'_

He had just got up from his seat when he remembered about Hermione which also made him remember about the magic she wanted to talk about. What was it, _Coetus_ or something?

"Bugger," and he sat back down to pen another quick note. "Dobby?" he called upon finishing.

_Pop!_

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Could you see to it that Hermione gets this?"

Dobby bowed, "Right away, sir!"

**XX**

Students moved out of the way in surprise as a young Ravenclaw parted anyone in front of her. Normally this was her favorite part of the library and she always took the time to enjoy it but this time, Luna spared no such expense.

She was beginning to understand a mystery recently presented. One concerning a brown bushy haired Gryffindor whom Luna considered a very dear friend and this made her current endeavor all the more pertinent.

Luna had few good friends to her name and cherished the ones she did. No one did them wrong under her watch and got away with it, _especially_ someone who should have known better. As she moved quickly from row to row, she reexamined her conclusion.

Mai was manipulating them.

The changes had been subtle. A slight difference in her persona triggered another and then another, to the point of spiraling out of control to whatever Mai was doing now. Luna, and so Mai, was never quick to anger or action until adequate thought had been given on the matter at hand.

When Mai reacted quickly and angrily to Snape's stupidity, Luna passed it off as 'feelings' from the castle manifesting in Mai. In this regard, Mai had a disadvantage due to her origins; a story only Luna knew. That alone should have guaranteed radical changes were impossible, yet clearly this wasn't the case.

The most disturbing facet of this whole fiasco was how _fast _Mia changed. What in Merlin's name could possibly have the power to corrode so quickly? Perhaps just as disturbing was how did Mai come into contact with this power?

Once she neared the final row, Luna took out her wand and began to discreetly section off this corner of the library with an assortment of privacy spells. The slight pull at her heart and the sadness she felt at breakfast had been confusing. Yet another emotion with no point of origin or root cause. These were the same concerns as the 'Darkness' she had felt too, although that particular feeling was far more potent and eye opening.

Luna ground her teeth as she neared a slumped over figure, obscured by shadows in Hermione's study nook.

Emotion. That had been the key.

Emotions were supposed to come from within not outside and few things could make Luna feel the way she did. Upon realizing this she had bolted from her dorm to find the owner of the sadness. Once she stepped close enough to see through the darkness, her fears were confirmed.

Hermione was a wreck, poring over old tomes and scribbling furiously on sheets of muggle paper, parchment, almost anything she could get her hands on. _Yards _of already filled parchment littered the far end of the table as inches were added at an alarming rate. Sweat poured down her face and her eyes were vacant yet at the same time focused on her single-minded obsession: help Harry at all costs.

Luna stopped several paces from the troubled girl and centered herself, allowing her eyes to lose their haziness and the currents of the world came into focus. If Mai was pulling the strings, she had to be sure it was through suggestion only and not more active means.

The currents surrounded Hermione fully, as they did with any magical creature; each bend and shift of the current was unique to the individual who caused it. Hermione's were different than usual: stressed and twisted in odd places while swirling around her in a loop.

Luna let out a breath of relief as her normal vision returned; she was stuck in a recurring nightmare and nothing more.

The Ravenclaw approached her friend carefully, "Hermione?"

Only the sound of a quill scratching was the response.

Luna placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hermione, can you hear me?" Upon receiving no reply, her frown darkened. This was a deep trance, one that could only be obtained by a skilled manipulator. Mai certainly didn't get this from her and it was doubtful it came from Hermione, so that left them with Harry, but how?

She raised her wand to the girl's back, _"Stupefy!"_

Fortunately, trances of this nature were easily broken. You only need to disrupt the victim's consciousness.

"_Rennervate!"_

Hermione moaned as she sat up, "What, what happened?"

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I think so. Why are you here, Luna?"

"To save you."

Hermione blinked, "I wasn't aware I needed saving."

Luna smiled somewhat, "Neither was I until a little while ago. Do you realize what you were doing?"

The Gryffindor looked over the table and Luna could see she was slightly afraid, "I was… researching again, about _Coetus_ but it got out of hand. I couldn't bring myself to stop."

"Because you needed to make sure this was safe to use for yours and Harry's sake?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"I talked with Fay earlier. She said you got back late and from the sounds of it, had a nightmare too." After a nod confirmed this, she continued. "Hermione, we need to talk. It pains me to say so, but Mai cannot be trusted right now."

Upon hearing the name, Hermione tried to stand, "Ohhh Luna! You won't believe what she said to oh!" and she slumped back into her chair, panting. "Wha, why am I so weak?"

Luna sighed while shaking her head sadly, "Hermione. You were in a trance for the better part of the day. I checked earlier with Fay and she said you stopped coming to classes after lunch and it's nearly dinner time now."

Confusion lit her face like a torch, "But how? I thought trances required some sort of incantation or contact? Like a touch or eye…" Fear ran up the back of her spine.

"I thought it was from the link you established when you first met Mai, but I don't believe that would have been sufficient."

Hermione's face went white, "We… we had a fight earlier today. Outside the Hall before breakfast, she forced me to look her in the eyes."

Luna inhaled, "That… that shouldn't have been enough. You would have needed something more."

"We used _Coetus_ too. Yesterday, it was just her and I. She wanted... she wanted to show me what it was like."

This time Luna's mouth dropped, "Merlin, what's happened to her?"

Hermione grabbed the sides of the table, crumpling papers and tried to stand again. She got about halfway up when her hands slipped, throwing papers everywhere and she fell back into the seat. Tears burst from her eyes. She felt violated, "I don't like this Luna and I don't understand how you could possibly be friends with someone like her."

The Ravenclaw quietly picked up the few scattered papers on the floor, "It's not as simple as what we first told you, I'm afraid. I… I was ashamed to tell you the whole story but I see it cost us far more otherwise."

She shuffled the papers together without looking at her friend, "Mai is a completely magical being. She's tied to both me and Hogwarts but more so Hogwarts due to our circumstances. We have a rather complicated history."

Luna turned around and bravely met the eyes of her friend. Instead of brown glassy orbs filled with hurt, she found eyelids instead. Luna blinked in surprise before a small grin appeared at seeing the drool slowly escape her mouth.

'_Poor Hermione, she was pushing so hard.'_

Luna started to gather all the notes together and sort them. As she did, she found a message sitting on the desk less than an arm's length from the sleeping Gryffindor.

_Hermione –_

_Sorry I'm so busy but I won't be able to meet up with you until later. I'll come find you when I can._

– _Harry_

Luna glanced at the girl and realized she was in a bind. Going straight to Harry would be best but that would leave Hermione unattended and potentially open to Mai. On the other hand taking her to Harry, thus showing everyone on their route something was wrong, would blow open the whole issue. That wouldn't be good for anyone in the short term, let alone Harry in the long run.

'_If anyone outside of Hogwarts who meant to do harm found out what Mai was...'_

Luna sighed, "How did it come to this, Mummy?"

She continued cleaning up the various papers and shrinking everything so it would fit into Hermione's backpack. As she put away the last piece of parchment, a dangerous thought entered her mind.

'_Mai was able to manipulate Hermione using her dreams and there's no doubt she used part of her memories to twist those dreams into the direction she wanted. That goes far beyond her capabilities so how did she know what to do? Mai said she only wanted to help Harry but destroying Hermione in the process wouldn't have done that, the opposite actually, so she's...'_

Her eyes snapped open, "Oh, Merlin! Someone knows!"

All desire to wait and see what happened in a few hours left her. Some unknown entity was influencing Mai and the results were already terrifying. Harry needed to know and he needed to know _now_.

Luna rushed towards Hermione and was just about to cast a levitation charm when she felt a presence appear behind her.

"Tell me, what exactly does someone know?"

**XX**

The materials he had been carrying grew heavy and he rushed over to his desk and set them down. Harry was amazed at how he managed to collect so many files, notices and forms for what were originally three, simple little tasks. With much trepidation, he picked up a quill and grabbed 'the list.'

'_So much for shrinking it,'_ he thought bitterly.

_- Approve/Verify list of Forbidden Items (need by mid-July)_

_- Contact the DRCMC. Need list of procedures/requirements for transporting Bowtruckles(BTs) - the sooner the better_

_- Approve/Verify Greenhouse #6 expansion (by next week)_

He looked it over before remembering one more:

_- Talk with Snippy to see if any house elves can be spared to help Hagrid control the BTs (A.S.A.P.)_

The last thing Harry needed was another 3+ hours spent working on his accuracy and speed of stunners. While admittedly good practice, it was also an excellent means of distraction and he probably could have gotten back at least two hours ago.

He glanced at the grandfather clock that was hiding in the corner of his office, _'10 already? Where did the bloody day go?' _After a weary sigh, Harry got up and set his sights on the door to his personal quarters and ultimately, a bed.

Just as he reached for the handle to glorious unconsciousness, someone whispered in his ear.

'… … …'

Harry frowned. This feeling had appeared multiple times today, like someone was trying to get his attention but he couldn't quite hear them. As he glanced behind him, his eyes opened in surprise.

"Oh, hello Mai," and he turned to face her, "Seems I'm getting used to you sneaking up on me."

She smiled, "Getting better, I'd say. I have news from Hermione she asked me to bring you."

His eyes bugged out, "Shite, I told her I'd come find her when I could! She isn't upset, is she?"

Mai chuckled, "No and she figured you might have forgotten, what with your first day and all. Actually, it works out because she's nowhere near ready and wants to do a bit more work before you both sit down to talk things over with Luna and me."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, "I take it she got my message?"

Mai smiled, "Yes, she did. Like I said, she figured you'd be busy but it worked out. She also said that when you manage to find a free moment tomorrow you should come over to Gryffindor Tower or the library and chat for a bit."

Harry grimaced, "At the rate I'm going there won't be many of those any time soon."

Mai nodded in understanding, "Remember Harry, you need to do this. The link must take place no later than Wednesday night. At least, that's what Hermione was able to figure out so far what with the Arithmancy work she's been doing. Tomorrow would be a good day to talk about it."

Harry thought for a moment before yawning and scratched his head, "Maybe it would be best if I go see her now. It might be late but I bet she's still in the library."

Mai shook her head, "She's actually getting ready for bed herself and I was told to say this only if necessary: 'Harry James Potter, get yourself in bed or so help me you'll come to regret it.'"

He managed another laugh, "That's Hermione. Well, if she's all right and getting ready for bed too, I'll just leave her be until tomorrow. Ron's right in that she can be scary when she wants to be."

"So I've seen. Get a good night's rest Harry. Hermione said 'Sweet dreams.'"

"Thanks, Mai. Tell her I said the same."

"Will do."

As Harry shut the door, Mai's smile twisted itself into a satisfied smirk. She turned around and started humming a tune while fading from sight, _"Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down."_

**XX**


	8. My Magical Friend

_**Insert Witty Disclaimer about not owning Harry Potter here**_

_A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews/comments. As fair warning, this chapter earns the M rating._

**Chapter 8: My Magical Friend**

_6/25/96 - Tuesday_

Harry opened his eyes and sat up in bed. Sleep had been difficult to come by and he had woken up several times during the night. A glance toward the window showed the sky was just starting to give signs of light.

"5 a.m." he grumbled, "brilliant."

Pulling back the covers, Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed. What sleep he did manage had been dreamless, a welcome reprieve from the norm: unfounded nightmares of Sirius dying, friends being tortured by an unseen enemy and the screams of his parents. To not dream was easily a miracle in its own right.

He pushed himself off the bed, feet landing on the cold floor and his knees nearly buckled. His head spun, throwing him off balance and Harry felt sick for the first time in years. Magic churned in his gut, twisting and bending, making him feel all sorts of horrible and he couldn't for the life of him understand why. Despite feeling ready to crumble, he forced himself to take a step and then another, proceeding to the shower in an effort to get ready for the day.

The warm water hadn't helped but at least the feeling didn't get worse.

Harry struggled from then on, his magic weighing him down which in turn caused the body to resist even the simplest of tasks. By 6:30, he was ready for bed.

"Haaa," he panted while trudging down the stairs, past the gargoyle statue and towards the hospital wing. It was the strangest thing, he wasn't sweating or anything but he felt warm and sluggish. The journey seemed to take hours but when he neared the ward entrance, the clock tower struck seven.

Harry moaned, _'I took half an hour to get here?'_

Unfortunately for him, it was also a wasted trip. Poppy Pomfrey ran several tests multiple times and they all came back negative.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she shrugged while giving him a worried look, "you're fit as a fiddle by my reckoning. Maybe a little food in your stomach will help? Physically and magically there's nothing wrong with you."

He smiled and waved her off, "No, that's alright. Minerva will have my head if I take another leave of absence so I think I'll go with the breakfast option. If I don't feel better afterwards, I'll come back."

The trip from the infirmary to the Great Hall had been quicker, even with the queasy feeling.

'_I hope Poppy was right and food is all it takes.'_

Harry had been quite serious about his concerns over what Minerva might do and it was something he really didn't want to find out. In order to not be late, he took the back way into the hall that was reserved for the professors. As he pulled open a side door, several staff members and a surprising number of students already filled the tables when he arrived. Screwing up his determination, he made a passable attempt at looking normal so as not to worry anyone.

When he sat down in the golden throne, the woozy feeling worsened and was accompanied by wordless whispers.

'… … … … … …'

He blinked and strained his hearing.

'… … … …'

'_For Merlin's sake, who are you and what do you want?'_

This had gotten old by the time the third 'whisper' had occurred the other day and now it was a hundred times worse. Harry closed his eyes and began massaging his temples when Filius sat down on his right. Whatever Lady Luck was doing to him today, at least Minerva wasn't here yet.

"Good morning, Headmaster," the sleepy professor intoned.

"Good morning Filius," Harry croaked back.

The charms professor glanced at him, "Are you alright, Harry? You don't sound well."

He was about to answer when a terrible shriek tore through the morning air. Strangely, Harry felt better as Fawkes materialized high in the ceiling of the Great Hall.

"Stay in your seats!"

It wasn't hard for the students to comply, mostly every keeled over or seemed hindered by the phoenix's cry. Harry on the other hand noticed a marked improvement, a soothing warmth rapidly spreading through his limbs and the queasiness almost disappeared.

'_There's no way a phoenix's cry should do that,'_ and he stood up, holding his arm out. Fawkes landed quickly, causing Harry to hiss as it carried on, flapping about and sinking its talons into his skin. He was trying to placate the bird when fire danced in his vision. Just as the flames consumed him, he was standing back in his office.

"Fakes, what's going on?"

The bird cawed frantically before pecking a sliver of paper from underneath its feathers. It dropped the parchment, which Harry picked out of the air on reflex.

_Floo to Grimmauld_

The note burned up and Fawkes took to the air once more. As the phoenix continued to cry, the last remnants of sickness vanished and he reached for the small container of powder, doing as instructed.

The fire roared to life and the urgency of the situation fled for a moment as Harry watched a very different Albus Dumbledore come through the flames. No longer was the wizard sporting a robe with dazzling colors but of old and worn materials. It was a practical outfit, meant for work and if the burn marks meant anything, fighting as well.

What stunned Harry the most was a goatee to replace the long beard and hair cut short, fashioned with the intent to travel. He looked older too, wrinkles and worries obvious on the shape of his face.

Despite the apparent changes, the glimmer of a wise and intelligent wizard remained in those ice-blue eyes and for a split second, happiness did too.

As the fire died down behind him, so did the happiness of Albus' appearance, "Follow me Harry, we must move quickly."

They fell into step aside each other and descended the stairs out of the office. "My apologies Headmaster," Albus said, his eyes flashing in amusement, "for the lack of explanation. We must make haste to the Room of Requirement and I must remain unseen."

Harry nearly did a double take as Albus' wand simply appeared in his hand. Sparks burst from the tip and the wizard next to him faded from sight.

"Why the secrecy?"

Albus chuckled, "Surely you've heard the _opinions_ of the Ministry in regard to my mental state? It would be best for both of us if I made myself scarce."

Harry snorted, "I may have. Although I confess comparing your facilities to that of a troll made me chuckle." The mood quickly turned sour as they neared the Great Staircase. Dread began to claw at Harry's throat, "Do you know what's happening?"

"Hogwarts cried to me this morning and it is a sound I have never heard nor ever wish to hear again. Something is terribly wrong inside these halls."

Harry's eyes widened when the magic in his veins pulsed.

"She tried to alert you but was unable to be heard and so I am here in her stead."

'_The whispers…'_

The two of them fell silent as they moved past a group of students descending from the third floor. Once they were out of hearing distance, Albus continued.

"Little was conveyed, only a great evil had snuck in and we are desperately needed."

The further they climbed up the staircase the more troubled Harry became. He did his best to put it behind him, but Albus could see the frustration.

"Treacle for your thoughts?"

Harry growled, "I'm supposed to be your successor and yet I can't sense when things are wrong, let alone act on them properly. I felt sick as a dog this morning but wasn't able to realize my magic was trying to warn me."

He couldn't see him, but Harry was sure Albus was smiling, "You do yourself too much injustice. The fact you were able to feel a difference let alone identify it speaks for itself, particularly with the restrictions holding you in place."

Anger flared as they ascended the next flight of stairs, "You knew of them? I'm still trying to understand the specifics."

There was a pause, "Only from my own musings based on _The Prophet_ and what I knew of my own experiences, however I had no proof until a moment ago. Severus has disappointed me in the handling of his anger but there's nothing to be done for it. In regard to the restrictions, think of them as an Oath conflicting with itself. What you get is a lot of spent magic with little to say for it."

The remaining climb to the seventh floor was done in hasty silence, passing one or two more students before arriving next to the visible door into the Room of Requirement. Albus reappeared wearing a frown and studied the door for a moment before turning to Harry.

"Are you aware of anything that could have caused this? Any speculation, any instinctual response as to why? We are going in blind and you would know better than I what could be the cause."

Only one thing immediately came to mind.

"Voldemort attacked my mind on Sunday and Mai helped me to repel him. Beyond that, there's nothing I can think of."

Confusion began to dominate Albus' features, "I wish I could say I was surprised about Tom but I'm not. Yet one of the many things we must discuss in the near future however, I am surprised by this 'Mai' you mention. Who is she?"

"I'm not completely sure. She said she's a spirit of the castle and is a good friend of Luna Lovegood. They look almost identical too."

"Miss Lovegood you say?"

Harry nodded.

"Do you refer to Miss Lovegood's protection? I didn't know 'it' was in fact a she or that she had a humanoid form. Mai was it? Fascinating."

"Protection? What do you mean?"

Albus faltered, "She didn't tell you?"

Harry sighed, "No and I'm beginning to wonder if that was a mistake."

Albus shook his head, "Do not be so quick to deal judgment, Harry. I first learned of Miss Lovegood's story through her father, may his soul find respite."

"What?" and at the same time his magic cringed again.

"No time," they both whispered at once. Harry withdrew his wand and Albus grabbed the handle of the door.

"Be wary, the advantage is not ours."

A nod was the reply and Albus yanked the door open.

No spells, no movement.

They entered into what looked like an old abandoned storage room. Charcoal black stones, uneven and chipped, lined the floors and walls. The inside was large, roughly the size of the Great Hall and eerily empty.

Save for an altar, partially shrouded by a black mist in the center. Pockets of this unnatural blackness floated ominously in other parts of the hall, making the two wizards feel uneasy. The door slammed shut but neither flinched and after a moment's pause, they began to move cautiously forward.

"There's something on the altar."

"You're right, but I can't make it out. Strange how the air in here is saturated with Old Magic."

Harry could sense it too although he didn't know what Old Magic was.

As they drew closer, the object on the marble structure cleared and Harry recognized it as a body, "Quickly," he hissed but stopped cold when the mists suddenly lifted.

Hermione lay unmoving, her skin white as a sheet and eyes dull. She stared at the ceiling in a disturbing manner and her mouth was parted ever so slightly, as if taking a breath of air. Horror grabbed him by the shoulders for even several steps away he could make out her wounds.

Cuts into the skin both elegant and terrifying adorned her face, arms and legs in various patterns he recognized as runes. Her clothes had been torn, exposing a slender stomach with an intricate circle of intersecting lines and polygons, drawn in blood. Harry recognized some of the symbols and adrenaline primed his limbs for action, _'It's a ritual!'_

"Hermione!" he yelled and bolted the last few steps only to run face first into a shield of some kind. It flared before dissipating but the damage was done. Harry stumbled back from the shock and was caught by Albus. They both knew his nose had been broken.

"I'm surprised," said a cool feminine voice. "What tipped you off to my actions?"

Mai appeared at the opposite end of the altar.

"Mai, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

The girl laughed but it wasn't the sound of her usual voice.

"I do what I am compelled to do, that is my purpose."

"_Dammit_ Mai! Why!?"

The girl's face darkened and her eyes flickered red. Words from the bout with Voldemort rang in Harry's memory. _'You who fights on his behalf; do you not know what you risk?'_

The floor all but dropped out from under him, '_No… That's not possible!'_

"Oh but it is, Harry Potter. You should know by now there is no place I cannot be!" Harry's eyes widened, "Yeesss… look past the ghostly face and see your _true _enemy!"

Anger welled and Harry slashed his wand, "_Expelliarmus!_"

A red beam of light shot out and through the body of Mai. She retaliated with a simple flicker of her fingers and his wand went soaring.

"Do you not know what this form can do? I must thank you, Harry. I never imagined I'd find a key to Hogwarts linked with your mind."

Harry growled and nearly threw himself forward to attack when Albus grabbed him by the shoulder. He squeezed it reassuringly before walking away from him, circling the altar until he and Mai were a duelists' distance apart.

"I must apologize, Harry. It would seem my failures find ways to reproduce themselves."

"You have no power here you old fool!" screamed a demonic Mai and a bolt of crimson lightning jumped from her hands.

Albus flicked his wand at the incoming attack and it was diverted to the side, hitting the wall and causing several bricks to dislodge and fly in various directions. He thrust his wand forward and Mai was pushed backwards.

Her eyes burned an evil red and Albus immediately fell into a stance, "I am well versed in the Old Ways, _Tom._ A shade of your caliber is within my limits." Voldemort tried to move but Albus countered and pushed him back further, "What are you doing here?"

The ghost motioned at the altar, "Do you not recognize a soul binding when you see one? I'm disappointed in you, Albus. It's one of my greater achievements."

The old wizard looked frantically in Hermione's direction, studying her for a moment before returning his gaze to the creature in front of him. "Having a little trouble subduing her, are you? I personally vouch for Miss Granger, she has more spirit then you can handle."

Voldemort snarled, "Spirit has nothing to do with it! This form suits me well but it is far too limited for what I need. Pure magic alone is not enough; a body is required to better direct it." He started laughing, "And what magic it is! She's connected to everything here! Everything! I can tear this cursed place down once I inhabit the girl and from there I will kill you all!"

Voldemort raised his hand and a torrent of wind started to circle the old wizard. Harry watched in fascination as Albus shouted a counter against the howling and shortly after the winds died, a cutting curse flew in the Dark Lord's direction.

He deflected it, again with a simple twist of the hand and conjured a dark mist in response. It surrounded Albus and his eyes widened in surprise before he began constructing a dome made of light. Just as he finished, the mist completely surrounded him and Voldemort smiled in triumph. It was short lived, as light broke through the dark clouds before it was dispelled altogether.

As the wizard and shade fought back and forth, each trying to gain the upper hand, Harry made his way to Hermione. The shackles around her limbs wouldn't come undone and he couldn't destroy their mounting points either so he frantically looked around for his wand. He spotted it several feet away, dangerously close to one of the pockets of darkness. He approached it quickly, but slowed as he drew close. Once in reach, he snatched it and was relieved to find no damage.

"Harry!" shouted Albus and he instinctively dived away from incoming curse he didn't see, one that missed him by inches. Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Albus repositioning himself in order to provide better cover and Voldemort countered in an effort to drive them both back.

A flash of blonde appeared from the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see another sight that took his breath away.

Luna lay unmoving on the floor just feet behind him, once covered by the darkness. He snarled at seeing the blackness start to reform.

"_Depulso!"_ he called and frowned for the darkness remained. Harry ran through a few other spells as well, each with the same effect. _'Come on, think!'_ he screamed to himself. _'Darkness… how do you…'_

_"Lumos!"_

The bright light pierced the blackness and there was a hissing sound as it disappeared for good. He grabbed Luna and moved her over behind the altar, shielding them from spell fire.

Harry risked a view from behind the structure, watching Albus and Voldemort seemingly dance around the other. The light show they created was a spectacular sight and would have been a joy to watch if not so deadly.

"Luna!" he said while shaking her lightly, "Luna, are you alright?"

"Ohhhhh… Harry? What's going on?"

Another explosion came from close by, "Not now! I need to get Hermione!"

He got up and out from behind cover and was back by Hermione's side. Now armed with a wand, Harry made short work of her restraints as several more blocked spells went soaring over their heads. Just as he got Hermione off the altar and behind it, with the help of a lucid Luna, a loud explosion caught their attention.

"_Lorum Ignis!"_ shouted Albus and a whip of fire began to form at the tip of his wand.

Voldemort laughed, "Have you not seen magic will not harm me? I AM Magic!"

To prove his point, he allowed Albus to strike him several times and no damage could be done. The wizard canceled the spell as sweat appeared on his brow, "So you've transcended? A soul with magic but no body. Is that it?"

The Dark Wizard bowed, "All thanks to your star pupil. I've learned more in the past two days then I could have with years of study!"

Luna had been watching the exchange and turned to Harry, "What's Mai talking about?"

Harry grimaced, "He means me. I don't know how, but I think Voldemort latched onto Mai when he attacked me two days ago and he's controlling her now."

The Ravenclaw's eyes went wide as saucers before she quickly dashed out from behind cover and ran over to Albus.

"Luna, no!" Harry called but it was no use.

She stopped in front of the wizard and held her hands out as if shielding him, "Mai! Fight him!"

Laughter met their ears, "She cannot hear you child. Not anymore."

"Prove it."

Luna's eyes flared in defiance while Mai's blazed with red fury. The two stared each other down for several seconds before Mai sent another spell in their direction. Harry cried out for Luna to move and watched as the spell ran straight to her before sharply diverting and missing her easily.

Voldemort raged, "Damn you girl!" and he fired spell after spell, resorting at one point to pure torrents of magic formed into elements: lightning, fire, nothing could touch Luna or the one she stood in front of. He stopped eventually, lowering Mai's hand and stood glaring daggers at his enemy.

"You may protect the old man, but what about Potter?"

"Harry!" they cried but Voldemort had already sent a large blasting hex in the Headmaster's direction. He barely managed to duck and cover over Hermione before the hex hit, destroying a better part of the altar and sending both of them toppling over the other.

Harry landed hard against the stone floor, his face scraping as he skidded to a halt. Shards broke off from his glasses and he howled in pain as they embedded into his skin.

Voldemort sneered, "Either of you move and Potter dies."

They were covered in rubble and Harry moaned as he looked up and around for Hermione. She happened to be lying off to his right but he wouldn't have known, even though his arm landed partially on her.

He couldn't feel anything in that arm.

He grabbed her shoulder and started shaking, "Hermione, Hermione! Please wake up!"

Fear replaced reason as he searched her for any sign of life but found none. Tears blurred his vision while trying to move but his left arm was bent at an odd angle and pinned below a large piece of the altar. He tried instead to pull her closer but couldn't as pain shot up his left arm.

Harry sobbed, noticing the etchings in her body were open again and weeping blood. Her leg was broken too as he could make out the bone sticking out of her skin. He gave into panic, calling for her several times and in his mind, a whispered thought betrayed him. Hermione, his longest, closest friend was dead. Breaths came in short gasps and Harry started to shut down.

Voldemort scoffed, "You're weakness is your friends, Potter. Love will forever make you weak."

The words never registered as Harry struggled to breath.

'_Please no. Not Hermione. Please, not Hermione!'_

A final burst of adrenaline allowed one last attempt to wake her and then his body gave up. Harry's strength left him and his hand slipped from her shoulder, falling to the stone floor.

'_Headmaster!'_

Harry sucked in a breath, _'Hogwarts?'_ Black encroached his vision, but he could see light forming around his hand on the stone.

'_You must direct me! I cannot act on my own!'_

He could hear Voldemort laughing.

'_What do I do? What do we do?!'_

'_She must be purged!'_

"Goodbye, Harry."

'_Do it!'_

The cracks between the stones lit up and Mia's form stopped in place.

"What's the meaning of this? _Potter!_ What have you…!"

The image of Mai flared brilliantly and the screams of Voldemort echoed as darkness took him.

**X**

Poppy Pomfrey hummed happily as she went about cleaning her ward. It was a slow period, what with Quidditch over and no more classes or projects to be completed by students. Usually, she had one or two in here at all times, mostly first years since they still hadn't gotten a hold of their abilities but today and from several days prior, there was no one.

The only exception to this was the Headmaster's earlier visit, otherwise it was a quiet, peaceful morning. So rare was this occasion Poppy took her time and enjoyed a bit of the sunlight and fresh summer air the open windows could provide.

Fawkes suddenly appeared, making Poppy flinch but years of training kicked in and she was immediately moving toward the four new occupants. These days her surprise was tempered; students had done wonders for her endurance in their increasingly unique ways of getting hurt. The shock of seeing Albus standing there, grim and battle worn was enough to strip away her resistance and adrenaline primed her system.

"Poppy," he said with a slight bow before stepping out from in front of Luna who was levitating Harry and Hermione.

The mediwitch had seen her fair share of injuries, especially during the wars when she served under the Order however what she saw on Hermione frightened her.

"Miss Lovegood, place the Headmaster in his usual location while I tend to Miss Granger."

To her credit, Luna did as instructed without any hesitation and Poppy still detected the young Ravenclaw would need help.

_'At the very least, a dreamless sleep potion,_' she thought as a flick of her wand easily took over Hermione's levitation.

Bottles filled with an assortment of potions, each a unique color, lifted themselves off nearby shelves and followed the mediwitch and retired Headmaster as they escorted Hermione to the intensive care wing of the ward.

Runes sprang to life the moment Hermione's body settled into the mattress and her form was encased in a soft glow.

Poppy cursed again as she rapidly ran through several spells, "While it is wonderful to see you Albus, I'd prefer you never come here again if this is the result."

"I couldn't agree more" and Albus mentally cringed. Already he could feel the changes in her aura, an indication she was no longer the Mediwitch of Hogwarts but instead, the Field Medic of wars past. One who saved countless lives and eased the passing of many more.

Albus drew a steadying breath. For this to happen, things were as he feared. "We were fortunate, Harry and I. Had we not arrived when we did, this would be a very different meeting."

The mediwitch was no stranger to dark curses or rituals. She had seen many attempts by wizards to try and gain too much power too quickly. They had all resorted to desperate means in their darkest of days but this was something new.

"Merlin, what happened to her? Magical suppression interlinked with draining runes cut into her skin. And is that? Is that a Transmutation Circle? On a _living_ body?"

By the time she was done with her scans, he had already rolled up his sleeves, "Unfortunately, yes. Tom paid us a visit today in a most unexpected manner." He flicked his wand and her exposed wounds were cleaned and the dried blood removed.

She paused for only a moment, "_He_ was here? In the castle?" The pause was enough to synchronize their activities; she healed the right arm, closing cut after cut while Albus took the left.

"He was, however Harry has taken care of it."

In short order, the physical wounds marring Hermione's body were healed as far as magic would allow. After inspecting the work and nodding in approval, she immediately began to rub various creams on the sealed wounds. Hermione had been lucky; the cuts, while deep, were also clean and with the proper potion regimen, no scars should remain. "Physically she is stable but until I complete the deeper scans, I cannot comment on the damage."

His frown deepened, "I presumed as much. With your permission, I will tend to the Headmaster. Knowing him as I do, he will be upset if he isn't brought around soon."

She agreed, but didn't take her eyes off of her work, "Dislocated shoulder and cuts to the face aside, be cautious of his right hand. It looked burned, but I couldn't tell. It might be a curse but if it is, it's not behaving like one."

Albus allowed himself to smile. Age did not diffuse Poppy's ability to judge someone's condition with but a glance however her inability to diagnose the hand injury was concerning. There was a reason he always went to her for medical advice, after all.

As he approached Harry's 'reserved' bed, Luna passed him wordlessly. Albus looked back, wishing he could tend to more than one at a time but Harry's condition was potentially more threatening and therefore required the utmost attention. As Luna took a seat next to Hermione, Albus faced the bed of the Headmaster.

Harry was a mess, but still a far cry better than Hermione. Inspecting Harry's right hand confirmed Poppy's initial assessment: it looked like a cross between a burn and a curse of some kind. As Albus began magically scanning the ailment, he was surprised to see the 'burnt' skin start to recede toward the fingertips. Another scan, deeper this time, showed him the skin cells were healing themselves and it appeared Harry's core was feeding magic into the process.

His eyebrows rose, "Self healing?" Such a trait was incredibly rare, the last such case having been many centuries ago. _'But usually the gift is present from childbirth and Poppy certainly would have noticed such a thing before… Unless the castle is involved.'_

Albus knew the ending of their fight was thanks to Harry and the castle's intervention. In retrospect, perhaps the hand injury and its healing weren't so surprising but nonetheless, he decided to ask Harry directly. To do that though, Albus had to take care of a few things.

He started with the glass, banishing the shards and cleaning charms removed all dirt from the open wounds. A few minutes later and said wounds were closed, held in place by a variant of the sticking charm. The application of a salve helped the skin repair itself naturally and gradually 'ate' away the magic used to hold the charm in place. It was quite an impressive piece of medicinal magic and the steps were almost identical to what they did with Hermione, albeit at a slower pace.

Satisfied with his work, he flicked his wand at a tangled mess of metal and broken glass which reformed into Harry's glasses. After inspecting their shape and sturdiness, he set them on the nearby nightstand.

That left the dislocated shoulder and broken nose.

After tapping his wand on Harry's forehead, he gingerly started to pick up and rotate the arm in the proper direction. Albus believed some injuries should be healed without magic, which put him firmly in the 'old-school' circles of today's medical professionals. It didn't mean a spell or two would be remiss to ease the pain and after a popping sound the shoulder was back in place, allowing him to focus on the nose.

Thanks to the numbing charm and Harry being out of it, Albus could easily reset the bone and cartilage before easing the healing along with a flick of his wand. Once mended, he tapped Harry's forehead again to remove the charm and was done. Out of habit, he checked Harry over one more time while he started to review their latest battle.

There was no denying it, they had been incredibly lucky. Albus hadn't counted on Voldemort figuring out how to use Luna's protection so skillfully yet it was also his undoing. It was the purpose of protections after all so no matter what Tom may have desired, the magic wouldn't harm the one it was designed to watch over.

Carefully, he looked past the privacy screen and could see Poppy still hustling about Hermione as Luna watched patiently. For now, they would remain undisturbed.

'_Enervate,'_ he whispered and Harry opened his eyes with a groan. As Albus watched the young Headmaster reach for his glasses, a little warning in his mind told him to cast a silencing charm around them.

"Where's Hermione! Is she alive!?"

Albus smiled to himself, "She is fine for now, Harry." His words did not placate the young wizard and he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him from getting out of bed as he sat up. "I know you want to see her and I don't blame you, but we must talk first. Remember, there are things you will have to do in your position you may not want to."

The elder wizard watched with a pang of sorrow as Harry's eyes, once filled with fear quickly turned to anger before settling on resignation. His voice was low, making it clear he wasn't thrilled but at least understood.

"She's okay?"

"Yes although she did sustain a few injuries, Poppy is seeing to them. They're unaware of your consciousness and there are several things we should discuss while the opportunity remains."

Harry nodded reluctantly.

"Do you know what happened to your hand? It looked quite burnt a few moments ago and I'm surprised to see it's been completely healed."

Harry frowned as he looked it over himself, "It has something to do with the castle. I figured out during the fight that I can 'speak' with Hogwarts if my hand is touching the floor or walls."

"So you were aware this would happen?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but given the pain I remember feeling, I'm not surprised. Any ideas on what might be causing it?"

Albus furrowed his brow, "It might have something to do with the restrictions. It's quite marvelous you're even able to converse with the castle at all. I understand her through feeling and sound; actual words are not a part of our understanding."

"That's what I think too. Looks like I need to be in physical contact with the castle, skin to stone as it were in order to hear her because of the Oaths." Harry paused and looked down, "But what I don't understand is how all this happened? Voldemort sneaking into another mind from mine is something I can just barely tolerate but what about Mai? How is she connected to all this?"

"I can answer that, Headmaster," said Luna who appeared in front of the bed next to Albus.

Harry gave her a genuine smile, "Hello, Luna, good to see you're okay."

She bowed slightly, "Thank you, Headmaster. I'm glad you're okay as well." Harry frowned at the formality but before he could question it, Luna came around the bed and sat down in one of the chairs. Albus realized to an extent what this was about, so he quietly left.

"Luna, what are you"

"I'm sorry, Headmaster" she said as her voice cracked and she bowed low in her seat. "I was not forthcoming with what I said to Hermione and we have paid a price for it."

Despite his confusion, he gave her an encouraging smile.

Luna proceeded to pour out the last few days' events to him. She started with her view of his 'placement' on the golden throne, followed by the discussion with Mai that eventually led to the three-way discussion with Hermione. Harry's eyes widened with each passing tale, especially when tears started down her face as she told him of her mother's death.

"What happened to Mummy, Father and I was not embellished however I withheld the truth about Mai's origins. She is a completely magical being, her form created by Hogwarts but her existence allowed by the sacrifice of Mummy and Father."

"What do you mean?"

"Mummy did not just sacrifice her life, but Father's also. They were bonded and became so due to their practicing of the merging art, _Coetus_."

"Your parents were bonded?"

"Yes, a result of practicing _Coetus _for extended periods of time. To save me that night, Mummy sacrificed herself for the magic she needed." Luna hesitated, "Not… not unlike what your mother did for you."

His face fell but he nodded in understanding.

"However, as a bonded couple, the giving of her life also meant the giving of Father's."

"Isn't… isn't your dad still alive?"

Luna nodded as she sniffed, "He is. I can only guess, but I think he was spared due to the nature of the magic Mummy invoked. It was crafted to protect me so it may have realized by Father's death, more harm than good would be done so he remained alive. The cost however, is the slow descent into madness from the broken bond."

'_That's why the magic refused to hit Luna,'_ he mused.

"My gift was also a result of Mummy's sacrifice."

As Luna continued to explain through choked sobs and whimpers, Harry began to realize why she remained so formal. It was a means of perseverance and by keeping him at arm's length, it helped stabilize her emotions.

"You said Hogwarts created Mai?"

Luna sniffed, "Yes, Headmaster. When I used my gift here in the castle, I was woefully unprepared and Magic began to pull me into itself. Why, I do not know, but it gave Mummy's protection a reason to aid me again."

Albus appeared from behind the curtain and upon seeing Luna's state, produced a small handkerchief for the Ravenclaw to use. "Headmaster, Madame Pomfrey wishes to speak with you on Miss Granger's status."

A burst of fear ran through his system before Albus' words echoed in his mind. A quick glance at Luna also hardened his resolve. _'Hermione is okay… She's okay… Albus would tell me otherwise… She's okay... but Luna, Luna isn't._'

"Has anything changed?"

"No, her condition remains the same."

"Alright, if anything changes I want to know. We'll be over shortly."

"Of course," Albus replied and turned to leave as Harry faced Luna again. He could see was readying an argument.

"Headmaster, this can wait if you wish to go to Hermione, I certainly don't…" and she froze with her eyes going wide as Harry pulled her into a hug. He'd be the first to admit he was clueless about crying witches but Luna was different. She was like him in a way and the one thing that always cheered him up was one of Hermione's hugs.

"I trust him to give me the truth when it matters," he whispered and sat back down on the bed, "Tell me, Luna. What happened then?"

She whimpered and Harry could have sworn her eyes pleaded for him to come back, "T-The protection sprang to life but Hogwarts interfered. While Mummy's magic pulled me out, the castle used a little of my magic as a template before mixing in some of its own. Once I was safe, there was still a little leftover from my parents and so Hogwarts combined all three, thus creating Mai. I… I am not completely sure on this but I…I…"

Harry watched helplessly as Luna began to break down. Her tears multiplied and her body began to shake but she grew quieter and pulled her knees up onto the seat and curled into a ball. He had never seen the young Ravenclaw so distraught before and without thinking, stood and picked her tiny frame up from the chair. Careful not to drop her, he then laid her on the bed and as he started to pull away, Luna reached out and grabbed him.

"You don't have to continue Luna, it's alright."

She shook harder and whimpered softly, "A friend… I think that… that Mai was created so I…"

His arms automatically went around her and she stiffened, the last of her resolve failing.

As Luna cried, red swam in his vision. She was being formal so as to remain distant, to keep away from dependency, from feeling a true connection to someone. Harry knew what that pain felt like, including that layer of defense. It fueled his rage but the real anger came from memories not two weeks ago.

Words had been passed among the school, reaching Gryffindor Tower concerning Luna and her _imaginary friends_. How she seemed so happy and carefree to talk to thin air that many of his friends, some his own dorm mates, laughed as others played it out.

Harry furiously nitpicked ways in which to rectify the students attitude towards Luna but his thoughts were broken when Luna started to beg him.

"I'm so sorry Harry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean for this to happen! Mai came up behind us and she managed to knock me out. I didn't mean to leave Hermione so vulnerable; I meant to take her to you! Please, please stay my friend! Please!"

Guilt, followed by sorrow, replaced anger and he softened his hold. He moved a little bit so as to shift her head into the crook of his neck, "You'll always be my friend, Luna. Never _ever _forget that."

She hiccupped in his arms and the worst of it seemed to finally be behind her. How long they stayed like this he wasn't sure, but he did notice when she went limp. A soft snoring met his ears and he smiled while gingerly putting her to bed.

A presence shifted on his left side and he saw out of the corner of his eye Albus holding a small vial of potion to him.

"Dreamless sleep," the elder whispered and Harry knew Albus had heard. He carefully tipped the small amount into her mouth, making sure she swallowed without coughing and her breathing eased further.

"I am so sorry," Albus said quietly as he motioned for Harry to move to the next bed. He canceled the privacy spell before turning back to him, "I had no understanding of her history or the depth of her loneliness. Xeno only explained so much and she no doubt blames herself for what has happened."

Harry stayed quiet for a moment and took a deep breath. Once again, so much had changed in so little time and he was beginning to have trouble keeping up. How much worse would it get from here?

"What do you know about her story?"

"Her father, Xenophilius or Xeno to some, told me he and her mother had sacrificed something of great importance in order to destroy the beast. I was aware of his worsening mental condition and although I wasn't privy to the details, I assumed whatever they did was part of the reason for his decline; a borack is no easy thing to stop cold."

Albus turned to look out the window.

"The rest comes entirely from Hogwarts. The castle felt her life force slip away and was encouraged in part by their sacrifice to act and so she did, sparing Miss Lovegood and creating something else in order to help her. The only reference I had to this protection was what I'd call 'Daughter.' I never considered the castle would literally create a friend only Miss Lovegood could see."

Harry nodded to him, "I got the same thing and a name as well, 'Mai.'" He stood up from the bed and moved next to Albus, looking out of the window at the green fields that lay in front of them. A part of him suddenly wished to be outside, walking along the lake instead of where he was.

Eyes darkened as he turned to the wizard, "How did Voldemort come into this and what was he saying about Mai being a key?"

Albus frowned, "I do not know. Hogwarts never explained further, however I would guess that since Mai is interlinked with the castle, an advantage could be obtained should someone influence or gain control over her. I certainly see the merit of this concern."

"But how? How did Voldemort even get near her? Through me, yes, but how did he get to me in the first place?" Harry's eyes narrowed at the uncomfortable look Albus gave him.

"I can tell you Harry and I will should you ask. Before you do, I only wish to say that it will be a long conversation and I do not think now is the best time."

The young Headmaster let out a sigh. As much as Harry wanted to know, he agreed because he had been delayed long enough. Saying no more on the matter, but letting his eyes convey the conversation would occur soon, he stepped around the old wizard and headed to Hermione.

Even from several beds away, he could already tell she looked one hundred percent better. Her skin was no longer pale, the cuts mostly reduced to thin scars and she seemed to be resting peacefully in bed.

"How is she, Poppy?"

The nurse looked up from her current task and smiled grimly, "She is doing much better Harry, considering what she has gone through."

"Diagnosis?"

"Extreme physical exhaustion with core depletion; she's malnourished and there are signs of severe stress. Taking all this into account, along with the markings which were etched into her skin and the transmutation circle on her stomach, it's obvious she was to be a sacrifice for a Dark ritual. Of what kind though is beyond me."

Several words stuck out to Harry that made his hair stand on end, "Albus, what did Voldemort mean when he said this was a soul binding and what's a transmutation circle?"

Poppy turned white, "Soul binding?"

Albus placed a hand on her shoulder, "This was the work of Voldemort, Poppy. It is disgusting and terrible for it to have happened to Miss Granger, but we all know he is capable of it."

She seemed to accept the answer but her eyes remained wide.

He looked back to Harry, "To answer your questions, a transmutation is a form of Old Magic. Wizards today would call it Alchemy and there are many ways to practice it: runic drawings, psynergetic foci or the most common manner, transmutation circles."

Harry cringed, "So he wanted to use Hermione's body, but to what end?"

The Headmaster watched as Albus appeared to brace himself.

"I can only speculate as I am not an expert on soul magic, however, I believe the goal was to force Miss Granger's soul out of her body." He paused and shifted his weight, "This would also cast away her magic, meaning instant death for any wizard or witch. The circle _should _have activated at that point, keeping her physically alive and allowing Voldemort to permanently inhabit her body using his own soul and the magic that was present around him to complete the binding."

Harry watched their reactions in interest. Poppy had gasped, turning whiter and Albus looked very uncomfortable with what was just said. Harry too was standing on the edge of freaking out over what could have happened. He picked over the words letting them sink in and there was a _lot_ to digest. It also, unfortunately, confirmed several disturbing thoughts.

One was the issue of Mai's existence.

They talked about Voldemort inside the castle to Poppy and this soul business sounded like something the Dark Lord himself would never want anyone to know. Albus even looked reluctant to mention it and yet Mai's existence was completely missing from the conversation.

'_There must be a reason, especially if she is a 'key' of sorts as Voldemort mentioned.'_

Secondly was that a _soul_ _piece_ of Voldemort _had_ been inside him. It was the only explanation and ignoring the wonders on how the Dark Lord managed to jump from him to Mai, there was still the question of why it was in him to begin with.

'_Was that thing my magical self showed me the refuse of the soul fragment or… or was it something else? How did it get there? I didn't even know you could split your soul. Who would know how, let alone use it in a ritual?'_

He panicked at that thought, "How do we know Hermione is okay, her soul I mean?"

Poppy semi-read his thoughts, "A wizard or witch cannot live without their soul, magic and body. Had any one of these three been missing, Miss Granger would no longer be with us."

Harry's heart rate slowed and he let out a long sigh, "I want updates on the hour, Poppy. I don't care if nothing changed, I still want to know. That goes for Luna too."

"Of course, Harry. Miss Granger is stable so we can relax to a degree. I need more time to determine if there are any added injuries but if there are, test or not we should know within the next twelve hours. I'll check on Miss Lovegood and let you know as soon as I conclude."

"Good and we had best keep this to ourselves for now. Voldemort being here is bad enough but if this soul stuff leaks out I do not want to try and answer the questions that will come my way."

The concern allowed a smile to reappear on Albus, "On behalf of my predecessors I welcome you to our world, Harry."

**XX**

The Dark Lord opened his eyes and stared at the black ceiling in his chambers. Other than the noises the two guards were making, everything else was quiet.

"Well this is boring, I was hoping to get a pot-shot at a muggle or two today. You have any idea how long it's been since I had some, Avery?" whispered the one.

He shook his head, "Knowing you, it's been a day or so. Shut it and keep your eyes open. We're here to guard, not chit-chat."

The other Death Eater snorted, "Our Lord is asleep and safe within the bowls of the Manor. How in the seven hells is anyone going to get here, assuming they got past the outer defenses?"

Voldemort allowed a satisfied sneer to appear before quietly sitting up and getting off his bed. The guards hadn't noticed him until he used _'Crucio'_ on the one.

Avery grinned at the withering form of his companion before bowing, "My Lord, I tried."

The Dark Lord gave a curt nod to his follower, "So you have, however some need more direct means of instruction. I trust nothing has changed?"

"No my Lord. Since you've entered the trance a few days ago, no one has come forth with any reports."

Voldemort frowned, "Call for Lucius while I take care of this one." His servant bowed again and left as the Dark Lord turned to the now frightened young man. "I expect nothing more than your loyalty and obedience, Thorfinn. Why did you betray me?"

The thug looked horrified, "I… I have done no such thing, my Lord!"

"I heard your complaints about this assignment. Is my faith in you to protect me misplaced?"

"No, no my Lord!"

The wizard was cursed again, the spell being held for a few added seconds.

"We must always be vigilant, Thorfinn. I understand your need to kill the inferior but I have trouble fathoming why you would soil yourself with their flesh. In the end, at least you kill them so I will spare you today, only because of the effort you put into your work."

The wizard groveled at his feet, "T-Thank you, my Lord. I swear I will never doubt your wisdom again!"

Lucius entered the small room and bowed to Voldemort, "Excellent to see you awake again, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded to him, "Thank you, Lucius. Just a moment," and he turned back to Thorfinn. "Those who serve me completely are rewarded in kind. Your digression today has erased your past achievements and you will start anew. Cross my patience again and you will not find me so forgiving."

The Death Eater announced again his loyalty and acceptance of the punishment before making a hasty retreat.

Lucius watched the younger wizard leave and sneered, "If I may be so bold, my Lord. It would seem you are growing softer with the younger Death Eaters." Very few people could be so forthcoming to the Dark Lord and expect to live; Lucius happened to be one of them.

"Indeed, however we must be careful, especially now. My experiment was met with both success and failure."

"That is unfortunate to hear."

Voldemort agreed, "I fear what Potter may learn within those Halls. As much I despise it, I would be foolish not to acknowledge the castle's presence, but Severus has done well in this regard."

"So it worked?"

He smiled viciously, "It did and I am most pleased. His understanding of the Charter is second to none and he has effectively limited Potter's control. It was a split decision to act without my consent but it has paid graciously."

Lucius smiled, "Excellent news, my Lord. Is there anything else you wish to share with me?"

Voldemort thought for a moment, "Alert all teams who are currently active. Although we spotted Dumbledore in the Ministry a few days ago, his tactics have radically changed. He hesitated today but there was a hardness in his eyes I have not seen before. Should anyone encounter him, flee immediately. Until we have more intelligence, I don't want to risk resources needlessly."

Lucius bowed, "As you command, my Lord. Shall I have the elves prepare dinner?"

Voldemort waved him off, a sign Lucius had learned was an acknowledgement and dismissal so the Death Eater left.

The Dark Lord went over to a nearby dresser mirror. He disrobed and took a moment to study his body. No scars marred the grayish skin and otherwise it was in perfect condition. He did notice he appeared to be more human than before, but only slightly.

'_No additional effects otherwise,'_ he mused and looked at the elaborate tattoo of the Dark Mark on his left arm. It was far larger and more detailed than what his followers wore. Several runes were inscribed in the design using a process called interlinking. The mixing of one rune cluster with another to achieve a completely different result. It took nearly seven years to complete it but well worth the effort.

As he moved to his private showers, he reanalyzed the fight and the thoughts he had managed to pull from the boy. A frown appeared on his features again.

'_Do they know? Dumbledore suspects surely, but does he see the proof? I loathe admitting it, but if he read the right tomes, the old man could figure it out himself.'_

A wave of his hand and the water flowed from the snake heads above him.

'_Even if he did, they are merely one aspect of the anchors. It could take Dumbledore years to unravel everything and by then, it wouldn't matter.'_

He stepped into the water, relishing its warmth.

'_It took years to place them, after all.'_

As the water cascaded down his body, he held up his hand. A ball of water collected in his palm and he toyed with it for a few moments before releasing it.

One of the reasons Voldemort hated Hogwarts was because of how restricting the Board and by extension the Ministry made it to be. Incantations, spell work, runic designs, many of the things taught today were still an integral part of magic but what mattered the most and yet largely ignored, was will.

The stronger a wizard's will, the further magic would bend in his hand. He chuckled to himself, recalling a quote from a book on the Old Ways:

'_The Will of a Wizard moves mountains in ways the Goblins can only dream.'_

The Dark Lord reviewed his memories one more time before trying to access the connection with his sworn enemy. Upon failing he nodded to himself, _'So it's done then. Now, what to do about that key?'_

**XX**

Harry moved quietly into the Medical Wing of Hogwarts. He may be the Headmaster but Poppy's anger was not something to be trifled with so he did his best to remain unseen.

The rest of the day had gone smoothly after escorting Albus back to his office. A promise was made to have the 'conversation' within the next few days and after giving him a note to pass to Sirius, the wizard left.

The faculty and students were placated, somewhat, on Fawkes' appearance by Harry saying the phoenix desperately wanted to show him something and what it was remained confidential. To his surprise, most appeared to accept that as an answer and he wondered if this was how the rest of the Wizarding population reacted to someone of authority giving explanations.

There were of course some individuals who didn't accept it outright, Minerva for one, Filius and Pomona for another so he briefly explained the overall gist of what happened. Leaving out the more sinister bits of the attempted soul binding proved a good idea as they were completely stunned, concerned and angered Voldemort was able to penetrate them so easily. It took a little time but after his assurances and admittance Albus was aware of the matter, they settled down.

Beyond this, nothing else happened and his mind was burdened all day by Hermione's presence in the medical ward and to a lesser extent, Luna's. Neither of the two girls were dismissed from Poppy's care and although he received updates, he still wanted to check in to make sure they were all right.

As he drew near to Hermione's bed, he was surprised to see Luna up and standing by the bedside. Her shoulders were slumped and by the moonlight coming through the windows, Harry could see her eyes did not hold the light they usually did.

"Hello, Luna," he said calmly so as not to startle her. "How are you feeling?"

She perked up a bit at his voice and smiled weakly, "Better, Harry. Thank you. For everything."

He smiled brightly at her before turning his attention to Hermione, "Any news?"

Luna shook her head, "Nothing. Her core is still very weak but otherwise Madame Pomfrey believes she's fine. I'd imagine she'll be unconscious for at least four more days."

He looked at her in surprise, "What makes you say that?"

"The magic surrounding Hermione, her aura, is almost non-existent but that's because her body is pulling it into her core. I can usually tell with a quick glance how rested someone is based on their aura alone. Medical personnel are taught something similar but I have an advantage."

He grew worried, "Is is a bad thing she's so drained?"

"No, not really. It's like she practiced a spell non-stop until she passed out."

"Is there anything we can do?"

Luna stared at the bed for a few moments before answering.

"You can link with her to find out. A mental connection would be enough to determine if she needs further help plus the magics at work could add to her core faster. Assuming everything is okay and I would imagine it is, this could also be an opportunity to share a few things in preparation for Thursday."

Harry could see Luna was uncomfortable with the idea. Mai was a sensitive topic for both of them.

"How is she?"

Luna shook her head, "She's ashamed and so very afraid to see you again. I tried reasoning with her but it's no use. Don't feel bad, Harry. I understand where she is coming from and can tell you it will heal. It just needs time."

Harry nodded in understanding. He, above anyone, could sympathize with the nightmares which came from knowing you played host to a demon.

"Is it dangerous, Luna? I know Hermione's been looking it up, but I haven't had the chance to talk things over with her. I know she made notes and I intend to review them, if I can find them."

"It has its dangers Harry, but then again all spells do. One thing I know for sure is that if you were careful, _Coetus_ never killed those who used it. Most of the time it was through their own pettiness or due to outside forces which led to their deaths and even then those are extreme cases. You almost had to try to make something go wrong in order for it to actually go wrong."

He shifted his weight as he looked back to Hermione, "Can Hermione and I do this?"

"I believe so, yes. Some speculate there's a sort of compatibility requirement but it's just that: speculation. Although, having a strong bond to begin with certainly helps and makes the process easier."

Harry looked back at her, "How do you know all this?"

"After Mummy died, I studied her notes and journals. Father may be the poet, but mum is without a doubt the scientist." She giggled to herself, "She kept meticulous notes like you wouldn't believe. Details of their experiences and discoveries, tricks and shortcuts, it's all there. I'd happily share them with you, but _Coetus_ varies so much between couples, I don't think it would help."

Harry smiled at her, "Thanks, Luna. I, er, we appreciate you sharing all this with us." He sighed, "I just don't know if I can do this without hearing it from Hermione."

Luna turned and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I can help you if you want or we can wait until she's better. As I told Hermione before, the choice is up to you."

He hesitated, looking back and forth between them, "What about her choice?"

Luna chuckled, "Oh, I'm not Hermione so I cannot say for certain, but I think she made hers a long time ago."

**XX**


	9. Gathering Storm

_**Disclaimer: my $ownership != JKR::RightsOf($HJP)**_

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. Cookie if you recognize the above syntax. _

**Chapter 9: Gathering Storm**

_June 26th 1996 - Wednesday at noon_

"Can you believe it? Pothead is now the Headmaster?"

Draco fumed quietly and kept mostly to himself as the other Slytherins bickered during lunch.

"Just goes to show the school is shot to hell," said another, 6th year if Draco remembered right. "How much harder is it going to be to run the circles, now the goody two shoes is in charge?"

Murmurs of agreement sounded around him, but Draco could care less. The so called 'Circles' mentioned was the drug ring some of the older Slytherins had established. Despite popular belief Hogwarts was a 'clean' environment, it was anything but. There were prominent buyers from the high and mighty Ravenclaws and even some secret Griffs on the pandlers' lists. With clientele like that, business was booming.

Draco had no use for them.

Drugs and magical substances weren't his thing, never was. With Black blood flowing in his veins, he knew some of the darker potions out there and what one might do with them for 'recreational activities.' No, Draco's mind was focused entirely on the new Headmaster of Hogwarts and the debacle that had been the Ministry investigation.

The second he and the others stepped it into the Ministry, Umbridge disappeared and then Death Eaters of various rank made a mockery of the students before they were all knocked out and sent to St. Mungo's.

It wasn't how easily they were swept aside, it wasn't Umbridge's sudden and unexplainable desertion, but the _manner_ in which it all happened.

They were treated like cattle! Herded, toyed with and then metaphorically slaughtered. Draco even _recognized_ two of the Death Eaters and he was sure they saw him. They hadn't even tried to hide their faces which meant they were confident and in control. The whole thing was done on _purpose_. They were led there to be made fun of and scared out of their wits on _purpose_

And _he_ was a _Malfoy!_ Such treatment was inexcusable! How could they!?

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair.

None of this would have mattered; he would have convinced himself into thinking they were recruits or maybe they hadn't seen him like he thought they did. That's how it would have been and life would have returned to normal. He could have gone on as Father instructed and continued the game.

If only Potter hadn't changed _everything._

A ruckus started from over on the Gryffindor side and Malfoy watched idely as the youngest Weasley's got into another one of their infamous spats. He chuckled to himself as Ron stormed after an equally irate Ginny. Draco watched with a coy smile as they left, thinking for a poor pureblood, the red haired girl didn't look half bad.

Traitors could be redeemed after all.

'_Then again,'_ and he turned his eyes toward the empty Headmaster's chair.

Harry was there when the disgraced Inquisitorial Squad was discharged from St. Mungo's. The bastard picked them up himself. Draco thought it was a trick at first, the Golden Boy sent to pick up the miscreants. He thought Dumbledore was surely back by then, newly installed as the rightful Headmaster.

But no! It was _Harry Potter_ Hogwarts had chosen!

Draco had seen red, was sure of what was to come as they started their journey back to the castle. Expected it, just as one expects to breath but he was surprised yet again.

No jaunts, no jeers, the difference in Potter was equally staggering and the effect only amplified when they got back to the grounds. Draco wouldn't have believed it, but the castle seemed to resonate as he drew close. The doors opened on their own, something _no one_ among the group had ever seen.

No, something was different. Potter was different. The school seemed different.

'_Or maybe… Maybe I'm different.'_

Students started to finish and get ready for the second half of the day. Draco stood, stretching and glanced at the clock. He'd have time to rethink everything later during a free period and during the trials tomorrow. Maybe then he'd get a glimpse into what Potter was really after.

**XX**

Harry stood at the foot of a bed in the Medical Ward and stared at the occupant. Hermione's condition improved overnight but she

was still unconsciousness.

Poppy said, after Luna was released, the Ravenclaw had a natural talent for medical work. She also admitted to hearing a little of what they had been talking about the other night and agreed; Luna was likely right, on more than just one account.

Wordlessly, he came around the bedside and sat down on the mattress while making sure not to disturb Hermione.

"But what do you think?" he asked her quietly.

The fight from the other day replayed itself numerous times in his head. While watching every action, analyzing every mistake, he came to a terrifying and wondrous conclusion: Hermione was his everything.

When this happened, he wasn't sure. That's what he'd been doing the entire morning, trying to figure out when she became such a central part of his life. Was it during the Triwizard Tournament, when everyone abandoned him but her? Or before, when he sat quietly by her petrified form not so many years ago?

Harry didn't know, but he couldn't deny the the soul lifting relief of seeing Hermione's face full of color again. He couldn't deny his heart jumped when she smiled at him, nor her balm-like effect when she hugged him.

He lightly brushed a few strands of hair off her face before getting up and tucking her in. She didn't need it, but it eased the restlessness. He was doing something for her, he was helping.

Harry walked over to a window and a sigh escaped him. The new duties as Headmaster should have been enough, but now Voldemort threw his lot in as well.

Worse yet, he was out of time.

Luna's offer still stood and tonight marked the deadline for attempting the magic safely and gain some advantage over the exams tomorrow. Similar words had come from Mai and the thought made him shiver. If he and Albus had not interfered, Hermione would be dead and Voldemort in her place. That in of itself was chilling, but the potential for it to happen shouldn't have existed in the first place.

'_How much of these last few days were Voldemort's doing?'_

Did he know something? Was he purposely leading his prey into a trap or was it really just a stroke of fate? Harry sighed again, turning away from the window and glancing back to Hermione.

'_What do I do? Luna said Hermione already chose but we never talked about it. We could link tonight, I could check on how she's doing and I could learn some things for tomorrow but… but what if Hermione doesn't want to? What if Voldemort knew of some weakness or what if he did something to her and Coetus would only make it worse?'_

He paced back and forth a few times, coming to a stop at the foot of her bed.

'_If I did this and you regret it, would you forgive me?'_

**XX**

_9:00 P.M._

Nymphadora Tonks grumbled as she continued with filing paper from a stack the DMLE managed to create over the past week. The inbox looked like a mountain: security reviews from every department, requests to overhaul nightly lockdown procedures, prisoner transport requests, the pile went ever on. The funny bit?

She _hated_ paperwork.

It was easily the most craptacular part of the Auror job description. Of course there was tree-killing to be done, after all she worked for a government but this was worse than her internships! She finished another memo and stood to stretch.

"This blows," she moaned and cracked several bones in her neck.

Her current assignment was really meant for newbies instead of people who were actually good at their job. Tonks however, was not so frustrated to forget she had been handpicked by Madame Bones and given a separate office to boot. The fact there were some heavy duty, borderline Dark wards keeping her new privacy _very_ private, Tonks couldn't help but sigh and take one for the team. Something was definitely going on and she already had a lot to consider.

She wasn't a key spy in the Order's Network for nothing and despite the hectic last week, it brought a treasure trove of information. The supposed break-in had been completely orchestrated, from the moment Voldemort stepped inside up to the meeting of his group and the Order. He knew of every gate barring his way and how to pick every lock. Miraculous in its own right, he did have help which leant a possible explanation to the impossible waltz through the Ministry.

Umbridge had been with him and _that_ was strange.

Dolores was a known 'secret' supporter of his efforts so in one manner, this solidified her allegiance. Being the Undersecretary would have given her access to all the locks too, which would explain the effortless raid.

But something didn't add up.

Umbridge was _horrendous _with fight-or-flight situations. The think-on-your-feet-or-die scenario would see her chance of survival plummet to negative numbers, repeatedly. Chess play was more her forte; careful manipulation of pawns, Knights to do your dirty work, that sort of espionage she excelled at.

Tonks knew this, could confirm it a hundred different ways so to find evidence there were three raids and that _Umbridge _of all people was the linchpin made very little sense.

She shook her head, feeling a migraine coming. No matter how many times she thought about it, Tonks couldn't wrap her mind around it. The raid everyone knew about involved the Dark Lord directly but there were two others going on at the same time. One of those raids occurred at Gringotts, which the Goblins quickly hushed and the third wasn't really a raid at all but unexplained activity in the Minister's office.

Tonks would have never known about them had she not been making a daily effort to check the detection net for potential information. The net was just a series of monitoring arrays, their functions being so simple most people forgot about them. What made this a hair raising problem occurred the day after the raids, when she checked the net like usual only to find data from the past 24 hours had been erased. There was literally a big gaping block where ink used to lie on parchment. By a stroke of luck, the redundant records hadn't been destroyed and Tonks made a copy of them. The following day, those too went missing.

The backups were encoded and it took a good deal of study and effort on her part but Tonks was able to decrypt everything earlier in the week. The information she found linked Umbridge to all three activities in addition to other shady events: unexplained visitors at odd hours, random movements between the departments and so on.

A stray thought, one that occurs from being in the business for so long, made her think to check the financial records and compare them to what she knew. Turns out it was a hit, showing invalid transactions corresponding with the erroneous activity from before and during the raid.

The Goblins should have stopped it, but they hadn't.

She then became a liaison on behalf of the Order to the Goblin Nation in hopes of dealing with the matter. Tonks wouldn't have been so concerned (or scared but she'd never admit it) if the Goblins hadn't shown surprise the way they did. Goblins were _never_ surprised when it came to gold and to actually see it happen spoke volumes.

The last nail in the 'I'm-not-scared' coffin was hammered into place when she started to sort through old reports that were kept in her current office. The last time this place saw use was back during the War of Grindelwald. A spy was rumored to have found its way into a high profile position and the DMLE Head at the time did what he could to sniff out the culprit.

The issue then and by extension now was the spy never got flushed out. The investigator leading the search, who also happened to be the previous owner of her office, was found dead in his home shortly after the case closed. Tonks _may_ have been a little nervous on finding that out and it certainly didn't help she knew things many people would kill for.

_*Knock knock!*_

The Auror nearly jumped out of her skin but managed to have her wand ready with a nasty curse on the inside of her lips.

"Auror Tonks, I hope things are going well?"

The pink haired Auror sighed in relief as Amelia Bones stepped through the door. "As good as it can get, Ma'am."

Amelia chuckled, "At ease, but keep your guard up." A troubled look passed over Tonks' face at the contradiction however she nodded to it nonetheless. In the meantime, Amelia helped herself to a seat.

"So tell me, how's the paper treating you?"

"Horribly. I've lost count of how many times I've had to mend cuts and I never want to see another interdepartment memo ever again. That's a pipe dream though so I'd settle for at least three weeks."

Amelia took the moment to laugh at her subordinate's expense and produced another piece of parchment, "Consider this a prescreening."

_Arrest warrant for Dolores Umbridge goes into effect this day, Thursday the 27th of June 1996. Anyone who comes into contact with the aforementioned is required by law to notify the Aurors immediately and to..._

Tonks' eyes nearly bugged out as Amelia chuckled, "Quite the announcement isn't it?"

"This… this is big."

"Yes it is."

"This is really, really big. Most of the Ministry supports her. This won't go over well."

"Yes they do and no it won't."

"Merlin, she's… she's the Undersecretary! _Merlin's pants!_ Tomorrow is the meeting of the Wizengamot and Hog…"

Tonks stopped short as several things in her mind began clicking rapidly into place. Amelia misjudged her pause and started fishing for something in the pockets of her robes while Tonks' mind continued to buzz. There had been several references referring to Hogwarts in the data she recently collected and given everything on the agenda for tomorrow… if an attack were to occur, the Ministry would be at its weakest since the Aurors would be split between the Headmaster's examination and the trial scheduled in the Wizengamot. A generous estimate at best, assuming none of her lazier colleagues slipped out the back to see what the Boy-Who-Lived was capable of.

This was not good.

Amelia produced from her robes a small slate of granite with several runes carved into the stone. The markings were different from the typical style Tonks was familiar with and it piqued her interest. Upon closer inspection, she nearly jumped out of her chair again and Amelia, having anticipated this, already had her hands up in a show of submission.

"It is Dark but I have just one thing to say and if need be we can go about our ways as if this never happened."

Tonks didn't trust her voice and simply stared.

"As you've noticed, it's a dual blood sealing ward. It requires your blood and mine in order to set up a nearly impenetrable shield of security and is practically undetectable. No one can get in and we can't get out for the duration it's active. If you want to know what this about, you know what to do otherwise say so and I'll be gone."

'_Ohhh crap…'_

The DMLE was about to issue an arrest warrant for the individual who, for all intents and purposes, was second in command of the Magical Government in Britain. This move could be considered as an attack and power play on the current Minister of Magic, let alone all the other things going on. The one responsible for this madness was now sitting in front of her with a borderline or over the border Dark artifact.

The circumstances were too strong to ignore and Tonks had to acknowledge her favorite boss might just be in on everything she was secretly investigating. Should that be the case, then this was likely an assassination waiting to happen. On the other hand, Tonks trusted Amelia. It was unlikely Amelia Bones would carry out a hit and if she were wrong, Merlin help the living.

Tonks took a deep breath and locked eyes with her employer and friend, "I don't know what this is about Amelia, but I trust you. Something like that isn't carried around lightly, especially by the likes of you."

The young Auror removed a small hidden knife from her left breast pocket, slit her thumb and allowed several drops of blood to fall onto the stone. The runes sizzled and started glowing a deep red.

Amelia smiled to her, "I trust you as well hence the precautions," and she also gave some blood to the ward. There was a loud hissing sound that soon stopped as they both felt the magic swirl into place.

Tonks wasted no time, "What in the seven hells required this?"

Amelia looked her straight in the eye, "What we're about to discuss would be considered insubordination, treason and several other unflattering political terms." She paused, making sure that the pink haired woman in front of her was ready. "I won't stall. The Ministry is corrupt, Tonks. _Completely _corrupt_._"

Tonks fell back into her chair, "Bloody hell, so you do know."

_That_ was not what Amelia was expecting, "What?"

Tonks shook her head, "There's more to it, so much more." She hesitated, "Amelia, can you… Will you swear your allegiance to the Light?"

This time the boss went on guard. She was aware Tonks knew more than the average employee, this was part of the reason for keeping her close by. Amelia wanted to keep tabs on the young Auror and protect her if the stuff hit the fan but now Tonks was acting as if _she _needed the protection.

"What kind of allegiance?"

"I swear by my life and magic I fight against Voldemort and his kind."

A swirl of magic, although dampened by the field they were in, confirmed Tonks' words. Amelia was shocked, one for the oath and two for the blatant use of the Dark Lord's name. The hesitation lasted for only a moment though, before she spoke the same words.

The next several hours lead to some of the most startling revelations either witch had ever been a part of. Amelia and Tonks were in some proverbial sense, two sides of the same coin. Seperately they each had mounds of information but together they something to make any politician's mouth water.

Amelia had info on the other break-ins but not of the financial situation, while Tonks did. Tonks knew nothing on Amelia and Alec's secret investigations into past Ministry activities and a great deal more dirt was exposed to the pink haired Auror. It would be some time later before they realized how late it had gotten.

"We should go," said Amelia and as she stood Tonks came around and in a surprising move, bear hugged the older witch.

"You have no idea how happy I am to know you're firmly on our side."

A smile accompanied the answer, "Same to you and I can vouch for Alec as well."

"I'll speak with Dumbledore immediately. We must warn Harry and prepare for tomorrow. I'll see to it that you get initiations to the Order as soon as possible. We were thinking about extending one to Kingsley as well."

Amelia's smile vanished, "You can't do that."

Tonks looked at her boss in confusion for a moment before realization sunk in and her mouth opened in horror, "No… No, not Shack. Is he marked?"

"I don't know but I've been tailing him long enough to know where his loyalties lie."

Tonks cursed under her breath and immediately reached for two knuts on her desk. Several hushed incantations later and she handed them to her boss. Amelia looked them over and was surprised to see a phoenix emblazoned on one side and a small hole for a chain in the top. "Portkeys," said Tonks. "Sound and touch activated, current code is 'OOP.' In addition, if you wear it for at least five minutes, it tunes itself to your magic so they become much harder to break by outsiders. You and Alec should know how to change the codes and don't bother trying to crack the destination. It's under a modified Fidelius."

Amelia whistled, "Impressive."

Tonks smiled while shrugging, "It's Dumbledore, you get use to it. All I ask is you give Alec the same Oath I gave you. More or less, you became a 'trial' member because you took it and if Alec does the same, so will he."

Amelia nodded grimly. She knew of the fabled Order of the Phoenix. It was legendary amongst the Auror Corps, a kind of unspoken inspiration they all worked towards. The Order devastated Grindelwald and was responsible for holding Voldemort somewhat at bay the first time. She'd be a fool to refuse an invitation.

"I'm in and I'll see to it that Alec is too."

**XX**

"Are you certain this is what you want, my Lord?"

There was a long pause, "You do not trust in the exercise, then?"

"Of course I do and while I understand your reason, I am not sure if publically declaring my allegiance is beneficial or not."

Voldemort regarded Snape with interest and motioned for him to explain.

"We are both in agreement Potter isn't capable as he is and it will take little to destroy the trust others have in him. Should I state my intentions so boldly, it will most certainly do away with the little power base he may have acquired."

Snape paused to take a breath, "But Potter will be able to recover and by cutting loose our one thread that ties us to the castle, we will no longer know of its comings and goings. I do not fear Potter, my Lord. I fear what lies hidden to our eyes within those walls."

Voldemort was pleased, his grin widening.

"Well spoken, Severus. Time and again, my faith in you is justified and I have not failed in choosing my second." He steepled his hands, "You are correct, there is much to be feared of Hogwarts. Not for the castle itself, but the knowledge it contains. Even I do not know the debts of its Library or if perhaps the Founders delved deeper than history shows but I am not concerned."

Snape leaned forward, clearly interested, "Would you be willing to explain, my Lord?"

Voldemort laughed and stood, "I have more than just you lying in the shadows, my friend. While you are without a doubt the most useful within the castle, I have even better ears and eyes roaming the woodwork."

Snape followed and they both headed for the hallway of the muggle home.

"Discrediting Potter is far more valuable, especially if tomorrow succeeds as I feel it will. Even if our hand is exposed prematurely, the Ministry will still be forced to put pressure on Potter. We're looking to damage and gather data this round. Any collateral is simply a bonus."

Voldemort smiled, stepping over the dead body of an old man, "And besides, I have greater use for you here."

They moved through the darkened hall and towards a back room. When they entered, Severus caught sight of a woman, in her early thirties if he guessed and a squib at that. She was backed into the corner, blood dripping down her face and a gun pointed in their direction.

She fired off a few rounds and the bullets dissolved within feet of them.

"To work, my Lord?"

Voldemort sneered at her, but had to tip his head to her courage. Not once did her eyes betray fear and it had been a long time since he'd found such defiance.

"To work, Severus and be careful. I have high hopes for this one."

**XX**


	10. Lament – Part I

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine**_

**Chapter 10: Lament – Part I: The Line**

_A little before 8:00 A.M, Thursday June 27th 1996_

Amelia sat quietly as wizards and witches congregated about the courtroom before the trial's start. Her face was hard and her eyes vacant as several others passed by and they simply assumed she was preparing herself for the trial ahead. Amelia's animosity towards injustice was well known within the Wizengamot but lately, more and more of her words were falling on deaf ears.

'_Always. We're always being ignored.'_

Since leaving Tonks last night, her mind refused to rest and for once, her body agreed. After some debate on various factors, mostly regarding secrecy, Amelia decided to find Alec now instead of waiting for morning's first light. When she got to his house, several blocks deep in Muggle England from the corner of Whitehall; literally the Ministry's back yard, she found a an empty building, plenty of blood and no sign of him.

She did discover an active Fidelius however; the very same erected by Alec several years prior when he first moved in. The intricacies behind the wards at this house were as familiar to her as those on the Bones residence and the same could be said for Alec and her ancestral home.

A tear threatened to escape but she held firm.

They had lived together for a time after Hogwarts, blissful few months that they were. Then Voldemort made his entrance and unlike others, Alec and Amelia recognized the threat so they joined the Auror Corps to counter it.

They were the 'AA Division' and the reputation for their skill and ruthlessness was well known. Never a kinder pair of hearts to work with but if you were on the wrong side of the fence, they were the worst sort of demons you could run into. This ability, this rare level of combined skill was on par with the likes of the Potters and Longbottoms, Dumbledore and Moody, and it was also partly responsible for the pair's initial downfall.

After Voldemort was defeated by the Boy-Who-Lived, Crouch Sr. made sure to split the Auror Corp's best team apart. The mogul wouldn't afford any possible contention from within so Amelia was sent into the bowels of the Ministry and Alec on a global relations campaign to 'better' the ties of magical communities. They had been separated for years and due to Crouch's manipulations, contact between them was completely severed. Corrupt though he may be, Crouch was damn good at getting exactly what he wanted.

Amelia bit back the surge of emotion from her memories.

Despite those years of hell being over, it left scars that were still trying to mend. Crouch's death spurred an unnatural amount of activity and many directives still in standing by his word were abolished. Alec was allowed back into England and he settled quickly, assuming his position on the Board and shortly thereafter, seeking Amelia out.

In the next several months, they faced their demons. After so much pain and sacrifice, Amelia could finally say with complete certainty things were as they should have been and likely would have if Voldemort never appeared. To protect this sacred thing, they kept their relationship very low key, going to odd extremes to do so. In this way, they believed they were protecting the other.

Now Alec was missing again.

Amelia shut her eyes as her throat clenched tightly. She wanted to scream as those feelings of helplessness from all those years ago started to surround her once more. _'One step at a time,'_ she said to herself. _'When things get rough and complicated, the last thing you allow yourself to do is panic. Stop. Breath. Pick. Solve. Repeat.'_ It was a mantra Alec had often used in tight situations. _'_Stop_ to assess your situation, _Breath_ twice and calm your emotions. _Pick_ the most glaring problem, _Solve_ it and then _Repeat_.'_

Amelia sighed heavily and looked out over the courtroom.

There was still a light flurry of activity going on. Most of the Wizengamot were present and to her disappointment, there weren't many citizens in attendance. The trial was public and an important one. To see so few come out and witness these events struck an already sensitive chord.

Her anger, being on a hair's trigger, started to boil. For all the cries of the Wizarding populace begging for salvation, they had an infuriating way of following it up. Maybe if they showed more interest in their safety than simple words of outrage and howlers or by filling out lopsided polls from _The Prophet_, then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe she and Alec wouldn't have had to work so hard to protect them in the first place.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please find your seats," said Fudge, looking smug in the Chief Warlock's seat. "The proceedings shall begin shortly."

A murmur of agreement sounded throughout the courtroom and people began to take their seats. Amelia's face was blank and impassive but inside, her darker half was burning acidic holes into the body of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Rarely did she feel such an all consuming rage and Amelia wagered that given the opportunity, Kingsley would be worth using some of her _special _spells, that of course being _after_ the mind breaking interrogation.

There had been one signature at Alec's destroyed home and only one other knew his house inside and out like her; a friend of Alec's, one whom he met while on his so called diplomatic ventures. One he had a hard time accepting was a Death Eater even though they had argued over the matter incessantly.

Amelia's grip tightened around her wand, threatening to crack it.

Part of that arguing was her own fault. Amelia hadn't lied when she told Tonks Kingsley was being watched. This much was true but beyond her own personal investigation, Amelia had no actual evidence to go by, just her gut and a number of odd coincidences. Whatever Alec and Kinsley had gone through during their travels must have cemented Alec's faith in him.

'_You backstabbing bastard… I knew I should have thrown you up against the wall. I should have interrogated you like I wanted to.'_

"Order!" called Fudge as he beat the gavel on the podium. "This emergency session of the Wizengamot is now in session. Given the dire circumstances of this meeting, I shall act as Chief Warlock and Dolores Umbridge shall stand as Minister."

Amelia's eyes turned to the despicable women, still barely hiding her rage but unfortunately, there was little else she could do. Alec's disappearance created a monster of a wrinkle in the fabric of what was supposed to be a quick arrest this morning. Not another soul, save for Alec and Tonks knew of the warrant's existence and it was supposed to remain that way for several more hours.

'_Or maybe there was another…'_ she thought as it would create motive behind Alec's hushed removal.

Seething was something Amelia didn't do often and in this case she so desperately wanted to make an exception and tear apart whatever Fudge and his miscreants might propose. For too long they struggled to make headway in this government and while some progress was achieved, there wasn't nearly enough of it.

She inhaled slowly and for several agonizing seconds, Amelia strafed the line. She was tired, she was hurting, she was angry and she was ready, ready to throw it all in the air. How would it be different she reasoned, from any other day?

She could continue to sit quietly, see where the botched trial would inevitably go. She could be vocal, declaring the unfairness of it all and accept the ridicule that would undoubtedly follow or she could do something.

Do something different.

In her pocket, Amelia fingered the knut Tonks had turned into a portkey. Crouch had taught her the shadows were just as dangerous as the objects which cast them. What she was witnessing now was nothing more than an outcome long since planned for and Alec's disappearance only hardened her belief.

One way or another, there would be war. It was just a matter of when.

**X**

Fudge beat the gavel several times and then waited for the murmuring to stop. Overall he was pleased with the way things had turned out. Despite the slip up with the DMLE catching wind of the break-in along with the Order showing up, everything was progressing as scheduled. Lucius would be most pleased with his work and hopefully, it would sit well with the power players further up.

His firm smile was replaced with an annoyed frown when he looked over the small congregation of citizens who turned up at this early morning hour. Most sessions of the Wizengamot were public events so as to promote unity between the rulers and the ruled. This was something he had tried to change for years but Dumbledore's stance on the topic allowed little room for him to push his motives forward.

Fortunately, that would soon change.

"Order!" he called one more time and that seemed to get everyone quiet. "We are here to determine the fate of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, along with his associated duties and titles. We have collected evidence on the accused and have eye witness accounts from acting Minister Umbridge as well as other evidence supplied by noted members of society. Such members including Lucius Malfoy, who has stated…"

A man in a tattered cloak with its hood drawn sat in a corner of the courtroom, listening to the various 'well-to-do' people slander Albus' name and achievements. He frowned as they systematically went through every action Albus took when he was Headmaster and spun it to their own designs. In short work they made him look like a fool who had no understanding of what it meant to be a leader.

The man scoffed at these allegations. One item in particular made it obvious, to him anyway, that the trial was a complete sham. The handling of Dementors amongst children was a deplorable decision to begin with, one Albus tried and failed to revoke. It was the Board and the Ministry that endorsed the idea of placing them at Hogwarts and it would appear they were going to omit such a tiny detail.

'_Bloody convenient that is.'_

His attention was drawn to Fudge as the corrupt man casually called for rebuttals. He was sure had it not been procedure, Fudge would have skipped it altogether. A smile appeared on the man as several members stood and declared the whole trial a folly.

Augusta Longbottom could be a fiery witch when she wanted to be and was proving it now, doing her absolute best to demolish the accusations with sound, reasonable conclusions. Several other Board members also gave their accounts, most notably was Morgan Caterson. Morgan was surprisingly furious, usually one of the more reserved members on the Board and he attacked Fudge with a ferocity rivaling Augusta's. As he continued to rip into the trial's legality, the cloaked man looked about the room.

'_Pity,'_ the figure mused, _'I bet on Thompson being the more vocal opponent but it seems he isn't here. Sirius will be 50 galleons richer, the lucky mutt.'_

Alec's absence however, didn't sit well on the man's mind so he started to count heads and take note of those who were present. Eventually his gaze settled on Amelia and he nearly passed her over before something told him to look again.

He focused his senses on her, extending his perception far enough into the congregation that he could hear her forced breathing and rapid heartbeat. Amelia's form was still and her face held no expression yet her eyes told the real story. Rage was hiding there and he could read it so well the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The Head of the DMLE wasn't just angry, she was downright _pissed_ and was barely holding on.

This spoke volumes and he was so shocked it finally made him aware of the ambience in the room. He bit back a snarl, his animalistic tendencies asserting themselves and pressure formed in his temples.

Magic was steadily condensing around Amelia and the feeling it generated clashed with his baser instincts. It signified a threat and if this continued, a fight would be unavoidable. He took stock of his immediate surroundings, making sure no one was the wiser before settling back on Amelia and renewing his study.

She was waiting for something.

The woman had a reputation for following justice with a passion and for her to not criticize Fudge's actions, especially when they were so obviously wrong made him wonder.

'_Tonks mentioned they had quite the little chat so perhaps that has something to do with it?'_

In his heightened state he couldn't help but notice the voices and murmurings of other individuals or perhaps more specifically, the _silence_ of others. Elphias Doge, Tiberius Ogden, even Grisedla Marchbanks were all quiet and their support for Albus was legendary among the Wizengamot, yet they offered none of it.

'_I do not like this.'_

Fudge called out for objections from the public, another tradition that would have probably been skipped over if the times were any different. The formal announcement jarred the man from his mental concerns and he stood, signifying he had a remark to make.

The room became uncomfortably quiet, as if the action was unexpected. They all waited in silence until Fudge motioned for man to speak.

"Tell me, _acting_ Warlock. What evidence is there to suggest that Dumbledore requires a cell in Azkaban? By my count, members of the Board have correctly justified his actions and I see no crime."

Fudge eyed the cloaked man with distrust. It wasn't entirely uncommon for citizens to show up in full robes complete with a hood. It was an old politician's trick to get someone to ask the uncomfortable questions without actually exposing the person for threat of torture. _'Something else to change,'_ he thought shrewdly before motioning towards the figure. "Show yourself citizen and your inquiry shall be acknowledged."

The cloaked man stood in defiance for a moment, knowing by law he didn't have to but Fudge clearly didn't care. He sighed, letting his hope fade on getting a little more out of the disguise and then removed the hood. Quite a few people chuckled and some even pointed at him once they recognized who it was. The acting Warlock sneered, "What are you doing here, filth? You know your rights are limited and your presence is not allowed."

Remus smiled a toothy grin, "You know, I was here when the Ministry wrongfully imprisoned Sirius. To my shame, I didn't stand up for him then, thinking much like you all do now." His smile lost some of its luster, "I won't make that mistake again." Remus spread his arms, "I'll happily leave, _Mugwump_, if you admit this trial is a farce and its only purpose to is to remove Dumbledore so you can take his place."

That earned a bit more noise, "Order!" cried Fudge. "You dare insult me? You dare insult this body of Britains finest? You shall be arrested and sentenced to death."

"And the formal charge would be?"

Umbridge stood up, "For being a filthy half-breed and a Dark Creature! You will be hanged to make our world better for there will be one less of your kind in it!"

There was a roar of approval and people around him scurried away while many of the council members jeered and spit at him if they could. Remus took it all in stride, never losing the shit-eating-grin but it did falter for a moment as he risked a glance at Amelia.

Her eyes were blazing with so many emotions he couldn't keep up. She was standing like the others, but her hand clenched the railing so tight, her knuckles were white. The other was deep in her pocket and she appeared to playing with something.

'_What the bloody hell is wrong with her?'_

"Aurors! Arrest him!" shouted Umbridge and several armored wizards sprang into action.

Remus' eyes widened in surprise. Even in his sensitive state, he hadn't detected their presence and they were closer to him then he would have liked. The Aurors, whose uniforms were slightly different from what he remembered, rapidly approached his location in the visitor's block. He stood when they were within several yards and they slowed their movements, moving cautiously forward with wands extended.

"Hands up, creature!" barked one of them. "You will come quietly. We have been authorized to use lethal force should you not comply."

Remus bit the inside of his lip, _'Bollocks. I was hoping to stir up a little more trouble. I owe Sirius another 50.'_

"I said hands up!" yelled the front Auror and jabbed his wand in Remus' direction. A few seconds was all he needed to touch the portkey in his pocket. Remus snarled, _'Stupid wolf! A pissing contest is not what we need right now!'_

The teams stopped before backtracking quickly. He'd dealt with this several times before; a loud snarl, show some teeth and they usually folded if only for a few seconds. As they scrambled back, he reached inside his robes but the action caused a slew of screams that in turn made all _fifteen_ Aurors take aim and fire numerous spells.

_That_ was unexpected.

Remus was caught off guard, having never expected a forceful retaliation and just as he began pulling his magic to form a shield, a presence appeared beside him and a purple glow surrounded them.

Gasps of surprise accompanied cries of outrage and Remus knew instantly who appeared by his side.

Fudge was livid, "Director Bones, I order you to explain yourself!"

The roar from the acting Warlock was nothing compared to Amelia's war cry.

"Go to hell you bloody bastards!"

As the words registered to all those present, Amelia reached out and grabbed a hold of Remus before muttering something no one but the werewolf could hear.

_**CrAcK!**_

The portkey ripped through the Ministry's defenses and in the blink of an eye, both Remus and Amelia were gone. At the same time a shockwave flew out from their point of escape, knocking many off their seats.

The council members took some time to collect themselves but the Aurors were already swarming like ants, combing over the area for anything that might give them clues as to where they went. Umbridge was nearly frothing at the mouth, shouting orders and demands for their arrest at such a shrill voice, many of those near her cringed even though they agreed.

Fudge on the other hand wore an expression of a completely different nature.

He wasn't pleased but there was a sadistic joy hiding behind his snarl. He pounded his gavel hard several times in rapid succession, managing to get everyone's attention and when they all were quiet did he speak.

"It would seem we have been betrayed by someone we have placed our utmost trust in. I, however, see this not as a moment of sorrow but of opportunity. The true colors of those we held in such high esteem have been shown to us. We have been wronged and now we have the ability to do something about it."

Fudge paused, looking around the room and he smiled inwardly as everyone stood riveted to his words.

"All those in favor of stripping Albus Dumbledore of his standings and condemning him to Azkaban, say I."

The resounding chorus was almost deafening.

"All those in favor of stripping Amelia Bones from her standings and condemning her to Azkaban, say I."

Again, the same chorus of approval.

"All those in favor of promoting Kingsley Shacklebolt to Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so we may fight this tyranny, say I!"

The last round of voting was the loudest and the council, with the few citizens included, all stood, clapped and hollered their fortune. Amongst the celebrating and handshaking, several individuals sat quietly staring off into space. Their mouths were slightly agape and eyes unblinking, all stunned it was even possible for things to deteriorate so rapidly. They slowly met each others' eyes, confirming what they had just lived through was real.

All the while, Lucius Malfoy sat in the general assembly, watching the chaotic celebrations going on around him. As people celebrated a new hope for their government, he noted those who seemed confused or otherwise unhappy with today's proceedings. The names of those he identified were written down into a small leather bound book. Completing his work, he snapped it shut and quietly left the room.

**XX**

_10:00 A.M._

Robes billowed softly around equally soft steps of an elderly witch headed for the Headmaster's office. Being well into the morning hours and having not heard or seen the young leader concerned her greatly yet there was another purpose driving her need to speak with him.

Minerva had received a message from the Order's relay system and its contents were something she could not keep to herself. If all the details were to be believed, not only was Albus labeled a convict but Amelia Bones as well. Even without the mention of Umbridge's appearance along with her apparent promotion, the news was devastating. So shocked had she become that Minerva had to sit down after first reading it.

Harry had a right, a _need_ to know about this.

The examinations were being officiated by the 'acting' Warlock and part of the judges panel comprised top Ministry employees along with several professors and the Board. Harry needed to know he was walking a dangerous road and despite many things to be worried for, there was one which stood at the forefront.

'_Oh Harry, is there not enough for you to endure?'_

As she came around the last bend, to a point where the gargoyle statue could be seen, she stopped. Albus was standing there, a hand against the stone entrance and leaning heavily on it.

'_Merlin, things must be worse than I feared!'_

She was about to call to him when a feeling made her hesitate. Albus looked to be doing something as he lightly brushed the surface of the statue with his fingers. He paused, searching for something to say and then visibly deflated, after which he uttered something under his breath.

She looked on in growing alarm as the statue melted away into the wall. In its place was nothing and if you didn't know where to look, you'd have no idea the entrance to the Headmaster's quarters had been sealed. A gasp wanted to rip through her but she held fast, watching in fascination as Albus moved slowly towards the other end of the hall.

To a dead end.

Albus had obviously sealed Harry in his own office but to what purpose? The young man could move about the castle as he saw fit, an obstruction like that wouldn't stop him.

'_Unless it was meant to keep others out.'_

Fawkes appeared and it made Minerva feel sad. Usually the phoenix burst into the environment with such life, all attention couldn't help but be drawn to the creature. This time, had she not been watching it herself, Minerva would never have known and in the same manner, Fawkes took Albus away.

She stiffened her lip, immediately whipped out her wand and moved to where the gargoyle statue used to be.

The next few minutes were filled with soft chanting, scratching of stone and several curses in Scottish that would have turned a ghost several shades whiter, yet the wall remained. She became infuriated by the fact that she, Deputy Headmistress, could not remove this hindrance and show the staircase, a place she very much needed to get to.

"So be it then," she hissed and began retracing her steps back to her own quarters. There was a way in which any member of the Order could send a message directly to their leader. Minerva hadn't used it in a long while though truth be told she hadn't used Howlers in a some time either, but she suddenly felt the need to send one. She'd send a much nicer message to Harry if she remained unable to get to him before the trials and hopefully, hear back in short order.

As the professor's form faded away into the darkness, Luna stepped quietly out from behind a pillar where she had been waiting since stumbling upon Minerva trying to open the doorway. The Ravenclaw was returning from another outing in the Library, one of the many requested of her by Harry since late last night. She was tired and could feel her body began to protest so much activity without rest but this was one of the few things she could do to help him now.

Luna didn't judge him when Harry said he couldn't perform the magic, with either herself or Hermione and she accepted it easily. The first question out of her mouth then was in what ways she could help him.

Harry protested initially, but after some convincing he quickly took to the idea of having her coach him in a manner. Luna was skilled in a wide range of abilities and although Harry had no hope of learning it all, he could at the very least be better prepared than what he was.

She stopped in front of where a statue should be and put her hand against the stone.

_This_ would be an issue.

No one, save for the Headmaster himself could remove the gargoyle from its pedestal. _Hogwarts: A History_ was very clear on this matter and it made sense: the only one to control the door was in fact the one whose office sat behind it. Initially, Luna thought it was Harry who barred the way but she heard McGonagall mutter about Dumbledore.

Interestingly, the book also noted ancestors could not direct the castle once they relinquished their positions. Only through willful acceptance by their successor would allow some semblance of control to return and even then, it was temporary.

Which meant Harry had given Professor Dumbledore permission to seal the stairs, but why if he knew she'd be coming back? A sigh escaped her and she glanced to the right, her senses announcing the presence of another.

"Is there anything you can do?" Luna asked.

A light blonde haired girl shook her head, "No, this was willed by him. I have no say in it."

"Why would he"

"Seal himself in? I don't know and I dare not ask but I do know that whatever the reason,"

"it involves Professor Dumbledore."

Luna frowned at Mai although a small part of her wanted to smile. It seemed like ages since the two of them were connected as they used to be. The closest example of their bond was like that of Fred and George Weasley, the troublesome brothers. Harry's purging of Mai had brought her back to the original form the Ravenclaw knew best.

"So what do we do now?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders, "Wait, I suppose. Harry promised not to lock me out and for him to break that promise is frightening. He's not one to break promises."

Mai gazed sadly at the door or what should have been a door. A suggestion was just about to leave her lips when she heard the soft voice of her sister.

"No, you're still upset so I don't want you to do that."

Mai glanced at her with a questioning look.

"If Harry locked me out, there's a reason and he'll tell me when the time is right. There's no need for you to go to him in my stead." Luna gestured and started walking away, "Let's go check on Hermione. Things are off kilter and there's a strange bend in the currents, one I've never seen before. I'm not sure what's going on but I know Harry would want us to be by her side if not by his."

Mai looked back at the wall before nodding and followed her other half away.

**XX**

Uncaring eyes looked down from picture frames hung in a semicircle behind the desk of the Headmaster. It was a little known fact the portraits of previous leaders, let alone the portraits throughout the castle, could not understand emotion.

Joy, sorrow, it meant nothing to them. They were imprints, a blink of an eye's worth of time bound to magical paper and nothing more.

They could _feel_ emotion and those who survived burnings might say they felt fear but no portrait or perhaps no painter, could ever capture the essence of what made a human soul. The failure in this fundamental understanding made every portrait unable to understand. Their memories, though brief, were just enough to fill in the gaps and portray what looked like human understanding.

Every portrait knew this and it was an unwritten rule, a sort of Holy Law to never utter a word of this to the living, for obvious reasons and others not so obvious. They were designed to offer guidance and what better way to do that then from a perspective which had no emotional attachment to the words being said?

Phineas Nigellus Black knew this and accepted his kind's predicament. One might say he took a sort of gleeful approach to giving his successors advice he had no feeling towards. It made for a wonderful sense of detachment, a means of influencing the world after you died without the burden of giving wrongful advice.

What Black wouldn't love such a proposal?

But as he watched a silent Harry Potter, head down on the desk and weeping, the portrait found himself on the verge of caring. It was a radical notion, supposed to be impossible and yet here he was, beginning to understand the concepts of sorrow, of pain.

And of anger.

No one crossed a member of the Black Family.

_No one._

In all his years of living and of those being stuck to a wall, never had he seen Fate been so unkind to a single life. Albus was a wise man but foolish when it came to mistakes. Phineas knew that better than anyone, having been one of the key consultants used by Albus in his prime. It wasn't a deliberate fool that had woven the atrocities which befell the young man, but an honest fool which made it all the more difficult to accept.

The first of many revelations the old wizard visited on the Harry was why the boy was left on the doorstep of uncaring relatives. It was a question the portrait had wondered himself from time to time and the answer was logical, albeit cold and uncaring.

Lily's sacrifice was one not seen since the Elder days, days that Phineas was told as a boy were wondrous and full of magic. The protections she placed on Harry were driven by blood, a concept the Black could appreciate and so the only way to forge these protections into something everlasting was to cultivate them using the bloodline.

The magic should have offered eternal safety from Voldemort but he found a way around it, a way Albus couldn't possibly have foreseen.

To take in his enemy's blood was to go against what made a Pure Blood. The Dark Lord was in essence, sacrificing a part of his strongest values for the sake of nullifying Lily's protection. Unfortunately, magic was made stronger when you performed acts of sacrifice in _context_. It was why the Dark Arts existed; it was why when a man extinguished thousands of souls, he was able to augment himself and perform incredible feats. It was also why a young woman could stop the kiss of death in exchange for her own. Magic didn't care how it was used, only in the relation between the source and the target.

Harry's cries became harsher, fists beating on the desk and his low moans turning to screams.

Phineas looked on, not blaming the young leader in showing his weakness. It wasn't every day you were told your life's story in less than two hour's time, with a prophecy to boot. That alone shook the portrait in troubling ways and once being a man of cunning and political might, Phineas could understand why Harry had been told so soon.

This Amelia Bones Albus spoke of inadvertently triggered an avalanche. He had heard her name before, in moments when Albus vented angrily to the air and Phineas came to understand her as the last beacon of hope in the Ministry. Apparently this was no more and by removing the one source of good friction from within, the Ministry could now operate as a finely tuned machine, one of corrupt purpose but still finely tuned.

"_Horcrux_," he spoke softly, tasting the word in his mouth. It was bitter, like rotting teeth and held a primal sort of blackness with it: a word of evil. Phineas had never heard of such a device but the description Albus gave Harry left little to imagine.

"I _hate_ you!" cried Harry and the dense magic which even the portraits could discern started to take shape.

Magic moved about in a manner the elder Black had never seen. Taking physical form, it swirled around the young man and in the blink of an eye, everything turned to chaos.

Books were shredded to pieces, the desk was just a memory and every other object in the room suffered damage to some degree. Phineas didn't notice right away, but a spark from the shards of metal in the whirlwind landed on the far corner of his picture.

What disturbed Phineas the most, being part of magic himself and thus feeling its desire, was Harry's will. This show of power was not an example of the man's skill but of Magic's willingness to listen.

It _wanted_ to do as Harry commanded.

Magic rarely took physical form outside of spells, rarer still to be commanded without command. There was something strange to this wizard beyond the world of context or equations which defined Phineas' mortal life.

There was somethingmore.

The torrent of emotion finally broke, like the passing of a fast moving storm. Phineas looked down at Harry with a sense of awe, even as the fire took light to the edges of his picture. The other portraits may have already fled, but that wouldn't save them. The frames had either caught fire, been torn or broken beyond repair and once the paper was damaged, the magic was lost.

Phineas as he was would soon cease to be. The thought was oddly comforting and the picture felt something bubbling up within him. He had stayed in his frame when the others had fled. It was not out of fear, of knowing his end was upon him or from being struck by awe despite the immeasurable awe he was in.

'_He could do it,' _Phineas realized. This boy could end it; stop the force Tom Riddle had become.

The picture allowed himself a smile, the first in decades.

As the fire took hold and his vision bathed in red, Phineas had his last look at Harry who fell to the floor in exhaustion. The boy was utterly spent, beat down by so many things, it was a miracle he possessed the strength to do anything. Albus' reasons were sound in places, flakey in others but what was done was done.

Harry knew the truth. All of it.

Despite the hardships this would visit upon him, there was yet another truth realized because of it. Vision consumed, Phineas sneered gleefully at the world.

'_A corned Black is more dangerous than a Horntail!'_

The last of the portraits, Phineas Nigellus Black, was eaten away by the flames.

**XX**

_1:50 – Ten minutes to the examinations_

Minerva marched wearily towards the Headmaster's office. The day had already given her a monster headache and it wasn't even over yet.

No amount of spell work or coercion, directional aids or other sort of magic would get the relay system to find Albus' location. What's worse is the howlers she sent came right back and exploded in _her_ face instead.

The students had been a bit of a handful, rowdy and excited to be done with exams but perhaps more so with one of their one own being tested for the place of Headmaster. Fortunately there weren't any huge disruptions with ushering them out of the Great Hall and into the stands. In truth it felt like the Triwizard all over again and Minerva wasn't quite sure she liked that.

'_What a mess this is.'_

The logistics of organizing the event had been a nightmare, even before the latest developments in the Ministry. Amelia's sudden and abrupt departure hadn't yet reached the populous and Minerva was beginning to wonder how long it would take. Interestingly enough, it would also give them insight into what their enemy was thinking. The longer the public didn't know, the more obvious it would be just how bad things really were.

'_I'd expect they won't wait long,' _she mused while rubbing her temples. _'The reporters at the trial saw Remus and most know of his affiliation. Doubtful they would miss an opportunity to spurn Albus' past choices.'_

How would the public react? Her assumption of them not yet being told was fairly sound, at least, if the lack of howlers were anything to go by. It was likely Harry would get numerous messages from people encouraging him or otherwise. Supporters and denouncers were almost constantly sending him something and it was a miracle she had briefly thought of the idea to sort it all before being delivered to him.

'_Thank Merlin for House-Elves,'_ she thought to herself.

Who knew when Harry might actually get a chance to go through it all, let alone when things might calm down enough for her to mention it. There was enough on their plates for now and they certainly didn't need any more.

The other major issue to blame for her headaches was Harry had yet to make an appearance today. She at least expected him to come to lunch but he hadn't and a quick check at the Infirmary also turned up nothing, although she did find Luna watching over Hermione. A quick chat with the Ravenclaw and Minerva was further puzzled by her saying Harry hadn't visited since she arrived and that was several hours ago.

This wouldn't end well if he was still barricaded in his office.

It was hours since she tried getting in and the craziness of the day didn't offer her another chance. If Harry wasn't in his office then no one would know where he might be.

At turning the corner and seeing the statue back in its rightful place, she almost doubled her pace. '_That's a good sign,' _she thought and was quickly ascending the stairs. Nearing the top, her nose picked up a faint smell of something burning and the space just outside the door into the office was warmer than she ever recalled it being. Any comfort she took in being able to get this far started to ebb away and before she could think on what she might find, a tired voice sounded from the other side.

"Come in, Minerva. Mind your step."

**X**

The sun was out with patches of cotton clouds swimming in the sky. This part of Scotland was remote enough where the rest of mankind's trappings, be they wizard or muggle, had not yet tainted the sky or earth. Everything here was rich in color, the greenest of greens and the bluest of blues for a warm summer's day. Magic probably had some hand in it but the rest was the hard work and dedication of Mother Nature.

Harry looked out over the forests and lands he could see from the height of the Headmaster's Tower. His current view was aided by a somewhat new renovation: a glass window which used to be off to side in a storage nook had been completely blown out. The opening it made was impressive, easily the size of the entrance way into any one of the Houses. If he hadn't already been so use to heights, the view would have been both breathtaking and frightening.

If only he could feel it.

Harry brought blood stained hands up to his eyesight, the forests becoming a green haze to highlight the red streaks. In his sorrow and rage, he had beaten them against the desk before his magic did the rest. Once the dust and debris settled, he found a ruined space and in all honesty he didn't care.

Words, thoughts, all jumbled together and he hadn't spoken anything since his cry of anger lit everything on fire. He had taken a single step and then blacked out from the rush of it. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out but when he came to, there was a warm breeze blowing through the area.

After pulling himself up and recalibrating the body, he traced its source and that's when he found the blown out window. Harry sighed, hands lowering as he continued to stare at the vastness before him.

'_Things are different now,'_ he thought to himself and it was strange.

After the crushing weight of Albus' words, the anger at being kept in the dark, the truth about his life, the scar, everything; after everything had finally ended, there was a strange peace rooted within him and it had yet to leave.

Now he knew the truth.

A prophecy had been made linking his life and the Dark Lord's. It was the reason for the death of his parents and the life he was forced to live. Voldemort created Horcruxes in an effort to achieve immortality and Albus believed by some twisted means of Fate, Harry himself was one, along with six others. Harry explained to Albus, in rather colorful words, what had transpired the last few days and from the looks of it, Tom was down at least one of those dark objects.

But it didn't end there, oh no, it couldn't.

Albus had told him all this because of what happened at his trial this morning, an event he was somewhat reluctant to miss but the other members of the Order insisted on it. Amelia had let loose and rightly so: weeks of little sleep investigating the dirty underbelly of the Ministry, only for her efforts to utterly fail with Alec's disappearance. Her actions made a whole lot more sense when Albus told him Amelia and Alec were very close to each other during their time at Hogwarts and after.

He spoke of the sweeping changes likely to follow her leaving and what happened after was anyone's guess. He wasn't sure to the extent, but Albus believed the Dark Lord was orchestrating a fair amount of the activity in the political arena. It would only be a matter time before the war really began.

And that was why Albus told him everything.

The War was upon them, far sooner than any could hope, and with Harry being the only one who could control the castle properly, all the cards had to be let out on the table. Albus had said as much.

'_I never meant for any of this to happen and regardless of where you hold me in your eyes after this, we _must_ work together. If only for the sake of those who look to us for hope and safety, we must find a way. Hate me for eternity if you must, but please Harry, help me stop him.'_

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deep of the warm air.

His anger peaked during their last few minutes for it became apparent Harry's life and all that went wrong in it could be summed up to the failings of one old man. Even still, Harry was not without understanding and could see what Albus was struggling to say before he said it.

'_I have failed you, failed your parents and so many others. There are no words, no actions I can say or do to make amends. All I can ever say is I'm sorry.'_

An exhale followed his thoughts and with it the anger at his mentor subsided. Another breath in and the rest of the Wizarding world came to mind. Truth be told, Harry really wanted to tell everyone to shut it and they could go fight the Dark Tosser themselves. They could be the ones to lose their family, lose their childhood and threaten the lives of their friends just because they were associated. _They_ could have a taste of what it meant to fight for freedom and only then would they be worthy of claiming it.

He let out the air he took in and the anger and hate left his body. Harry wanted to, he really did and they deserved it, all of them.

"But I..." he groaned and shifted on his feet. Tiredly he rubbed his eyes before a chuckle escaped him. Harry started smiling, the chuckles growing louder but quickly subsiding as a few tears slid down his face. "Hermione must be right. I do like to save people."

Thinking of Hermione soon had him thinking about Luna which lead to Mai, then Ron, Ginny and Neville. How close had they really been to dying at every turn? Between the Devil's Snare, Basilisk, tournaments and a list that grew daily, it was a miracle they still took in air let alone himself.

_Hermione_.

He had chosen not to use _Coetus_, on either her or Luna. The choice came easily in regards to Hermione, she was too precious, too important to risk, no matter the consequences and doing so scared the daylights out of him. Luna found a similar place in his heart and even though she may have been the 'safest' of the two choices, his dedication to Hermione contributed to the hesitation.

_Can Coetus alter the personalities of those who are connected together?_

He had gotten ahold of Hermione's notes and read them thoroughly. Regardless of asking Luna for clarification or not, Hermione was worried about this. All his efforts and focus were about surviving but after reading her notes, Harry began to consider what the aftereffects could be. The benefits would have been enormous, especially now but would they be worth the risk of changing?

'_Apparently not,' _he thought shrewdly. He'd manage somehow with the skills he possessed and the little picked up through Luna's teaching. '_But will it be enough?' _He shook his head, _'Yes, yes it will be enough. It has to.'_

A sound from behind prompted a shift in his focus, a soft pitter-patter of footsteps were ascending the stairs. When he blacked out, the barrier Albus erected must have fallen. He hoped Luna would understand he just needed a little time to himself.

'_Curious,'_ he thought with a smile. Somehow he knew who it was coming to visit and her reason too. "Come in Minerva. Mind your step."

As she entered, her mouth fell completely open.

The office was obliterated. Devices Albus had left behind were shattered like glass and scattered everywhere. Chairs, the desk, books, papers, shelves, everything lay wasted on the floor. Even the portraits had been destroyed, their magics no longer active in the frames.

Harry stood off to the side, gazing through what used to be a window but was just a big hole in the wall. When he turned to glance at her, she suddenly felt cold.

Harry looked older, with dull eyes looking through instead of at her. "Is it time?"

Her lips drew into a thin line, "Harry, what happened?"

"Give me a moment and I'll be ready."

He deliberately didn't answer and went into his personal chambers. Minerva looked on in stunned silence, unsure of what to say or do. She liked to think she knew her Lions and if that were the case, Minerva could honestly say she had never seen him like this before. What could have caused this destruction? Would he be even willing to speak of it, to her of all people?

'_Oh, Hermione. Get better soon; Harry needs you now.'_

The door to his quarters opened and he stepped through, eyes no longer tired but fiercely determined.

"I'm ready."

**XX**


	11. Lament – Part II

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You sir or ma'am are a nutter if you think I do.**_

_**Chapter 11: Lament – Part II: A Set of Useless Things**_

_1:57 P.M. on Thursday June 27th_

The entrance foyer.

Easily as magnificent if not more so than the Great hall itself. Statues lined the walls, stretching up into the darkened ceilings, ever silent and watching.

Staring at them made Harry realize he'd never really looked at them before.

The detail in each warrior was incredible; some wore elaborate headpieces with etchings adorning every surface while others held life-like weapons. He wasn't well versed in history nor did he know exactly what lie beyond the Isle of Britain, but Harry could swear he was looking at the pasts of hundreds of cultures. The pinnacle of each civilization was immortalized in these statutes and the same characteristics which made these cultures great was also huen into the stone.

"Harry, are you alright?" Minerva asked, becoming more and more concerned. Since leaving the office, he was in a sort daze and looking around like he'd never seen anything before.

"Did you say something?" he mumbled and Minerva stopped them in front of the large oak doors. It was here that Harry finally became aware of an eerie silence, "Where is everyone?"

"Outside," she replied curtly, taking out her wand and running it through the air just over his head. "The entire school was emptied about thirty minutes ago and I was requested to bring you to the Pitch. The trials are set."

Harry followed the wand's movement for a second before his eyes narrowed, "Why the health check?"

Minerva was taken back, "How did you"

"Luna helped me understand the basics. Tidbits really, just enough to recognize it and I know one or two spells for practical purposes, but that's beside the point. What's wrong?"

The elder witch sputtered, "W-what, what's wrong? You are what is wrong, Harry! You've been in a trance since I found you and you're acting… you've been… without any hint as to why!"

He said nothing but his demeanor quickly changed. With head bowed enough to hide the eyes, he moved past her. She was about to reach out to him when his voice cracked with fatigue.

"I was just told everything I've ever wanted to know about my life and everything that has gone wrong with it." He reached for the doors, "I cannot dwell on it in silence as I would have in the past; I cannot scream, I cannot weep. What else then can I do?"

Minerva realized too late what Albus' visit was likely about. She knew there were secrets and Albus held them close to the chest, a fact she was never very agreeable on. Her eyes softened and was about to offer an apology when Harry opened the doors.

The difference between inside and outside the castle was deafening. What was once silence and a haunting peace were replaced by the sun, a warm breeze and shouts of spectators.

Thousands of them.

Harry nearly let his jaw drop when he saw the stands off in the distance.

The lofting bleachers had been pulled down to the ground, high enough still to offer a vantage point but low enough to be as close to the 'action' as possible. They were divided into fours, each adoring a shade from the Four Houses and predictably, most of the students sat with their respective colors. The other spectators who weren't students sat scattered amongst the Four Houses, they too likely sitting in their old House.

Someone must have recognized him because the crowds started to shout his name, jump and make a ruckus like when the players first came out at the Quidditch World Cup. It was quite a sight to see and Harry felt his spirits lift a little. He smiled and beckoned Minerva to follow him.

"Any last minute advice, Professor?"

She eyed him warily, "Just a warning. There's a rumor amongst the faculty concerning what Severus has set up. They're saying he's changed something fundamental but no one knows what exactly."

"Useful rumor," murmured Harry and they continued their journey in silence. Once they neared the short flight of steps up to the testing platform, Minerva stopped them and bowed slightly to him.

"I wish you the best, Harry. Regardless of what comes from this, know that I will always support you."

She was relieved to see her words rewarded with a genuine smile, "Thank you," he replied softly.

Harry watched her go and after a moment his gaze turned forward. The raised platform wasn't really raised at all, maybe a foot or so off the ground. In the middle of this stage were several individuals, all of which he recognized immediately. Wisps of anger touched his mind but he beat it back.

'_For Hermione.'_ he thought briefly before ascending the few steps and walking briskly over to the group.

Snape was standing off to the right of them, looking over various objects stationed on on a large table. Harry stared at him briefly, but paid no heed. His attention was thoroughly focused on an individual who should _not _have been anywhere near the school.

'_Why is Umbridge here?'_ he thought bitterly while forcing a fake smile. "Good afternoon, Minister" he said to Fudge. "Are we ready to begin?"

"We are, Headmaster Potter" sneered Umbridge in response. "And I am the Minister as of this morning. You are speaking to Chief Warlock Cornelius Fudge and to his right, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Harry's smile twitched, "Ah." By some miracle, he extended his hand, "My congratulations. I hadn't heard Albus or Amelia stepped down."

"Voted down and both have been marked as traitors," she smiled gleefully while shaking it. "You will notify us if you come into contact with them, won't you?"

Anger forgotten, Harry nearly reeled. This wasn't known to Albus or the Order, otherwise Harry was sure he would have heard about it during their conversation. _'It must have happened after Remus and Amelia escaped. I knew things were bad in the Ministry, but this bad?'_

"Headmaster, you look troubled. Not afraid are you?"

Harry would later question how he did it but he released her hand and answered sweetly, "No, not afraid at all. Shall we get things started, Minister?"

The four of them turned to the crowds and Fudge spoke up.

**XX**

"Come on Mum!" shouted little Cindy as she ran ahead of her parents through the streets of Hogsmeade. It was a glorious summer day, the temperature just right and the breeze cool enough to keep you feeling refreshed. Cindy Harper danced around her mother and father as they made their way to Zonko's for a bit of family fun.

"Afternoon, Josh, good to see you Mandy!" said one of the neighbors.

"Same to you, Finn! Hey did you hear about what's going on at Hogwarts today?" Josh said and the two men talked a bit while Mandy chased after their daughter.

"Cindy! Come back here! Daddy's talking to Mr. Marcus, we should wait for him!"

The little girl squealed as her mother gave chase and the townsfolk watched with knowing smiles; just another summer day in this Wizarding village. At the same time, a large black dog studied the young girl and her mother carefully. He sat unmoving, invisible within the shadows cast by one of the shops. His canines were slightly exposed, a smile if one looked at it a certain way.

A noise came from behind in the alley, bringing the dog to full attention. Instead of looking to find the source, it acted less like an animal and more like a man by sniffing the air without moving, hoping to discover the intruder's intent.

There was a scent of spruce in the air, something out of place with the alpine surrounding the village. There was also a touch of sunflower mixed in, not something you'd find in the wild unless you were surrounded by sunflowers let alone in Hogsmeade.

Having recognized the scents the dog huffed and left its hiding spot, trotting into the darkened alley before morphing into a man with a black tattered coat and an overall poor appearance. Physical looks aside, his eyes were sharp and after getting sufficiently away from the main road, he called out.

"Remus, you're starting to smell more and more like my dear cousin every day. At some point, I won't be able to tell the difference."

He smirked as Remus jumped up from behind a large barrel, "And you Sirius are becoming more of a mutt with each passing second. It's a wonder you haven't attracted any flees."

Safety phrases out of the way, both men drew close, "What's the word from Albus?"

Remus shook his head, "Not good. Bella refuses to say anything and all she does is laugh when the silencing charms are removed. I've never seen him so frustrated before."

"You're telling me. Blew up my mother's dresser a few days ago, just Poof! Splinters everywhere. I didn't care for it much but still, it's not like him."

"Have you heard the news lately?"

"No, I've been in the dark since this venture started. What's happened?"

Remus shook his head, "More than you could ever imagine."

Sirius sighed, "Typical. Mind filling me in?"

Remus was quick about it and gave an abridged version, glassing over the main topics of Voldemort and Hermione, Tonks and Amelia and the spectacular departure from the Ministry.

"Bloody hell. I take it everyone is alright since I wasn't called back?"

Remus shrugged, "Up to this point in time, yes. Can't say about Harry, Albus didn't give me a chance to ask. He had me run a few a few errands before coming here and left to speak with him before I got back. No news is good news I suppose and if something _did_ happen, I can't imagine Albus not saying something."

Sirius breathed deeply while looking in the direction of the castle, the tops of the towers just barely visible from their viewpoint. "I hope he's alright."

The werewolf clapped a hand on his shoulder, "You know he is and I'd go with you."

Sirius returned the gesture, "But we can't, I know. Don't suppose you caught a whiff of what they might have talked about?"

"No idea but I'm sure it wasn't pleasant."

"Last minute visits from Albus rarely are."

A dark cloud descended between the two men, Sirius having hit upon the night of James and Lily's death. Everything was quiet for a few moments before laughter rang out from the main road and it brought the two friends out of their memories. It also put things in perspective; his godson was protected at the castle, but these people had no such line of defense.

"So Bella's said nothing? No word, even after the last few days?"

"Nothing and Albus looked ready to drug her with Veritaserum before I left."

"_Really?_ He's that desperate?"

"So it would seem. Have you found anything?"

The Black growled, "Not a whiff. I've searched the town inside and out with a two mile perimeter and there's nothing. Four days of scouting and not a bloody thing. Is Albus certain Hogsmeade is the target?"

"I don't think so, which is why Tonks and Amelia are looking into Saint Mungo's. With Harry at Hogwarts that covers the major bases. Before the trials this morning I had a little trek through the Ministry and I didn't find anything odd either. Collectively, I'm sorry to say, we've come up flat."

Sirius thought for a moment, "Amelia's out and about already?"

Remus nodded, "Damn good news if you asked me. She was a wreck when we left but she bounced back. That woman's got a temper, let me tell you."

He chuckled, "Don't let her hear you say that." Sirius scratched his head, "Given what you've told me and what's happening today, I'd bet Hogwarts was the primary objective. Beside the regulars, anyone else there?"

"Mundungus was supposed to look after the entrance and there's a few scattered amongst the crowd but that's it."

Sirius cursed, "Dung? Oh that's _fantastic._"

Remus shrugged, "Not much of a guard I agree, but with our numbers as is we can't really complain."

Another sigh, "Well, since you've showed up I assume new orders?"

The werewolf grinned, "I'm here to provide support. My nose is a little better than yours and it might," Remus stopped and began sniffing the air, "Do you smell that?"

Sirius mimicked his friend, "No, what is it?"

Remus started walking further into the alley which took them closer to the outside of the village. "I'm not sure to be honest, but its everywhere."

"Are you bloody serious? What the hell was the point of me being here if you picked it up within seconds?"

"It's faint, very faint but it's there. Your nose wouldn't have caught it and I'm surprised I noticed actually."

Sirius said nothing as Remus took the lead. They darted and weaved behind various objects until they stood at the back of several buildings and looked out to the vast wilderness around Hogsmeade. Being summer, the magical village was surrounded by green hills and few trees grew this far up into the mountains so you could see for an appreciable distance.

"I don't see anything, do you?"

"No," replied Remus, "but there's something here." He sniffed again, "I'm certain because it smells of Old Magic."

**XX**

Harry felt nauseous.

The lies Umbridge and Fudge spouted were so sickening it made his stomach coil. Their 'remorse' over Amelia's betrayal was palpable, bringing a rotten taste to his mouth which was then amplified by their promises of vengeance and swift action for Dumbledore and his supporter.

Yet not a word was spared for Voldemort or his ilk.

'_Convenient that,'_ he thought miserably as Fudge began comforting the crowds. _'I thought they were here to just get things started, not campaign for positions they already stole.'_

The impromptu speeches, lies though they were, gave Harry an unexpected insight into the public's mindset. The young Headmaster was relieved, in a manner, to see the looks of horror and the many white faces in the crowd before him. Despite everything he had once believed about the general public, they were at least making a showing of their true colors.

'_Come to think of it,'_ thought Harry. _'I didn't really get a taste for what the people actually believed. Albus rerouted any and all mail, including howlers, so I wouldn't know anything about their opinions. Most of my beliefs were based off my experiences with the Ministry and the… Prophet…'_

He stumbled at that. If he could so easily be influenced without actually having any direct contact, then who knows what the public could really be lead to believe. Harry was quite surprised to discover he had been doing it too: assuming without evidence. Fortunately, one couldn't assume on what was happening right in front of the eyes and as he scanned over the crowds again, the reaction was pretty clear.

Everyone was scared out of their wits.

To their credit, no one had started screaming once the 'worst' of the news had been given. Fudge's rallying words, no matter how untrue or twisted to his goals, brought the people out of their immediate fears almost to the point of confidence, if Harry was reading them correctly. He glanced behind to see how widespread the effect had been.

'_Credit where it's due: Fudge is a good speaker.'_

The clapping and usual niceties given to leaders in this situation began as Fudge finished up. The clapping in itself also gave everyone a boost and they had more or less calmed down but Harry could see they were paying far more attention than before.

A thought hit him, _'Oh… Fudge is _a lot_ better than I thought.'_

Everyone was alert and watching now. By design likely, Fudge had made the people that much more interested in today's events. With the future uncertain and something as important as the Headmaster's position and what it meant for the many students and their parents, all had very real concerns for understanding the outcome of these tests.

'_If I fail, the backlash is going to be terrible.'_

Harry wasn't given any more time to ponder because the Warlock called Snape to the forefront.

"Without further adieu, I give you Professor Severus Snape!" Fudge turned to Harry as the crowd clapped politely, if a little forced, "Good luck then, Headmaster. We are eager to see what you are capable of."

Harry managed a curt nod and watched as the three Ministry officials left. Snape pointed his wand to his throat and spoke to the assembly.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I have been tasked with making three challenges that will verify Mr. Potter's capabilities and prove he is the rightful owner of the title, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Since protocol dictates I am to create these tests as I see fit, I have decided to deter from the expected number of three and instead combined them all into one."

There was murmuring, but Snape didn't let up.

"This single task will expound upon the three traits every Headmaster must have: Strength, Knowledge and Leadership. Should Mr. Potter find himself lacking in any of these three areas then I will be forced to make a vote of no confidence."

They applauded Snape's surprisingly insightful words while Harry grumbled under his breath. _'I wonder what aspect I'm lacking in, apart from all three of course.'_ Snape continued to speak what sounded like words of persuasion, to further the crowd to his manner of thinking but Harry had stopped listening.

The noises around him faded away and Harry felt himself drawn horrifically forward. There were a dozen or so objects on this large table he had ignored in favor of staring daggers into Snape's back when he first arrived. They were small trinkets, spaced evenly apart from the other and having little if any worth or relation to one another.

A set of random and useless objects with no point or purpose to anyone.

Anyone but Harry.

The first object was a small caldron full of yellowish liquid. The color and consistency was not something he'd soon forget, nor its taste.

'_A Flame Retardant potion - the 'Firefighter's Shield' and the very same substance I sipped before facing Quirrel.' _

Sitting next to that was a blood stained fang, another item he'd been personally acquainted with in the past and whose bite still remained fresh in his mind. A time turner was next, dangling in an elaborate stand and taunting him - a wordless message that his time had run out.

The fourth was a miniature dragon, the very same he held in his hands before the First Task. The fifth object was a broken spear from the tribe of Merpeople hiding away in Black Lake. Beside that was the Triwizard cup itself and the last little trinket was a carving knife, still stained in blood and sitting on top of a broken slab of granite.

'_Bloody hell, there's seven. Albus guessed at there being seven horcruxes. Is this another message? An 'I-know-you-know' kind of thing?'_

Harry took a calming breath and reigned in a galloping heartbeat.

'_No - no that's not possible. Albus said he spoke to no one of his fears and I was the first. Snape doesn't know that Albus is on to Voldemort's methods. At the same time though, this does declare Snape's true allegiance. Most of these were kept under lock and key by Albus if not the Ministry and Snape stole them all.'_

Harry blinked, realizing the full extent of his situation. _'Oh bloody hell. This is a trap and there's no means to disable it.'_

Every move he made was being watched, judged by Ministry officials along with the entire school and countless members of the public. If he made a move to disarm Snape now, it would look like a total disregard for Hogwarts and a power play. It'd be the end of it and no one would be the wiser_._ His only possible hope depended on someone putting together the puzzle pieces and seeing what these objects really represented.

There were minds in the audience capable, but no one held the entire puzzle.

Hermione was bed ridden, Luna by her side and there went the two people most likely to see the pattern. Ginny? Maybe, but she didn't know about the fang or the time turner, same could be said with Ron or Neville.

Snape finished his speech with a much louder applause and he turned to Harry with a gleam in his eyes.

"Ready, Mr. Potter?"

Harry ground his teeth, "I"

'_Be still!' _whispered a voice in his ear. '_There is but one advantage, you mustn't lose it.'_

"Mai," he whispered and steadied himself.

"Must I hand deliver an invitation?"

Harry stifled a retort, "I'm ready," he said instead. "What is this task?"

"Weren't you listening? Oh never mind: one of the objects before you is cursed. Find it, properly dispose of it and then bring the object back to me. Not that you'll understand, but this will demonstrate your knowledge of detection, show your magical prowess and the safe return of this object correlates to your leadership over a school of children. Is that sufficient?"

Harry was surprised he even bothered to ask, "It's good enough."

Snape actually smiled, "Begin."

**XX**

"Ah bloody hell, trolls, uh, wild goblins, mountain giants, any of those?"

"No," replied Remus, "but right class. It's earth based and _*sniff*_ and, there's something else. I'm not sure what though."

Sirius wanted to hex something. They had circled the town twice and weren't able to pinpoint the source of the smell. Remus just kept saying it was all around them. The elder Black looked down the main road and glanced at Remus, "We've checked everywhere."

"Except in" and the ground rumbled followed by screams down the road.

"Bugger it all, let's move!"

They ran for it, charging past others who were trying to get out of town. As they got closer to where the screams first started, the ground shook again, this time violently and several nearby houses collapsed. After rounding the last bend into the main square, they discovered the source.

"Whoa!" shouted Remus and he jumped back, barely missing a large stone fist crushing the wall he used to be standing next to.

Sirius was gobsmacked, "An _Earth Golem_? Where the hell did _that_ come from?"

Remus was about to reply when several more houses from the opposite side of the court were blown apart and two more of these creatures trudged into the square. They stood at least two stories tall, their heads slightly under the rooftops and they were made almost entirely of earth. They weren't thin either, their stance stretching six or seven men wide and that was assuming fairly sizable men. After the dust settled, the three monsters stared at one another: each sizing the other up as either friend or foe.

"How did they get here?" hissed Sirius, "and why didn't you know what they smelled like?"

The werewolf's eyes were wide and feral, but his body perfectly still. "They're bloody golems," he growled between tight lips. "Do you have any _idea_ when these things were last seen?"

All three creatures sniffed the air loudly and they turned to look at Remus.

"Move!" he cried and the golems all charged at once. The trio split, two going after Remus and the last one trying to flatten Sirius. The man-now-dog was ducking and swerving around falling debris as fast as he could and nearly got his tail pinned by the fist of the creature following him. Sirius' efforts did not go without reward, as the golem growled in frustration, it slammed the ground harder than before, disturbing its own momentum. It allowed Sirius a split second change in direction and from there, he led the golem out of the courtyard and to the edge of town.

Remus wasn't so lucky.

He dipped underneath a haymaker but got caught in a surprise attack from the other golem and was thrown like a rag doll, hitting hard against a deck post from one of the nearby buildings. The two golems looked at each other, the one irked by the other's success. The distraction was a welcome moment Remus used to get back to his feet.

"Never thought I'd be happy to be a werewolf," he groaned, taking out his wand and snarling at the ancient beings.

Their small heads swiveled to look at him and their eyes blinked in an eerily naive way. It gave the impression of little intelligence but of all the rock monsters Voldemort could choose from, he sent in the smartest. There was a reason two of them went against Remus: they knewa werewolf could be trouble.

'_Aqua Procella!'_

Water burst from the tip of his wand like a waterfall, drenching everything within seconds. The suddenness of the attack and the force of the water was enough to stun the golems and Remus put some distance between them but never turned his back.

He coughed, spitting out a glob of blood and cursed as the creatures shook off their daze and looked to him in anger.

'_They're old. A blast of water should weaken them or at least slow them down but they've been around long enough for their bodies to have hardened. I hope they're more dirt than rock.'_

The one golem roared at him while the other quickly grabbed a stone bench from nearby and chucked it. Remus dodged easily enough and on instinct ducked and rolled further out of the way. The maneuver saved his life, as the golem that had roared was already upon him and smashing the ground.

'_Buggers are fast!'_

As Remus continued diving and dodging the hunks of earth and stone, Sirius was having issues of his own.

'_How fast are these things?'_ he panted as he sprinted across an open field.

Since getting out past the last of the houses, the golem had been right behind him the entire time, keeping up almost too easily. It occasionally stretched out its limbs and hit the ground, forcing Sirius to alter his course at a moment's notice.

'_I hate magical creatures,'_ he grumbled.

Golems were raw magical beings, nothing less would animate the inanimate and because of that, they were gifted with abnormal qualities. You never did know what you were fighting against until it was too late. A ledge up ahead forced the dog's mind back into the fight.

He leapt off it, landing in a small stream and as he scrambled away, he heard a loud _thud_ and risked a look to see what had happened. By luck, this golem wasn't quite so nimble with elevations and landed face first into the creek.

But what really caught Sirius' attention was the large chunk missing from the golem's left shoulder.

'_This one's young!'_ and in an instant, he was a man again.

"_Aqua Signa!"_ he bellowed and the water in the stream began to pool and surround the creature. It realized the danger it had fallen into and tried desperately to get out of the water, but the enlarging bubble followed its every move. In a panic, it spotted Sirius and started to charge.

"_Infernum Duratus!"_

The ball of water froze solid and slammed onto the ground. As the ice splintered, a screeching wail took Sirius by surprise and just as the block of ice cracked apart, the screaming stopped. The Marauder hunched over on his knees.

"Now that, was lucky," he gasped before forcing himself back up. He took a few more seconds to regain his breath and with a _pop!_ was gone. The ice melted away almost immediately and Sirius didn't see the remaining dirt fall off the creature, exposing what lie underneath.

Back in town, Remus was having a bloody field day.

Divots littered the bodies of the golems and their eyes burned in rage at being chipped away so thoroughly. The werewolf sported his own wounds, a nasty gash down the side and his left eye was swollen shut. Even so, a manic grin never left his face; he was as close to the wolf as he could be without the moon's assistance and right now, he needed every advantage.

"_ITCTUS!" _he bellowed.

The nearest creature roared as another chip of its body was punched away and Remus allowed himself a chuckle, courtesy of his own inner monster. Unfortunately, both man and wolf knew something wasn't right.

Golem's were supposed to be resistant to all forms of attack, both magical and physical yet these weren't. They were also surprisingly clever in their methods to corner him, maybe too clever. By the time he noticed the pattern in their movements and in his, it was too late.

Sirius popped into the square just as Remus got himself up, shoulders square and ready for the death blow. The Black directed his wand and _pushed_ his magic into action. From his efforts there was a surge, the likes of which were easily detected by magical creatures.

"Sirius!" Remus gurgled, coughing up more blood. "Get the hell out of here!"

"Come on over here, little rocks," Sirius grinned, scarily like his mad cousin. "Uncle Grim's got a present for ya!"

The creatures glanced at each other before charging their new target. Remus let his mouth drop in surprise, '_No golem would yield to a still living enemy,' _and as he summoned his magic for one more spell, the two golems disappeared into the ground.

"Gotcha!" cried Sirius. A few flicks of his wand, some water and ice later, and the same screeching cries met their ears. The triumph he felt was dimmed by the look of Remus' concerned and bloodied face as the werewolf hobbled over to the pit. When he joined Remus, both looking down into the magically dug hole, neither could believe their eyes.

Rotting limbs and flesh outnumbered rocks and stone in the now mass grave. A stench of death wafted up and forced the two of them to turn away.

"What… what is going on?"

Remus gasped for breath, being overloaded by the stench, "No idea, but _*wheeze*_ that explains the weirdness."

"How do you mean?"

"Did yours fall just as easily?"

Sirius' look said it all, "They weren't the real thing."

Remus risked another glance, "They looked it and nearly acted like it, but last I checked, golems were more dirt than dead bodies." At that Remus paled and so did Sirius.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"_Necromancy!"_

"Shit! Remus, this shouldn't be possible. It _isn't_ possible to make those kinds of changes, to create a golem? Out of the _dead_! That's… that's worse than _Undead. _It's… No, it's not possible."

The wolf fully receded and the adrenalin wasn't enough to keep Remus going so he collapsed. Sirius was shaken from his rant and managed to catch his friend before he completely slumped to the ground.

"Albus needs to know this. _Now_," panted the werewolf. "He'll want to see it."

Sirius nodded and began focusing on his destination.

Had it not been second nature, the two remaining Marauders would have died. No sooner had Sirius consciously desired to apparate, the sound of disapparation flooded the area and for a split second, two men gazed upon dozens of Death Eaters.

_**XX**_

_Snape actually smiled, "Begin."_

Harry pushed down his growing unease and stepped forward.

They were, all of them, the originals. He had no proof, but Harry was sure of it. Knowing should have been an advantage but this was Snape. For all Harry knew, Snape could have been aware of everything.

'_Then again, maybe not. Is this the advantage Mai spoke of? He doesn't know I'm onto him.'_

He withdrew his wand and settled it over the bubbling potion. _'Pity it doesn't feel like an advantage. Oh bugger it all, to task Harry.'_

Three short tugs of the wand in a quick flourish and the detection spell was cast, just like Luna showed him. Nothing happened to the vat of potion, a sign which could mean the item was safe. Unfortunately, there were probably a dozen or so ways to alter it without magic, all of which were beyond him and since a potions master was the arbiter of this contest, he'd have little hope of figuring it out.

'_Right, you expected that. Moving on.'_

He turned his attention to the Triwizard cup. Again, a few motions with his wand and this time there was a sudden burst of fire.

'_Blue flame… Don't know about the fire but Luna said blue meant...'_ He blinked in shock. _'Portkey.'_

His hesitation was noted, "Problem, Potter? Surely you don't think the cup is a portkey do you?" With the _Soronus charm_ removed, the crowds would never hear them and Snape seemed to be taking full advantage.

Harry bit his tongue and checked the dragon just as he did the cup. The spell produced a tiny puff of amber smoke, so faint he almost missed it.

'_I don't know that one,'_ he thought helplessly and the fear of failure began to emerge.

Harry cast the spell twice in succession, on the knife and time turner with similar results. Each emitted a smoke, barely detectable and in a combination of colors he did not understand. Sweat started pouring down the side of his face but he continued examining the objects.

He had to keep trying.

"What is wrong, Headmaster? You seem out of sorts. This _meager_ challenge isn't affecting you, is it?"

'_Shut up, Snape!'_

Another swish, _'Orange mixed with yellow,' _the next object, _'blue and silver,'_ and now all seven items had been tested. Out of the seven, there was only one that did not admit any hint of magical tampering: the potion.

'_No way, there's no way!'_ he argued. _'This is Snape. It's probably so thick with poison a drop would do me in under a second.'_

The spectators were starting to talk amongst themselves. Harry couldn't make it out and he honestly didn't want to. Ironic that in front of hundreds of people, the real Boy-Who-Lived would finally be revealed. Something on any other given day he might have welcomed but now the timing couldn't have been any worse. He forced the impending notion of failure from his mind and started back at the beginning, this time altering the spell just a bit like Luna had talked about. It was still a detection charm, but she stressed even the smallest change in the effort could produce a vastly different result in the end.

It wasn't about getting a specific color of smoke or sparks although knowing the art and what reaction meant what certainly helped. She said it was more the strength of the reaction that was the real prize. The response had to be strong, meaning you wanted the greatest feedback possible. This translated to the biggest puff of smoke or the brightest color and from there, you could deduce what the curse and or hex was. Luna also said something about magic behaving like currents and having frequencies but it was too advanced for too short a time.

Harry's lack of experience on how to 'throw the magic' as Luna described it, was also a problem. Throw it the wrong way or if your luck was really bad, throw any at all, and you'd get quite the fireworks display. Granted it would have been entertaining from a distance, being so close as he was meant caution over flair. Which left him and his meager skill to just emit very short, low intensity bursts to 'flirt with whatever was there.'

Harry actually had to stop and allow himself a smile. Luna had used those exact words and it produced a smile then just as it was now. He was about to start his efforts over again when Snape grew too annoyed to stay silent.

"What are you smiling about, Potter?" he grumbled. "Surely you've noticed it by now?"

Harry stopped. _'He's giving you an out. Intentional or not, this could be it.''_

"I suppose that would depend on your perception. What did _you_ want me to notice, Snape?"

The man laughed, _truly_ laughed. Loudly. The spectators grew quiet and wondered what was going on.

"The point was to make you realize something and then to make everyone else realize it too. Every object here is cursed, or did you miss that with your feeble attempts at _feeling _the magic?"

Harry's nerves were frayed and they betrayed him through his expression.

"Ah, so you did notice! I must admit, I did not think you would get this far. Regardless though, the so called progress is not sufficient but then again, I didn't expect it be."

Snape recast _Sonorus_ and turned to the crowds, "Harry Potter has failed!"

The gasp was gut wrenching and Harry flinched from it. Many eyes looked at him, all filled with disbelief.

"I claim this _child _unfit for duty! As proctor of these examinations I hereby strip you of a position that was never yours to begin with!"

'_Now Harry,'_ whispered Mai. _'Raise your wand and show them.'_

He felt something stir within and then around him. Taking a leap of faith, he did as Mai suggested and was rewarded by the gasps of the crowd.

The tip of his wand lit to show he was casting and a thin, similar colored shield appeared around the castle.

"I still have a lot to learn, this much is true." His words carried through the stands without a _Sonorus._ "The castle however, recognizes me as Headmaster. Though I may not yet posses the knowledge some may deem required, Hogwarts believes otherwise."

On instinct Harry jumped back, missing a _Reducto _curse by inches. The blast from the curse shattered the table and scattered the objects all around him where he landed from the dode.

Snape apparated back several yards, "No matter," he grinned. "My Master wishes your Death and who am I to deny him?"

All seven items surrounding Harry exploded.

Snape called out and cast another spell, this one tearing the stage apart and creating a deep pit where Harry was last seen.

People had already started screaming. Snape quickly swept his eyes over the stands and was quite satisfied at seeing their looks of horror. Turning back to the ruined stage and where Harry once was, he smiled.

"Finally where you belong," and he turned his wand to the sky, _"Morsmordre!"_

What little order remained was lost as people panicked and tried to get away. Black wisps danced among the edges of the stands, forcing people to stay where they were as additional Death Eaters apparated into the grounds. To restore some order, several of the intruders fired curses into the exits and managed to get the people's attention.

"Everyone if you would please sit back down and we may perhaps not lose all of you today. My Lord has high hopes for you." Snape was in his element and it disgusted those who used to work with him. He had played them all for fools.

Minerva in particular was frothing at the mouth, "Filius! Is there not a single thing we can do?"

The half-goblin growled as he waved his wand in several motions before stopping abruptly.

"He's done something to the anti-apparition wards and I can't reverse it. The traitor is letting others in but not out which includes us and I'm afraid, Minerva, we are at the mercy of those guards."

The Deputy wanted nothing more than to blast them apart but reluctantly held her wand down. There were far too many Death Eaters in front of them to put up any means of a fight and so far, none of the students were seriously hurt. There were injuries, but no lives were yet taken and she had no desire to give them a reason to change that.

The dust cleared from Snape's trap and he walked casually up to the edge of the pit. Before he was able to look down and see his handy work, one of the Death Eaters approached him.

"Severus, the preparations are slow going. We expected to have more with us but the assault on Saint Mungo's is going poorly. We've already lost forty men."

The ex-professor thought for a moment, "Send word to retreat from St. Mungo's and I want all available hands here immediately. If we're going to pull this off, the runes must be in place within ten minutes."

"Yes, Sir," and he went about his assigned duty.

'_We don't need as many as the Hogsmeade team, courtesy of the castle, but that doesn't mean it'll be easy.' _Snape turned back to the pit and frowned at what he saw at the bottom.

**X**

"Ahhh" moaned Harry as his ears continued to assault him. By his reflexes alone he was able to throw up a full body shield, another last minute study that saved his life. While not as good as it could have been, the shield took the death blow and left him with noise, disorientation, and the feeling of being run over by the Express.

For a brief moment, he marveled at the swirling colors of brown and the blotches of red which was most certainly his blood.

'_Funny, now isn't this familiar…'_

"I see you managed to survive," barked Snape from above. Harry couldn't tell but it seemed he had fallen quite a distance. Sure felt like it. "Before I finished with you I thought you'd like to know this pit was a favorite of your Father's. Fitting how a spell of his creation would mark your end."

That gave Harry some strength, "Oh," he rasped out. "So does this mean you know the view from down here?"

Harry coughed violently and missed the scream of anger, "Ask him yourself!"

The ground shook and the walls caved in.

**X**

"No, no no! Harry!" cried Luna who turned and ran towards the exit of the medical ward, her omnioculars forgotten. She had barely contained herself when Snape triggered the explosions and just a few minutes later to see dirt fly up out of the hole meant only one thing.

She was just passing Hermione's bed when Mai appeared in front of her. Luna stopped and pleaded with her friend, "Mai, please! You must help him!"

Her twin shook her head sadly, "I can't, you know that and besides, it doesn't matter anymore."

Luna couldn't breathe, "W-what do you mean?"

Mai shivered with tears in her eyes, "She's so _angry_, Luna."

**X**

Several seconds passed by and with no sign of life from the now filled in pit, everyone started to grieve as quietly as they could.

"Move it!" shouted Snape, "We're running out of time!"

A great surge of magic _stormed _its way out and away from the castle, the force so strong it pushed the Death Eaters, making them take a few steps to regain balance. When they did, they were not prepared for the sight that greeted them.

A dark, orange dome began to form around the ancient structure. Lightning of the same color ran along the shield's outer surface and a low rumble echoed from somewhere deep within the castle. The ground shook and black stone pillars erupted from the surface, one per corner of the stands. Within seconds, they too were being shrouded, magic arching off from the pillars.

"Severus! What is this?"

"Spread out!" cried Snape, "Ready yourselves!"

'_Betrayer!'_ whispered a woman's voice in hatred, one that only Snape could hear. _'Your promise has been broken! Never were you to harm those who dwell! Never!'_

The ground under Snape shot upward, throwing him high into the air. He flailed about before landing with a sickening crunch, yet refusing to cry out in pain.

"I swore one _Oath_ and that is to my Lord!" he growled and tried to stand. Several yards behind him, where a trap once stood, the earth erupted again but this time the pit was emptied. Snape was able to turn his head just enough only to go slack jawed at the sight.

Harry was down on one knee, his head bowed and being carried up and out of the pit by a stone platform building itself; bricks turned and tumbled into place, green light shining from between their cracks. The platform rose until it was a foot or so above the ground and then stopped. Harry looked up and glared at his former teacher, feeling the ancient anger hum beneath his fingers, mixing with some of his own. He lifted himself up, his hand breaking contact with the stone and when it did, the glow between the bricks dimmed considerably.

"You have broken your Oath of Office, Severus Snape," he said calmly but his voice was amplified so that all could hear. "You're actions have endangered the lives of those who dwell. I am not sure what you were planning to do, but Hogwarts clearly does not approve and she has told me so."

"Lies!" cried the Death Eater who found the strength to stand. "The castle does not live! It is a structure built of stone, nothing more! _Sectumsempra_!"

The platform moved with life again, building a wall in the blink of an eye to shield Harry and then disassembling just as fast. Snape was dumbfounded, unable to grasp what was happening.

"As Headmaster of Hogwarts, I remove you from your duties and hereby banish you from the grounds. Never again will you find shelter here."

"Get him!" many a Death Eater cried as spells of all sorts rocketed towards the Headmaster. Harry fell quickly to his knees and with both hands, touched the platform which produced another dome, this one of white magic. It flickered for a second before rushing out in all directions and as the spells came into contact with it, they were absorbed. It flashed several times before shrinking back _into _Harry.

Glowing white eyes met Snape's, "Be gone."

Thick torrents of magic shot off the platform and ran along the ground, crackling and burning as it went. Nearing Snape, the magic fractured into hundreds of splinters and spread out towards the Death Eaters. Upon contact, the wizards screamed to the heavens as the magic gnawed angrily at their cores and it brought many to their knees.

Snape too was caught within the web and his screams were the loudest.

Harry stood and the magic dissipated.

All the Death Eaters who managed to remain standing fell, moaning in pain. The barriers flashed before fading away and the stone pillars folded back into themselves, shrinking into the ground. Without a wand, he spoke to the spectators and they all heard him.

"Those who wish to leave may do so now. The wards will permit you to your destinations but will not allow you back in. I will have the house elves deliver your possessions to your homes should you not be staying."

Everyone was wide eyed and staring at him.

"Anyone who wishes to remain for tonight's closing feast may do so. I will permit parents and students to leave afterwards and to those who wish to stay the night, the Hogwarts Express will leave early tomorrow morning."

"This is not over!" gurgled Snape, choking on blood. His body badly burnt, he struggled to point his wand at the now exposed Dark Mark. The tip barely grazed it and every Death Eater on the grounds, including himself, disappeared.

"Tck, _stupid_, Harry," he murmured to himself before calling again for attention. "They are gone now and I do not expect them to come back anytime soon. Please, everyone calmly find your way to where it is you wish to go."

**XX**

Albus stood motionless, his gaze unrelenting.

Before him were the remains of the golem Sirius fought and won against. Since that time, less than fifteen minutes ago, it morphed into something Albus had never seen. The dirt was turned to ash, some of it being washed away by the water and what he suspected were once limbs and flesh, was now a grotesque, gelatin like substance. The weather was warm but not stifling hot and yet this material was bubbling, emitting an unnatural heat. Even the water from the river would not wash it away; s_team_ was actually billowing up around it.

'_Tom... What on Earth are you doing?'_

"Hey, Eddy! Should be over there!"

A Death Eater crested the ledge overlooking the small creek, "Found it! Right where Izen said it would be."

"Bloody 'ell!" said Diddy, joining his pal, "What a mess, ain't it?"

The two circled the remains, "Sure is. I wonder what brought it down? Izen said something went wonky with the monitor and then that was it."

_*Baahahahaha*_

Eddy looked over his shoulder, "Diddy, over there! A wild goat!"

His friend smiled, "Watch it Edd, it's taken a like'n to you."

_*Baahahahahaaaa*_

Eddy looked disgusted, "Shut it, Diddy. Let's get this over with."

"Righ't."

The two of them started waving their wands in synchronization and after several incantations, the material disappeared.

_*Baaaahahaha!*_

"I'm sure that'll keep Izen busy for a few days."

Diddy chuckled, "I'll bet he's pissed. He hates have'n to switch to a new one."

"Ya, but I'm more worried over what our Lord will do about this."

They both shivered.

_*Bahahaha*_

Eddy rolled his eyes while Diddy turned to the goat, "You shut it now eh, goat? _Reducto!"_

Both Death Eaters burst out laughing as dirt erupted around their target. They turned back to their assignment, looking over their cleanup one last time and then started back.

_*Bahahaha munch munch munch*_

Eddy turned around startled, "Did you bleedin miss, Diddy? From this range?"

"Miss? No, I didn't miss ya git!," but he looked unsure of himself. "Lookit, he's even eat'n now, not caring a whim about us be'n here."

"Chew on this, _Reducto!'_ cried Eddy and the scenario repeated itself except this time, the goat didn't bother announcing its presence.

_*munch munch munch*_

Not on purpose anyway.

"Bleeding goat!" screamed Eddy, I hit you! I hit you dammit!"

"Screw this," growled Diddy, "_Avada!"_

Both men were blown back by a spell that took no form. Dumbledore stood where the goat had been on the water's edge and he was munching on a blade of grass. He smiled whimsically at their unconscious forms and began his short trek into town. The closer he got though, the more dread seeped back into his system and by the time he reached the perimeter, his mirth was completely gone.

Runes were inscribed in the ground, most of which had been drawn in blood and it made Albus' skin crawl.

'_Restriction fields, with triggers on the outer edges? Ah, containment. They're meant to.'_ He paused in disbelief but quickly stepped through the barrier and hurried along. _'They're meant to keep something in, but they're too concentrated for magicals. Anyone trying to get out would perish.'_

His movements were quick and silent through the eerily empty streets. Remus had spoken of people yelling and crying for help during his struggles but now, there wasn't a soul around. No birds chirping or nesting in overhangs, no dogs, no sounds of little critters or even a breath from the wind.

He came up near an intersection of the two main roads through town and noticed another, different set of runes on the ground. Two in fact.

'_Sound inhibitors and… is that a blast barrier?'_

As he stepped over them, his ears were accosted with the cries of many villagers. He flattened against the wall and peered around the edge.

"Alright you lot, listen up!"

There was a crowd of survivors, their backs to him and whoever was speaking must have been on the other side of them.

'_Curious that no guards would be on this side.'_

"You saw what happens: resist and you'll die. Leave town and everyone dies, we square?"

The villagers were huddled together in groups and everyone was trying to hold onto another in hopes of drawing comfort. It broke Albus' heart to see so many lives aching for safety and it hardened his resolve to aid them. As he carefully began stepping through the clustered groups, he noticed each of the villagers also had runes inscribed into their skin: some painted on and others were carved.

'_What in Merlin's name is going on here?'_

He caught sight of the ring leader standing with his back currently turned, watching dozens of his men continue carving runes into the ground. Much to Albus' dismay, he didn't recognize any of the attackers.

'_New recruits as well?'_

Several Death Eaters eyed him at once and for a moment he grew concerned, but then their gazes passed over him and he let out a mental sigh of relief. _'Too close for comfort. Much too,'_ and he paused.

Over the steady hum of mourners around him, he picked up the sound of a little girl, also crying. It didn't take him long to find her: she was lying on the ground, not far in front of him. Her hands were outstretched, reaching towards two other bodies. One a man, the other a woman. Both were motionless and just out of the little girl's reach.

"_Albus, please!"_

The air was torn from his lungs.

"_Brother! Stop him!"_

Shocked at such clarity, Albus stumbled forward and out of the crowd, towards this little girl. The guards watched in amusement, figuring the grandfather just discovered his granddaughter on death's door and decided to have a little fun.

"Oh just you wait, pops! We got something special for her!"

"You'll see her again."

"But she'll have put on a few stones by then!"

The people behind him wailed louder while the Death Eaters laughed but Albus wasn't listening to any of it. Since he heard her cries, the hair on the back of his neck had stood on end: there was something familiar about her, something that reminded him of…

She turned her head, sensing a presence behind her and eyes of blue oceans pleaded to him. The past came alive and every fiber of his being burned in a horrible blackness.

"Please! _Please Brother!_ Help me! _You must stop this, stop Gellert! _Please! Help Mommy! Help Daddy! _Stop him Albus, for Merlin's sake, stop him!"_

A pulse of magic briefly ripped him from this nightmare and Albus saw the red glow of runes underneath the girl and on her skin as well, but much more dense than the others. His voice cracked with unformed words as he tried frantically to understand while runes flared all around him.

A small part of Albus was amazed.

Everywhere he looked on the ground, a rune was carved. It should have taken hours to prepare this large of a ritual but they had done it in minutes. He could already feel the magic pooling above their heads.

'_It's not that simple!'_ his mind roared, _'There's too much preparation, too many layers! What is his purpose, what is he trying to'_

"Please!" cried the girl, her voice a siren against the chaos.

"_You must finish this!_"

"P_l_e_a_s_e!_"

"_Brother! For all our sakes!"_

"Save Mummy and Daddy!"

**XX**

After gathering the remaining Professors together, Harry and the staff did their best to usher inside those who wanted to stay and help the ones wanting to leave do so. He had just finished giving directions to Pomona when Rolanda landed on the ground next to them.

"Headmaster, just did a quick sweep of the stands. That appears to be"

The sky overhead grew dark and a gale force wind blew around them.

"Get inside!" shouted Harry and he nearly started in himself when he spotted Fawkes, flying overhead. He watched for a split second before something urged him into action, "Rolanda your broom please. See to it that everyone is safely inside and tell Minerva I'll be joining you shortly."

Rolanda Hooch had been one of the few professors on the fence regarding the matter of Harry as Headmaster. It was nothing against him, it was just for such a young man, this was an exceptional burden, Boy-Who-Lived or not. Before today, she would have questioned but after what happened, she held out her broom without another thought.

"Be careful, Harry."

He mounted and kicked off, speeding towards the darkened sky. From the ground, it looked like nothing more than a surprise storm but once Harry was up and over the castle, he saw something else entirely.

Black clouds moved out in a perfect circle, slowly consuming the otherwise clear blue sky. The wind was biting cold and Harry could see his breath and the air felt like knives. If only that had been the worst of it.

Burning the sky in the center of the ring, monstrous and suspended high above Hogsmeade, was a black Phoenix.

**XX**

_A/N: Slight clarification: the part where Albus is reliving the past. There's a mix of his memories and what the girl is saying to him, indicated by the change in font style. The girl is regular, memories are italics. I wanted to point this out because it's a critical moment for Albus and what's to come._


	12. Russlefurth

_**Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter, I do not. To think so, foolish you be.**_

_A/N: As always, thank you oh-so-much to everyone who spends a moment of their time to write a review._

**Chapter 12: Russlefurth**

_Friday, June 28th 1996; 10:30 A.M._

Harry watched as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station. Students hung out of windows waving to him as were many of the parents who stayed the night. Most of the general public left immediately, not wanting to stay any longer then necessary. Unsurprisingly, every Ministry representative was of the same mind although those on board the train would say they missed out.

Harry smiled a little. They looked sad to be leaving, a heartache he knew well once the term ended.

They had all been grateful for his and the staff's efforts following the examinations. The protection and assurances they offered convinced everyone the school was safe and solidified a respect for the newfound headmaster. Even those who secretly supported the Dark Lord had to tip their hats, albeit privately. It was the closest many of them had ever come to a large scale fight and to see Harry do what he did, then and after, left quite an impression on all sides.

His smile waned as the train pulled out of sight and he turned, proceeding back to the castle. Harry wouldn't have to worry about the Express: most of the professors went with to act as guards and some went ahead, making safe the railway and destination. What he did worry about was the future.

_'We'll have to be careful from here on_._ We can't have that happen again'_

After the magical storm subsided, Harry ventured back outside and travelled via broom to Hogsmede. The floo connections all throughout the castle were disabled, a testament to how powerful the surge of magic had been.

Harry was expecting devastation, ruined buildings and hundreds of wounded. Even as he flew with all haste to the village, he was going over evacuation plans Minerva and Filius drew up. They'd follow once he surveyed the damage and sent a signal into the air.

But he found nothing.

No buildings, no trees or grass, no people or remains of anything.

Nothing.

Only two signs indicated this was where Hogsmeade once stood: a crater the size of the village with the earth scorched black and very dense magic, far too dense even for the abnormal. Harry could feel it, crawling all over his skin like insects. Pockets of cloud were floating just feet from the ground and they radiated an energy; a warning to stay away.

He had no measuring stick for catastrophes and it troubled him to realize this could be the first mark, a point of reference for those to come.

Harry stopped about halfway up the trail to the castle and took a deep breath, _'Yesterday must be catching up with me.'_

After returning from the destroyed village, the following hours of the day were lost in a haze. Everyone was huddling in the Great Hall when the ceiling went dark, turned to regular stone of an ancient castle. It certainly didn't help the growing panic which soared to a fever pitch when aftershocks tore through the area: rolling waves of magic, shaking everyone to their cores. Harry had picked up a little of Filius' excited murmurings, how such a thing was so rare and only occurring after the conclusion to great works of magic, no matter how terrible they may be.

Cries intensified when the candles floating in the Hall went out and began to fall. Hysteria was close and that was when Harry slowly dropped to one knee and touched the stone floor.

The result was a complete shift in the atmosphere of the Great Hall.

The candles stopped falling, instead floating back to their places before a small little flame lit on each one. The ceiling did not return to what it once was, nor did the aftershocks lessen in number but like the candles, hope was rekindled.

The questions started shortly after as did the sobs of thank-you's and shouts of happiness. People were starting to believe they were safe again but the relief would be bittersweet. Harry didn't want to, but knew he had to break the news about Hogsmeade. Wails of remorse for lost loved ones echoed through the castle walls and Harry could feel the castle herself mourning the loss of so many innocents.

Despite feeling the warm sun on his face Harry cringed. The memory of everyone crying for the loss of the wizarding village was still fresh in his mind and recalling it again sapped him of his energy. Instead of pushing further up the trail, he stepped onto the grass, spun around and sat down. He let himself fall back with a huff and spread out, gazing at the clear blue sky overhead.

'_So different from yesterday,' _he thought and was surprised when his hand fell onto something cold. He picked up one of the remaining hailstones and watched as small droplets of water fell to the ground.

Many truly believed the world was ending. The weather had been tossed on its head; going from sunny to blistering cold followed by Autumn temperatures before turning to winter and back to summer while skipping spring entirely. Hailstones the size of quaffles lie like a blanket, concentrated in spots all over while the grass was green and stone free just feet in another direction. It was truly a disturbing thing to see for those who risked a glance out the castle windows.

Adding to all this chaos, news reached them via Kingsley that Mungo's had been hit. Nowhere near the likes of Hogsmeade, but it was still a blow. Harry idly thought the new department head was making an attempt to cultivate a working relationship, what with delivering said information directly. Surely he had other important things to do then act as a messenger?

Harry rubbed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun for as long as he dared. He felt weary and worn down.

After Kingsley left, Harry made an effort to reassure as many as he could by greeting everyone in hall. He was rewarded in kind and it gave him strength to fight back the growing exhaustion slowly eating away at him. In some respects, Harry was surprised he lasted so long.

An interesting eye-opener from his efforts was an encounter with Draco. Harry knew he couldn't play favorites anymore and had to show equal treatment to all, which included the Slytherins. It was almost by accident how he came up to Draco, so busy with everyone else he didn't realize the young Malfoy was in front of him until the moment he actually stood there.

There were no taunts or looks of hatred and instead, Draco held out his hand and they shook. The Slytherin's gaze was thoughtful, pained almost but not from their moment of interaction. Draco seemed different, his eyes holding an awareness Harry hadn't seen in them before.

'_I wonder what happened that would cause him to act like that?'_

Harry frowned, thinking of another individual whose actions gave him pause: Hermione.

Responsibility kept him from pursuing her as he would have liked and the few times he did have a moment to try and speak with her, Harry was certain Hermione was intentionally ignoring him. Not thirty minutes ago, just before the train left was yet another example and further proof to his belief.

'_Why did you leave without saying goodbye?'_

His heart twisted painfully at the memory of her walking out of the castle. She had been surrounded by other students and yet she spoke to no one and only looked forward. Luna had appeared, right when he was about to go after her, "I will look for her over the summer," she had said. "Please, Harry. I'll see to it that Hermione is all right so try not to worry and do your best to recover. You've done a marvelous job of hiding it but someone will find out eventually."

He stifled a humorless laugh and held his arms up into the air, which allowed the sleeves to fall back and expose wrappings speckled with blood.

The breaking of Snape's vow removed the restrictions to his connection with the castle and the results had been profound. Without conscious effort, Harry summoned a magic he suddenly knew existed and proceeded to wipe the floor with the Death Eaters. For that incredible moment, he understood what the castle was and why it had come to be. Once the threat was eliminated however, the understanding and ability left him.

He hissed as he removed the cloth, pulling it away from dried blood, _'Better than before,'_ he thought and took the rest of it off.

Loss of this understanding had a peculiar sting to his emotions, similar to what he was feeling right now. The injuries proved he wasn't going to get the 'boost' he was hoping for from the connection being fully opened. He couldn't help but feel let down by that, for it would have made things easier. Worse still, Mai revealed his knowing of the _Restorio _spell as her idea of a prank.

Annoying though it was, he did acknowledge the brilliance of it. Fred and George would have been proud if they knew.

Mai also explained and forewarned him on using Hogwarts' power directly. The true nature of her strength would be something he'd have to work towards controlling and Harry was satisfied with that. He wanted to earn his place and in doing so, gain the experience and knowledge necessary to harness the castle's immense strength.

This did leave him with a dilemma however.

Until he possessed said knowledge and ability, using the castle's magic in great bursts or over a period of time would have consequences. Black flaky skin, with singed cuts, was not a pleasant thing to look at. What made his injuries more freakish were those cuts appeared randomly all over his arms and for no apparent reason. It was like he was being cut apart from the inside, exposing burnt and charred flesh from underneath.

Harry needed, _wanted,_ to know exactly what his limits were so he knew how much better he'd have to become. The only real way to do so required using the castle's magic and pushing his ability to control it, which, would inevitably lead to injuries like this one or worse.

"_The castle is wielding her power through you Harry. Use too much too fast and you'll be nothing more than a dried husk." _

Mai had said that this morning, when he was changing the wrappings from the day before. They were on speaking terms at least, probably a little too soon for comfort but time was short.

He sighed, forcing himself back off the ground.

As he stood, the weight of reality settled back on his shoulders and unshed tears began to fall. He really was a wreck, but could he be blamed? So much had happened, so much was still happening. His steps toward the door became heavier and even though it was sunny and warm, Harry didn't feel much of it at all. Being the Headmaster was one ridiculous ordeal to begin with, but now the Prophecy, and Horcruxes? What of his duties to the school and the students?

'_How am I supposed to do all this?' _

He bit back the sobs but allowed the silent tears to continue. There was a bed waiting for him in a room, just off to the side of a semi-destroyed office. With the students gone for summer and the professors out the door, he'd be by himself and would mercifully not be disturbed.

A good cry was on the agenda and then sleep.

Lots of sleep.

**XX**

A tall, elderly looking man walked casually down a busy street in the middle of downtown London. He was drawing several curious stares as he trotted along, dressed in an assortment of old tattered robes, what one might find on a farmer from a hundred or so years ago.

It had been years since Aberforth Dumbledore walked down this road.

Many things had changed in that time, new houses were built, a park as well but despite all the changes, his destination was very much unchanged. At least he hoped that to be the case, which was more than he could say about his old home. By luck alone, a trip to Diagon was what spared his life, otherwise he'd most certainly be as dead as all the others.

Aberforth knew Hogwarts would likely take him in or Harry would at any rate however that avenue was best kept safe for the worst of days. The person he wanted to see right now was no longer present within those halls and besides, no one there was likely to have the answers he sought.

There were two wizards Aberforth knew of who could wield the kind of power that destroyed Hogsmeade. One of them was a Dark Lord and while he was the most likely culprit, the image of a phoenix spattered across the _Daily Prophet _was nigh-impossible to explain away. The calling card all but screamed his brother's name and this concerned him greatly. Albus was not an attention seeker, thus to unleash such devastation meant he either lost it or found himself in the worst of situations. Given the attacks on Hogwarts and St. Mungo's, the truth started to show itself and it was of the most unpleasant variety.

'_Just what were you up against, Albus? No one remembers the last time Mother Nature lost herself to a wizard's folly.'_

To say the destruction of Hogsmeade wasn't felt by all was a blatant lie on anyone's part. There were very few magicals who didn't feel the pulses and word traveled quickly of Mother Nature losing her bearings for a short period of time. Numerous theories sprouted up left and right but in the end it was the _Prophet _which deserved an honorable mention.

'_Investigations are still pending for the reasons behind Hogsmeade's destruction and the resulting weather patterns. Experts are starting to believe an experiment had gone horribly wrong and initial evidence suggests the presence of a Muggle artifact. The appearance of a phoenix gives us hope that the Divine Powers were looking after us and helped to contain what would have been a horrendous disaster.'_

Aberforth had been so disgusted he tore the paper up. Admittedly, they played the muggle scapegoat well as it provided an excellent means to reinforce the Statute of Secrecy, but the whole issue was still absurd no matter how you sliced it. What troubled him the most was they _hadn't_ blamed his brother. The Order's relay system had given him the news of the botched trial and for the Ministry to not take advantage of the situation spoke volumes.

Something else was going on.

Nearing his destination, Aberforth wondered how in the world the Ministry survived the ordeal. Not only were events of this magnitude rare, their effects were often felt by the muggle populations. Clearly, the Obliterator Squads were busy.

He rounded the gate of Number 12 and paused to look at the old home.

It stood just as he remembered and invisible to any muggles around. If his memory served, he already disappeared to their eyes when he walked into the front yard: the repelling and notice me not charms were laid on rather thick here. He took the necessary steps and proceeded to knock on the door three times.

"No thank you!" shouted a voice from inside. "We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations!"

Aberforth chuckled at the old precaution, "Bloody hell you're still using that? What about Olórin then, would you let him in?"

The door flickered and the old wizard felt the house's magic scan his signature before it shimmered and popped open. Inside stood a rugged man with his wand pointed at Aberforth's head.

"Good show, old friend," chuckled the barman, "Alastor would be proud and against my better judgment, I slipped you some firewhiskey a couple years back."

"Aberforth!" smiled Sirius, lowering his wand. "Merlin's beard, you're alive! You had a lot of us worried when you didn't respond to the Order's call."

"I left my trinket at the bar when I went to Diagon for supplies. Imagine my surprise when I couldn't apparate back into town."

Sirius shook his head, "You're a lucky goat, that's for sure. If you need a place to stay, you're welcome to set up camp here."

"Thank you, Sirius. I may take you up on that offer."

The Head of House Black lead them into the kitchens and gestured for Aberforth to take a seat while he went in search for something to drink.

"You've got to be parched, what can I get you?"

"Firewhiskey. Today calls for it I think. Where are the others? I'm surprised no one else is here."

"There's four of us for the time being, five if we include you. Remus and Tonks are taking a kip up stairs and I think Amelia might be doing the same. My dear cousin and Moony got a bit banged up yesterday and are rightly tired. Amelia too and she was devilish, giving them hell for what's happened to Alec."

"Did you find him?"

Eyes dimmed as Sirius got out two whiskey glasses and poured some of the red liquid into them while shaking his head, "Trail's gone dark."

He set the bottle down between them on the table, Sirius taking the opposite seat and they both stared solemnly at their drinks. After a moment of silence, Aberforth raised his glass, Sirius copied and they downed a swallow.

"Ahh, Blishen's."

"Best stuff around," replied the Black. "It was thanks to you I got my first lick of it and haven't had any other since."

Aberforth chuckled, "Those were some good times. Amazing how things have changed since then."

The two men sat in silence for a spell, each enjoying their drinks.

"I heard Mungo's fared well, what about Hogwarts?"

"Haven't read the _Prophet_ today have you?"

"I have, just stopped after the part on Hogsmeade."

Sirius agreed, "We all did until Tonks forced herself through the rest of it. Glad she did because I never thought I'd hear Umbridge giving 'kind' words to our Headmaster. Bloody rag is all but feeding shite to the populous."

"Wouldn't be surprised if that bit was made up too. I take it though your godson taught those prats a lesson? Even the _Prophet_ would suffer to not report it somewhat accurately."

Sirius offered a weak smile, "Damn right he did. Minerva stopped by a little earlier today after guard duty on the Express. Said he was downright invincible, not one life lost. Some injuries which is to be expected but otherwise, my pup knows how to handle himself."

"Why the long face then?"

He shook his head, "Minerva's developed a keen sense of how Harry's managing, which I'm grateful for. I'd wager if she were several years younger, Hermione might have a contender. It's obvious _to me_ anyway how much those two adore him."

Aberforth snorted at the idea.

"I wanted to go and speak with him today, but she said it would be better not too, at least until tomorrow. Harry's still coming to terms with everything and is probably trying to sort things out if not resting. Can't say I blame him just wish I could be more of use. James was the same way, seeking solitude when things got rough."

Aberforth sighed, "Remarkable burdens for a remarkable young man." They downed another, "What about my brother? What did Albus have to say on the matter?"

Sirius looked down into the glass, "We don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't seen or heard from Albus at all, last was before he went to investigate Hogsmeade. You're not gonna believe what we found, Aberforth." The haunted look in Sirius' eyes set Aberforth on edge. "We all reckon Albus was the one responsible for the aftermath but he's disappeared. No one knows where he is and while I personally can't see him going ape shit on the town, it is something we considered."

_That _was telling. "He's been gone what, a day or so? Not a whisper or anything?"

Sirius stood up, "Bit over 24 hours and he isn't answering to Order summons."

Aberforth paled, "Is he alive?"

"We were asking ourselves the same question but yes, he is," replied the Black and he went into another room. In a moment of silence, coupled together with the sound of shifting papers, Sirius returned with a burnt piece of parchment. "Fawkes appeared earlier this morning and gave us this. We don't know what it means, but maybe you do."

Aberforth took the piece of parchment and scanned the one word written in his brother's handwriting. Without making a sound, he flicked the paper away and set it ablaze with a twist of the wrist.

Sirius frowned, watching Aberforth down another shot, "I take it you know where he is?"

"I do, but I won't lie to you Sirius: I wish I didn't."

**X**

_Friday, June 28th 1996; 3:27 P.M._

A long winding road ran up a quiet country side hill to a small building at its crest. Fields of dull green stretched around in all directions and you wouldn't have guessed this place was just outside of a well-known town called Godric's Hollow.

Aberforth trudged up the hill, approaching the building with a sense of dread and anticipation.

Russlefurth used to be one of the Catholic churches Ariana visited during their youth. Aberforth no longer believed but if there was a God, there would certainly be an angel named Ariana by his side. The church had been abandoned shortly after her death. Corruption of its clergy and distrust of the congregation lead the humble community to ruin. Ariana had been one of the few individuals to keep it going and as Aberforth later came to learn, she was the glue to several other communities as well.

It was sad for things to end as they did.

Nearing the entrance, the old wizard could see the place was in shambles. Lightning flashed overhead, illuminating the stone work that was in long need of repair. Parts of the roof were exposed along the outer edges and some sections were caved in, the weight of the wooden structure and lack of care clearly taking their toll. Inside was no better, as several support beams had collapsed and the now steady rain was pouring in from everywhere. Green vines and weeds of all sorts grew up from the ground and unless he was mistaken, several kinds of flowers were also sprouting here. In the sunlight, Aberforth wondered just how beautiful this place would be.

His gaze fell to a stone altar in the front of the church. Having been shielded from the elements, it was more or less preserved since the last time it was used. Several steps away, in the front aisle, he could see the figure of man, kneeled in prayer. Aberforth grunted and slowly made his way past fallen debris, heading to the front. The odds of this being a trap were slim: few knew of this place anymore, save for himself and Albus. Still, he remained alert.

"No need for guard here, Aberforth. I have seen to that."

Albus' words were soft spoken yet even with the pounding rain and the storm brewing outside, they sounded like lightening. Never the less, Aberforth remained at the ready until he was standing outside the pew, right next to his brother. Few things surprised him anymore but if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he likely wouldn't have believed it.

"I didn't know you still believed, Albus."

He said nothing and instead, finished his prayer, made the Sign and scooted over to let Aberforth sit with him. The younger brother studied the face of the older. The last time they sat together like this led to the broken nose Albus had yet to set right. Many different questions burned on the tip of his tongue, but Aberforth settled for the most pertinent.

"Why did you come here?"

The weather took a turn for the worse and Albus erected a sound dampening sphere so they could talk easier. Aberforth did not miss the pain in his brother's eyes nor the hesitation at casting it.

"I have failed many people, Aberforth. I failed you; I failed James, Lily and Harry; Frank and Alice. Simon. Julia. Harper… Cindy. The list goes on. It took me this long to realize where it had all gone wrong and _why_ it had gone wrong."

Albus took a deep breath, "I ignored the warnings I saw plainly in Gellert's eyes. I allowed myself to be swayed by his words; to believe he only wanted to make a difference for the greater good. I let him go about his research for the Elder Wand as I looked for the Cloak of Invisibility, afterwards we both agreed we'd set our efforts on the ring."

"The Deathly Hallows."

Albus nodded, "Yes. Blinded by ambition, it wasn't until she begged me to stop him that I was shaken from my fantasy." His eyes burned, "I could have ended it, Aberforth! There were so many times during that fight I could have just stopped it yet I refused to see reason. I thought he could be spared, the valley of our differences could be bridged! I… I was wrong."

He hesitated, glancing up to a molding wood cross hung behind the altar.

"Until recently, I never reviewed the memories of the fight. I didn't want to know. I didn't want to accept what I knew deep down was true."

Aberforth steeled his expression. This was the very reason he had punched his brother so many years ago and why now he found it difficult to feel sorry for him. Wasn't to say he didn't care, but time has a funny way of healing wounds and making calluses.

Albus lowered his head, "Gellert pushed an advantage after I let my guard down and cast a spell that to this day, I do not know what it was. By some miracle, my shield held and it was from his surprise of this which let me end it in the fashion I did. All this time, I allowed myself to believe Fate must have selected some purpose for my survival and yet, the truth was far simpler."

He paused and produced a handkerchief to wipe his eyes.

"A pensive is truly a wonderful and terrible thing: I watched her do it, Aberforth. She sacrificed herself in order to strengthen my shield, giving me an opportunity I could not ignore. History will forever remember her death as from a stray curse but in reality, it was a sacrifice that saved everything. Gellert would have destroyed it all if he succeeded, but she helped me stop him. No, _she_ stopped him; I was but the wand in her hand."

Albus shook her head, "In this, I have come to understand my first and greatest failure lies with Ariana. That is why I am here, brother. I am seeking forgiveness, from then until now, for _everything_."

The brothers sat together in silence for a long time, listening to the rain pelt the old church roof. Not a word was uttered between them until Aberforth stood to leave.

"I have come to realize you already knew this," said Albus, his eyes unmoving from the altar. "That you did not kill me after all these years, speaks of one thing: you were and always shall be, the better brother."

Aberforth paused and glanced back, "What will you do now?"

There was no hesitation, "What I should have done with Gellert."

**XX**

_The evening of July 3rd_

Voices.

Thousands of voices_._

All so _**angry**_.

"W-hh-y…?"

"Steady, Severus. Your wounds are great."

"M-y,y Lor?"

"Be still," muttered Voldemort and Snape barely registered his head being lifted and a liquid snaking down his throat.

He fell to darkness only to awaken some time later. The servant moaned, his world spinning with the smell of potions, magic and other dark things. Snape looked a pale green and Voldemort quickly administered another potion. He watched as his leftenant once again fell back into unconsciousness, the body jerking every now and then. The bottle Voldemort held began to admit a light colored smoke so he swished its remaining contents around, calming the reaction. He turned back to his workstation, covered in an assortment of materials and poured the remaining liquid back into the cauldron from where it came.

"I commend your will to survive, Severus," he mumbled to himself, "and of your desire to make history even if you're not aware of it."

Voldemort went back to his work and continued to think over what had transpired the last few days. Severus had just barely escaped death. The spell, whatever Potter used, was utterly devastating. He knew thousands of curses, knew how to torture and condemn a man, woman or child in any assortment of ways and never in his long list of knowledge did he see something so terrifying as this.

Severus Snape had been a non-magical for over forty-eight hours.

His life force all but left him during that time however Voldemort was able to coax it back. Sometime later, the crippled man was on par with a squib up until one hour ago, when magic started to resonate in his core again. It gave Voldemort the moment of relief he had been strenuously working towards since Severus and the many others appeared in front of him. It also meant he might save them all, for the others were in a similar state but currently in a deep stasis for preservation.

Old texts named rituals that would remove the magic from one's body, but never could he find a complete retelling of how to do so. It was a testament to Potter's new found power, even if it wasn't his own.

'_No doubt the key allowed him this. Despite all our efforts, the connection came to fruition, bringing with it a power I did not expect. A pity Severus' actions did not permanently disable it. Perhaps this is the power I know not?'_

One of the potions in a nearby cauldron, dark red in color, began to bubble violently. Possessing a smoothness that came only with time, he quelled the-would-be disaster by adding a dash of powder, made from the tiny hearts of pixies. Several counter-clockwise rotations later and the liquid calmed, turning a deep violet.

He frowned in thought, _'It also gives reason for why my spies are no longer active.'_

One of the greatest achievements Voldemort prided himself on was not of magic or any other craft that came with the field, but of deception. As a young student, he often walked alone in the corridors of Hogwarts. While its secret passageways were of little interest to him, the portraits on the other hand were intriguing. Through a manner of wit and cunning, he had stolen one, dissected it and came to understand how the portraits at Hogwarts communicated. He was then able to plant listeners, spies within Dumbledore's own stronghold and all without any risk of being found. While the bugs were far from perfect seeing as that they didn't always relate everything, it still offered valuable intel at no cost to him or his followers.

Voldemort dismissed the issue, knowing further reflection would get him nowhere and instead focused on more interesting thoughts.

'_The little venture into the mudblood's mind was most informative, not to mention my additions. I'll have to make use of her situation if things come to fruition. I wonder, how best to use her? And what of the key or Potter for that matter?'_

Voldemort began stirring another potion, _'It would be foolish to attack him head on. In my current state, I couldn't hold a candle to that of Hogwarts. Severus was right: We struck too soon and lost all influence from within. The best I have now are children of Death Eaters but who knows how useful they will be.'_

He added a few more ingredients, getting a strong reaction from it and he smiled.

'_I can accept that however; Potter may be invincible within those walls, but he's nothing more than a child outside them. That leaves very few obstacles even with the complete loss of the Hogsmeade team.'_

His smile turned sinister.

_'Which leaves the old man… Tell me, Albus? How does it feel to purposely take a life, let alone hundreds?'_

He laughed happily to himself. Once a ritual of such caliber was started, there was no stopping it. By rights, Albus should have been dead but Voldemort knew if given the right _stimulus_, you could divert the magic's original purpose.

He tapped the stirrer on the side of the cauldron and lowered the heat of the fires.

But with such powerful magics in place, all that power would demand an outlet. To be in the vicinity right before the apex would have been…

Voldemort was nearly giddy, _'I wonder what the fool experienced, before he acted. A shame I will never know.'_

"Peter," he called out with a chuckle and a fat little man appeared from another room.

"Y-yes my L-Lord?"

"I have a task for you."

The rat bowed, "What is y-your command, my L-Lord?"

Voldemort grinned, "I believe Bella's vacation has gone on long enough. Tell me, what do you know of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black?"

**XX**


	13. Finding Hermione

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not something I can claim to own, although I wish I could.**

**Chapter 13: Finding Hermione**

_Early Evening, Tuesday July 2nd 1996_

Luna let out a frustrated groan as a frown adorned her face.

The last few days had been difficult, beset with one problem after another and it all started when she boarded the Hogwarts Express. After stowing her things in the usual spot in the last car, Luna set about finding her troubled friend but had no success. Looking back she could only describe the situation as 'annoyingly ironic.'

'_Really,'_ she chided, _'How does one lose a person on a train?'_

At the end of the journey, Luna made sure to be the first one off which should have provided an opportunity but ill-luck would strike again. This time it took the form of Malfoy's entourage minus the would-be Slytherin King, which was odd. They threw a few insults and stood in her way, barring passage while she looked around casually in an attempt to not give away her hurry. When she did catch sight of her quarry, Hermione was just passing through the barrier of Nine and Three-Quarters.

An off the wall comment later and Luna was quickly making her way but by the time she crossed over, Hermione was nowhere to be found.

Her father showed up not long after and since then, she'd been busier than a Lackishmurt looking for food. The first half of her days were taken up with helping him get an emergency issue of the _Quibbler_ printed and out for delivery. The latter was spent at Muggle libraries in several different counties, pouring over the public registrars in hopes of finding her friend.

Luna didn't have a lot to go on, a fact that became apparent when she found ten Granger residences spread across a fairly small area. Hermione had spoken little of her parents or her childhood, another fact that was beginning to grind on the Ravenclaw's mind. She'd have to visit each location in order to find her and that would take time.

Fortunately, Luna had been taught to apparate shortly after her mother died. It was one of several things Xeno spent time teaching her in the name of safety, Ministry regulations be damned. He wouldn't risk her future just because a fat man in a fancy robe said to.

The skill to apparate would prove useful later this evening as she went about searching the houses and if she was lucky, it wouldn't take long. If she was unlucky, finding Hermione might take another two days or so.

"How are the corrections coming darling?" asked Xeno as he placed another stack of papers in front of her.

Luna sighed quietly to herself, "Well, Daddy. I suspect everything should be ready before tomorrow afternoon."

"Wonderful! We may yet get it out tomorrow morning. Thank you so much my little Crescent!"

She smiled but a whimper escaped her lips. Luna wanted to help, she really did, but there was a growing concern in her mind someone else might need her more. She folded over another sheet of the draft and tried to refocus.

If the situation wasn't so dire, she could have waited and narrowed things down further but four days was already too long for something of this nature. Luna wasn't completely sure of what was going on and subtle queries with Ginny and Ron before boarding the train didn't ease her concerns. As far as the Weasleys could tell, nothing was wrong. Hermione may have been a little more reserved than usual, but she still talked with them.

Luna let out a huff of annoyance before setting the _Quibbler_ down on the table and stood up. There was nothing for it at this point; she would just have to abandon her father for the time being. It bothered her to resort to such a thing, but Hermione needed her. Not to mention her promise to Harry.

She caught sight of Xeno leaving one of the editing rooms before heading to the printing press down stairs. Luna hastily followed and when she drew close, he smiled to her.

"Hello, poppet. I think this will be our best issue yet! Quite a thing to say if I say so myself; last's week's article on the Hackless Shindler was top notch, a very difficult act to follow."

Luna smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "Daddy, I must speak with you."

He looked at her for a moment, noticing the seriousness in her eyes. Without a word, he turned and set down the papers he was carrying before facing her completely. To the untrained eye, nothing changed in the time Xeno took to relieve himself of his work, but Luna could see that her father's eyes had cleared a little.

"What's the matter, Moonbeam? Is everything alright?"

"I… No, something is very unright and I'm sorry, but I can't help you anymore. I must go find Hermione."

Xeno looked at his daughter with worried eyes, "You spoke of her falling ill the other day. Is she in danger of relapsing?"

Luna shuffled on her feet, "I didn't want to worry you, Daddy. I didn't want to worry anyone, especially Harry but I can't hide this anymore."

Xeno paled. He and Luna had a very close relationship and for her to hide something from _him_ spoke of many things.

"What's happened?"

She told him everything, about Voldemort's attack, the attempted possession and ritual, Hermione's recovery and finally her odd behavior toward what seemed to be only Luna and Harry. Luna was so upset from keeping this from him that the words came quickly, stunning Xeno as she spilled her fears of what Hermione's behavior could mean, particularly for Harry.

"He hid it well, Daddy," she said, shivering in his arms. "I fear Harry is coming of age too quickly and if Hermione's condition is serious, then..."

Xeno held her tight, "I understand your fears, Luna. Once that type of growth starts and a catalyst presents itself, it becomes difficult to stop. Do you think he will go to extremes?"

Luna nodded, "He's close to realizing his feelings if he hasn't already and when that happens, he'll do what he must. Harry won't stop until he knows he can protect them all."

"Them?"

She pulled away, "Hermione's just the beginning. I've watched him carefully, Daddy. His aura, it's," and she sighed, her eyes alight. "There are no words," she whispered. "The slightest connection between them will move mountains and once Harry starts to believe, once he _knows_ he can, he won't stop with Hermione. She'll be the most secure, that is to be sure but he'll protect them all."

Xeno smiled wistfully, "All those who dwell, pumpkin?"

Luna turned back around, her eyes filled with tears and she slid back into her father's arms.

"It's not fair. Why are such burdens forced upon them?"

He sighed, squeezing Luna gently before tilting up her chin, "I've wondered that myself; about you, about me and certainly about people like Harry. Seems I can add Hermione to the list too. After all this time, I think I may have uncovered an answer." Xeno took a step back and reached for his coat, "I think it's because we can take it. The Great Power knows we are exceptional, even if we don't want to be which is why we are given such tasks. Not because no one else is better suited or because we are the only ones who can but because we must. It is who we are and no matter our desires, we can never be anything less."

Luna dried her tears and smiled as Xeno put on his coat and an old inspector's hat, one he only wore when he was hot on the heels of something important. It didn't have to be a scoop or one of their creatures, but it showed in his playful way that he was devoted to the task at hand.

"Do you know where she lives?"

Luna shook her head, "No, but I have it narrowed down to several locations. With luck, we'll find her before the night is over."

With a grin, Xeno tapped the hat snug onto his head, "Then we're wasting time. Come Luna, let's find your friend."

An hour later and they apparated to the outskirts of Canterbury, appearing in a dense patch of woods. Luna took the lead, her father trailing and keeping a careful watch of their surroundings as they drew closer to a small suburb just outside of where they appeared.

The two of them fell into a familiar rhythm. They had gone creature hunting many times before and although Luna always painted her adventures with a colorful stroke, there was more danger in their activities than anyone knew.

"This is Daw's Wood. One of the houses I found is somewhere in the neighborhood nearby."

"Fourth time's a charm, dear."

"That's the third Daddy but I agree, fourth is a lovely spell too."

Xeno chuckled quietly to himself as they came to the edge of the woods and stepped out. It was getting late, the sun having already set beyond the horizon. No one was out and about at this time so their venture was a bit safer. They explored the quiet neighborhood, scanning mailboxes for the name they wanted.

"Moonbeam, look!" he whispered.

A small brick rancher stood off to the side, nestled in between the trees. On a simple, yet elegant box was written, 'The Grangers' and Luna felt her heart quicken.

"Wonderful, Daddy! Thank you!" and she quickly kissed him on the cheek before dashing off to the door.

_Knock Knock_

"Coming," said a male voice and they heard a lock being unlatched before the door was pulled open to reveal an older gentleman who looked a little worse for wear. His eyes bore dark circles around them and his shoulders were slumped, indicating fatigue and stress.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have a daughter by the name of Hermione?"

A flash of recognition ran across the man's eyes, "Are you one of her friends from school?"

Luna bounced happily on the heels of her feet, "Yes I am! I've been searching all over for her. May I come in and speak with her?"

The look of hope that bloomed on the man's face wilted and he took a cautious stance.

"Your reaction indicates you were searching for her and yet you do not know of what ails my daughter?"

Luna winched, not expecting such a harsh reply. Xeno stepped up, "Good evening Sir, I am Xeno Lovegood and this is my daughter Luna. I must apologize, as I am to blame for our tardiness. Luna was searching for Hermione every spare chance she got and I unknowingly slowed her. After setting me straight, we both sought her out hence, here we are."

Hermione's father looked Xeno over before his eyes flickered to Luna. The happiness that had burst from her face was replaced with a stern and worried look. The military man, an assumption Luna made based on his physique and stance, visibly deflated.

"Forgive me, that was rude" and he held out his hand. "I'm Marcus. Marcus Granger. Come in and perhaps we can shed some light on what is going on."

They stepped inside, Luna moving gracefully around her father so Marcus could shut the door. A quick glance into the house showed they stood in the living room, with stairs off to the right leading to a second floor. The carpet was a shaggy brown and unsurprisingly, there were a great number of books on shelves in the room. The walls were painted in earth tones and the light was bright enough to read by, yet dim enough to give the place a warm glow. It was homely and well lived in, a feeling that described Hermione quite well if you knew where to look.

"You mentioned an ailment, Mr. Granger," Luna said. "Last I saw of Hermione she appeared well. Has something happened?"

"Marcus, who's here?" came the voice of a woman quickly followed by its owner. Luna would have smiled, for the the older woman looked very much like her friend only there was evidence of tears shed not long ago. Her eyes were read and cheeks flushed.

"These are friends of Hermione, Olivia. I presume from Hogwarts?" he said as he looked back at them.

Xeno nodded and stepped forward, taking Olivia's outstretched hand, "A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Granger," he said with a smile and a light kiss. "My name is Xenophilius Lovegood; to my friends I go by Xeno and this is my lovely daughter Luna."

She curtsied, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Granger. I'm a friend of Hermione's from school and if I may say, it is easy to see where Hermione gets her spirit from."

Both Marcus and Olivia smiled, but it didn't reach their eyes, "Bit old fashioned, eh?"

Xeno chuckled, "The Wizarding world is known for being a little behind, yes." He let go of Olivia's hand and stepped back towards Luna.

"To answer your question Luna, Hermione was fine when we first got her home but that changed in the evening when she refused to come to dinner. Said she wasn't hungry and has been locked in her room since." Marcus turned to his wife, "They came looking for Hermione, Liv. They want to help her."

Olivia sniffed, fighting tears, "She keeps saying she needs time to be alone although she stopped answering a while ago. I worry she's starving herself and I, I just don't know what to do. The door won't budge and Marcus was going to take an axe to it if she doesn't come out to eat. She's never done anything like this before."

Luna and Xeno shared a glance, "We don't know exactly what's wrong," he said, "but I'd wager she locked the door with magic, probably reinforced it too. No offense Marcus, but an axe would have done little except bounce off."

"Why though?" Marcus replied. "Why would she do this?"

Luna stepped forward, "I don't know, but I will find out. Daddy?"

Hours spent in forests together gave them a sixth sense and he discreetly tapped the wand in his pant leg, erecting a temporary _Notice-Me-Not_ charm.

"I get the feeling they know little of the dangers in our world. Not to say Hermione purposely lied to them, but more so stretched the truth in order to ease their worry. I'm sorry to ask this of you."

The charm dispelled and he bent down to kiss her on the forehead, "Focus now, Moonbeam. You have a friend in need."

Luna smiled graciously and began climbing the stairs, much to the confusion of the Grangers. Xeno held out his hands and ushered them to sit on one of the couches, "My daughter has a knack for seeing the unseen and I have no doubt she will find Hermione. Therefore, while my daughter tends to yours, I'm afraid I must ask you some questions."

As Xeno spoke to the Grangers, Luna moved quietly in the hallway at the top of the stairs.

In the dim light, she could see picture frames along the walls of Hermione and her parents in many different scenarios: as a child, several holidays and a few looked to be from different countries, among many others. It brought a smile to her face, knowing her friend was so well loved.

She stopped in front of the last door at the end of the hall, the currents disappearing as her eyes clouded over. The door was obviously sealed by magic, but there weren't any guards in place to keep the door from being opened by the same means.

"Why, Hermione?" she asked quietly and tapped the door with her wand and it opened silently.

Unlike the rest of the house, this room was dark and it held a dense atmosphere inside it. Not knowing exactly what she might find, Luna tiptoed in and gently shut the door behind her. She was about to light a faint _Lumos_ but was spared the action when several sparks of light sprang into existence. Before going out it lit the room just enough to show Hermione over in the corner, sitting down on the floor.

'_Limino,'_ Luna chanted softly and the whole room filled with light.

Hermione was sitting cross legged, wearing a tank top and loose fitting shorts. Her usually bushy hair was plastered to her head, drenched in sweat just like the rest of her body. She was in a Lotus position and if her face was anything to go by, she was struggling.

Luna took a labored breath, surprised the air was so heavy. More faint sparks appeared in random locations, some of them running along the floor while others came from Hermione herself. Luna allowed her eyes to clear again, watching in fascination as the currents came back into view. The magic swirling around her was intense, varying shades of color wrapping around her in swift, fluid motions. At times the magic would become squirrelly and the streams moved out of sync with one another. That's when the sparks appeared and then the currents became more natural again, having released the unwanted energy.

Luna sat down on the floor several steps away from her friend. The magic whirling in front of her was definitely from Hermione. If Voldemort was involved, the currents should have been different. Tainted maybe or just a feeling of wrongness but they weren't.

This was good, _very _good but there were oddities Luna couldn't rationalize, like how well defined the currents were. It had been a while since she found such density outside of Hogwarts as magic was naturally calm and even keel no matter where she may look.

Luna took a deep breath and then exhaled before shutting her eyes.

It would take time, but her presence would eventually create its own disturbance in order to shield herself from whatever Hermione was doing. Once her natural resistance interacted with Hermione's active aura, the Gryffindor would be made aware of Luna's presence, even if on just a subconscious level. For a majority of cases, that should be enough to snap her out of the self-induced trance.

Regardless if that worked, her own meditative efforts would provide a means for Luna to try and find her way inside Hermione's mind.

In theory, anyway.

**X**

Marcus held his crying wife as Xeno sat back into the recliner and closed his eyes. Several hours of storytelling left him exhausted and feeling terrible for crushing what little protection Hermione had erected around her parents, but they needed to know. He was surprised Marcus was taking it so well, then again, they both admitted to knowing something was amiss.

"_It was in her eyes, Xeno. I saw conflict while serving in the military and after awhile, you could tell if the soldier next to you was going to have nightmares that night. We knew she wasn't telling us everything, but we never could have guessed how much she wasn't saying."_

Not for the first time, Xeno thanked Merlin for having such an open and wonderful relationship with his daughter. She told him everything, _'Well, almost,' _which included the nasty things people said about them and he always admired her spirit to ignore whatever was said. Some days Luna reminded him so much of her mother it hurt.

"xE**n**O?"

He turned his head sharply towards Marcus, who was looking at him strangely. The man's mouth was moving slowly and Xeno could make out what looked like an 'are you alright?'

'_I'm pushing it. Without the medicine, I won't be able to keep this up much longer.'_

"Xeno? Is everything alright?"

He blinked and smiled towards the Grangers, "My apologies. I'm a little winded and usually am in bed by this hour."

"Marcus, it's midnight!" exclaimed Olivia.

"How long have they been up there?"

"About six hours by my count. I'll go check on them," and Xeno stood up. "I know this is going to be difficult but I must ask you stay here. If something is going on, better to be safe than sorry."

Olivia paled, "Are you saying Hermione might, might hurt us?"

Xeno shook his head, "Not intentionally." _'At least, I hope not.'_

Olivia sniffled again and Marcus nodded to him, "Up the stairs and down the hall, last door on the left."

He turned back to Olivia and Xeno went in search of Luna. It didn't take long to find the door Marcus spoke of and he frowned at finding it unlocked. He opened it slowly, "Luna dear, are you alright?"

The room was dim and the air felt heavy. He could see Luna sitting on the floor and Hermione was in the corner, shrouded in the shadows. Most of the sudden flashes of light and energy occurred between them and the elder Lovegood could see sheens of sweat on both of their foreheads.

"Bugger," he muttered, knowing to disturb them could invoke trouble. He gripped the wand in his hand, feeling nervous but confident this wouldn't do any harm.

'_Sint Vos'_ he spoke firmly and an orange cloud burst from his wand before entering the space between Luna and Hermione. He watched with some fascination as the magics between the two girls tore up his little cloud, what was the magical equivalent of a poke to someone's shoulder. While the spell closest to Hermione was ripped apart, what strayed towards Luna was quickly absorbed into her body.

'_Good,'_ Xeno thought to himself. _'She recognized it at least.'_

He waited for five minutes, then another five but nothing outwardly changed between the two young women.

Worry started to creep into his mind and he turned towards the door, thinking of what to do next when a flower bloomed on the frame. Xeno smiled and tapped it gently, watching as the petals fell off and disintegrated into an orange mist. It circled him twice before taking the shape of a Thestral and then an Owl, before ending with a bolt of lightning. His smile faded and he quickly left the room, sealing the door as he went. Marcus looked to him when he heard Xeno descend the stairs.

"Any word?" he asked quietly and Xeno noticed that Olivia had dozed off from exhaustion.

Xeno shook his head and Marcus carefully extracted himself from his wife's embrace before leading the two of them outside.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Xeno replied truthfully, "Hermione is in a deep trance and if her facial expression was anything to go by, she's fighting something. Before I left them, I locked and sealed the room, both for their sakes and for yours. The two of them are producing quite an aura and it would have started to disrupt the neighborhood before long."

Marcus took a deep breath, "So Luna's infected too?"

Xeno smiled, "I wouldn't say that; she's trying to reach out to Hermione. Luna communicated with me briefly before she had to refocus her efforts."

"What did she say?"

"She wanted me to seal the room away from prying eyes, myself included. I disrupted them to a small degree in order to determine their status but I don't think any harm came from it. She also requested I owl a friend of hers for some aid."

"Owl? Hermione mentioned that before. You mean, like call someone, for help?"

"Yes," he replied, looking up into the night sky. "The fact she requested an owl and not something else is telling. It means there isn't an immediate hurry and whatever they are doing, they appear to be succeeding or on level ground."

Marcus rubbed his temples wearily, "What do we do then?"

Xeno frowned, "I must go home briefly to carry out Luna's wishes, afterwards I can return here if it would make you feel better. Other than that I'm sorry Marcus; the only thing we can do is wait."

**XX**

Harry slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light.

"Glad to see you're finally getting up. I was beginning to wonder what kind of slouch I was."

He groaned, no longer needing an explanation for the over abundance of white. "Hello to you too," he mumbled, shaking off the last remnants of sleep.

Magic Harry chuckled, "Hello indeed. So then, how are you feeling?"

Real Harry stretched a bit and yawned. "Good," he admitted, "surprisingly good."

His other half smiled, "I would hope so. Sure, the world was dropped on our shoulders and four days of solid rest is a little on the low side but,"

Harry sputtered, "Wait a second. I've been out for four days? It was only two the last time this happened."

Magic Harry laughed again and started doing some sort of dance, "4 days, 6 hours and 2 minutes to be exact. Quite a few of our friends showed up at the castle doors but Hogwarts refused to let anyone inside. Before you ask, I kept us alive although you're going to be starving once you leave here." Magic Harry finished his little jig and settled back down with a content smile on his face, "It really is good to feel rested, isn't it? I don't think you realize just how tired we were."

Harry smiled despite himself, "The weight isn't so bad anymore. It's"

"manageable, yes. We've aged a lot recently, well, you have for the most part but I'm a little bit older too. Our maximum has expanded, if you prefer such phrases and it just so happens we're going to need it." The aloof smile lost a bit of its shine, "We have work to do before you go."

Harry nodded and they began to walk in a seemingly random direction. As they did, the scenery changed; the blanket of white peeled away and revealed memories of the not so distant past.

_Hermione's back was to him and she quickened her pace as she left the castle. _

"Stings, doesn't it?"

Harry frowned, not surprised to hear the emotion from his other self, "Yes it does. You all right?"

"The same as you, I suppose. I tried calling out to her in that moment, but her magic refused. It was... cold. I wasn't expecting it..." The image faded away and Magic Harry turned to his counterpart. " What is she to us? We've danced around it long enough."

Harry sputtered and became defensive, "Why are we talking about this now, of all things? And I haven't been dancing around it!"

Magic Harry frowned, "Because we know what happened when we nearly lost her and yes you are."

"_Oh no, no please no. Not Hermione! Please, not Hermione!"_

Harry hesitated, the image of her lying broken and covered by pieces of the altar was still too near. His voice cracked, "You know just as well as I do how much she means to me."

"It's one thing to think about, entirely another to voice it and give it form. We can't afford to lose her, not now not ever."

Harry's throat felt tight, "I,"

_"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things-friendship and bravery and… Oh Harry, be careful!"_

He would never understand why those memories appeared when they did, but there they were: Firsties in a mess so much larger than they could have known. On a night in what seemed like forever ago, he lost what little childhood he had thanks to Voldemort but gained something so much more important. Since then it had only grown to what it was today.

His eyes grew soft, "Why did it take me so long?"

Magic Harry shrugged, "I don't know. It took us both too long, but at last we know. Question is, what are we going to do?"

'_Why does that ring a bell?' _"What is our purpose, you mean?"

Magic Harry smiled, "That's what Hogwarts wanted to know. It's what _we_ want to know and what everyone else searches for in themselves. We have it easy Harry. We've got a script to play by; a prophecy binding us to a course of action but only by the ends are we bound, not the means or the journey. _That's _what Hogwarts was asking because it's important, not just for her or the inhabitants, but for us as well."

"Why?"

"Surely you've noticed? We're no match for Voldemort let alone the challenges we have to face before the end. A miscalculation and overconfidence on Snape's part allowed us to live. The same pattern can be applied to all our survivals and you know such a thing will not last."

His shoulders sagged, "I know. I think I've always known, its just easier to ignore something you're afraid to accept." He sighed, searching for words. "What do I, I mean, what do _we_ do? You can't just wake up and know which direction to go or what you have to do."

"You're right," said his magic, "it doesn't work that way, but acknowledging a way must be found is the first step. Realizing what drives you to find the way is the next, which leads us back to what Hogwarts was asking. What is our _purpose,_ Harry? It changes from day to day to suit the needs of the times but underneath everything, underneath our titles, our prophecy and the bad luck following us around there is something that drives us. What is it?"

Harry didn't even hesitate, "It's Hermione. She the one who drives us." and it clicked. He started laughing, louder as the seconds ticked by and it gave him a rush, "Is it really so simple?"

"Well for one it's hardly simple and two, only for those who already know the answer. For everyone else it takes years, lifetimes even to figure it out."

"And you knew all this?"

His magic smiled fondly, "No, I didn't. I can tell you how I react, how I feel around others. To everyone, I am as you see me but when Hermione's around." He stopped and a happier, faraway look flashed across his face, "Well, you know."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when he opened them, he could have sworn he saw Hermione's smiling face.

"Where to from here?"

Magic Harry looked like he wanted to say something but was stopped when a huge, winged shaped shadow appeared overhead. The creature was gigantic, with wings blocking out the sky.

"What in Merlin's name is that?"

Magic Harry looked nervous, "Oh bugger, we forgot all about her..."

**X**

Hedwig latched onto Harry's shoulder, rocking it gently with her landing. She twitched her head and started to hobble up and down his arm, bobbing and hooting to try and wake him up. After several attempts, she got annoyed and resorted to a more direct approach.

_*peck*_

"Ow, _Hedwig!_" Harry shouted, sitting up in bed and rubbing his forehead. A trickle of blood ran down between his eyes and he grumbled at the owl while she hooted angrily at him. He quickly got out of bed and fetched a cloth to stem the flow, glancing warily at his ow.

"I'm sorry girl! I know I haven't been up to see you lately but I've been really busy!"

He searched through his trunk and after finding some owl treats, tossed a few towards her. Hedwig hooted several times in acceptance and dropped the letters she had been carrying. Almost immediately she grabbed the treats and took off out the window.

"Sorry girl," he murmured and picked up the letters.

_Harry –_

_Hope all is well, pup. Been to the castle several times but she's locked tight. That includes the secret entrances I know of._

_What the bloody hell are you up to?_

_Well, no use fretting about it I suppose but when you get a chance, mind throwing an old dog a bone?_

_Padfoot_

He smiled, "Long overdue Sirius."

_Headmaster Potter –_

_At your earliest convenience, please come to Gringotts as there are several financial matters to discuss concerning the Hogwarts accounts._

_Yours in Prosperity,_

_Director Ragnok._

Harry frowned. Unexpected news from the goblins was never a good thing and he wondered what these matters entailed. _'Looks like I'll be making another jaunt to Gringotts.' _Setting it aside, he picked up the last letter which was yet another surprise.

_Harry,_

_Forgive my informal approach but I was asked to deliver a message from Luna. When you find yourself with a spare Moment (hold onto them tightly lad, if you thought Snorkacks were hard to find, Moments are another beast entirely), I would request you make your way to Ottery St. Catchpole. Assuming you have access to Floo, my address is 'Serenity's Garden.'_

_Xenophilius Lovegood_

Harry felt the hair on his neck stand on end and he reread the message.

Feeling tired again, he leaned back into his chair and rubbed his eyes. _'Sirius could probably stand to wait a little longer,'_ he thought to himself. _'Whatever he goblins want probably can't though. Who knows what the political climate or financial stability of Britain might be with Hogsmede obliterated.'_

Harry stared at Xeno's handwriting.

He _needed_ to know what was going on with Hermione and Luna, but the Headmaster had to know what was happening to the finances of a school supporting hundreds of students. What was the right choice, the best choice, for everyone? He picked Hermione before in place of the safety of the castle when it came to _Coetus_, so why was he hesitating? Should he have chosen to merge instead?

'_Is this what Albus had to do every day? Weigh such decisions for the good of the castle and her inhabitants?'_

His stomach growled, reminding him he'd been out of it for a few days. Glancing at the parchment one last time he set it down and headed for the bathroom.

"Shower, clothes, food. Get yourself back to one-hundred percent and go from there. Your name isn't being shouted and the door isn't getting pounded down - there's a little time."

**XX**

"_Harry!"_

_Luna's eyes shot open at Hermione's scream. She blinked, stunned at first but proceeded to get up out of the chair she found herself in and looked around. The room was spacious with floor to ceiling high bookcases lining the walls. The chair she previously occupied sat in front of one of three windows and a stormy sight greeted Luna when she looked outside. A lightning bolt flashed and she flinched away._

_Fire reds and shining golds, the mark of Gryffindor, decorated the floor and walls. Other than a few candles floating in the air, there was nothing overly special about this room. It was cozy, exactly how a reading den should be._

"_No! Harry!"_

_Luna's gaze shifted to a door on the far side, slightly ajar and swaying ominously. Feeling strengthened by having finally gotten to Hermione, she headed towards the door and wasted no time in moving to the next room. What she saw frightened her, but Luna knew she couldn't interfere._

"_Not Harry! Take me! I'll go in his place!"_

_Hermione was chained to an altar, moaning and screaming. Her eyes were wide as she stared at some unknown enemy. Bound by her ankles and wrists, she thrashed about bruising and cutting where the shackles held her. Luna cringed as the young girl shrieked his name, tears falling from both of their eyes. _

_The Mindscape: unconstructed mental space, imagination in its rawest form. A welcoming place when entered on your own but a hellish nightmare if forced here unwillingly._

_Luna was no stranger here. She'd come here many a day in her younger years and knew full well what it was like to fight your own demons. She wrapped her arms around herself when Hermione let loose a blood curdling scream. Luna looked to her with sad eyes, knowing she was less than a ghost and unable to help this one. _

_Taking a breath, she steadied herself and squared her shoulders. To falter would risk falling down her own rabbit hole and saving two maidens was not a task she had in mind for Prince Harry. At best, she would have found the real Hermione right away. The one in which all others stemmed from but it was not to be. This particular shade was a memory, of that much Luna could see. A dream perhaps or a waking fear, she did not know and it would do no good to linger. _

_She started walking away from the shade, the screams fading with each passing step through the darkness. It was for several blessed moments the cries went silent, offering an eerie reprieve. All the more reason why Luna nearly jumped out of her skin when a soft voice echoed in her ear. _

"_Go away…" the owner moaned in defeat and Luna braced herself as the next shade appeared. She could make out the edges of a darkened room, barely visible despite the spotlight on a little brown haired girl at the center. _

_The young one was surrounded by a bunch of older boys, _"_Look, it's Four-Eyes! What's wrong, can't see?"_

_The boy who taunted her was somewhat chubby and taller than the younger Hermione. Tears stained her cheeks and she jumped up and down trying to reach a pair of glasses but she couldn't._

_Luna was taken back, 'Hermione never mentioned needing glasses when she was younger.'_

_One of the other boys pushed her away and the little girl fell to the floor, crying._

_Luna wanted to comfort her but the scene faded, only to be quickly replaced with a well lit Great Hall. Hermione stood in the middle of a ring of students and they appeared to be speaking to her, their voices mumbled. It was an odd parallel to the previous memory._

'_Strange,' thought Luna. 'I wonder if'_

"_Confringo!"_

_Her jaw dropped as Hermione blasted them away. As they turned their wands against her, Hermione's spells became stronger and darker._

"_How could you!" she shrieked, her eyes blazing. "What has he done to you? How could you not believe him!"_

_Luna shut her eyes as one of the students, a Hufflepuff if she remembered correctly, was hit in the leg with a Reducto. Somehow, it wasn't blown off and instead he was thrown back against the far wall. Not that the crunch was any better. _

'_She was never this violent in protecting him. Are her emotions that strong?''_

_Luna watched as Hermione meticulously cut down everyone, sparing not one student before the images flickered. Hermione looked stunned for a moment, her eyes glazing over, before the students reappeared in front of her, just like how it all started. _

"_How could you!" she shrieked, eyes blazing in rage. "What has he done to you? How could you not believe him!"_

_The scene replayed itself, over and over. _

'_A darker side to Love, pushed too far, too fast. Oh Hermione, what has happened to you?'_

_The doors to the Great Hall opened, although no one paid them any heed. Luna knew this was her moment to leave and so found herself in another dimly lit room. Hermione sat in the middle, her position mimicking the outside world. There was a faint glow covering her body as wisps of shadow danced around her._

"_You cannot win, you know. He will die in time."_

_Hermione's breathing was labored, sweat pouring off her face._

"_Why do you persist? No one will help you in here. I own you now."_

_The Gryffindor snarled and opened her eyes, "You bloody hell do____not! This is my mind, Voldemort!"_

_The room flashed and the shadows were pushed away, crying out in rage. They flew faster around her until the room darkened again and the creatures drew close once more._

"_You will never stop this cycle! I will break you!"_

_The shadows coalesced into one, creating a dark shadow of Harry._

"_I hate you, you bookworm! You said nothing to me after I risked everything to save you! You left without saying goodbye!"_

_She grit her teeth and growled, _"_Lies! I did it because I knew something wasn't right! Get out of my head!"_

_The ghost of the Dark Lord laughed, "There is nothing I cannot posses, child. Already your mind is succumbing to the anger, the vengeance. I can give you power, a strength to destroy those fools who would slander your beloved. Never again would you feel hopeless and insignificant when aiding him. You could be worthy of his love..."_

_Hermione quivered, "No. No, that's not right."_

"_Leave shade," growled Luna. "You do not belong here."_

_Hermione's eyes snapped open and her head spun around, "Is someone there? Hello?"_

_Voldemort however looked directly at Luna._

"_She is mine, intruder! You have no power here, be gone!"_

_Luna felt herself getting pushed forcefully away and she summoned her own magic, digging her heels into the floor._

"_Don't listen to him, Hermione! This is your mind, cast him out!"_

"_I'm try-argh!"_

_Voldemort turned back and put more pressure on her, "Harry Potter is dead. Your inactions have led to this!"_

_The force against Luna grew stronger as false images of the past appeared before them. A basilisk swallowing Harry whole, followed by a Dementor sucking out his soul; a dragon crushing him in the First Task and then Voldemort's rebirth, where the Dark Lord used the Boy-Who-Lived as a gateway._

_Hermione cried and screamed through them all but her eyes still held a defiant glint._

_Luna pushed hard, "It's not real, Hermione! It's not real!"_

_"I won't give in, I. He… Harry will come; I know he will! Vo-Voldemort… Get… Get OUT!"_

_The Dark Lord hissed angrily and went on the defensive, shielding himself from Hermione's mental barrage but she couldn't distinguish friend from foe. Luna too was caught and struggled to keep her footing but Voldemort was quicker. _

_He smiled when Luna's hold faltered, _"_As I said, be gone."_

What felt like a wall slammed into Luna and she was thrown from Hermione's mind. The force was so great she tumbled back from her position and conked her head on the wall behind her. The last thing Luna saw before falling unconscious was Hermione gritting her teeth as pent up magic around her released more sparks.

**XX**

Xeno swished a reddish liquid around in a small vial and took the tiniest of sips. He sighed, capping it and held it up to eye level.

'_Not much left. I'd hate to leave her so soon, especially when'_

The clock in the kitchen chimed on the hour, causing Xeno to frown. He placed the vial back into a cabinet with other potions and looked wearily in the clock's direction.

"8 A.M." he mumbled. "Marcus is expecting me and I can't delay any longer." He had hoped Harry would show sometime in the late evening yesterday or first thing this morning though clearly, neither would be the case. As he was scribbling a note, the fireplace roared green and out came the one he was waiting for.

"Mr. Lovegood?"

Xeno was relieved, "I'm very happy to see you Harry and it's Xeno from here on. By this point we mustn't dawdle, I'm certain the girls are in need of help."

**XX**


	14. Through Fire and Water

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**

**Chapter 14: Through Fire and Water**

Elphias Doge sat quietly in his little vacation home, sipping what remained of his brandy. Nestled on the outskirts of an old Irish town and far away from the hustle of city folk, he breathed in the country air one last time. A sigh escaped him, "I sure am going to miss this," and he downed the last swallow.

A knock sounded on the door but he made no move to answer. It was too early in the morning for any reasonable visitors and unfortunately, this visitor was anything but. Despite himself, Elphias' breath hitched as another knock was made but again he didn't answer.

'_A pity,'_ he thought sadly. _'After so much effort, only to discover the unsightly truth - so it comes to this.'_

Since Albus' corrupted trial, Ephias was resolute in searching for the truth. Hour after hour he spent looking over records and scrolls in the Ministry only to find lost entries, inconsistencies and blatant disregard for accuracy. To have suddenly lost all supporters did little to bolster the hope of clearing Albus' name and then it all came to a head not twenty-four hours ago, when the truth finally showed itself.

Elphias shivered at the memory, terrified and disgusted. He wondered more than once since witnessing Lucius and Augusta Longbottom's 'discussion' if perhaps it was by design he saw them. The magic Lucius performed was beyond forbidden and the change in Albus' former allies now had a terrifying explanation. The door unlocked itself and swung open to reveal the smiling Lucius, cane in one hand and a small leather bound book in the other.

"Good morning, Elphias. My apologies for coming so early, I have a rather tight schedule today."

The elder wizard said nothing.

"This isn't an inconvenience, I hope?"

Fire glowed in his eyes, "You unimaginable bastard. We should have fed you to the Dementors years ago."

Lucius' grin was disturbing, "You should have." He opened the book and with a small quill, scratched out a name. "You might like to know you're the last of his supporters or the last accounted for anyway."

"I figured as much."

"Wonderful, so my little display was worth it after all. Tell me, how does it feel to be the only one left? To support a man who has been so thoroughly humiliated?" He waited for a few moments, hoping for a reply. When none came, Lucius frowned. "A shame, I was hoping for more."

Elphias glared at him, "Be silent you witless snake. I know your Master's hand guides you and at this point there is nothing more to be said. Get on with it already and do what you're here to do."

"By your command, Mr. Doge," said Lucius with a bow and he turned his back briefly to shut the door, placing a silencing charm as he did. "Quite a nice little village this is. Wouldn't want to disrupt the neighbors or anything now would we?"

**XX**

Olivia brought a sizable tray of buttered biscuits, assorted fruits and tea to her husband in the living room as they waited for Xeno to appear. Marcus requested the wizard return first thing in the morning, both for peace of mind and safety's sake. He knew they'd have a restless sleep and there was no point in not having the wizard around incase something magical happened, good or ill.

Olivia set the tray down on a waiting fold up table and grabbed a biscuit before sitting next to her husband. "I worry for Hermione, dear. She must be starving, not having food for so long."

Marcus blew on his tea, "I said the same thing last night to Xeno after he came back the first time. Apparently, since Hermione is a witch, her magic will help sustain her body for the interim. By no means a healthy thing according to Xeno, but she certainly won't starve to death."

She sighed, shaking her head and settling into Marcus, "Be that as it may, I still worry."

Marcus grunted, "Sounds like magic is a wondrous thing, doesn't it?"

"It sure does, although there are some things that don't sound so wondrous and Hermione appears to be involved in many of them. Did Xeno say if he'd bring this Harry Potter along with him?"

"It's why he left again last night, hoping his message would reach Harry and they'd come here together in the morning. If he actually does or not I really can't say."

Twin pops startled the Grangers as they laid eyes on Xeno and a young man who seemed quite upset. His eyes darted around frantically before settling on them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger? My name is Harry Potter and I'm here to see Hermione." He moved quickly to them, holding out his hand to Marcus.

"We've been told you're the one who can help my daughter."

"I hope so sir and I will do whatever I must to make sure that happens."

Olivia introduced herself as well before Xeno led Harry to the stairs. "Again, I realize this will be difficult, but..."

"Go on, Xeno," said Marcus, shifting his stance. "We know magic is a dangerous business for those who can't wield it." It was clear he was uncomfortable with the admittance and he turned his gaze on Harry. "At the end of the hall, last door on the left. I'm holding you to your promise, Mr. Potter."

Harry and Xeno climbed the stairs quickly, coming to stand in front of the door for only a few seconds before the elder Lovegood tore through his protections. In short order they were inside and with another flick of his wand, Xeno reapplied the spells just in case. He was however, unable to completely silence his shock at finding Luna slumped over on the wall. Harry was no better and gasped before rushing over to where Hermione lay unmoving.

"You were here before, right? What's different?"

"Their auras are not as prominent," replied Xeno as he kneeled next to Luna. "From the looks of things, Luna was ejected from Hermione's mind. This is of course assuming she was able to get in and not just thrown off a barrier."

"How long ago?"

"When I saw them? Last night. Since then, my wards prohibited me from sensing them without letting out interference. It was the lesser of two evils; we couldn't risk letting the neighbors know of what's going on. Or the Ministry for that matter."

"Tch," Harry forced himself not to panic and cupped her face, "Hermione? Hey, Hermione, come on, wake up." He shook her lightly and a sense of déjà vu washed over him. "Hermione!" he called louder. "_Damn it,"_ he whispered. "Not again."

Luna stirred in Xeno's arms, "Harry! She's waking up."

Groggy eyes opened slowly, "Daddy?"

"Luna dear, are you alright?"

She blinked several times, before jerking up. Doing so made her aware of Harry's presence and her piercing stare met his, "It's _him_."

Anger and fear flared in Harry's eyes, "What must I do?"

She took a calming breath and with some help from Xeno, stood up on her feet.

"He's got her in some sort of trance. He's right in there with her, but its not the real him. A doppelganger I think, strategically placed during the attempted possession."

Xeno watched as a number of emotions danced across Harry's face. He knew from his conversations with Luna Harry was reluctant to try _Coetus _and he could see the hesitation even now, "Harry… Luna told me of the recent events in Hogwarts. I presume Luna mentioned the bond my wife and I shared?" Xeno glanced at Luna, noticing her troubled gaze. _'Do not fear for him because of what happened to me, poppet.'_

Harry didn't trust himself to speak so he nodded again.

"If I had the chance to go back and do it all again, knowing the result and cost I would have to pay; there would be no question. I'd change nothing."

The young man took a shaky breath and looked down at the girl in his arms, "Neither would I but this isn't something one person alone should decide." He turned back to Luna, "I don't care about the other options. Will this work?"

Luna wanted to cry.

This was the very thing they had just barely avoided and yet here they were, right back at it. Losing either of them wasn't something she wanted to think about and if they went through with this, what happened to one would then happen to the other.

Luna wasn't slow though, she saw the look her father sent in response of her own. She took another breath and steadied her nerves. _'Believe,'_ she chanted to herself, _'Believe.'_ "Come on then; let's get her back." Harry picked Hermione up as Luna relayed instructions. "This will be easiest if you're lying next to her, Harry. Put her in bed, afterwards we'll rearrange." He did so before Luna levitated the bed to the center of the room and Xeno conjured two chairs on either side.

"Daddy and I will act as guides. I know you do not want to risk binding yourself too tightly without Hermione's consent so we will try to slow the process from happening. Remember even with our efforts, we won't be able to hold it for long so you'll have to make sure to end the magic when you feel the connection forming, or embrace it, whichever you two decide."

"How will we know?"

"It's something you'll come to recognize," answered Xeno. "I'm sorry I can't explain further, but the two of you will know."

Luna could see the concern on Harry's face and tried to placate his fears, "The circumstances may be reversed, but I think she would still want this, Harry."

He swallowed hard, "I'm sorry Luna. I have to hear it from her."

"I understand. Daddy, are you feeling well enough for this?"

Harry looked to Xeno in confusion but he defused the concern, "I am, dear. Quite well in fact. It isn't often I'm offered a chance to start a couple down such a path."

"What do you mean?"

"_Coetus_ is both a magical art as it is a cultural tradition. Well, tradition to some, most magicals these days see it as overkill or a waste of effort but it does have a small following." He paused, scratching his head, "Incredibly small I suppose but it's still a following."

"In bed now, Harry."

Once he was settled in next to Hermione, Luna started to cast spells around them.

"Do you know what to expect?" Xeno asked.

"I was under the impression it's unique for everyone."

"Exactly, however if the Dark Lord has a hold over her mind, there's no telling what you'll find. Regardless, you'll be in the best position to oust him if that's the case."

"Hermione was fighting tooth and nail against him," said Luna as she took a seat and held out her wand. "It may not be as bad as we think."

Xeno mimicked his daughter, "Ready? It'll be just like falling asleep and from there, you'll find your way."

Harry offered a tiny smile and closed his eyes. They started to chant, but he only caught a part of it because no sooner had they started, he was asleep.

**XX**

A rat scurried along the corridors of Grimmauld.

Dawn was breaking and by fortune, the occupants of the house were still asleep. Peter knew time was of the essence and he wouldn't have this opportunity again so he moved with a purpose.

It had taken several days of digging but he was finally able to get under the foundation and burrow his way up into one of the storage basements of the old manor. His Master was gracious enough to inform him the Black family wards were second to none in their ruthlessness for keeping out unwanted guests, save for those keyed into the wards.

Or if you were a friend of the family and held on your person, a particular pendant made from the blood of a Black. A pendant which clung safely to the animagus' neck.

He breathed a ratty sigh of relief at seeing the door into the dungeons slightly ajar, enough for him to squeeze through. Peter didn't want to risk transforming into a wizard if he didn't have to. Pendant or not, the Blacks had a reputation for a reason.

It wasn't long before he stood just outside the holding cell of Bellatrix Lestrange. He wiggled past the bars and grew back into a man. Not to be undone by haste, he cast silencing charms and a proximity ward should someone start down the stairs.

"Bellatrix?" he squeaked, poking the witch gingerly with his wand.

Her eyes snapped open and a sadistic grin appeared on her face, "Hello, Peter," she purred. Her clothes were in tatters and she made a show of sitting up, exposing as much skin as she could.

At seeing his eyes flicker over her form before snapping back to her face, she cackled. Bella stood, swaying her hips and chuckling to herself as Peter backed up against the bars. "What, still don't want to play?"

He sneered, "I'm not a fool, Bella. I know how you toy with your food before you eat it."

"Disappointing, but expected. Speak, if you're not here to have your wicked way with me then there must be a message from our Lord."

"Our Master is interested in several books of the Black Library. He said you'd know which ones I speak of and would direct me to their location."

"Indeed, he and I talked at length about them. Have plans changed? I was under the impression there was time still before the task required completion."

"More so than you know. You are to continue surveillance while I retrieve the desired items."

"Very well then." She shifted on her feet, "There are three tomes in my father's old study, the room hidden beneath the Library. I trust you remember how to get to it?" He nodded his head, "Good. Go to the far end of that room, the second desk from the right, middle drawer. There's an inscription you smear with Black blood before you touch it with your wand."

She held out her hand and Peter produced a small knife and a vial. Without hesitation, she cut her wrist and allowed the life-blood to fill the container before Peter healed her injury and cleaned up the few drops that fell to the floor. She held the vial to him, "This will allow you access. Do not waste it, Peter. It is a rare thing to be given without first paying with your life."

He took it and placed it in his coat pocket. "He is pleased with you, Bella. Word will reach you when it's time to act." She watched him through half lidded eyes as he turned and shrunk down to his rat form before scurrying out of the cell and beyond her sight.

She sighed happily to herself as the privacy spells fell and got back on her cot. As her Master dictated, her talents would prove more useful here even though it was boring.

She could leave anytime she wanted after all; a Princess of the Blacks could never be held in the dungeons of her own bloodline for very long.

**XX**

He was falling, tumbling over himself in a great chasm. A rushing wind blew against his ears and flashes of rock blurred past his vision. The light was dim but bright enough to show just how dangerously close the opposing walls were. If there were any significant ledges hiding in the darkness below, he'd never see it coming.

After steadying himself, Harry lost track of time. He fell for what seemed like hours, the rushing wind his only company. At one point, he noticed the cavern start to glow with a red hue.

A throaty roar from above shook him to the bones. Harry looked up in morbid fascination as a great fireball came rushing at him. For a few seconds, he thought it would incinerate him but the ball spread its wings and flew past him.

To Harry's eyes it appeared as if the creature transfigured itself from stone; a heinous looking monster made of molten lava with wings of fire. It was massive, easily the size of a dragon and there were two blackened horns atop its head.

Harry coughed and wheezed from the smoke which followed the beast as it roared. His heart caught in his throat for a moment, thinking the creature might attempt to swat at him, but the fear was short lived. The monster angled and stowed its wings, gaining a measure of speed as it started pulling away.

"_Harry!"_

His heartbeat sped up again, _'Oh Merlin, that thing is going after Hermione!'_

Refusing to let it reach her, he mimicked the beast's earlier movement. Falling faster now, it was pure Seeker skills which made Harry instinctively reach out to the right and gasp an object he caught sight of just a moment prior. Mind catching up to instinct, he blinked in surprise.

'_The Sword of Gryffindor...'_

The monster roared again and Harry looked down. The beast was pulling ahead and fear took him by the throat.

"No! No, I won't let you!"

Spinning awkwardly in the air, Harry pointed the sword and himself straight down like an arrow. The casm started to blur, rocks and ledges becoming one in a rush of dark colors. All his thoughts, all desires turned to the creature below him and Harry wanted nothing more but to see it slain.

It happened fast, Harry's bullet like velocity and the energy with it focused onto the blade pierced the lava skin with ease. Smoke and ash erupted in his face from the wound and the beast roared, thrashing in midair to dislodge the attacker.

Harry was momentarily stunned, the impact having winded him and he held onto the hilt by sheer will alone. The monster's frantic movement shook the blade free and it managed to rotate. The haze left him just as eyes of white rage focused on his presence.

Harry raised the blade, paring a slash of claws but momentum was against him as the other set found its mark. Pain erupted in Harry's mind, the likes of which made him feel as if were burning alive. His body spun out of control and the force of the blow made him crash into the wall and ricochet off. He couldn't help but scream, all the while consumed by a terrible heat. Tumbling again, the beast judged him inadequate as it took off again, billowing ash in its wake.

Harry coughed while attempting to shield himself from the smoke, sword still in hand.

'_Won't get another shot like this, Potter. Make it count.'_

Once again, Harry descended and caught up to the creature but this time, he aimed for the neck. The blade tore into the monster's hide, earning another cry of rage. It flipped over intending to right the mistake it had made but Harry was ready this time. The sword wiggled loose, staying buried just long enough to aid him in following the monster's movement and staying out of sight.

He wasted no time and slashed at the base of the neck. It bellowed and tried to get at him with its its claws but Harry was too small and quick. He dug the sword in again and used it to push himself off, reaching for one of the horns. The momentum of his actions allowed him to swing around on the horn and land just under the chin. This time, he roared himself and thrust the sword up into the skull.

The creature whined, mortally wounded and its thrashing slowed. The fires on its body began to go out but the intense heat remained as did most of the light the creature produced. Grasping the sword, Harry pulled it out and pushed himself slightly away, just in case it revived to fight him again.

He looked down and noticed the chasm walls quickly coming to an end and as they passed, he stared at the sight. A massive underground cavern came into view, hundreds of miles long and wide. A twinge of fear pricked at the back of his mind once he recognized the silvery landscape below.

Water.

Thinking quickly, he managed to get back to the creature and using the sword, pushed himself against the still warm body of his slain enemy. It was a longshot at best, but the creature's massive frame might take most of the impact.

Without warning, they hit and the force of the blow almost knocked him unconscious. Harry fell away from the creature, his body wracked by the sudden drop in temperature and he struggled against the currents of the rapidly sinking beast. By some fortune, he managed to get away and swim awkwardly to the surface with the sword. As he broke through crashing waves, his lungs screamed for air and he obliged just before another wave pushed him back under.

Harry fought the waters for as long as he could but the sea was too rough. He cried out in his mind for Hermione but received no answer and as black encroached his vision, his last breath of air left him.

"_**Harry!"**_

He snapped awake and bolted upright, quickly finding he washed ashore on a beach. He could see the fissure he fell from, high above his head and the crashing waves he had somehow survived. Harry got up, groaning at the immense fatigue. He looked around and saw behind him a great mountain rise up to white capped peaks.

A black tower stood out against the snow and Harry felt his heart lurch at the sight of it.

'_There you are!'_ he thought, somehow knowing that Hermione was there.

With renewed vigor, Harry began to jog up the mountain. The climb eventually became a slow, tedious process, hindered not by forests or brush but the rockiness of the mountain side. Unanchored stones comprised a large part of the mountain's face and for every few steps he made he slid several more back down, making it a grueling effort to get to the snowline.

Once there, the temperature dropped significantly and wasn't long before a storm blew in. Blizzard like conditions drowned out his sight but it was never too much to lose his bearings on the tower.

Lightning flashed overhead as he reached the entrance and with each step he took, his energy became less and less. By the time he reached the top, Harry was ready to collapse.

The top of this Black Tower was open and merged with the mountain, producing another mini-climb up to a higher ledge. Undeterred, Harry made the last efforts to ascend to the tallest ledge and when he arrived he knew both hope and terror: Hermione was lying in the snow, her face pale and turned toward the stony heavens.

A figure clothed in black stumbled towards her.

Harry nearly leapt out from behind his cover but Hermione stirred, her eyes opening and they _glowed_, full of anger and resolve. It was then Harry noticed the figure was pained, his movement unsteady.

"Why?" hissed Voldemort. "Why do you persist you _wretched_ creature?!"

Harry's eyes widened and he grinned, _'She's won…'_

Hermione cautiously sat up, "I told you: this is _my _mind and I fight for someone I care for, someone I"

"Love!?" screamed Voldemort. "Love is fleeting! It is a pointless emotion garnering no benefit and only weakness!"

"Yet here I am and there are you."

The Dark Lord cried out again in rage and lunged at her. Hermione looked up to the dark clouds above and a bolt of lightning came down, striking Voldemort, forcing him back and to his knees. The flash of light from the bolt hid another, it striking the sword held tightly in Harry's hand.

Hermione was up on her feet and panting slightly, "It's over. You're finished."

Voldemort growled and struggled to his feet, "It will never be over! You cannot kill me! I will live forevaah!"

Her eyes widened at the crackling blade piercing the Dark Lord's chest and her face lit like the sun when Harry's forest green eyes appeared from behind.

He leaned in close to his enemy, "You're right, Tom. She cannot kill you, but I can."

Harry withdrew the sword and the body crumpled to the ground, cloak and all turning to ash. A strong wind blew the side of the mountain, brushing away the storm clouds and the remains of the unwanted intruder.

Their eyes met and Hermione smiled, "You came." She took a step forward and just about collapsed but Harry caught her and laid her gently onto the snow. He flicked his wrist and it vanished, replaced by a wool blanket packed with warming charms.

"Of course I came," he whispered back with his own smile. "Sorry I took so long."

She chuckled and lightly slapped him on the shoulder, "Nothing that I... I couldn't handle."

Harry was practically buzzing with energy, "You did it, Hermione! You beat him!"

"That's nice," she said breathlessly and snuggled into his side.

Harry placed a light kiss on her cheek and let his head fall softly onto hers, "I was so worried. I thought I might have made the wrong choice again and lost you because of it."

Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes and with strength Harry didn't think she had, wrapped him tightly into a hug.

"Oh Harry! I'm sorry too! I didn't mean to leave you the way I did, I knew something was wrong and Voldemort still had a hold over me. I couldn't risk it! I couldn't!" She was silenced, stunned by his sudden action but quickly returned the kiss. Strength finally left her and she went limp, but not without a chuckle, "I'd snog you senseless if I could, you know that right?"

Harry smiled, "There's more than enough time for that later. I'm just happy you're alright."

A light glow surrounded them and they felt a strange pull towards the other, warm and welcoming.

"Is this?"

"Yeah, I think it's starting."

Hermione beamed at him, "Good, I'm glad for it."

The last of Harry's fears surfaced, "I was afraid you wouldn't want this. After all, we're going to be tied together which could become permanent if we're not careful. I know you were worried it might change us, not to mention we're rushing things a bit."

Hermione frowned slightly before managing one last kiss. "I am afraid Harry, but I was more afraid of losing you to Snape. How ironic in the end, you saved me instead."

Harry blinked, "Save you? Hermione, you did most of the work here."

"But it was the thought of you that kept me going."

"How about we say we saved each other and call it even?"

She sighed happily, "If we must," and she looked around, as if noticing her surroundings for the first time. "Harry… How did you get here? I'm not even sure where here is."

"Well… I fell. Through fire and water."

Her eyes started to close, "Really? That's funny… It reminds me… of…" and she was out.

He watched her and held her close, breathing in her scent and memorizing the feel of her against him.

"Never again," he vowed quietly. "I'll find a way, no matter what, but never again."

**XX**

"How are you holding dear?"

"Managing, Daddy. I think they've found each other, that is, if their auras are anything to go by."

"What do you see?"

"They're starting to intermingle, a lot in fact," and before she could finish, the magic Luna and Xeno were casting at the sleeping couple was broken, a snapping sound echoing in the room. The two of them winced at the sudden ending of their spells and Luna smiled sadly to herself, her wand lowering.

"I knew this would happen, first go at it too. Their minds are already connected."

Xeno walked over to his daughter and gave her a comforting hug, "Do not worry so much for them, Moonbeam. Their experience will not be the same as your mother's and I. Given what I've just seen, I expect a number of interesting things from these two."

"How long did it take you and Mummy to reach this stage?"

Xeno chuckled, "Oh, I'd argue we got it on our third try but your Mother would likely say fourth. A stickler for perfection she was."

Wordlessly, Luna banished the chairs her father had made while he levitated the bed back into its original position. After restoring the room, Xeno came back around and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"We should let the Granger's know their daughter is safe, yes?"

Luna looked to her father with a faint smile and gave one more worried glance at her friends before leaving the bedroom.

**X**

Marcus sat in his favorite armchair, looking peacefully out into the front yard. It wasn't the largest of yards, only about half an acre and spotted with several trees, but the real beauty was being next to Daw Woods. The house itself was nestled into the forest and the tree line wrapped the edge of the property, obscuring the house from onlookers.

If one looked at the Granger Family residence from the roadside, they'd be fooled at first, thinking the property was small. The placement of the trees and the way the house was situated belittled the size of the land as their backyard was _massive_.

Marcus had a hard time believing the open field of some twenty acres behind the house was real, since you couldn't see it or guess it from the front of the house.

It justified the amount of money he paid and Olivia's love of it was yet another very important factor. Marcus would have been walking the fields at this very moment if he didn't have guests, so he contented himself to watching the morning fade away from inside. He turned to look at said guests and smiled to himself.

The adult wizard and his daughter witch were a strange set of folk. If he hadn't known any better, Marcus would have sworn the people before him just popped out of one of Hermione's many books. He was also quite grateful for their presence as they helped save his daughter, or so they claimed.

"You're certain she's alright?" asked Olivia for the fifth time.

"I give you my word, Olivia," replied Xeno. "She and Harry are resting at the moment and I would wager one of them will probably be up with more news before midday."

Marcus nodded to himself and turned back to the window as Luna began speaking avidly with his wife. He wasn't sure what to make of this Harry fellow, a supposed wonder among wonders of the Wizarding world. As far as he could tell, the boy was just an ordinary young man.

Marcus shifted in his chair and furrowed his brow. That of course, was an opinion formed by cursory glance; the boy's eyes held a different story.

Pain was buried deep within those green orbs, Marcus was sure of it. In body, Harry looked like a typical teenager if not a little scrawny but in posture and mind, the boy wasn't a boy at all. Marcus had watched enough men perish in front of him during his service to the Crown to know the meaning of Death and all her counterparts; it left a mark on you and he could see the same mark on Harry.

Soft footsteps came down the stairs and he turned to see the young man slowly come down. It brought a smile to his face, seeing the proof of Xeno's promise in Harry's eyes. They were shining, much like the way his daughter's did when she was talking about something exciting.

Perhaps he'd have to talk with Olivia anyway. She had been firm in her belief Hermione was only friends with this man but Marcus knew his little girl: the spark in her eyes when she mentioned him meant more than a close friendship.

"Harry!" said Luna, jumping and running over to him. She enveloped him in a hug before holding him away to get a good look. "You look wonderful. _Coetus _has been very good to you."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, there's not a single Wrackspurt on you."

The two of them chuckled while the Grangers drew close, "How is she?" asked Olivia.

"Resting, Mrs. Granger. Properly this time and should be up by tonight. Her absence was due to fighting the Dark Lord." Harry frowned, "Well, that's sort of true. It wasn't him directly, more like a memory or a small bundle of concentrated magic. I honestly don't know but whatever it was, Hermione more or less got rid of it by herself." He was practically beaming, "The only reason she's not here now is because of how exhausted she is. My presence should have helped to speed up the recovery process. If you'd like, you can go see her now."

Olivia started to cry and Marcus looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"You kept your word, lad" he said. "Is there anything we can do for you? It isn't much, but would you stay for lunch? Luna, Xeno you're welcome to as well."

Harry smiled and bowed slightly, "I appreciate your offer, truly, but unfortunately I can't stay. There are too many things happening right now and I must stay ahead of them." He didn't say it outloud, but mentally added, _'now more than ever.' _"Actually, Mrs. Granger you may want to prepare a feast for tonight. I have a hunch Hermione will be very hungry."

"Thank you so much, Harry," said Olivia, wrapping him in a surprise hug which he gingerly returned. "Our door is always open to you should you wish to stop by."

"Indeed it is," echoed Marcus. "Speaking of, I'll show you out. Lord knows its the least I can do."

Harry said his goodbyes to the Lovegoods since they elected to stay for the offered lunch and both he and Marcus went outside.

"Tell me, Harry," said Marcus with a glint in his eye, "what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Harry paled, "Uh, in-intentions, sir?"

The light exploded from Marcus' eyes to a belly laugh and as he calmed down he patted Harry on the shoulder, "I know my daughter well. The look in her eyes when she's talking about you makes it obvious to me."

Harry found himself smiling too, "I care very much for her, Mr. Granger. I think it's safe to say we're already more than friends."

Marcus suddenly grew serious, "Harry, I don't pretend to understand a lick about what you are or what you can do. My wife is the one who believes unconditionally, but for me, I need a little more. You've shown that to me today.

Xeno tried his best to explain what this 'merging' business is and while I understand to a degree, it's still beyond me. What little I do know is that it sounds potentially permanent. I also know Hermione is not one to jump into anything and if she believes so strongly in you then I can find it in myself to do the same. All I ask is that you look after her." Marcus shivered, "And I don't think I need to explain what may happen if you fail in that regard. My wife is the scariest bat on this planet and my daughter inherited that from her."

Any decent response Harry might have given was lost as he started to chuckle, "Oh, I know _exactly_ what you mean."

"Harry?" said Luna who stepped outside without them hearing the door open. "Can I speak with you for before you go?"

Marcus thanked him again and bid him goodbye before stepping inside.

"Everything alright, Luna?"

She smiled, "Yes, thank you for asking. I was just curious to know how it went from your side. This was your first link after all and you two did wonderfully from what I could see."

Harry looked fondly at her before his eyes glazed somewhat.

"I can't even begin to explain it. The last thing I consciously remember is making a promise to myself: to make sure Hermione never again goes through what she did and then,"

Luna waited patiently, watching various emotions play across his face.

"We were together. I don't know how else to say it but we were just... there; with one another. We 'talked' about so many things. Our lives growing up, things as they are now. Us. It was incredible. It felt like so much time had passed but then I woke up and what was it, two, three hours?"

"If that. Daddy was actually shocked to see you come down so early. We weren't expecting you for a few more hours."

Harry shrugged playfully, "Well, you know Hermione."

Luna laughed, "That I do. I assume your departure was already discussed with her then? I was surprised to hear you decline lunch. I didn't think you'd turn down an opportunity to learn more about her parents."

She was disappointed to see Harry's eyes darken. "Of the things we talked about, recent events was one of them. Hermione was gobsmacked to hear what happened to Hogsmede, said she's never read anything like it. We also went over Voldemort's actions and how the examinations went."

Luna bit the inside of her lip. Something about the way he said that, "Did you two uncover something?"

"Maybe. There are some strange things going on concerning Hogwarts, Luna. Through some of my memories, oh did I mention we actually shared memories? It was so amazing!" Luna giggled at Harry's sudden giddiness. "Right, back on task. Long story short, I have a lot to do and not much time to do it in before students get back. Apart from the expected to-do's I had before, there are a few new ones that got thrown on top of the pile."

"Anything you can share?"

Harry paused for a moment, "Just questions for now. Like, did you realize how many people were inside Hogwarts over this past weekend? A majority of the student's families all stayed and a large part of the public attendance as well. Despite that, I don't recall anyone complaining about overcrowding or tight living. Everyone fit comfortably yet no additional rooms or areas of the castle were used."

Luna titled her head, curious of his response. It was true, no one complained and there were a lot of people.

"And another thing, something I should have noticed myself. Did you see me fight Snape?"

She nodded, shivering at the memory. "I nearly jumped out of my socks when I saw you rising out of the ground. It was truly an amazing sight to see."

"And that's precisely the point Hermione made. Luna, we were on the Quiditch Pitch. Hermione said it's about eight-hundred yards away from the castle. The pit Snape made? I fell down deep and I landed on _bricks_. Never mind how I didn't end up a pancake, there were bricks Luna. The very same that make up the castle."

Her silver eyes furrowed momentarily before opening wide, "Could it be the foundation?"

"Hermione's not convinced and neither am I. Why would it stretch out so far for no apparent reason?"

Luna blinked, "So if they're not the roots of the castle, then what are they?"

"Exactly."

The two were silent for a moment, Luna taking in this new information while Harry planned his next move.

"Where will you go now?"

He glanced up to the second floor, almost like he could see Hermione through the walls. "Gringotts then I have a long overdue chat with Sirius. Afterwards, I fully intend to explore the connection I have with Hogwarts and now with Hermione too." He turned away, "There's so much I _must_ learn before the students come back. For their sake and for…"

Luna placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It'll be alright, Harry. As you saw, Hermione's a tough girl and has plenty of fight in her."

Harry nodded, "That she does, but if I do things right, she'll never have to. No one will." He reached into his coat pocket and took out a golden snitch. After tapping it with his wand, he smiled to her. "I'll see you later, Luna."

"Bye, Harry," and he was gone. "Huh," she mumbled aloud, "a portkey. Wonder if Hermione taught him how?"


	15. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**

**Chapter 15: Aftermath**

Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Amelia and Aberforth stared dumbly at Albus.

The congregation was situated at the dinner table of Grimmauld and had been sitting there since early morning. Breakfast was long done and lunch was soon to be over too but they had yet to move from their seats since the day began.

Albus scanned the eyes of everyone present and knew their faith in his decisions was terribly shaken.

'_And rightly so,'_ he mentally added. No one said a word since he started his tale, that of Harry's life and the hardships the boy was made to endure. Albus could almost see a dark and menacing cloud hanging about Sirius. The man's anger palpable and they hadn't even gotten to the hard part yet.

"So," he began, his voice hoarse. "You sentenced a child to a place equally as devastating as Azkaban."

"Yes."

"You purposely placed him with people who Lily and James swore up and down the Chunnel should never have guardianship of Harry _and_ sealed their wills to prevent it from being undone."

"I did."

"And," Sirius bit out, his voice lowering "you _made_ him live there for the whole of his childhood. Tell me, _warden_, why I shouldn't send you to the otherside myself?"

"Sirius!"

"Don't deny you feel the same, Lupin!" he growled while standing. "I want an answer. You've spent all morning retelling the hellish life Harry's lived, the _madness_ that surrounds him now and, AND, a bloody prophecy making him either a dead man or a hero. Why?! To what point and purpose!?"

"Stand down, Sirius, there's a reason. Not necessarily a good one, but a reason nonetheless."

Everyone immediately directed their gazes to the kitchen entrance, seeing Harry standing with a look rivaling Albus'.

"Harry, in no way should you divert their ire. I am to blame for much of your suffering."

"Yes, yes you are," he replied softly. "But like I said, you were caught between two impossible outcomes. I don't like what you did, but I don't blame you either."

Everyone jumped from Sirius slamming his fists on the table, "Out with it then! What the hell happened!?"

Albus sighed, "Would you like to tell them or shall I?"

"Better that I do it, I think," and Harry pulled up a chair and sat down with them.

"I've come to grips with this over the last several weeks since Albus first told me, so my candid manner with this may seem striking but believe me, it was hard won." Harry leaned back and looked to the ceiling for a moment.

"We all know Mum and Dad died that night and we also know that I was spared from the Killing Curse but no one knows why. Another thing we don't know is _how_ Mum and Dad died. Yes, Voldemort killed them but did they prepare for it? Did Mum and Dad have a backup plan with this outcome in mind?"

"Harry, that's…"

"Utterly morbid, I know Remus, but I've been told by many people how brilliant Mum was and how terrifying Dad could be when his family was threatened."

Several nods among the group confirmed his words.

"We also know that until he used my blood, Voldemort couldn't touch me so my parents must have done _something_ to protect me. Albus believed, and it certainly seemed like it, that by the giving of their lives, Mum invoked blood magic to create my protection from Voldemort."

Harry was visibly strained and motioned Albus took over.

"Shortly after Harry came into my care, I quickly noticed the ambient magic around him was very strong. Far stronger than a mere lad his age should be exposed too. Knowing Lily and James as I did, I assumed they had done something, maybe even orchestrated their deaths such that Harry's protection was absolute and believe me, it _was_ absolute from Tom. If he had still possessed a body and attempted to touch young Harry, magically or physically, the end result would have been the same."

"However," continued Harry, "what Mum and Dad couldn't possibly have foreseen was Voldemort's creation and use of Horcruxes."

The stunned silence of his godfather and the looks of confusion from the others told Harry who knew what.

"Bloody hell. He wanted to use your death to make another one, didn't he?" Everyone eyed Sirius in surprise. "We're not called the Blacks for nothing and for those who have no idea, Horcruxes are soul containers made by the darkest of intentions. Effectively, Voldemort _is_ immortal until we destroy them. Is this true, Albus? Is this what you think he was doing?"

Albus steepled his hands and leaned on the table for support, "I do and it gets worse which leads into what heavily weighed on my mind at the time. Even back then, I had a suspicion Tom created at least one of these containers." Several gasps confirmed what he left unsaid, "Yet, I fear there are more. At any rate, I was faced with a decision in which I could not win either way."

Harry sighed, "If Tom set out to use my death as the power to bind another horcrux, there was a chance a piece of his soul could have latched onto the only living thing in close proximity within Godric's Hollow."

"Oh Merlin…"

Harry nodded and then pointed to his scar, "Me."

"What to do then?" said Albus. "Lily and James may have planned for protecting Harry against Tom, but against soul magic? Even that would have been pressing Lily's genius quite far. I could have left it at that and hoped for the best and placed him in the care of those who would certainly do Lily and James proud. But... then I'd be risking Harry's soul should Tom's have latched onto it and eventually tried to destroy it. There was a silver lining though."

"Yes, the other option," said Harry, "was to capitalize on the protections. Dad's entire side of the family was wiped out in the war but Mum's sister, Aunt Petunia, was still alive and the only remaining blood relative. With a little extra warding and by tying Mum and Dad's work into Mum's bloodline, the protection could be extended not only to the Dursleys but to protect me from the _outside_ and those who intended to do harm."

"Wow. Including the possibility of the soul fragment because it would be an outside factor," breathed Remus.

Albus smiled for the first time all morning, "Indeed, it was incredibly clever but the Dursleys were and likely are still some of the worst people imaginable." He paused, "Was it better to deny Harry his childhood and keep him alive or risk his life and give him a loving family? There were no assurances Lily and James' sacrifice would work against soul magic. There was also no indication as to whether Harry was at risk or was even carrying a piece of Tom's soul. Was I chasing ghosts or was there an actual threat?"

Albus leaned back into his chair, "I didn't know but I thought alive was always better, even if it meant you had to live worse than a slave for a decade and some years. I knew in the end, that environment would not be around forever." He paused again, "The risk was terrible, I didn't know what kind of damage they'd do, mentally, physically or even magically. Maybe nothing would happen at all? There was a host of things to worry for but in the end, alive was always better than dead."

Everyone sat quietly for some time. Sirius at one point had gotten up for a glass of firewhiskey but otherwise, they all sat in silence.

"Well," Sirius eventually said, "I guess I know what we're doing now." His look of determination was matched by Albus.

"Quite so, we're going on the offensive. Harry," and Albus looked to him, "I will be taking a small contingent with me to begin hunting those cursed artifacts. You're going to have your hands full so as it is with Hogwarts and I don't want you to worry about them. We, that is the Order, will take care of the rest and whatever else we can."

"When will you leave?"

Sirius downed the rest of his glass, "Soon as possible. We're not wasting any more time."

"Agreed. Remus, Aberforth, will you see to packing some supplies? Tonks, we'll need international portkeys to get us far away from here. I have an idea on where to start looking."

"Can you give me a hand with the portkeys, Amelia?" asked Tonks.

"Sure can."

As the others left to get things ready, Sirius sat in a chair closer to Harry and Albus.

"How are you holding up, pup? You looked terrible walking in."

Harry smiled faintly, "Better but so much is going on, Sirius. I feel like I'm barely keeping up at times."

He patted his godson's shoulder, "Believe me, I understand. Keep your chin up as best you can and keep marching forward. It's the only thing we can do."

"Yeah, I know."

"Is there anything you need from me, Harry? Anything I can help you with before we go?"

"Yes, actually. Do you know what Voldemort was trying to do in Hogsmeade? Based on their movements, the Death Eaters were attempting something at Hogwarts too but I don't know what."

"The same as Hogsmede I would imagine, before I interrupted their rituals. Have you heard what it was Sirius and Remus fought before the town was destroyed?"

"Earth golems according to Kingsley's report. I thought those things were practically instinct?"

Albus frowned, "They are however it seems Voldemort has started to experiment in disciplines not even Gellert ventured. Those were artificial earth golems and I'm certain Voldemort was attempting to create another."

"Merlin. They meant to take all of Hogsmeade and turn it into one?"

"Several I think and it doesn't stop there. Tom was not present in the village before or during the event. Which means he found a way to mechanize the creation process so others could do it for him while not coming to harm. That, or he intended to sacrifice his followers to begin with. Either way, those constructs were not first attempts. He's been doing this for a while now."

"Remus and I got lucky, Harry. If Voldemort sends those creatures to attack Hogwarts and I'm nearly certain he will, watch yourself. Lock the castle down tight if you can and call for us. We'll come help you as fast as we possibly can."

"Thanks, Sirius. I'll definitely keep that in mind. What's the Ministry's reaction to all this?

Albus snorted, "Minimal at best. They're glassing over the event as an experiment gone wrong thanks to a Muggle artifact. Citizens are being encouraged to largely ignore the event and continue on as if nothing really happened."

Harry's jaw dropped, "You're not kidding, are you? Albus I was _there_. Not a thing left and the effects the spent magic had on the environment were unbelievable. Weather can be influenced by magic? I hadn't even thought of the concept till then."

"We know, Harry," said Sirius. "Few of such things have been recorded in history and the only one to come close deals with the muggle city of Atlantis. It's been said something similar happened in terms of the weather and before the city disappeared. Personally, they sound too similar to be just a coincidence."

"Why aren't we taught this stuff? All I've ever learned from Binns and his history lessons deal with the Goblin Wars."

Albus frowned, "Really? I know Cuthbert has been around for quite some time, he taught me afterall, but he was an exceptional professor and covered a broad range of topics. Are you saying his curriculum has narrowed?"

"Drastically," added Sirius. "I know what Harry's talking about and all he lectured about was the Goblins.

"Hmm. Might I suggest Headmaster, you investigate this matter as soon as possible? I don't know why Cuthbert would abandon prior topics of importance and it bothers me to learn he has."

Harry nodded, "I will. If the Ministry is really putting such a damper on Hogsmede, I'm going to start looking into what would happen if Hogwarts had to sustain itself without outside influence."

Albus agreed, "A wise course of action. What else do you plan to do?"

"Get better," he firmly replied. "I fully intend to explore my link with the castle and see what can be gained from it. With Hermione's help and us practicing _Coetus_, I'm hoping it will help both of us in the long run as well."

Harry pinked at the raised eyebrows and Sirius' growing smirk.

"Not bad, pup. How'd you ensnare her?"

Harry gave him a look, "I didn't. If anything, she ensnared me."

Both wizards chuckled, "Just like James. Had a thing for smart ones, he did."

Albus just shook his head, "Fawkes will always be ready to relay messages between us. Don't hesitate to contact me if you feel I may offer some assistance to your troubles."

"Thank you, Albus."

"Brother? Tonks and Amelia are ready for the coordinates."

Albus stood, "I wish you the best Harry and trust your instincts. I'll be in contact."

"Good luck to you as well, Albus" and they shook hands.

As the wizard retreated from them, Sirius smiled to his godson, "I'm proud of you Harry. You've turned a right shitty mess into a work of art. Your parents would be proud."

"Thanks Sirius. Watch yourself out there, won't you?" The two of them stood and embraced before Sirius held him back at arm's length. "Same question as Albus: is there anything at all I can do before we get going?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Well. I could use a quick lesson in apparation. Hermione swears it won't take much to learn and it would make getting around easier."

The dog scratched his chin, "You know that's against the law, Harry. Several laws in fact and with an Auror present, not to mention the former head of the DMLE, that could get me into a lot of trouble."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're an escaped convict remember? Actually, you nearly all are and its just a matter of time before Aberforth, Remus and Tonks get the label too."

Sirius laughed, "Point taken. Come on then pup, I'll teach ya in a giff. Your girl's right, easiest thing in the world. Hell, if Tonks can manage it with her balance, you certainly can."

"Hey! I heard that!"

**X**

Shortly after he bid the Order farewell and good hunting, Harry apparated to Diagon Alley.

He was surprised and disappointed to see the usually busy place so empty; only a handful of magicals were out today. Not wanting to risk drawing any attention to himself, he hurried into Gringotts and greeted the first available teller.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter and Director Ragnok has been expecting me. Is he available?"

The goblin nodded, "This way if you please, Headmaster."

Harry was led into a small elevator, the very same one in which he would have used if he were going down to the vault carts. Only this time it started to ascend. It wasn't a long wait before a chime sounded and they came to a smooth halt. As the door opened, Harry was unable to hide his shock at the vastly different second floor of Gringotts Bank.

They stepped out into a well hewn cave, perfect geometric designs etched into the walls and ceiling. Whole room motifs depicted what looked like struggles of the Goblin nation and despite Binns' Goblin based teachings, Harry didn't recognize much of anything.

"Begging your pardon sir, but are we still in Diagon?"

The goblin smiled a toothy grin, "We passed through a series of wards, much like the entrance that conceals the Alley. This is part of a network of tunnels connecting to our main branch. My apologies Headmaster, but you are not cleared for more information."

The hallway opened up into a grand showroom, black granite lining the walls, ceiling and floor. The hall was massive, stretching for what looked like miles with repeating stone pillars, all the exact same shape with identical carvings in them. Harry could see hundreds of goblins moving about and in fact, it was the first time he'd seen so many of the creatures in one place.

"This is incredible."

Before the goblin could say anything, another quickly approached. "Thank you, Headmaster Potter. You should know you're one of two wizards in the last 100 years that have set foot inside these halls. To see and hear similar reactions from both gives hope to Wizarding kind yet."

This goblin wore clothes Harry had never seen before and he could pick out the same geometric designs in it as the stonework.

"Director Ragnok?"

The goblin bowed, "Indeed Headmaster. My apologies for not greeting you myself; we needed to ascertain your position within the school. Our people have rich history with Hogwarts and we always mourn a break from that tradition."

Harry bowed as well, "You honor me, Director. May I assume Albus Dumbledore is the other wizard of whom you speak?"

Ragnok motioned him to follow, "Correct. Professor Dumbledore's predecessor did not have the best interests of Hogwarts in mind nor did the Headmaster before. We were overjoyed at seeing Dumbledore wish for only the best and that joy continues at finding you desire the same."

Ragnok led them to his office and once inside they sat down and got right to business.

"Apologies if I am late, Director."

"Not at all, Headmaster. With what has been going on, I'm surprised you made it so quickly and certainly find no fault. I wish however, I can say the same for Gringotts."

Harry leaned back in his chair, "What did you find, Director?"

"Roughly a week ago, we experienced a break in of one of the high security vaults under the Hogwarts banner. The timing matches similar assaults on the Ministry and St. Mungo's, according to our informants and liaisons with the Ministry. We are conducting investigations to better understand this unfortunate position Gringotts has found itself in."

Harry frowned, "That's upsetting to hear, Director. Can you tell me what was taken?"

The goblin shifted in his chair, "There are three vaults pertaining to Hogwarts, Headmaster. Vault #4953, historically used for scholarships and other academic purposes, was robbed 130,000 galleons."

"What was the total before the robbery?"

Ragnok's lips drew into a thin line, "Exactly 145,892 galleons, Headmaster."

'_Ouch...' _"Well that is unfortunate. What of the other vaults?"

"#6129 and #10287 were immediately locked down and suffered no losses. Collective holdings between the two total 200,000 galleons, minus artifacts stored within."

Harry contemplated in silence, _'Okay, so weekly operating costs range in the two to five thousand galleon range. Assuming worst case of seven thousand and operating round the clock for the entire school year… That's 43 weeks and a total of… over 300,000. Shite. A little over, okay, but a lot? Ehhh.'_

"If for some reason families were late on paying their student's tuition, this will put us into a difficult situation come the latter half of the year, Director."

The goblin nodded, "As managers of the Hogwarts accounts, we have come to the same conclusions based on historical expenditures. Factoring in the cost of inflation and market expectations, the outcome doesn't look any better."

Harry grimaced. He knew that was coming, having studied the past operating costs and it was clear as day the school would have to tighten up its belt in the coming months. Interesting, the goblin offered an opening to something he'd been meaning to ask. "Director, can you give me your professional opinion on what will happen to the economy once the devastation of Hogsmeade saturates the market?"

Ragnok held the stoniest look Harry had ever seen on a goblin and remained motionless for several seconds. He then reached into his desk and took out a small stone mallet which he knocked on the desk once. Harry looked over his shoulder as the sound of stone doors shut them in.

"What we are about to discuss Headmaster Potter, must remain in the strictest of confidence. Normally, such questions would be laughed at even with your standing however; given the circumstances…"

"This concern is based on matters of the school only, Director. I am prepared to swear an Oath if you feel such assurances would be needed, providing they don't interfere with my duties."

Ragnok glanced at Harry with a look of new-found respect and after a moment said, "Thank you Headmaster, but I do not believe that will be necessary." The goblin paused before sitting back in his chair. "The destruction of Hogsmeade has not yet fully sunk into the public's consciousness however we're already seeing ripples in the financial world.

Prices on items have climbed daily, particular those from shops located in Hogsmede, have seen higher then usual growth rates. There's an extraordinary demand for Zonko's wares due in part to a large portion of their stock being eradicated. I suspect any other business finding itself in a similar situation is also feeling the strain."

The goblin sighed, "I cannot fully say what this will do to Hogwarts, but I would tread lightly on approving large expenditures. Gringotts will of course honor the contractual agreements for vault #4953 in an effort to recover lost monies but that is as far as I can remark in confidence. The market is unstable right now and believe me when I say, we at Gringotts are keeping a very close eye on its performance."

Harry nodded and stood, offering his hand which Ragnok quickly took. "Thank you for your openness and thoughts, Director. It is very much as I feared and we will keep our own eyes appraised of the situation. Please keep me informed of the investigations regarding the robbery and anything else you may find pertinent."

"Of course, Headmaster."

As Harry followed his escort back to the elevator he couldn't help but frown. _'Light conversation for something so drastic as robbery, an impossibility or so they would say. I wonder how closely tied it is the Ministry and to Hogsmeade?'_

**XX**

_Evening of July 4th, 1996_

"That's all?"

"That's all," Mai replied, floating around his office with no real pattern or care. "It'll be easier now that you don't have an Oath trying to stop you so it's just a matter of finding a quiet spot and having a little chat."

Harry stretched in his chair, "Well that's a nice change. Here I was thinking it'd be something complicated."

She chuckled, "Oh no, nothing like that at all." Mai became thoughtful, "The only thing I'm not certain about is if the Oath managed to alter the magics in any way. As you found out when fighting Voldemort and the Death Eaters, touching the stones was the simplest way of opening the connection to its fullest. I don't know if this will remain true with the Oath gone or not."

Harry shrugged and stood up, "Something to find out as I go. Thanks, Mai."

She smiled at him, "You're welcome, Harry."

The flames in the fireplace roared green and out stepped, Hermione.

"Ready for dinner? Mum and Dad have everything set."

He came over to her and hugged her tight, gently kissing her forehead in greeting. "You bet. Mind the fort, would you Mai? Try not to let her crumble until I get back."

Mai smirked with an exaggerated bow, "As you command, your greatness. Shall I sound proof your chambers for tonight while I'm at it?"

Hermione pinked while Harry grinned wickedly, "Might not be a bad idea. Should ghost-ward it as well so we don't have any prying eyes."

"Harry!" screeched Hermione and he quickly twirled her around before she could retaliate.


	16. Learning The Trade

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**

**Chapter 16: Learning the Trade**

_August 10th - Noon_

Three men pulled dust covered cloaks tighter to their faces as they worked their way through a bustling street filled with markets. Dark tanned men approached the travelers and tried to sell them wares but the leader of the three fended the merchants off.

من فضلك يا سيدي، هل شراء هذه الفاكهة؟

لا شكرا لكم، ونحن على الأعمال التجارية

Sirius leaned closer to Remus, "Did you know Albus could speak Arabic?"

The werewolf shrugged, "I shouldn't be surprised, but I am."

"Quiet," hushed Albus, "it's hard to know who will understand what in a place like this."

The trio made their way past many different shops, some filled with vegetables and dried fruits, others with thin cotton gowns in numerous bright colors. Sirius and Remus scanned each table as they went, but didn't find anything worth noting.

Not far from the center of the market, Albus turned down a cool alley that lead to a dead end. For the first time since entering the Arabian lands, he withdrew his wand and tapped a single mud brick in the center of the wall. Much like Diagon, it folded in on itself and revealed an equally busy magical street.

"This way," said Albus and the two Marauders followed him. They approached what looked like an inn and once inside, Albus immediately headed for the barman while Sirius and Remus shuffled around. The inn was old, crafted by wood and mud bricks eaten away by the desert sands. Each step created a groan from the floor and eventually the pair settled on waiting for Albus to finish.

The barman withdrew a key and Albus thanked the man before motioning for the Marauders to follow him. They traveled through several hallways, passing a number of doors before Albus stopped and opened one of them with the key. Once inside and after locking the door, he swished his wand and privacy spells slid into place. As the others removed their cloaks, Albus touched a small pendant hanging around his neck and several seconds later, Aberforth apparated into their midst.

"About bloody time," he spat, "what did you do, get lost in the Sahara?"

Sirius smirked, "Kept you waiting did we?"

"Aberforth, please," sighed Albus attempting to keep the peace. "Did you find anything in Istanbul?"

"No, part of the reason I'm cross; we searched for days and didn't find a thing."

"Odd," replied Remus. "One of the trails definitely lead there."

Albus scratched his chin, "Maybe one of the horcruxes Tom used to revive himself in the graveyard was from the _Hagia Sophia_. It may explain the lingering tendril of magic we followed to its location."

"Long story short," grunted Aberforth, "we'll have to search every path we find. I hope to Merlin there aren't many of these."

"Seven," answered Albus immediately, "however its Tom we're talking about. We'll have to keep our eyes open for inconsistencies in the auras but otherwise, it should be a fairly safe assumption."

They conjured chairs to sit down in. "What's the target?" asked Sirius.

The old wizard flicked his wand and in the center of the group appeared a holographic image of several buildings carved from stone, set into a small mountainside.

"Are those tombs?"

"The _Mada'in Saleh_ to be precise. My analysis of the seven tendrils first discovered in Great Britain showed this to be the strongest of the given leads. While I am no expert on horcruxes, I thought it best to begin with the strongest signature."

"Any idea what it is we're looking for inside?" asked Remus.

Another flick of his wand and a golden chalice appeared in the place of the tomb, "Isn't that Hufflepuff's cup? Why would it be here?" said Aberforth.

"The Four Founders traveled the world before settling in Scotland to build Hogwarts," replied Albus. "While there is surprisingly little information on their exploits, it is generally known the Founders were well respected and left impressions wherever they went. There are mentions of 'The Travelers Four' in several Arabian texts and it is no secret Tom had his own fascination with them." He paused and dismissed the image. "This is conjecture on my part from studies over the last few years but I think his Horcruxes are all made of objects held within Tom's psyche: the Founders, Nagini and Harry. Fortunately, the one in Harry has been taken care of, courtesy of his position as Headmaster."

They lapsed into silence, Sirius quietly growling under his breath. It was still a sore spot amongst the group and it would be quite some time before the bitterness faded away. After a while, Aberforth shifted in his chair, glancing outside, "Must be a little after three. I gather we have another three and half before it gets cold. Damn deserts, hot as a kiln by day, frigid as an icebox by night."

Remus grunted, appreciating the change in topic but he didn't like the cold either, "What's the plan?"

Albus took a shallow breath, "Reconnaissance on the tombs for the next two weeks. No one makes a move until we have a fair idea of what the comings and goings are. I suspect there will only be archaeological digs by the local muggles, but we're not taking any chances. Merlin knows what Tom has hiding inside the crypts."

**XX**

"Thank you, Mr. Zippurt. I believe this concludes the interview. If we have any further questions, I or my Deputy shall be in contact with you; likewise, please owl one of us if you have any further concerns."

A short, balding man in a checkered suit bowed deeply, "Thank you, Headmaster. It was an honor to be considered. I shall await your decision."

"Good day, Mr. Zippurt," and the man stepped into the roaring green flames. As soon as the normal reds and oranges appeared Harry slid down into his chair and sighed loudly. "Is this really how interviews work? No wonder we can't find any good help these days."

Minerva struggled not to laugh through all six of them this morning but finally allowed herself the luxury, "Oh you don't know the half of it, Harry."

The Headmaster and his Deputy had been looking into replacements for the Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. Needless to say, the six candidates weren't exactly what Harry had in mind.

"So," he began while checking off his fingers, "Mr. Zippurt is an oddity, having an affinity for poorly matched muggle clothing. His Defense knowledge seems adequate although I question his people skills. Miss Rutter is a Potions Mistress but can't see more than an inch in front of her face, Mr. Arron is probably the most viable of the six but I don't like his attitude towards those who know less than he does. Reminds me too much of Snape to be honest and Misters Agon, Dip and Plimer all appear to be nitwits in some fashion or another." Harry paused, looking exasperated, "Please tell me I'm just new at this and missing something?"

Minerva laughed again but it wasn't quite as merry as her last one, "I'm afraid to say but despite your lack of experience you are quite correct in your summaries. I'm very disappointed with the results from our postings to the Professionals of Magical Studies. I expected much better than the few applications we received."

As they fell into silence over the matter of filling teaching requirements, Harry let his mind wander to a few weeks ago.

After he had helped Hermione free herself from Voldemort's clutches, they wasted no time in bettering themselves. Hermione spent large portions of her days buried in the Library, looking up all manners of spells and researching Hogwart's history far deeper than she ever had before.

Their daily practicing of _Coetus _greatly impacted their magical knowledge, more so for Harry as he was now well on his way to become Hermione's equal although they still retained their strengths and weaknesses.

His almost daily sessions with the castle were also helping his body grow intuned with the massive power the old structure was capable of throwing at him.

"Harry, are you listening?"

"Sorry, Minerva. Just going over some things in my head. What was it you were saying?"

She smiled knowingly at him, "Wait until term starts and then you'll see just how easy it is to lose track of everything. You mentioned earlier today about looking into a replacement History Professor. While I can't say I disagree with you, I am curious as to what brought this on?"

Harry's eyes darkened, "Do you remember me telling you about the brief meeting we had at Order HQ before they went on their little 'vacation?'"

"Is that where you got the idea?"

"Yes and I thought I'd chat with Binns to get his side of the story but each time I went to visit him, for the last few weeks mind you, he wasn't there. I finally caught him yesterday evening and let's say what I found was not in any way expected."

_X - Flashback, last night - X_

Harry trudged through the castle towards Binns' classroom for what felt like the thirtieth time. Given whatever reason, the ghost-professor had not been present on previous attempts and Harry was starting to get annoyed. The Marauder's Map was of no use, as Harry found out, it only detected the presence of living magical beings. While this surprised him, it wasn't quite as surprising when an official summons as Headmaster also failed. Every specter Harry talked to was stunned as it was an unwritten rule for if the Headmaster called to them, they would appear.

Stranger still, no ghost in the castle could remember anyone wanting to see Binns _after_ a term ended so no one knew what he actually did during his time off.

Having to put the matter aside on more than one occasion, it did give Harry an excuse to search the castle proper. He'd been through every room on every floor, including the one time forbidden 3rd floor corridor and the rooms leading to the Philosopher's Stone in his first year. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and after having done this several times, Harry concluded the castle felt small.

He'd taken to his broom more than once in an effort to calm his nerves and with each pass, he imagined a huge butter knife slicing the castle in two, exposing what was inside. As funny as it sounded, it helped him map various rooms and locations inside the castle from an outside perspective. The effort gave him a new outlook on the layout of the castle and copious amounts of time spent searching from within helped to reaffirm his feeling: the castle just seemed small.

Hunting for hidden rooms was not all he did with his time, as there were approval forms to be signed for Sprout's greenhouse expansions, although that was now in debate due in part to the robbery. While he wasn't tending to such things and when the allure of wandering not so strong, Harry also tried to discover what lie beneath the castle.

Madame Pince was able to offer some insight when he requested books and architectural drawings on Hogwarts from the restricted section. Her knowledge of the Library proved a blessing and a curse when she reported no such documents existed and there were only a handful of manuscripts hinting at a cartographer of sorts, which supposedly detailed the castle in full. Problem was, Pince made it sound like this was more of a room then a map and her final words on the matter did little to help.

_"It's all rather strange, Headmaster. It's almost as if the information never existed in the first place."_

Harry grumbled. He had spent weeks chasing ghosts, literally, and no sign of any document or drawing hinting to Hogwarts' true extent. There was little to go on from Albus' group and nothing to add by the Deputy in regards to any of these matters, and he _did_ ask, which finally brought him back to where he currently was; about six feet from Binns' door.

'_I'm really starting to get fed up with all these unanswered questions. It's not even the start of term for bloody's sake!'_

He rapped on the door twice before opening it, "Professor Binns? I'd like to speak with you for a moment." He wasn't expecting to see anyone inside so when he caught sight of the ghost, Harry was pleasantly surprised. "Oh good. Professor, did you know you're incredibly difficult to... Professor?"

Binns was standing next to his desk, but looking down at it and didn't move or say a word. Harry closed the door behind him and approached the ghost.

"Professor Binns?"

The clock tower chimed the hour and Harry watched in confusion as Binns started to move.

"Today we shall talk about the Goblin Rebellion of 1202. Please open your texts to"

He watched in growing alarm as Binns proceeded to teach an empty classroom the atrocities of the Goblins from over seven hundred years ago. The same drowning voice washed over the empty room and even without a student in the classroom, Harry felt himself get tired. Upon realizing this he snapped into action and began casting diagnostic spells in an effort to discover what was happening.

By the time he was done, the bell had chimed again and Binns went right back to where he had been standing when Harry first entered. He lowered his wand and pushed the rim of his glasses back up onto his face.

"Well that's not good," he murmured aloud.

Binns was staring at a spot on his desk which at first glance held nothing, but when Harry tapped his wand on it, faint etchings slowly appeared.

Coercion runes, strong ones, designed specifically to keep Binns on a particular train of thought. There were others too, a calming rune, which was especially disturbing because it was triggered by Binns' voice and the effective range covered the entire classroom. The legendary droning associated with the Professor suddenly took on a sinister explanation, one which was only worsened by the fact there were several borderline Dark spells thrown into the mix.

Harry searched the desk for anything else that might offer a clue as to what was going on and unfortunately, he found it. Hidden underneath the desktop and concealed by the shadows was a deeply cut engraving Harry recognized in part, thanks to a recent learning session with Hermione.

_X - End Flashback -X_

Minerva gasped, "A spirit binding! On Cuthbert!? Harry, are you certain?"

He nodded grimly, "I contacted Filius immediately and he was so upset at the notion, we spent a better part of the night confirming it. I would have called you, but I believed Filius and I were enough for so late an hour."

The Deputy had gone white, "Why on earth would anyone do such a thing?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know. We scratched the rune up once we finished, breaking its connection. Binns turned to us and I've never seen him so happy. The only thing he said before vanishing was, 'Thank you.'"

It was Minerva's turn to slump into her chair.

"Filius mentioned the binding was old and better made then the runes on top. It hints to singular efforts, one added without knowledge of the other."

"We'll never know will we?"

Harry confirmed her fears, "No, I don't believe we will."

Minerva took a shaky breath and stood up, "I wish to be excused for the rest of the day. This news is most disturbing and I want to pay my respects. I haven't visited the ruins of Hogsmeade either; now seems as good a time as any."

Harry anticipated this and waved her towards the door, "Go ahead, Minerva. Take two, the work will wait."

She bowed to him and left. No sooner had the door shut, Hedwig flew into the open section of the wall Harry had accidentally made when Albus came clean. Dobby and several other elves long since fixed it, but instead of patching it, they created a small balcony which overlooked the Forbidden Forest. It was a nice little addition, something Head Elf Snippy had mentioned was sought after by numerous Headmasters but none of them bothered to do it.

His snowy white owl dropped two letters onto his cluttered desk and he scratched her head lovingly, "Sorry Hedwig, I don't have any food on me. If you fly down to the kitchens, I'm sure one of the elves will be happy to feed you something."

She hooted softly and took off while Harry picked up the first letter.

_Harry,_

_I just wanted to check in and say hello. Daddy and I are in Scandinavia right now and he says there's a chance we may find the Lexing Loftor! It's an elusive, small creature who loves to magically lift things in front of others. If they catch a glimpse, muggles end up doing a double take and wonder if they saw what they really thought they saw. Quite a clever little fellow and well adapted to stealth. It has to be I suppose, if it never wants to be found by the muggles after all._

_How are things between you and Hermione? She wrote to me a few days ago and told me the two of you have been able to maintain Coetus for longer periods each time you try! Daddy says that's an amazing achievement given your circumstances. Be careful though and remember; too much too quickly and things will advance beyond your control. I'm sure you and especially Hermione know this, but I worry about you both._

_I shall be seeing you soon at the start of the new term!_

_All my love,_

_Luna_

He smiled faintly at the letter and set it aside. Just as he was reaching for the second, a small plume of fire erupted in front of him, depositing a sliver of parchment that floated gently onto his desk.

_In the Middle East. Think we've found one. Setting up camp, will let you know more._

_- AD_

"That far away?" he hummed to himself. As much as he wanted to know what was going on with the group, he didn't want to risk calling Fawkes unless he absolutely needed to. He tried asking Dobby to look for them but was surprised when the little elf grabbed his ears in shame. He said they could only detect their masters from so far away and the group was already lost to his senses.

_'Be careful everyone,'_ he thought and picked up the other letter.

_Harry,_

_I wanted to know what was wrong and if you needed any help. I've been catching glimpses of your emotions on and off all day today and I don't like what I'm feeling. Is everything alright? You better believe we'll be discussing things later._

_Mum and Dad are looking forward to dinner with us tonight and I must say, so am I._

_See you soon Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry leaned back in his chair and genuine smiled to himself. Out of all the crazy things continuously happening, Hermione was the best of them. They had been practicing almost daily since they first started and as Luna had said, they were getting much better. So much so they no longer needed the runic assembly Xeno setup to aid them in their attempts. Xeno told them once they progressed past the need for a stabilizer, they would be able to hold the connections for longer stretches of time but he also warned them to take their time and to be careful.

There were dangers with this magic after all.

A buzzing started in his ear and he glanced to the right, watching as Mai appeared in front of him.

"That time already?"

She grinned, "Same time every day Harry, just like we agreed. The more you practice and push yourself the better you'll get at wielding her strength."

In addition to everything else he'd been doing, Mai was helping him learn the magic of the castle. She didn't know everything regarding Hogwarts' abilities, but she knew enough to get him started. Mainly, channel as much magic as he felt safe with and to hold that amount for as long as possible before it started to hurt or he grew weary. In this way, he was slowly increasing his magical conductance between him and the castle without sustaining injuries.

Since Snape's little rebellion, the cuts on his arms healed nicely and now acted as a meter for how hard he had been pushing himself. If he neared the edge, Harry could feel the gashes throbbing from underneath his skin while nothing physically changed that he could see. It was a strange sensation to say the least, but it was all he had to go by and some warning was better than none.

"Actually Mai, I think I'm going to take a break today."

She eyed him curiously, "Are you sure? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, I'd just like some time to wander again."

She sensed his mood easily, floating over and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Binns is in a much better place now. You couldn't possibly have known."

He frowned, "Perhaps not, but looking back I should have. _We_ should have. Is there a reason why Hogwarts didn't detect it?"

"She is not all knowing or powerful, Harry. Even a mouse can slip through the most elaborate of traps."

He stared at his desk for a moment longer before getting up and heading for the door, "Which is why we're here, Mai. Mice can't get out of a sealed box unless we let them."

"Quite true," she whispered in reply and he left. Harry had been a mess whenever he was by himself since the attack but thanks to Hermione's efforts and a little encouragement from time, he was on the mend. It didn't stop him from dwelling on past events and that worried Mai but she couldn't argue with the brilliance it coaxed out of him.

Her eyes scanned over one of the many parchments on the desk.

- Restructure core curriculum

- Investigate change in class structure over the years

- auto-scan/protection of incoming students via charms/wards

- can Death Eaters be 'detected'?

- protection from Dementors, outside forces, trolls, etc.

- house rivalries

- way to breech?

- sit students among other houses

- conflicts?

- how does the war fit into all this, or how does Hogwarts fit into the war?

There was a mess of other things he jotted down, mostly scribbles and incomplete thoughts but Mai had to acknowledge his ideas were sound. It probably helped having Hermione to back him, so hopefully things would continue to get better.

Hermione did more than just provide him with knowledge and Mai found herself becoming less worried over Harry's state of mind every time he came back from seeing her. The changes were obvious, to her anyway.

She allowed herself to vanish just as Harry stepped onto the fourth floor, main hallway. He walked slowly down the hall, admiring the many portraits and statues all standing as decoration. Although, he wouldn't be surprised if a lot of it was also protection, lying in wait for the call to arm.

He passed by a painting of two young gentlemen, from the Victorian era by the looks of it, who took off their top hats and bowed deeply to him. Harry nodded in response and began thinking more on what happened to Binns.

It was a security breach whose date of occurrence would never be identified. The who and why behind Binns' incarceration were the most important of his concerns and having a history, or at least a knowledge of Binns' activity would have been useful.

A memory from a meeting in the past flashed before his eyes, _'The Nomen... The book that Alec, what was his name? Thompson! He's the book's keeper... but Alec has gone missing...'_

Harry stopped walking as a moment of dread washed over him.

_'Could there be a connection? No, of course not. Binns' release doesn't coincide with the disappearance, but Alec _was _the keeper of the book. An artifact with information directly connected to Hogwarts and her staff, something impossible to find otherwise. Was that the reason for his kidnapping, or was it to get to Amelia? That by itself destabilized the little order left in the Ministry...'_

Harry got a sinking feeling he was just beginning to see a web of problems spun by a master manipulator. There were already three instances he had inadvertently stumbled upon hinting at outside influence: Alec's disappearance and therefore the _Nomen_, Binns predicament and finally, the attempt to ruin Hogwarts financially.

_'Could there be more?'_

He shook his head and filed those thoughts away for later. Hermione would be a massive help for this, not to mention Luna or Minerva or his Heads of Houses.

The thought gave him pause; perhaps he'd have to look into what the qualifications were for _other_ positions surrounding him. To a degree, he already had a well established chain of advisers and so what if they were students?

He stuck out his hand and brushed an open stretch of wall in the corridor.

Sparks jumped from behind his fingers where he trailed them on the surface and he smiled as a warm buzzing filled his head, along with voices of laughter. He could connect with the castle faster and easier than before and he was learning so much thanks to Hermione and Mai.

He was getting _better_ and better is what he needed to be.

_'Never again,'_ he reminded himself.

He stopped at the end of the corridor, a large painting of some unknown countryside hanging in front of him. It looked peaceful, with the rolling hills and lush greens of the trees and fields. He smiled and turned to go back when something tugged at his perception.

He glanced at the painting once more, bewildered by what he felt before stealing a look towards the Grand Staircase. It was some distance away but comparing what he saw with his mental map from outside, the wall seemed out of place. After staring at it for a few moments, something else suddenly stood out.

The painting: nothing moved from inside it.

Every other magical work of art Harry had seen moved to some degree. Be it the wind in the trees, people shuffling about or something as silly as a pie being thrown into an unsuspecting face, _something_ was on the move.

"So why don't you?" he mumbled. He held up his hand and touched the wall, feeling the same warmth as anywhere else in the castle. When it came into contact with the painting however, his hand froze. He stared dumbly for a moment before trying to pull it back, but he couldn't and instead his hand sunk _into _the painting.

Before this could properly register the process sped up rapidly, his head snapping back and feet leaving the floor, Harry was pulled inside.

**XX**

_A/N: _

_The short Arabic scripts roughly translates to:_

_Merchant: "Please, sir, would you buy these fruits?"_

_Albus: "No thank you, we are here on business"_


	17. Sleeping Will

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 17: Sleeping Will**

_Evening of August 10_

Voldemort sat comfortably in a leather padded chair, eating a roast mignon and savoring every little detail. He secretly adored the taste of red meat with that tinge of blood in the center. The stuffed potatoes and steamed greens were quite good as well but what he loved most about eating at the Malfoy's was currently being replenished.

"Will there be anything else, my Lord?" asked one of the servant girls as she placed a covered bowl to his side. A wave of the hand dismissed her and the girl left, at which point Voldemort removed the cloth napkin and greedily pulled from the bowl a warm buttered biscuit. Narcissa's servants made the best damned biscuits this side of the Chunnel and a nearly inaudible moan escaped as the dough practically melted in his mouth.

A rapid knock came from a door to his right, "Enter," and he watched his most trusted Death Eater hobble over to the table, relying heavily on a crutch. "Severus, how are you feeling?"

The man managed a bow but his body shook and he struggled to remain standing, "Better, my Lord."

Voldemort expected no more and gestured for him to sit. Severus did so, although with some trouble at first but it wasn't long before he too was enjoying the excellent food of Malfoy Manor.

"How are the others?"

Severus paused, "Recovering, although at a much slower pace. We lost six earlier today."

Voldemort said nothing and bit down harder into one of the biscuits. Despite his sincerest efforts, some of the weaker sods passed on. While it wasn't a complete loss, it was still another set of resources he'd have to backfill. "Pity. At least the bodies will still be of" and his goblet full of wine disintegrated, splashing its contents over some of the food.

Voldemort snickered, "Still having trouble I see. Has _that_ gotten any better?"

To the amusement of many, Severus would have bouts of accidental magic reminiscent to that of a toddler. The instances were at first plentiful since his reawakening and fortunately, over the month or so since he'd come back from the dead, the occurrences were lessening.

Severus' scowl was somewhat tempered, "Painfully slow my Lord, but it is improving."

"Indeed," the Dark Lord chuckled. "Have you had any fortune in finding" but he was once again interrupted when a Death Eater burst into the room and quickly knelt by his side. Irritation flared in Voldemort's eyes, "Speak."

"My Lord, there has been a counter attack to our efforts in Diagon this evening."

Voldemort met Severus' eyes briefly, "Casualties?"

"Eleven so far, my Lord. We suspect it is the Order."

A pause hung in the air before Severus spoke, "What evidence do you have to make such a claim? The Order is not known for taking lives."

The Death Eater, one that Snape didn't recognize off hand, bowed to him, "My Lord Severus, one of the captains, McNair, said he recognized an assailant. He believed it to be Amelia Bones." Snape's expression remained veiled but Voldemort set down his fork and knife before leaning back into the chair.

He hated to admit it, but he had acted too irrationally some weeks ago and was now paying for it. The information his portraits had given him over the years, particularly in the weeks up until the abrupt termination of the network, offered unique insights into many of Dumbledore's plans. Glimpses he would never re-establish without first going into Hogwarts himself.

It was the portraits who gave him the inclination Albus was aware of his soul anchors and on the off chance Albus didn't know, it would only be a matter of time. While it wouldn't be a huge setback, it_ would _cause an annoyance if the Light wizard chose to start hunting them sooner instead of later. No doubt Albus would use the Order to accomplish this feat but _when_ was the problem.

In this, timing was everything.

Another piece of information gleaned from the network was the location of Order HQ and he had been quite happy when Dumbledore let it slip. The House of the Blacks was an old family manor, hidden among the muggles in plain sight. While it would have been a boon for the Dark Lord and his forces to attack the Order's hideout, Voldemort knew such a morsel would be best consumed at a later date.

With Bella currently staying in Grimmauld, he grudgingly admitted to himself it had been foolish to believe she would alert him if the Order suffered a sudden drop in staffing. Bella likely wouldn't have known the significance of such a thing or more likely, have the opportunity to become aware of it which lead to yet _another_ dilemma.

He had worked hard for years to achieve the sphere of influence he currently wielded. Lucius and Severus were only the beginning and there were more layers to his mechanizations than either of his most trusted men knew. _'Perhaps,' _he thought, _'I should consider bringing one of them into the fold_._' _It was difficult to act as a sounding board to yourself but it was the only way to ensure the utmost level of secrecy. He reached for another biscuit, clearing his thoughts and nibbling on the bread to sooth a weary mind.

"Tell McNair not to pursue until our goals are met. Until then, keep them busy for as long as possible; I will not tolerate failure in this."

The Death Eater stood before bowing again, "By your will, My Lord," and he left.

Severus, having seen his Master pick up the fork again, took it as a sign to continue eating. After a swig of wine from his own chalice, he broached an uncomfortable topic, "My Lord, if I may be so bold. Why haven't you called for Bella?"

If Voldemort was upset with this query he didn't show it and instead continued to eat, speaking in-between bites. "I should have some time ago. I waited too long, hoping she would catch something of interest but it would appear I was mistaken. Yet another error it seems."

"You have been stretched thin my Lord, surely the setbacks we have encountered are not totally unwarranted?" The glare which followed prompted Servus to quickly explain, "What I mean to say my Lord, is you are only one wizard who is building a vast and powerful empire practically on his own. What you have accomplished thus far is commendable in many ways and I personally do not see our recent losses a cause for concern."

'_Curious, touching upon a thought I just had myself._' "Perhaps you are correct, I should start delegating important tasks to those I trust. Even still, it would not correct the error I made just recently." Voldemort held up his hand to stall the counter, "There is no justifying Severus, it is an error plain and simple. I should have stormed Black Manor the moment I learned of Dumbledore's change in nature. It may be simple retribution on Bones' part, but I think the deaths tonight are significant."

Severus frowned, "I did not believe Albus to be capable of such things."

Voldemort scoffed, "Please. Any man has the capacity, it only takes the right sort of push before the act is committed." He set down his utensils and steepled his hands in thought letting out a sigh as he did so. "There were three objectives I set out to meet before the end of this year and by the looks of things, I will only see one come to fruition only because I stood idle when action was required."

Severus took one more swig from his gauntlet before answering, "I am of little use as of right now my Lord, but tell me what it is you need and I shall do what I can."

"I need you to get better, Severus. Then I will need those who went with you to the castle to be better. You will assist in this endeavor once you are able as I will _need _the manpower for what is to come. Recruitment should be attempted as well, but again, only when you are feeling more capable."

Severus moved to stand but Voldemort waved him off, standing himself, "Be seated and finish your meal. I have things to do before the night is over. It's long overdue, but I think it's time I start using some of my more elaborate resources."

Severus smiled, "As you wish, my Lord. Do give Bella my regards."

Voldemort smirked to himself, elevating Severus in his mind for understanding the veiled words. He gave a nod to the man before moving quietly out of the private dining hall and to his personal chambers. Before arriving however, he was intercepted by one of his more recent 'pet' projects.

The toad-like woman bowed. "I've all done all you have commanded, my Lord. At last, the entire Ministry has been sown."

The Dark Lord smiled, "Might I remind you of your failing at being undetected while in the Minister's office? Seeds of Ruin planted or not, you still failed to meet my requirements." He circled her slowly, pleased at her lack of fear or concern. Instead, she simply smiled her sickly sweet smile.

"Apologies, my Lord. My reactions were limited according to your specification. I had no prior knowledge the DMLE was so thorough in its private investigations."

Voldemort frowned while pulling out his wand, "Yet another oversight. Look at me, Dolores."

The witch did so, unflinchingly, and Voldemort tapped his wand on the top of her head. The reaction was immediate, her eyes blinking several times before her whole face turned white and she began shrieking, moving away from him.

"NO! NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The Dark Lord laughed merrily, watching as the pathetic witch backed up to the wall and then sunk to the floor, all the while screaming and turning all sorts of different colors. His amusement heightened at seeing a dampness appear underneath her quivering form and he pointed his wand at her again.

_"Temná Loutka"_ he whispered and Dolores calmed quickly, regaining her sickly smile and composure.

She stood and cleaned herself with a wave of her own wand, "What assistance may I give you, my Lord?"

"As you were, Dolores."

She bowed and continued on her original path. Voldemort watched happily as she disappeared around the bend in the hall before moving into his room. He searched around in several dressers, finding various articles of dragon hide crafted from numerous beasts. He put on his armor, followed by the usual black robe and at last, a wand in hand finished the preparations.

A short breath steadied his whirring mind, _'So much to do,'_ he thought wearily. _'At least what follows shall be entertaining.' _He smirked to himself and wondered briefly what the night would bring.

"Kreacher?"

An old, rag wearing elf appeared before him and bowed low to the ground.

"Lord of All Things, most trusted friend of the Blacks. How may I serve?"

Voldemort's eyes lit up in a fiery red, his smile bordering on the insane. He recalled with a touch of fondness the destruction of Regulus. Once a loyal servant, the man decided on betrayal but was fortunately derailed before too much could be done. The Dark Lord sighed in disappointment, wishing for the old days and how effortless it was to acquire test subjects. Not so much anymore, particularly the likes of such a fine specimen that had been Regulus.

Blood of a Black was _very _difficult to come by, especially if you didn't want to kill one in the process.

Voldemort regarded the waiting elf. Ironic how simple it was; a Transfiguration here, a Blood ritual there, followed by a little twist to an animation spell and Kreacher didn't even notice the difference. More importantly though, the ancestral magics of the Blacks didn't notice either. While not the Master of the House, he could still achieve what he needed as a Blood Friend.

"Your home has been infested, taken by the enemy. Do you not agree?"

The snarl was music to his ears, "It pains me my Lord, but Kreacher agrees. Mistress would be so disappointed."

"Then I believe it is high time we do what the matron of Black Manor would wish to see done to her home, given such a terrible infestation. Bring the portrait of dear Walburga to this mansion, along with every other book from the Library. Bella shall take care of those you cannot find or touch."

"Lord Regulus commanded me upon his death to serve you my Lord and serve I shall."

He smiled, "Regulus was of my most treasured servants, even now he follows my bidding in death." Kreacher bowed in respect of his former master and Voldemort barely contained his mirth. "Is Bella alone?"

"Yes, Master. The unworthy left the house not long ago and have yet to return."

"Take me to the dungeons."

The elf said no more, reaching for the outstretched hand of his Master and with a soft pop, appeared in the dark of Black Manor. Kreacher set about his pre-appointed task while Voldemort quietly approached a cell and tapped his wand on the bars.

Bella's eyes opened in surprise but were quickly filled with a burning fire when she noticed who was there.

"Come my dear, there is work to be done."

**XX**

"H..r.!"

_'Ohhh...'_

"Ha.r.!"

_'Haaa?'_

"Harry, wake up already!" The door to his room burst open and a buzzing

Hermione flew in and was at the bedside in a flash. "You do realize it's 7:00 in the morning don't you?"

He groggily looked at her through blurred eyes, only to have his glasses _lovingly_ placed on his head.

"Yea...?"

"Get up lazy bones, we need to get to the castle!"

Harry sighed and sat up slowly, watching idly as Hermione marched back out of the room. By the time the door shut a smile was already on his face.

_'Showing her what happened was a bad idea; a _very_ bad idea.'_

After a most unexpected venture in the castle, Harry left to meet up with Hermione and her parents for dinner. He had been so excited, much like Hermione had just been, he told her of his findings. This in turn transferred his excitement to her and she demanded, after a snog for inspiration, to be shown via _Coetus _as soon as possible.

They had spent nearly four hours in their magically connected mindset and it was their longest session to date. It also did little to quell Hermione's curiosity so he promised he'd take her to the castle and show her what happened the following day.

_'That is, if Hogwarts will let her through...'_

"HARRY!"

He cringed and immediately got up and went for a quick shower before changing into a new set of clothes, brought to him by Dobby. They had been late last night so the Grangers offered their spare bedroom, which Harry was all too happy to accept. The merging session had taken a lot of him for some reason and yet Hermione seemed perfectly fine. He made a mental note to ask Luna about it later and left his room to head downstairs.

As he descended the steps, the wonderful smell of homemade French toast and bacon hit him in the face and he cherished the thought of starting off the morning with Hermione and her parents. When he entered the kitchen however, Marcus and Olivia were sharing a knowing look and upon seeing him, their smiles grew wider.

"Let's go, Harry," said Hermione, "eat up," and he was forcibly directed to the table where a plate was set in front of him. "Quickly now, no time to lose!" She left the kitchen and could be heard taking the stairs two by two.

"Best be quick, lad" chuckled Marcus. "It's been a long time since I've seen her so excited and you won't get her to slow down for anything."

_'Well, so much for a relaxing breakfast'_ and he mumbled his thanks before turning to his food with a gusto he didn't exactly feel. Just as Marcus warned him, Hermione was newly dressed and ready to go by the last bite of toast.

"Alright, alright," Harry grumbled with a smile. "Hot on the trails of a mystery are you? What happened to 'I don't like adventures' Granger?"

He chuckled as she harrumphed and slapped him on the shoulder, "Would you like to wait until Christmas for your next kiss?"

Everyone except Hermione had a rather good laugh. Harry stood and took his dishes to the sink, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, thank you for the breakfast and it was good to see you again."

"Likewise, Harry," replied Olivia who stood next to her husband. "Take care and we hope to see you again soon."

Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's waist and finally appeared to settle, "Bye Mum, bye Dad. See you at dinner!" and the two magicals disappeared before the Granger's eyes.

"Never gonna get use to that," grinned Olivia, "and Lord help his weary soul. Once Hermione sets herself to task, not but the Lord's hand could stop her."

Marcus chuckled, "Sometimes I wonder."

Said witch and her wizard appeared just outside the gates of Hogwarts and Hermione practically dragged Harry to the castle's entrance.

"Merlin, Hermione! Slow down already. It's not going anywhere, believe me."

"_Harry!_ Don't you realize how important this is? I've read every edition of _Hogwarts, A History_ and not once did it mention there being so much _more_ to the castle. This is, this is _monumental_!"

In what was no time at all, they stood by the wall at the end of the fourth floor corridor and Hermione could barely keep still.

"So this is it?"

He nodded, "There's a wall on each floor, similar to this one. I haven't had the chance to..." and he watched in equal parts shock and amusement as Hermione walked up to the portrait, placed her hand on the painting and walked right through the wall, all without waiting for him.

_'Well, apparently Hogwarts _will_ let her through. At least one question gets answered today,' _he thought happily to himself and his smile only grew when he could feel the sheer amazement flow through their forming bond. Like Hermione before him, he passed through effortlessly and spotted her some distance away, looking at one of the many new and unmoving paintings which hung on the wall.

On this side, the corridor continued for a _lengthy_ stretch, nearly double the distance he had been from the Grand Staircase on the original side. Doors were scattered along the hallway, each leading to an unused classroom. It had been a long time since this part of the castles saw any use, if the layers of dust were anything to go by. Harry noticed Hermione was unconsciously following his footprints on the floor from the day before: the dust was that thick.

As he began his trek to catch up with her, Harry ran his hand along the wall. He had done this several times already and just like the other reactions, the magic felt subdued here. There was still a warmth to the castle but it was lethargic in a way. A funny notion, yet it was the only description Harry could think of. It was also the reason, at least he believed it to be, why the portraits were all unmoving.

"_HARRY_!"

Chuckling was about all he could do at hearing the different emotions in her voice: elation, shock and a dash of euphoria turned him into a grinning idiot. He caught up to her, standing by a railing with eyes wide and mouth to the floor. Harry knew she had seen this last night, but not even a memory could compare to the reality.

"Amazing, isn't it?" he grinned. "Who knew there was so much we didn't know?"

The hallway connected to a massive circular chamber, as did the other corridors on each floor. This room, similar to that of the Grand Staircase, stretched the entire height of the castle and the stairs spiraled down, following the chamber's edge. A dusty and corroded golden chandelier hung high, it's brilliance muffled by the absence of use and cleaning. Old portraits and hundreds of tapestries, statues and other trinkets lined the walls, filling this chamber with an untold amount of history.

In several places there were additional hallways, leading off to what Harry suspected were more classrooms but he didn't have the time to explore them all the previous day. Most of his effort had been spent mapping entrances to this side of the castle from the 'normal' side in his memory. It was how he discovered each floor was connected to this place and from those explorations, he also found something else.

Harry nudged her and she turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face.

"This is amazing, I, I can hardly believe it."

If possible, his smile grew and he took her arm in his, "Come with me."

Silently, he led Hermione down four flights of stairs, her eyes darting this way and that with each step they took. Each floor had a landing which circled the entire chamber, allowing for more items of Hogwarts' past to be hung and adored. Harry was particularly interested in several of the paintings because they resembled what looked like Hogsmeade being built. There was also a painting or two with five individuals sitting at a round table. The Founders were easily recognized but Harry wondered who the fifth person was.

Once at the bottom of the stairs Harry led her over to a large set of doors, each one bearing resemblance to those guarding the Great Hall. He tried hard not to fidget in his own mounting excitement for he had purposely suppressed these memories the night before.

"Try not to faint, alright? I admit I had trouble myself."

"Faint? Why would I.. " and her voice trailed off as Harry opened the massive door and helped Hermione through.

He laughed, catching her midway, "See? I told you."

The room they had entered could hardly be considered a room at all. It looked like someone had gutted every floor of the castle and left one gigantic open space. The doorway they came through looked tiny, the wall standing high above it.

The space was easily the size of what Hogsmeade used to be, coupled together with Diagon Alley and maybe even the whole of Knockturn. Houses stretched out before their eyes, each made of wood and white stone, their roofs of golden thatched straw. From this perch, you could see a main street and several side alleys with a central square in the middle. There was also some kind of structure on the far side towering over the rest.

It stood tall against the other houses and was built partly into the opposing wall. It almost resembled a clock tower, its pointed top nearly touching the chamber roof. Similar to the Great Hall, the ceiling was charmed to show an even better view of what was outside. If it was to be believed, the sun was still rising in the East and there were scant few clouds in the sky today.

"It's... It's..."

He whispered softly, "I don't think I've ever seen you speechless."

She would have slapped him for his teasing if only she wasn't so dazed. It was truly a magnificent and completely unexpected sight to behold.

"It's a village, within the castle," she finally managed, leaning on the railing before her. The level they stood on outlined the entire chamber and there were several stairways leading to the streets below. Her eyes traced a few of them, "This is beyond belief, Harry. There are no books I know of describing anything even remotely like this."

Harry nodded beside her before leaning on the railing as well, "I'm not surprised to be honest. There's very little on the Founders or the things they've accomplished and I've always been curious as to why. We've only been told of how great they were, yet nothing on what they did. Finding this," and he gestured to the town below, "gives some credit to their renown. The castle is amazing to be sure, but with their reputations I expected more of what we see here. I mean apart from the paintings from earlier, I haven't seen their portraits in the castle be...fore…."

He drifted off but it went unnoticed. _'That's not true; I have seen their portraits, in that room...' _He debated for a moment before choosing to revisit the thought later and instead took Hermione's hand.

"Do you want to go and explore the town?"

She gave him a look that said, 'Are you daft?'

"Right then," he smiled, "let's get going."

Hermione nearly skipped down the stairs, "I can only imagine how the Professors will react to this."

"Funny you should mention. I wasn't even sure if you would be able to see this today."

Hermione blinked, "Are you saying the Professors tried and _couldn't_ get through the wall?"

"Minerva, Filius, and Pomona who happened to be coming back from vacation when I nabbed the others, couldn't get through. Their reactions to me doing so were entertaining though."

"Do you think it has something to do with you being Headmaster? But then why was I?"

He shrugged, "I think that's part of it and as to why you could and they couldn't? I have no idea. The magic here at any point beyond the wall we stepped through feels different from the rest of the castle and maybe that's why. I was thinking about it earlier."

"How so?"

"It's like this part of the castle is sleeping. I know it sounds strange but I can't think of any other way to explain it."

"Have you asked Mai?"

"Yes and she knows nothing of this place. She even tried to follow me through the wall and couldn't."

"_Really?_ I thought she was tied to the castle?"

"She is and despite not being able to get through, it didn't seem to bother her too much. All she said was there are some things she's not privy to and this must be one of them."

Hermione frowned, "Well that's no good."

"What do you mean?"

"How am I to get ahead on research if the only one who _might_ have an answer has no knowledge of this place and can't even get here?"

Harry's laughter echoed the rest of the walk down to the town level but he grew quiet when they started walking amongst the houses. He hadn't come this far although he wanted to and instead chose to wait until Hermione knew about it. He had a feeling they might get a chance to explore together, despite the setbacks the professors experienced.

The houses, as they had seen from above, were made of white stone, interlaced by a framework of dark wood. The materials were in almost perfect condition; the wood showing no signs of decay and the stone was a gloss white, not marble but a deep, rich white. They stepped inside some of the houses and were surprised to find relatively clean, empty rooms. The dust wasn't so thick here and with a little sprucing up, it wouldn't be all that difficult to get the buildings habitable again.

As they made their way towards the center of town, Hermione noticed grooves cut into the streets and buildings. She couldn't tell what exactly they were for but they had a silver like sheen to them, as if the cutouts were overlaid with glass, creating a channel for some purpose. Another surprise waiting for them were the parks they found scattered throughout the town. Whole blocks were devoted to open spaces and there was actually grass growing. They had even found trees at some of the other locations.

"Harry," said Hermione as they approached an empty fountain marking the center of town. "Does this seem familiar somehow?"

He looked at her for a moment, wondering what she was getting at before taking a look around. At first glance, nothing about this place was even remotely familiar but then he noticed something about the one house to his left. The way the building sat, as opposed to the one across from it reminded him of a place he'd been before. The pattern of recognition continued until he finally realized what she was getting at.

"Hogsmeade," he said in a breathless whisper. "This place is built like Hogsmeade." He turned around, looking at the fountain as a point of reference and then quickly spun around again. "There, that building would have been Dominic's and the one right there would have been Gladrags Wizardware!"

Hermione smiled at him, "Yes, I thought the same!" Her brow furrowed before her eyes opened wide, "Could this be what's under the Quidditch Pitch?"

"No, I don't think it is."

She was floored by the quick response. "Why?"

"This is going to sound bonkers but the magic at those bricks was alive, Hermione. Alive in a way I can't describe but I can say it was different from how the rest of the castle feels. Like we talked about earlier, the magic is different here too but it's not the same as the Pitch."

Harry reached for a hand and was about to lead her back the way they came, but hesitated. Hermione watched him curiously as thoughts danced across green eyes.

"Before I first touched the painting back in the 4th floor corridor, I felt a pull on my magic." He looked over her shoulder. "Just now, I felt it again."

Harry walked off, half in a daze and Hermione followed. He led them around the fountain in the central square, past several more rows of houses and they approached the tower they had seen from the landing on the opposite side of the village. The entrance into the structure was a large open archway and inside, Hermione could see a faint glow.

Entering into the dimly lit chamber, she took in the source of light.

An oddly shaped stone sat at the back of the room. It was massive, easily ten feet wide and several more tall. Her attention traveled higher up, noticing with a jolt of surprise the tower was hollow. If she had a broom and wasn't nervous of heights, she could have flown straight up from the entrance and touched the pointed stone ceiling.

She drew her attention back to the stone and took in its appearance. The surface looked to be polished smooth, but it wasn't perfect as small indentations could be seen if you looked at the right angles. It was a darker color, with a shine akin to marble and what really set off it's tone was the softly glowing runes.

Hermione didn't recognize them, which automatically put this high up on her 'To-Study' list. They pulsed quietly and emitted a warm hum of magic with each rise and fall of the rune's breath.

"So this is what the Stones look like."

She thought for a moment, "Hogwarts showed you these, didn't she? Back before everything went to pot?"

Harry chuckled, "Yes, although it may be more accurate to say she let me feel them for the first time." He smiled at her as he walked up to the stone and placed his hand upon the surface. "This is one of five that make up the base for the wards."

Hermione's eyes went wide as saucers as she slowly crept forward, "This. This is an Anchor Stone? One of _five_?"

His short nod made her squeak like a little mouse and his laughter reverberated in the tower. The stone reacted to Harry's cheer and it pulsed brightly before sending out a burst of magic.

They quickly moved outside, their eyes following the wave as it took physical form and radiated out across the town. Hermione was nearly hyperventilating, her interest piquing at how the magic looked to be running along the channels she had puzzled at earlier.

Harry took a deep breath, feeling revitalized and Hermione couldn't help but look at him in awe.

"Maybe you need to start teaching me." She would swear up and and down his smile rivaled the sun.

"Why not start now? I've learned a surprising amount thanks to you and Mai. Come on, I'll show you." He turned back and they headed inside to the stone. "You ready for this? It's gonna be heavy."

She nodded in earnest.

"The first thing you need to realize is everything we ever learned about magic applies only up to a certain point. Let's take Magical Transconductance (MT): can you give me a textbook example?"

Hermione easily slipped into student mode, "It's described as the ratio of our magical output compared to the regenerative capability of our core. The theories give backing to whole leagues of trades and abilities; wand making, healing, dueling, the list goes on it. It's one of the fundamental concepts really."

"10 points to Gryffindor had we been in term," he said with a grin. "That is all true, but what happens to the equations for let's say, a squib?"

"Their output is either too small to properly utilize magic or the regenerative aspect is next to nothing so they can't build any reserves."

"Another 10 points. The ratio adjusts itself depending on the circumstances of the witch, wizard, or in this case, squib. The effect can be extended to muggles, whereas the ratio is absolute zero or in terms that are higher up on the theory scale, Null Magic."

It was Hermione's turn to beam at him. Their efforts at _Coetus _were clearly paying off.

"What if I were to tell you," he continued, his eyes sparkling, "despite all we just talked about, there is no such thing as regeneration and by extension, MT?"

Her theoretical self jumped at the chance for a debate, "With so many other disciplines hinging on this theory, to say our cores don't regenerate magic is a pretty bold and potentially devastating concept. I don't see how our cores can't help but to regenerate when necessary."

"Why can't it be our output simply diminishes due to physical, mental and core fatigue? What if our so called 'regenerative' aspect doesn't really exist or rather, is so large, it has no functional purpose? Our cores are literally just valves and we the handle whereas through fatigue and physical strain are only able to hold the valve open for so long."

Hermione frowned, thinking the notion over.

"And," continued Harry, "what makes a wizard or witch powerful? Admittedly this is a bit of a tangent, but it will help me reach the conclusion I'm striving for."

She thought hard on the matter but couldn't come up with an answer to Harry's oddball questions. She lost her focus when Harry's eyes practically shined.

"Hear me out, alright?"

Hermione smiled, feeling his excitement through their bond.

"A wizard or witch's skill is largely a result of practice, study and of course, more practice. It's like riding a broom, the more you do it, the better and more comfortable you get at it." He started to pace, "But the same cannot be said for natural ability, which plays a large part in the differences between wizards and witches. Where did it come from? You have an affinity for books and logic, I for flying.

We were born with these things and one's strength or power in magic, I think, is determined in a similar manner. Partly. By hard work and sacrifice we can improve ourselves; work past the natural ability we're born with. However, you can't dismiss some people are just _better_ or stronger in things. Which has lead me to believe the answer lies within us or more specifically, our blood."

Hermione frowned at him.

"Wait, wait! Don't give me that look, not yet at least. I know what you're thinking," and he added cheekily, "literally," which earned him a swat on the shoulder. "You're right though, it's pureblood-bigotry at its finest. Yet, if this is how the original ideals of pureblood beliefs came about, it makes sense for how it all evolved into what it is today."

Hermione sighed, "Alright, I'll concede blood plays a part in the makeup of a magical's ability. There has been some work and study in this to offer proof to your claims, but I don't understand how this has anything to do with MT?"

"That it _plays a part_ is the point," he said, almost shaking in place. "In turn, this leads to other factors. You know how intense emotion can make us temporarily stronger or weaker, right? It's a double edged sword, which is why we're cautioned when powering any spell with emotion; it may or may not work and case in point, the _Patronus_ _Charm_. It's difficulty is due to the emotional component."

She nodded her head, starting to see his pattern, "So aside from hereditary conditions we don't have control over, what you're suggesting is that the magical power one has or doesn't is based heavily on the individual themselves. Limiting factors are, for the most part, entirely of our own making or… completely changeable given we worked at it enough..."

Harry smiled at her, "It's all up to us how strong we wish to be and even things like blood can be changed if we're willing to sacrifice enough." He started to chuckle lightly, "I can't thank you enough, Hermione. If it wasn't for our sessions and some of the things you're teaching me, I never would have cottoned onto any of this and I'm _still_ finding more as I go." He looked off in one direction and mumbled, "I should probably thank Mai too."

Hermione studied him for a second, a tiny feeling of sadness mixed with her pride and elation. _'He's changing,'_ she thought to herself, wondering if Harry realized how strong an intellectual he'd become. It wasn't to say she disagreed with these changes: a smart Harry was an incredibly hot Harry if anyone were to ask her but Hermione wasn't sure where the changes were coming from. Were they based in part of his own desire to becoming better or were they a byproduct of their merging? _'And what of me?'_ she wondered. _'Have I changed too?'_

Harry's deep sigh startled her musings.

"Which brings me to what I really wanted to say and is the biggest shakeup of my understanding so far." Harry turned to look at the stone, "Magic is very structured, but only because we have made it to be this way. Arithmenic equations, runic composition arrays, the laws, theories; it's all an attempt to make magic understandable and predictable to wizards and witches. Maybe even make it easier to learn and use."

He gestured around the room, "Which is fine. The structure offers us an approach to use and respect magic, but it's not the _only_ way. When things like MT exist, everything's right with the world as we know it. Brooms will be made the same way, potioneering will rely on the combinations of magical ingredients, their base properties melded and mixed by the presence of flame or not."

He reached out and let his fingers trail along the stone, "But when you increase the power, when you manipulate the ratio of MT a certain way, everything we know suddenly breaks. Everything we've been taught no longer applies and things get chaotic, wondrous and terrifying all in one go. It's like we're returning to the roots of magic; the structure doesn't work anymore and then what really matters, what _really_ makes the difference in having power and strenght is realized: intent. It's the will and passion for what you want."

Hermione gently grabbed his arm, "Harry, what you speak of is graduate work. The power you're talking about would have to be enormous, something we can't even begin to measure or comprehend."

Harry's excitement was literally consuming her.

"Hermione, I'm _living it_. There will always be a limit to our physical capability and there are some things which will always remain the same, but the castle is" and he stiffened. The Anchor Stone flashed and Hermione felt the air charge with magic. She felt herself get nervous and afraid, feeling a slight prick at the corner of her mind.

"We have to go," he said, his voice tight. "Moody just stumbled through the wards."

**XX**

_A/N:_

_Temná loutka - (Czech) dark puppet_


	18. Silence and Darkness

_**Disclaimer: Don't ask, the answer is still no. **_

"_Negative Sarge, I think we lost him."_

"_Not yet…"_

_Short version: Life_

_Longer version: Life & Revisions_

_Longest version: See profile. _

_And yes, you read correctly. I'm a stubborn perfectionist and I've rewritten the story yet again. You can probably go about your merry way and not reread if you don't want to. Profile might be worth glancing at as I've listed a few details regarding this story. A new image is up too and links are in the profile for that as well. _

_In case you do skip the profile and don't reread just know this:_

_Merging == Coetus and despite you getting 'two' new chapters, its really 1.5 new chapters because of the revising._

_I've kept you long enough_

**Chapter 18: Silence and Darkness**

The war hardened Auror was limping up the path to Hogwarts; said limp not due to his peg leg but a new gash on the remaining good one. Several dark boils adorned exposed skin and he winced when one of them popped, spraying blood. If things weren't looking so bad, Moody would have consider getting his picture taken. It had been a while since he'd been beaten to such a bloody pulp, even with his capture by Barty Jr. but now wasn't the time for levity.

Behind him floated the quickly fading lives of Amelia and Nymphadora.

"How the bloody hell did it - go all pear shaped so - bloody fast?" he panted, his body aching for stillness.

Before Albus left, Moody had been instructed to act as temporary lead of the Order and the 'retired' Auror took to the opportunity like a wolf on lamb. He had watched as Voldemort steadily gained his power once before and he'd be damned if the madman was allowed to do it again so easily.

Thanks to several contacts in the DoM, Moody was able to keep track of the Ministry's activities to some degree. There were still some wizards and witches loyal to the Light and it was thanks to these people Moody had his information. That was how he learned of a strike planned for last night in Diagon.

It was supposed to be a simple demonstration, the Death Eaters hitting all the still functioning businesses in the Alley. A scare tactic, Moody knew this, to garner the attention of the masses and strike fear into their hearts. Retaliation, in other words, for the thwarted attempt of whatever Voldemort had been trying at Hogwarts.

He growled, feeling the gash in his leg worsen but also from anger at the Ministry.

'_Those damned fools!'_ he seethed.

They had all been more interested in the depths of their pockets then the number of deaths piling up on the MLE's doorstep. Cost reductions, the slashing of department funds, all of it was done in the name of Greed and their lust for Goblin gold. Moody shook his head to rid himself of the rage; he had to focus and if Lady Luck was even squinting in his direction, the Headmaster should have already been alerted to his presence.

Fatigue bore down heavily and only by sheer force of will did he push it aside.

"I must be getting sloppy."

It had been a long time since his mind was in such an uproar and longer still since he had let anyone down on protecting their backs. His magical eye spun around in its socket and looked through his own skull to the lingering souls behind him.

Hours of the night had been spent forcing the Death Eaters back and just around daybreak was when the tide turned. Moody and the others were winning, steadily eroding the numbers of the enemy when something changed. The attackers dug in, finding new determination and strength. Whatever caused their shift in mentality also affected their fighting, turning them into the more calculating, deadly Death Eaters he remembered from the First War.

In a matter of seconds, he, Amelia and Tonks went from pushing the lines to being back to back, fighting for their lives as the remaining Aurors either perished or fled. It was awe inspiring Moody realized, wheezing as a time delayed cutting curse on his side opened another deep wound. Spells had flown at the Trio in such a number, to Moody, it felt like the Battle of Three Rivers all over again. It was years since fear had crept into his mind while in a fight and he remembered it back then, just as he felt it in the streets of Diagon not an hour before.

Moody had been so surprised by it his spell work slipped and that had been enough for a stray to get past. Fortunately, Tonks caught it but the damage was done and their teamwork spooked to a point where they portkeyed back to Order HQ for safety.

'_Ah, right,' _groaned Moody while thanking the gods as Harry and several others burst from the castle doors. _'That was when it all went to hell.'_

Bella escaped and was waiting for them, or so he thought at the time.

Tonks went down almost immediately, caught in the neck by a sickly purple spell Moody prayed to Merlin wasn't what he thought it was. Amelia and he quickly countered, tearing up boards and throwing furniture in an effort to slow the cackling madwoman down. Their efforts appeared to bear fruit as they were able to divert Bella's rage while dragging Tonks' limp body to the entrance. The process had taken a little over two minutes when they had just about crossed into the foyer and that was when Moody came face to face with the last wizard he ever expected to see in Grimmauld.

Voldemort looked bored when he disabled Amelia.

Harry and the others drew near and at the same time, Moody felt the last remnants of his strength slip away. The blackness encroaching on his sight finally overcame him but as he fell to the ground, he smiled, rewarded in the knowledge of one last 'well-shit' measure he invested his time and magic in.

By the fight's end, plenty of his blood had been spilled onto the surrounding floor.

Several black spells flew at him and by experience alone was he able to make it look like he'd been hit. The moment his body touched the ground, summoning spells cast silently brought the two women on top of him. Once their bodies made contact with his, the mother of all portkeys tucked inside his wooden leg activated.

The one-time use artifact tore through the wards of the house like paper and Moody, along with the women, vanished. He had been lucky though; had the Black wards been tuned to keep them in as opposed to out, the scenario would have been very different, powerhouse of a portkey or not. Fortunately, such a thing could only have been commanded by the Head of House: Sirius.

The moment their bodies were gone, magic embedded into Moody's spilled blood came alive. The old codger always thought he'd go out in the throes of battle and with this belief, created one last surprise for those who managed to do him in. However, with two of his most beloved students' lives hanging in the balance, he couldn't go just yet so settled for a _slightly _less explosive departure.

The others reached him just as Moody hit the ground.

"Filius, Pomona, get them to the infirmary!" growled Harry, his eyes scanning the distant gates. "Minerva, get Poppy and tell her she'll need her most trusted from St. Mungo's. I've lifted the apparition restrictions for you three, move it!"

Experience from wars prior was the only inhibitor to the shock crawling its way into their systems. Sadly, the Professors were no strangers to this and further tamed their reactions, wordlessly doing as they were commanded. Hermione however, did not have such experience thus when the wounded were finally taken away, the calm she displayed quickly evaporated.

She whimpered while reaching for him and his gaze softened, seeing the newly spent tears and quickly gathered her into his arms. Harry had forgotten that Hermione, like the other students, had not been privy to a life of broken bones, deep cuts and scattered blood. By this point he was immune to their presence, but others had yet to lose their innocence.

"It's alright, Hermione. They'll be okay." He didn't feel it necessary to mention had Poppy _not _come back when she did while they were still down in the village, this would have ended differently. He almost missed the slight twinge in his magic when the mediwitch crossed the boundaries, having been focused on exploring the hidden town. _'Come to think of it, it's a miracle we even ran into the others on our way out.'_

Hermione's soft cries into his chest brought him back to the present and he followed her gaze to the blood spot that marked where Moody had fallen. Similar spots stained the grass outlining the bodies of Tonks and Amelia although there's was less so; all the more reason to worry for them.

He tightened his hold on her as she mumbled incoherently, letting her cry while jumbled words flew from her lips. It was the only thing he could do while her mumblings echoed loudly in his mind.

What happened?

Moody was so rarely blindsided and to see Tonks and Amelia as they were pointed to only a handful of possibilities. Hermione's tears soaked his shirt and seeped into his being, chilling him. A deep rooted fear had bubbled up over the course of the last few weeks was now suddenly realized.

Harry knew then he could no longer wait. The war was upon them and he already hesitated too long.

"Hermione, I want you to stay here from now on."

His words helped her out of the shock and she looked at him.

"It's not safe outside the castle anymore. Seeing the state those three were in, I can only guess Grimmauld was found out." Her lack of response confirmed she had come to the same conclusion. "Come on, it's going to be a busy day."

He led her gently up the path, back to the main entrance. Before they stepped inside, she stopped them and shimmied close before leaning up and forward ever so slightly to kiss him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I wasn't prepared. I've never seen anything like that up close before."

After her words, she gave him a look, one which clearly stated she knew there was more to his past then he had currently shared. Harry shrugged, acknowledging her to be right and one day, he'd tell her everything. Hermione pouted for a moment, making Harry think she looked cute like that before her eyes shimmered and she accepted his wordless agreement.

Neither of them noticed how their conversation passed by wordlessly.

From there, the hours blurred in a whirlwind of activity. They visited the Hospital Wing several times, getting updates from Poppy when she could spare the moment as she worked tirelessly to stabilize the three fighters. After lunch, Hermione spent time in the library, beginning her research into the Founders and their lives while Harry sent word to all the Professors and called them back to the castle.

At one point, Hermione came to Harry and the couple travelled to her parents. They took turns explaining what happened and managed to convince them that it would be best to take an extended holiday. The Grangers resisted at first but Marcus, being the military man he was, understood what they were trying to do. It was around 4:30 when they agreed: a long vacation in the Western Hemisphere was top priority and two emergency portkey necklaces would be their latest fashion.

A quick jaunt to Gringotts secured all the necessary funds which included the safety portkeys. Harry insisted on covering this himself and after a somewhat heated snog, Hermione was too dazed to disagree. A quick set of apparitions later and the small party was at the local airport. With Hermione saying goodbye to her mother, Marcus pulled Harry off to the side.

"What's your plan?" he whispered.

Harry glanced around, "Safety first. Get all the students into Hogwarts. I can protect them from there. Once Moody recovers, I figure he'll offer a suggestion or two on what to do next."

Marcus agreed, "The best offense is oftentimes the greatest defense." The older man placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder, "I can't pretend to know what it is you're up against but Hermione believes in you resolutely. It gives me great pride and a terrible heartache to see it." The young Headmaster was surprised by Marcus' quick step forward and the tight hug that followed, "Keep her safe son and you do the same."

Harry suddenly found it difficult to swallow as they separated after which Hermione came over to hug her father. Thirty minutes later, the Grangers were on their way while the two young adults watched the plane detach from the loading ramp and crawl to the runway.

Little was said between them on their way back to the castle, each keeping to their own thoughts about the coming days. Before long, they were climbing the staircase to the third floor.

'_I have some things I need to take care of.'_

'_I figured as much. I'm going to continue my research on the Founders and the village. Haven't found much of anything yet, but I'm hopeful there will be something to discover.'_

Harry nodded and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, _'Call Mai when you get there, she might be able to point you in a direction.'_

Hermione smiled to him, _'I will, see you soon,'_ and they parted ways.

Harry moved quickly to his office where he stayed for the rest of the afternoon. He had been pleasantly surprised at how quickly the professors returned after his summons and it presented an opportunity he wasn't going to miss. He penned notes to all, alerting of a staff meeting to be held tonight and Dobby was nice enough to deliver them.

Shortly after the missives were away, the frantic nature of the day began to slow down. Despite this, several hours passed unnoticed and the only inclination besides the Hogwarts clock chiming the hour was the mess of parchment lying in front of Harry on his desk. One in particular he received from Albus not five minutes ago and it let him breathe a little easier.

_Thanks for the warning. We're fine and will be in touch. Stay safe._

Harry had called for Fawkes and let the others know about the loss of their hideout. He couldn't have them coming back to Grimmauld only to be ambushed or killed. Sighing to himself and placing the message aside, Harry gathered his writings and glanced over everything once more before readying himself for the meeting.

A knock came at his door, "Come in," he replied and Hermione stepped inside with a piece of parchment.

"Hello, Harry. Can you sign this for me before you go to your meeting?"

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing much," and she sauntered over to him, smirking as he froze in place. "Won't take long, just a little signature," she cooed while licking her lips and rubbing his side in a tantalizing manner. Hermione leaned up and gave him a long, slow kiss before moving to nibble his left ear while discretely placing a quill in his hand. "Quickly now," she sang, "don't want to be late for your staff meeting do you?"

Harry, while somewhat dazed, started signing his name while glancing over the writing. It was a permission slip for access to the Restricted Section and by the time he finished, the haze left just enough for him to catch the last line on the form but Hermione kissed him heatedly again.

"Thanks Harry!" she smiled brightly and took off.

He stood there dumbfounded for a moment before laughing, realizing she pulled the same trick he used on her regarding the portkeys and money for her parents' trip.

'_Little minx,'_ he thought playfully. _'I still would have given you a year long admittance, but I'll admit this was more fun than simply asking.'_

As he headed towards the Great Hall, Harry thought more on the task that lay before Hermione. He could tell her hope burned strong in learning _something _about the extended parts of the castle, especially of the mysterious village within. The tapestries they found depicting the building of Hogsmeade, along with the similarities between them was too much of a coincidence to ignore.

One thing they had established almost immediately, with the agreement of Minerva, Fillius and Pomona, was that until everyone could be granted passage to see these things, any secrets discovered would need to remain secret.

'_Wait,'_ he stopped just outside the entrance to the Great Hall. _'How did Hermione know I organized a staff meeting? I don't recalling saying anything; maybe Mai let her know? Oh and that reminds me, I need to ask Luna why Coetus was harder on me the last time then it was Hermione.'_

He sighed, pushing the doors open. So much to do.

The chatter died as all the professors in the Hall stood to greet him. A large round table sat in place of where the student tables would usually be.

"Thank you everyone, please take your seats," he urged as he walked towards his own. The scraping of wood on stone echoed as Harry sat down, quickly pulling out his notes and glancing around to see everyone. While doing so, he kept looking back to his list to make sure everyone was present.

Burbage, Charity **** Muggle Studies

Filch, Argus ******** Caretaker

Flitwick, Filius ****** Charms, Head of Ravenclaw

Hagrid, Rubeus ***** Care of Magical Creatures, Keeper of Keys and Grounds

Hooch, Rolanda ***** Flying Instructor

McGonagall, Minerva * Transfiguration, Head of Gryffindor

Pince, Irma ******** Librarian

Pomfrey, Poppy **** Matron, Head Medical

Sinistra, Aurora ***** Astronomy

Babbling, Bathsheda * Ancient Runes

Sprout, Pomona **** Herbology, Head of Hufflepuff

Trelawney, Sybill **** Divination

Vector, Septima ***** Arithmancy

Wainscott, Serenity ** Nurse, Secondary Medical

Missing positions: History, Potions, DADA, Head of Slytherin

"Thank you all for coming on such an unexpected notice." His words drew their attention and halted the remaining conversations. "Earlier today, Alastor Moody, Amelia Bones and Nymphadora Tonks were brought to the grounds by Alastor's superior will alone; all three of them were knocking on Death's door."

Some of the gasps surprised him. Harry was sure the news would have made its rounds before the meeting took place.

"Fortunately, Alastor is no longer dueling with a Grim however Amelia and Tonks are. Poppy will give us a briefing shortly." He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache already coming. "The ruthless attack by the Ministry on Albus and Amelia, coupled together with the destruction of Hogsmeade and the attack on Diagon earlier today all paint a very different picture from where we stood just one year ago. I believe I am stating the obvious when I say that Voldemort has quickly and efficiently, taken control of this country. We must keep that in mind during our discussions this evening."

Harry couldn't help but feel his chest swell with pride. With the exception of two members (Argus and Sybill which he expected), all the others had not flinched nor turned their gaze from him at the mention of the Dark Lord and the reality of their situation.

He diverted to Poppy for several minutes and she gave a brief synopsis of her three patients along with a suggestion of bringing on more medical staff to help with the coming struggles. Harry noted the request, intending to approach it again later and instead launched into a briefing of the changes he was hoping to bring to the new term at Hogwarts. All the Professors reacted favorably to his words and as he had hoped, they also expressed their concerns; Harry's todo list was quite long and rather broad.

The most prominent on said list, simply due to the lack of control the Professors had, was the eradication of House rivalries.

"Do you have any suggestions," asked Rolanda, "for achieving a better environment? As I am sure my colleagues know through their classes, I know best from my experiences on the Pitch; House rivalries are very strong here."

There were several nods of agreement.

"That is part of the reason for this gathering," Harry replied. "I do have some ideas, but I would first like the staff to brainstorm on their own and see if we can come up with similar thoughts or if there is something I may have overlooked. You have all been teaching here for longer than I've been attending and thus have a better understanding to the House workings then I do."

"Is this is a solo or collective effort on our part, Headmaster?" queried Filius.

"I leave that up to you. Feel free to bring your thoughts together or work out the problem as you see fit. We will meet like this again in another week's time to discuss the ideas."

There was a general murmur of agreement before Filius brought up the next topic.

"What is being done about the three vacant teaching positions and the remaining Head of House?"

Harry shuffled the papers nervously and gave a small nod to the Charms Professor. This conversation would lead into the main topic he wanted to cover.

Harry briefly went over the missing positions, explained among gasps and muffled shrieks the reasons behind the newly opened History position and the need for a new DADA instructor. He also stated the efforts made by the Deputy and himself were met with failure as the pool of instructing resources had dwindled away in the Isle of Britain.

"As a result, I wish to ask all of you to consider volunteering your time to fill either the History or Potions positions. I'm far more concerned with Potions then I am History and with my mentions of restructuring on the 'to-do' list, _not_ teaching History for a semester doesn't seem to me as being the worst outcome."

There was a bit more silence with this declaration and Harry couldn't help but groan silently. He didn't blame them for not wanting to take on more duties than currently required but _someone_ had to teach Potions and be Head of Slytherin at a bare minimum.

"Like I said, please consider the possibility and we shall discuss this next week." He mentally prepared himself, "Before we break for dinner, there is one last matter I wish to convey and this is not up for discussion or alteration."

Those words put everyone on alert and Minerva gave him a rather pointed look as she hadn't been consulted.

"In about three weeks time, the students will begin making their journey to this castle for a new school year. Given my opening comments and the current state of affairs, I believe waiting for them to come to Hogwarts is perhaps the worst decision we can make on their behalf."

He paused, allowing the weight of his words to sink in. "Therefore, we are going to spend all of this coming week to prepare for their early arrival. When it's time, we will dedicate our efforts into personally escorting all the students to the castle. They will remain here on an extended before-school holiday, which will give us what is likely to be a one-time occurrence where their protection while traveling is impenetrable. If we can manage it within a week, we will."

He was bolstered at seeing many stunned but agreeing looks. "Seeing that Hogwarts truly is the safest place now, it should also lay to rest the many worries of the parents. This will put a strenuous demand on all of us as we will need to set up supply lines for books and other materials but I believe this is something Voldemort will not expect. To me, that alone is worth it."

There was a moment of silence before Filius chortled. "_That_ is probably the best idea I've heard all night, Headmaster. I put my full support behind this."

"And so do I," replied Minerva along with everyone else who smiled and voiced similar agreements.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He knew they wouldn't counter him on such a proposal but he was also aware that the 'strenuous demand' would in fact be 'hellish demand' given all the supplies they'd need to somehow reroute to the school. Not to mention the logistics of personally escorting everyone.

"Thank you Filius, Minerva and all of you for your support in this. There are still some difficult issues to resolve, such as how to handle the students of suspected Death Eaters but I believe we can come up with solutions in the allotted time."

He took a quick sip of water to help sooth his dry throat before running through the end of the meeting.

"Last on my to mentions list; Filius, Septima please see me at some point tomorrow to discuss a ward project I have in mind. If feasible, I'd greatly appreciate setting most of it up before the students begin to arrive." He paused and glanced at some of his notes, "Given how late it is and how hungry I'm sure you all are, votes on expanding the staff in the Medical Ward will be collected until 9:00 A.M. tomorrow. At lunch, I shall announce the faculty's stance on the matter and my final decision." He let out a sigh of relief and smiled to the table, "Does anyone have any further questions or items of interest before we close?"

Pomona went over her meeting notes and blinked twice when she realized a topic was ignored. She smirked though, anticipating his response.

"Headmaster, I have a question." He motioned to her and she continued, "By my count, it seems we skipped over the resolution strategy for a new DADA instructor. Similar to Potions and History, will you be taking volunteers?"

Confirming her suspicions, Harry gave them all a sly smile, "Has anyone heard over the last year about an organization that goes by the letters, D.A.?"

**XX**

Harry trudge slowly up the stairs to the seventh floor. What remained of the meeting had gone well, eliciting smiles and few laughs as the elves served a late dinner. Shortly after, he met with Hermione and they conversed briefly over her work for the last few hours. She didn't find anything worth noting as of yet, something they both expected but she had shown him the Library's 'hidden' nature.

He smiled at the memory, his steps echoing loudly on the stone stairs. Hegla had gone to great lengths to imbue that part of Hogwarts with something more and it made them both realize maybe the other Founders had done something similar. Salazar left his Chamber, Hegla the Library which meant Godric and Rowena might have put their personal touch on some other aspect of the castle, yet to be found.

It had made Hermione giddy and Harry used that energy to coax her out of the warm padded chair she was burrowed in and towards the dorm.

_'Plenty of time tomorrow for you to continue,'_ he had argued and she grudgingly agreed. Harry escorted her to the Gryffindor portrait and at her inquiring look, shook his head.

'_I have some things to do tonight but won't be long to bed.'_

'_Well, alright but don't stay up too late.'_ She kissed him, _'Goodnight, Harry'_ and went inside.

As Harry reached the seventh floor landing, Mai appeared and continued in step with him.

"Tad late for a training session, don't you think?"

"There's no time left," he countered. "You saw Moody and the others? If three of what I consider the best are overrun so suddenly, then there is little out there to provide resistance."

Mai frowned, "You think it won't be long before Voldemort turns his attention back on us?"

Harry sighed, "That's to say if he hasn't done so already. We're on our own now, Mai. Albus is out of the country and thus unable to help. Grimmauld is taken by our enemy, Hogsmede reduced to nothing and the Ministry is all but consumed. Where else would he turn his attention?"

They walked in silence, Mai's lack of rebuttal a quiet acknowledgement that Harry's concerns were well placed. After passing Barnabas and three quick paces later, a door appeared.

"What's your plan?"

They stepped into a completely empty room. It was massive and circular with a padded cushion on the floor in the center.

"Tom won't take well to us getting the students here safely without issue. Even though it doesn't really concern him, it'll be unexpected and he'll take it as a victory on our part against him."

She watched as he sat down and got comfortable, "It's likely, as much as I hate to admit it. He can be a selfish prat when he wants to be."

Harry snorted, "I don't know what's left of the Ministry but he'll likely mop it up before coming here." He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "With the time left, I need to get stronger, add to Hogwart's already formidable defenses and prep the castle for going 'off the grid' so to speak while teaching the students about magic. A short order, no worries right?"

Mai quirked an eyebrow, "Off the grid?"

Harry leveled his gaze, "Hogwarts is the last thing which stands to offer hope and protection for those who may need it. If Tom, Merlin forbid, takes this place then there will be nothing to stop him. We need to ensure self sufficiency on top of keeping the students safe and anyone else that may seek shelter."

"Oh... The village, of course!"

"Yeah," he grinned. "I think I'm beginning to understand what Hogwarts meant by '_All those who dwell.' _His smile faded a little, "There's going to be a lot going on in the days ahead; we must be prepared."

"I'll continue helping Hermione as best I can. Hopefully it won't be long before we find something." She paused and glanced around, "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Yesterday it was utilizing her magic, so I want to work on tolerance."

She said nothing in response and held up her hands, the result creating a soft glowing dome around the two of them. The lights in the room dimmed and eventually, all the light that existed came from the shield around them. Harry sat perfectly still, his breathing and heartbeat steady. Upon opening his eyes, he could see nothing beyond the dim blue light of Mai's small shield. The blackness was all encompassing and looked like he was sitting in another world, a vacuum, where nothing existed.

"Ready?" she asked, her voice loud. He gave a small nod and she lowered her hands, "Be safe, Harry. Know your limit."

This was the second time she was leaving him alone and even though he came through alright before, it still worried her.

"I will," he responded as the shield began to fade. "Watch after Hermione; I don't want her to be caught in the middle."

Mai bit her lip. Harry discovered last time he couldn't stop all of Hogwart's magic from leaking through the bond. Mai intercepted it and rerouted the excess away from Hermione through herself and back towards Harry. It was easy to do, but it gave her an unrestricted view into some of the things he was experiencing. This method of learning Hogwarts and her magic was very effective, but it came at a price.

"I'll do what I can," came the reply just as she and the shield vanished.

Silence and Darkness.

The only thing he perceived was himself, the slow rhythmic beating of his heart followed by the soft exhale of breath. This continued on for many minutes, stretching to what felt like hours and after an amount of time Harry couldn't perceive, he felt it.

A pin prick on his palm, painless, like someone took the point of a quill and pushed gently onto his skin before quickly removing it. Then another on his right arm, then his left, two on his leg, followed by several more down his back.

Harry shut his eyes and held firm. They were numerous now, the prodding; covering parts of his body until eventually the uncomfortable sensation became a constant over every inch of him. The pressure slowly increased but he showed no weakness, focusing on keeping his breathing steady. A warmth started to move through his limbs and although he couldn't see it, he felt every hair on his head stand up on end.

"He's back!" whispered a voice but the silence made it sound like a shout.

"Play with me!" this one said, that of a girl. The one before was a boy, both of them young.

'_First Years,'_ he thought and several more voices joined the two.

"Good to see you, Headmaster."

"Welcome, Sir."

"Just in time, Headmaster. Now, let us pick up where left off on runic suppressors, hm?"

'_Third year, fifth and a Professor or maybe a tutor?'_

The pain grew as did the number of voices and suddenly, a stab in his leg caught him off guard. Harry hissed and opened his eyes in surprise. Like the last time he did this, the blackness had been replaced with light.

Streams of it, flying past him as if he was on his broom and moving so fast everything turned to blurs. The voices cheered while at the same time, Harry's breathing became labored. It was a wonderful mix of red and orange hues, each change of color coupled together with an ounce more of pain.

He struggled, blinking the white and black dots out of his vision as several more voices bounced around in his head; one of them a first year, recounting her experiences in her very first class. The next was a sixth bemoaning how much he missed his girlfriend over winter break and the third loudest went to a seventh year, highly skilled in Charms and going over his notes.

All at once, he could feel what they felt as the magic coursed through him and touched his core.

Harry let out a cry as another voice slammed into him with a laugh. The others all sounded at once, yelling at the troublemaker and Harry felt more then heard an apology. Sweat dripped down his face as the pain worsened and he risked a glance at his body, seeing faint lines appear on his arms.

"Not yet," he growled out, "We're not done yet." Everyone cheered, but Harry moaned, fatigue causing his thoughts to muddle and focus slip. He started to feel the 'pull' of others, that of Mai and her connection to him as well as Hermione. "No!" he cried, feeling the weight of Hogwart's magic propel itself towards Hermione by his thoughts. A moment later, Harry felt a punch to his stomach; Mai was able to intervene.

Tears leaked down his eyes as the voices all shouted in his ears, each vying for attention and the pain was nearing unbearable. The faint lines had grown darker and were crisscrossing over both his arms and likely the rest of his body. He cried out when his arms started burning, like a flame was searing them.

"Enough!" he screamed and fell back. In doing so, he found himself staring back at the ceiling in the Room of Requirement. He groaned, his body aching, acting like molasses and Mai was waiting patiently in front of him.

"How long?" he gasped and struggled to stand, noticing a faint burning smell and smoke rising off hm.

She smiled sadly, "Three hours; exactly thirty minutes more then the last attempt."

"Good," he mumbled, "very good."

"Considering the first time you lasted all of seven seconds, yes, I'd say that's a massive improvement. Being a little over a month ago, it's even more impressive."

He smiled and she relaxed somewhat, "How's Hermione?"

"Still asleep although I... I couldn't stop all of it this time."

Harry immediately tensed, "What? Why?"

Mai shrugged, "Some of the magic just went right through me like I wasn't even there."

He stood and started limping towards the door, "Is she alright?"

"She is, still asleep in fact. Only a small amount got through thankfully."

"Maybe, but we both know even a flicker is more than enough. Any idea what it means?"

"No clue. Well, it does mean I'm less connected to Hogwarts then I thought or maybe she _wanted _Hermione to have it. It's hard to say."

Harry sighed and by the time he reached the door he wasn't limping quite as bad. "If she's still sleeping and alright, then I'll talk to her about it in the morning. I'd be surprised if she didn't at least feel _something_ but regardless, I won't try widening the connection again until we figure out more of what's happened."

"Harry, you know that"

"I know," he said, cutting her off. "What I meant was, so long as there's no harm to her, I'll continue once I know for sure. Believe me, Mai. I know I can't stop this but I _won't _risk her safety. I'll discuss it with her in the morning."

As he opened the door and stepped out, Mai was about to follow when she felt something tug at her center. She blinked before waving Harry on, "Think you can make it to your bed on your own? I'm feeling a little drained myself."

"No problem," he said, his voice heavy with exhaustion. "Have a goodnight, Mai."

"You too, Harry," and the door closed in front of her.

The room faded away, replaced by a white background. In what would have been the center where Harry sat moments ago, laid a figure sprawled out on the floor. Mai frowned, noticing the black scorch marks around him as she walked over.

"How are you feeling?"

The young man coughed, "Like I got run over by the Knight Bus, repeatedly, just for Stan's bloody amusement."

Her lips quirked, "If it hurts that much, you should say something."

Magic Harry rolled his eyes, "Right, like I could stop myself from hurting myself. That doesn't even make any sense!"

Mai laughed a little but her mood changed as she took in Harry's appearance. His entire body was severely burned and his clothes looked more like tattered rags. There were open cuts in his arms and a deep gash on his leg as well.

"Merlin, why _don't _you tell him to ease off?"

Harry smiled faintly, gazing at something behind her. "We do it in part for Hermione and if Hogwart's magic hadn't been an issue, we would have been at this again in a few days. Probably still will be if the hag keeps her fingers where they belong."

The whole room rumbled and Harry snorted, "Ah quit your whining you big sissy, I was joking." He turned his head to look at her, "What's up with that by the way? Apart from beating me senseless, it's starting to seek out the connection to her."

Mai shook her head, "Just like I told him, I don't know. Maybe it's because of the merging and that Hogwarts is starting to not differentiate between you and Hermione. Bloody hell, what a mess that would be to have so soon."

Harry chortled, "You don't say?" then coughed. "It does make some sense though."

"How so?"

It was subtle, but Mai saw the look he gave to something that lie behind her. She turned around and nearly stumbled, gasping in awe. Not far from where they were was a hazy cloud that cut through the white realm like a divider. On the other side, Mai could make out what looked like a library.

"Holy Merlin of"

"Yeah, it's happening fast."

"I _have_ to mention this to him. Their cores are starting to sync already and they haven't even been doing this that long!"

"It's _Coetus_, remember. Anything's possible, especially with my luck. Come here and help me up. There's something else I want to show you. I would have pulled him in here myself, but with all the _training_ I've been doing, I'm a little tired lately. Plus it's much easier to yank you here then him."

Mai gingerly helped him to his feet and unlike the real version, Magic Harry continued to limp in the direction they were traveling which was away from the hazy divider. It didn't really matter where they went as all around them was a cloud that seemed to move with them. Mai couldn't see very far in front or behind and after they hobbled along for some time, she glanced back to see the obscured library was gone.

"Does it come and go in appearance like that or have we actually traveled a long way?"

"Long way," Harry replied and he brought them to a stop. "Hold on a moment," he panted, sinking to the ground. "I need a breather." Mai helped him down and then started checking his injuries. Harry smiled at the attention but waved her off. "No need," he said. "They'll heal in a few hours or so."

"I realize you're trying to channel a massive amount of power so some of these I understand," Mai replied, motioning at the crisscrossing lines on his arms. "What I don't get is why the cuts and bruises? You look like you were in a fight."

"That's a surprisingly accurate statement, although you might gag if I tell you what exactly I was fighting."

She looked at him funny, "Try me."

"Alright, so what exactly did you feel when you directed the magic away from Hermione?"

"I assumed it was your pain and there were voices, which I know to be a part of Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, "The magics of this castle are in part, made up of all the wizards and witches who came before. These injuries are from, well, from me fighting with them."

"_Fighting?_"

"They all want to 'talk' to my other half at the same time and obviously, Harry can't handle all of them in one go. He does speak with many of them though and is learning a thing or two in the process. Remember that trick you played on him at the beginning? Subtly feeding him information without him realizing it?"

She nodded dumbly.

"Well low and behold, apparently the castle _can _teach him some things. Has been, as I'm sure you've noticed but it's not all coming from Hermione which I think you didn't notice."

Mai couldn't believe it, "How though? I can't convey knowledge to him as easily as Hermione. It took me hours just to get one spell to him and the principles of equivalency should be the same for me and Hogwarts."

Magic Harry chuckled, "You and I, we see and feel the castle's magic as this massive, singular entity but my brother can see it as a whole _and_ as the parts. We know instinctively her magic is the sum of many, but we can't see it per say. Harry however can and I'm actually surprised at just how well he does it."

"I suppose it makes sense. Wait, you're surprised? At Har-err, yourself?"

He grinned, "It happens. This all wouldn't be so bad if we were moving a little slower but given our predicament, slow isn't ideal." He stood up and stretched, wincing a little but doing better. "Alright then, on we go."

They walked a ways further in silence, Mai glancing this way and that to see if she could see anything. "Where are we going anyway?"

"I want you to see, ah, _there _it is."

The cloud in front of them quickly gave way to show a tar like puddle on the ground. It nearly startled her, being in such contrast to the world around them. They came to a stop several feet away, just in time to see an oily bubble form and float up a few feet before popping and giving off a blackish smoke.

Mai knew instantly what it was, "I'm immensely disappointed to see this is still here."

"You and me both. This has been troubling me for some time now as it use to be a mangled mess of _something_ but has since been reduced to what you see. It doesn't grow, doesn't shrink; bubbles a bit but otherwise it just exists."

She scowled, "Maybe it always will. Dark Magic created it and as much as I wish you didn't have to, you might be carrying it for the rest of your life."

Harry sighed, "I thought the same and was okay with it. Better to bear a small burden in the end that will do no harm than carry a curse which slowly destroys you." He glared at it, "Yes I thought as much, that is until we started having these little social gatherings with the castle."

"What do you mean?"

"You know as well as I do, better in fact, how the castle's power is corrosive to something like this. Each time I connect, her magic fills this place so that thing should have been obliterated."

Mai looked on in dawning horror, "But it's still here."

"Yup," snarked Harry, "and I can't tell if she's purposely keeping it or the damned thing is somehow immune. Either way, doesn't bode well for anyone."

**XX**

_A/N:_

_Magic Harry talking to/about Real Harry is an immensely fun exercise. You can run around yourself quite easily and it gives new meaning to 'talking with yourself'_


	19. Horcrux

_**Disclaimer: Don't ask, the answer is still no. **_

"_Negative Sarge, I think we lost him."_

"_Not yet…"_

_Short version: Life_

_Longer version: Life & Revisions_

_Longest version: See profile. _

_And yes, you read correctly. I'm a stubborn perfectionist and I've rewritten the story yet again. You can probably go about your merry way and not reread if you don't want to. Profile might be worth glancing at as I've listed a few details regarding this story. A new image is up too and links are in the profile for that as well. _

_In case you do skip the profile and don't reread just know this:_

_Merging == Coetus and despite you getting 'two' new chapters, its really 1.5 new chapters because of the revising._

_I've kept you long enough_

**Chapter 19: Horcrux**

Harry breathed a long sigh as he stared at the black tar puddle in front of him. Off to the left stood his magical counterpart, wearing an identical look of frustration. To his right was Mai, also frowning deeply at the slowly bubbling pit. She had been floating above him when he woke up from a fitful night's sleep and almost immediately brought him to this white plane of existence. To see her materialize _here _had been a slight shock but to Harry's credit, he was slowly becoming immune to her surprises.

What did surprise him however was the object in front and he suppressed a shudder at the memory of meeting this thing for the first time. Harry would happily admit the black tar was a welcome change to the once fleshy pile of bones and sinew. Unlike the last time, Harry knew what this abomination was.

"So," he began evenly, "Pity to see the horcrux is still here. Think it's a threat?"

Magic Harry shrugged, "I've been keeping tabs on it since I first showed it to you and it's been roughly three weeks ago since it changed into that puddle. Apart from this, nothing's happened."

Harry glanced at Mai, "Feel anything from it?"

She shook her head, "No, but it did startle me when I first saw as a result: there's nothing coming from it that I can feel."

Magic Harry smirked, "Nearly screamed her knickers off."

Mai flushed, "I did not you prat!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Seemed to me like you did."

"I did _not_!"

Harry shook his head at the bickering and turned away. Only after he walked a few paces did the two realize he was leaving and ran to catch up with him.

"You're just going to leave it?" she asked.

"Nothing more to do is there? I didn't feel anything over the last couple of weeks so the change appears to have no effect. My scar hasn't been bothering me for awhile either which leaves us with little to go on." He gestured to his magical self, "He's keeping an eye on it anyway so if it starts acting up, I'll be the first to know. Right?"

"Definitely. See Mai, I told you he would be fine with it."

Mai harrumphed. Before she left Magic Harry the night before, they argued briefly on whether or not Harry should be woken up for this. She made her case for while Magic Harry opposed.

"Harry is me after all, why wouldn't I know myself?"

She didn't justify his smirk with a reply and instead they walked in silence to the next thing they wanted Harry to see. By Mai's reckoning, they came to the barrier in a much shorter time span then when she and Magic Harry left it. Any reasoning for why left her mind as the barrier emitted a pulse of magic.

"What... is that?"

"Don't we mean what was that?"

Mai grit her teeth and wondered how they survived any conversations before, "That, Harry, is the result of your merging with Hermione."

His eyes went wide, "You mean, we're starting to bond magically - already? I thought it took months or even years to reach that level?"

Mai shrugged, "Every case is different remember."

Harry glanced away from her and studied the barrier again. It was kind of like looking through a foggy window.

"A library," Harry chuckled. "That's so Hermione, don't you think?" When no response came, "Har-uh, Magic me?" he asked, looking away from the barrier and at his unmoving twin.

"Hello?" said Mai, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Did he zone out?"

"It looks that way but I... oh." Harry followed his magic self's gaze and what he saw sent a shiver down his spine.

Hermione was on the other side, but she didn't appear to notice them.

"Crap."

Harry whipped his head around, "Why?"

Mai cautiously stepped forward as Magic Harry began a slow zombie like march to the barrier. "This guy right here, is your magic. Her, over there" she pointed frantically, "is Hermione's."

A low rumble echoed in the distance, like an approaching storm, but then died. Harry and Mai followed his magic while keeping close watch on their zombified friend.

"So, uh, I see this ending only one way."

"Right, with that barrier vanishing and you two insta-merging," grumbled Mia. "Sodding hell Harry, must everything with you be difficult?"

His lips quirked, "It'd be boring otherwise. Would the barrier falling be, uh, explosive?"

She waited a few heartbeats to answer, trying to come up with something reasonable. "Well, yes and no. If your brother here starts to actively tear at the wall to break it down then yes, I'd imagine we'd have some fireworks. If he let's it go and allows time to do its thing then maybe not. Hard to say with you though, might be a bang either way."

They stopped right at the edge and Harry was surprised to see and feel an actual barrier between them. It looked like an incredibly thick glass wall and judging from how Hermione would occasionally glance at them without so much as a hint of seeing them; it must have been a one way view.

They stood there for several seconds, watching and waiting with bated breath.

Magic Harry took a step forward and Mai jerked, ready to pull him back when he laid his head against the barrier. He continued to stand there in a trance, his mouth slightly ajar and drool starting to appear.

"I don't bloody believe this!"

The real Harry was practically rolling on the ground in laughter while Mai steamed at the both of them.

"This isn't funny you twit! If she noticed him and the barrier fell, your cores would merge!"

Harry wiped his teary eyes, "It looks pretty solid to me, Mai. I realize this is a problem but I think we're okay for now. I mean, just look at him, he seems too occupied to really want to do anything."

Mai pulled at her hair and grabbed Harry angrily by the arm, "That's it, we're leaving."

Harry's laughter slowly faded from the world and neither of them noticed Hermione's magic look through the barrier with a quizzical frown before shaking her head and going back to sorting her books.

**X**

Harry sat up, still chuckling.

Mai's heated gaze helped to calm him a little, but not much.

"Sorry, it was just funny is all. Give me a few minutes and we'll go check on Hermione.

A quick shower and some new clothes later, both of them were hurrying off to Gryffindor Tower. Since the castle was still unoccupied, nothing slowed them down and the Fat Lady had been nice enough to swing open when he neared. Their timing was perfect, for Hermione was just coming down the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Morning, Hermione. Have a nice night?"

"It was, thanks. How was... is everything alright?" She noticed their concerned looks and Harry gave a quick summary of what had happened. This resulted in him getting a proper tongue lashing for _not_ going to bed like he should have but beyond that, Hermione didn't feel all that different.

"Things can never be easy, can they?" he sighed. "Do you know the time?"

She fumbled for her wand and cast a silent _Tempus, _something that went unnoticed to all but Mai.

"8:00 A.M." she read aloud.

"Let's ask Dobby to bring us breakfast in my quarters. We can talk more there and afterwards, get Poppy to do a quick once-over just to be safe."

A ghost of a smile flickered across Mai's features as the two of them walked away, deep in conversation and having forgotten about her presence already. It was cute to see them so in tune with each other, but before they left the tower, their conversation halted mid-sentence.

Yet they continued on walking and making gestures as if nothing were wrong.

"Threat of a core bonding, wandless casting, and telepathy," Mai mumbled. "Luna, we are going to have a _lot_ to talk about."

**XX**

Dimly lit wands shed light into a small, dust covered corridor as three sets of footsteps padded down the ancient hallway. The stone on either side of them was cut smooth, a sandy light brown which allowed their wands to easily light the way. They had been walking for miles with no indication of light from behind or from ahead.

"This sucks,"

Remus sighed, "We know, Sirius. You told us that forty-two times already."

Albus' lips quirked, "You've been counting?"

"Not much else to do along this hike," the dog muttered. "Bloody hell, had I known this I would have brought a copy of Wicked Witch to help pass the time."

Remus snorted, "And I would have taken it and beat you over the head with it."

Albus chuckled softly at their friendly banter as he pushed his wand forward slightly, edging the light a little further ahead. The group of wizards watched the comings and goings of the Muggle archeological dig for a lot longer than originally intended, simply because the Muggles stayed for so long. There was no unexpected curse or horribly tainted artifact accidentally uncovered; just the curiosity of the Muggles and a lot of dirt and sand to be shifted.

It was one of the things Albus enjoyed most about them. Although unable to wield magic, they more than made up for it with their curiosity and ingenuity.

The bickering between the two finally died down again and as they all lapsed back into silence, the light cast from Albus' wand on the floor up ahead went out. He stopped the pair immediately, they too seeing the strange occurrence.

Albus moved his arm forward and watched as the light failed to reveal past a particular point and he took a cautious step forward. The absence of light revealed a black barrier barring the way. Nothing was written nor any details could be discerned about the object, it was simply a black mass.

"Any thoughts, Remus?"

"There are a handful of materials that do not allow light to reflect off it, magically speaking. Perhaps a muggle artifact?"

"I highly doubt it," mumbled Albus as he conjured a wooden stick and floated it at the barrier. It slipped through, unhindered and came back when he mentally called for it. No damage done and not a spec of bark out of place or discolored.

"Well that's encouraging," Sirius deadpanned. "I second Moony's observation; of all the Black family books I've read through, they make no mention of such a material. Or at least, one that wouldn't have been doing some unhealthy things to us by now."

Albus frowned and started waving his wand about, pausing every second or so and flicking it sharply one direction and then the next. Remus whistled in appreciation as a dove grew out of the thin air.

"You never cease to amaze me, Albus. A dove out of nothing?"

The old wizard smiled, "Oh there was definitely something just nothing that you or I could see." His eyes sparkled momentarily as the white dove cawed to them and fluttered around his head before settling on an outstretched finger.

"Hello little one; might you do us a great service and see what lies beyond?" Albus squinted ever so slightly and the little creature took off and flew straight into the barrier.

Sirius blinked, "Did you just place a legilimency probe on a conjured bird?"

Albus grinned at them, "Just because I'm old, Sirius doesn't mean I'm out of tricks. It should last about three minutes, assuming of course it isn't" and he trailed off, the light in his eyes fading, "destroyed."

"Do I want to know?"

"No Sirius, you don't but I'm afraid you must."

The discussion that followed painted a not so pretty picture. _Aegyptiae Nocte_, Egyptian Darkness, was one of several spells that came to Albus' mind while he was requesting opinions just moments ago. The purpose of such magic was simple: remove the sight of all who entered. In texts Albus read many years ago, it was speculated this very spell was used against the fleeing Israelite mages out of Egypt.

"The problem," he said after a short pause, "is two fold. One, the spell cannot be easily contained which means the area it covers is quite large. Our second issue is what lies inside the darkness and that will be much more difficult to combat if the _Aegyptiae Noctre _is removed."

"Sphinx?" offered Remus. "It fits the area and culture."

"Close, a second cousin actually."

Sirius cursed, "Manticore."

Albus nodded, "The light my dove created before its end wounded the creature."

Sirius smirked, "A conjured dove _and _White Light all in one little package? Nice gift if you want to level an arena of Vampires."

"Or disperse the darkness for a short time," added Remus. "Brilliant and all that, I sense a 'but' coming."

Albus didn't disappoint, "The manticore was one of many. The dove was created to pick the first dark creature it found and harm it, which is exactly what happened. Unfortunately Sirius, you're closer to the truth then you know; there's an Ancient's arena a few paces from where we currently stand where several dozen manticores are now looking for us."

"An Ancient's arena?" mumbled Remus while Sirius echoed "Dozens of manticores?"

"Quite so," Albus said jovially. "These manticores would momentarily be stunned by sudden light and since we have to disperse the darkness in order to go through it, we could theoretically handle them assuming their numbers aren't as numerous as they probably are. However, as I said this is an Ancient's structure which changes things, thus I must tip my hat to Tom's ingenuity. Clever, if slightly demented but still clever."

"How is this clever?" asked Remus.

"The ingenuity," began Sirius, "comes from the Egyptian Darkness spell and the Ancient's structure itself. So long as the spell is active, the Manticores are relatively harmless and only by bumping into one do you invite trouble. Dispelling the Darkness however removes their natural vulnerability and then the Manticore becomes a massive, flesh eating monster of yore. Sure, you get a moment where they're stunned but its kind of hard to kill a swarm bees with only one swatter."

"Precisely," continued Albus "The Ancients left behind hidden marvels under our very noses. Their abandoned communities were once epicenters for magicals and often held unique properties. For example, a healing house of the Ancients would see the effects of medicinal type spells triple if not quadruple in potency."

Remus groaned, "So an Arena would see an increase in offensive and defensive magic _which _I'm sure carries over to natural magic and thus, the Manticores."

Albus and Sirius nodded, "In short, we really don't know if the creatures are hindered by the Darkness spell or not but regardless, we most certainly would be." Albus regarded Sirius for a moment, "I'm surprised you knew about the Ancients. It's a topic usually left for advanced scholars."

Sirius grinned, "Mother always hated the fact I enjoyed history more than her lessons in the Dark Arts."

Remus scoffed, "You? A history buff? Bollocks."

"What?"

"Don't give me that, I saw you sleep through three-quarters if not all of Binns' classes."

"Hey, hold on. Hashing and rehashing the goblins and their wars gets old after second year. Pardon me if I found something better to do with my time then listen to Binns drabble on."

"Gentlemen, if you would please?" smirked Albus and the two Marauders smiled at each other.

"Right then ol' boy, what do you propose?"

Albus held up his wand and created a white shield that surround the three of them, "The only thing we can do. Follow in the footsteps of our predecessors."

Slowly, the trio stepped into the darkness. Albus' shield dispelled a portion of it, allowing them to move forward but once they were inside, the darkness surrounded them. Sirius quietly intoned several Latin phrases while his wand spun in mid-air, directing them to the center of the Arena. Remus' eyes and wand darted every which way, keeping a lookout for anything that might accidentally stumble into them.

The Colosseum in Rome was modeled after the, at one time, many Ancient Arenas scattered throughout the Old World. Magicals would often come to these structures and watch as mages dazzled or fought one another as a means of entertainment. For what the Trio hoped to do, they'd have to find the relative center of the Arena.

Progress was slow, for they could only take a few steps before Sirius needed to realign his tracking spells. Several occasions had them all tense in anticipation, as a tail swished out of nowhere. Thankfully their reflexes were still in top condition and were able to ignore the unsuspecting creatures. On one occasion, the hind leg of a Manticore came into view but they were able to sidestep that one as well.

"Stop," whispered Sirius. "This is about center. By my calculations, we've got four-hundred feet in either direction give or take a few."

"I'm surprised we made it without alerting anything."

"I ensured the dove got as far away from us as possible before 'exploring.' Seems the Manticores aren't all that affected by the Darkness at least while in it. I'm merely guessing they followed it once it was detected."

Albus began to whip his wand around in a circle, drawing magic to him as the shield grew brighter. Remus began to mimic and drew additional magic as Sirius readied his own.

"On the count of three, Remus. Sirius, are you ready?"

He paused in his chanting, checking the glowing red spheres. "Ready when you are."

"One."

A tail, swished just above their heads.

"Two."

One of the creatures growled, its voice uncomfortably close.

"Three!"

Albus and Remus were forced to jump out of the way as a claw slammed down right where they had been standing. Sirius twisted and shot a red sphere off, hitting his enemy and it roared in pain.

"Remus!"

The small, white shield that protected them expanded rapidly, forming a white wall as it went. The darkness created by the old Egyptian spell was dispelled as the shield grew and it exposed four dozen or so Manticores within the first few seconds.

"_Rutilas!"_

A red sphere shot out from the larger one Sirius was trying to maintain. As it struck one of the large creatures, red lightning bolts danced across the Manticore's body, electrocuting it. When the magic finally killed the beast, it shot off to the next closest creature, creating the same outcome. It jumped off again, this time only harming the Manticore it struck.

The assault from Sirius, combined with the sudden brightness earned the trio several precious seconds.

Sirius' estimate had been spot on. They stood in the center of a large circular arena, the edges lined with twenty foot sand-stone walls and wooden seats many rows behind them. Four large towers sat equi-distant from each other in the structure, running high into the cave walls. In each of the towers burned a small white sun, illuminating the area.

Dozens of Manticores stood about the arena, most of them shaking off the effects of the Egyptian Darkness. The three wizards grinned however; this wasn't as many as they were expecting.

Sirius immediately shattered the spheres, forming the fragments into a rapidly circling disk. The three of them went back to back, wands drawn and ready.

"Any thoughts?"

"Well, they're evenly split."

Remus grinned, "A wager?"

"A friendly competition," corrected Sirius. "You in old man?"

"Old, eh? Winner buys the first round, Rumple's Spiced whiskey if you don't mind." He arched his wand and a scythe of orange light spread out and cut the creatures, killing half a dozen and angering many more.

"That's definitely not fair!" and Sirius broke the disk, sending red balls of light to attack his opponents.

"Amateurs," scoffed Remus who sent out a wide area blasting curse, followed by bone crushers and a scatter shot confounding charm. "Why do the work when they can do it for you?"

The carnage that followed was fast and bloody. Several of the manticores were able to get close, but none of them were offered an opportunity to attack. The triangle-like offense and defense of the three wizards was no match for the dark creatures. As the last one fell, Sirius blew at the tip of his smoking wand.

"Been awhile since the 'ol core warmed up. How many, Moony?"

"I counted forty-six, Padfoot. Yourself?"

"Blast, equally matched it seems." They turned to Albus, "How'd you manage?"

He smiled, "Forty-s" but was cut off as the arena shook. The fun and game spirit left them as pillars started to rise out of the ground.

"Did any of you watch Harry's bout with the Death Eaters?" asked Albus. "This seems a tad familiar."

Sirius had seen the memory as well, "That was out of protection though, these don't look to be of the same nature."

On each of the square pillars, a golden eye-like object sat in the center on one side. After all the pillars stopped rising, they began to rotate.

"What in the, look out!" shouted Remus and dived out of the way as a beam of red magic shot out of the eye and missed him by inches.

"It's part of the Ancient's structure," called Albus. "Sentinels if I had to guess. Shoot for the eye! A well placed Reducto should do it!"

Sirius immediately changed into a dog and started running around the area, gaining the attention of the constructs for several seconds. The sentinels followed their target briefly before resuming the rotating pattern which allowed for a counterattack if timed correctly. Remus and Albus had to dance and dive around the beams several times, but the strategy worked and it wasn't long before the last sentinel was destroyed.

Sirius came back to them, huffing and puffing as he transformed back into a man.

"How do you know so much about Ancients, Albus?"

The old wizard smiled, "You're not the only one with a fascination for history." The pillars started to shrink back down into the ground, which caused the three wizards to jerk into defensive positions. When the dust settled and nothing happened for a few moments, they lowered their guard.

"Well, the egyptian darkness makes sense now," huffed Remus as he pointed to the towers. "Voldemort must have used them to cover out the light."

"Likely," agreed Albus. "Which also shut off the Arena's more elaborate tests which would have acted as pest control."

Sirius grinned, "That was some impressive self-automation magic, if I do say so myself."

"Indeed. Just one of many things we've lost to time. Come on, this way," said Albus and they started towards a side of the arena where there was a large cut-away section of the stands. "That looks like an official's station. Being the only real place of importance in an arena, I'd imagine Tom placed the cup there."

They just about got across the arena floor when the ground shook again, this time a square section of the center rising up. Four thin pillars held up the floor as it rose and exposed a small table with the cup shining in the artificial light.

"On your guard. Hard to say what other surprises Tom has waiting for us."

As if on queue, a shadow rose and swirled around the cup, taking the form of a man.

Sirius frowned, "Speak of the devil."

A corporal Voldemort appeared before them, wand and all, however it was still just the makings of wraith. His image flickered from time to time, but remained solid.

"Dumbledore and his lackeys. I see this location has been compromised."

"Hello to you as well, Tom. Shall we make this quick?"

The shadow grinned, "No, actually. I'd prefer we not." He glanced at the others and they were thrown back hard against the walls of the arena. Remus was knocked out and Sirius winded.

"Tend to Remus," shouted Albus and he threw back the robes on his wand arm, "I'll handle this one."

"Confident for a wizard your age."

"Cocky for a wraith with no body."

Taunts exchanged, Voldemort and Albus immediately threw two massive torrents of magic at the other. The shock wave created cracks in the ground and the once pristine Arena floor was devastated. Sirius, still reeling from getting thrown like a rag doll, made his over to the slowly waking Remus and helped him up.

Remus coughed up blood, "That went well uah," and he braced his chest. "Feels like a troll crushed my rib cage."

"Nice hard hit then. Shit!"

Several spells were heading towards them and neither were in any condition to dodge or even attempt to block them. They were both surprised when a Protego Maxima appeared right in front of them, making the spells bounce harmlessly away.

Remus closed his eyes while Sirius bowed his head in relief.

'We're useless until Voldemort lets up.'

The only indication Voldemort was annoyed had been a scowl as he poured more rage into his magic. Albus could only spare them a worrying glance before turning hard eyes back to his opponent.

Their wands started to dance, a multitude of colors cast and countered almost instantly and the two Marauders could only stare in wonder. Incantations were abandoned as the opposing wizards tried to outdo the other, bolts of lightning turned to dust and sand transmuted to water and back again as the arena started to become saturated with magic.

After a particularly loud explosion and flash of light, Sirius fished out two vials from his coat.

At once, they ceased their attacks and a loud crack sounded as the magics dissipated.

"Hard to find good help, isn't it Dumbledore?"

Trickles of sweat ran down his face, but otherwise Albus showed no weakness. Nor did he say anything and instead shifted his stance.

Voldemort growled, "Things are different now! _Falcatae Mortem_!"

An red arch of magic, similar to the blade of a scythe, raced out towards them. Like before Albus shielded them and as the magic hit the shield, Sirius slipped Remus the potion while quickly downing the other.

Albus effortlessly redirected the spell and once again they were brought to a standstill.

"What is this, Tom? Surely you can't be a horcrux."

The Marauders both stared at Albus momentarily before readying themselves. It was a gamble to lay the cards on the table like this, but they realized Abus had few chances to truly surprise Voldemort.

And he was surprised, "How do you know?"

"I wouldn't say I've always known. Certainly not when you killed young Myrtle but I suspected later on she was somehow tied to this."

What they did not expect was for him to smile, "So you _do_ know. Pity, but not unexpected I suppose." He raised his wand again, "All the same, you may die now."

Albus and Voldemort once again hurled massive torrents of magic towards the other however this time, Remus and Sirius joined in. The two of them apparated to form a triangle around the the soul fragment and together they started to overwhelm it.

"Keep pushing!" cried Albus above the fighting magics.

Voldemort was enraged, dedicating most of his power towards Albus while trying desperately to shield himself from Sirius and Remus. It proved too much though and the spells he held at bay suddenly overtook his own and collided on top of him sending a shockwave throughout the arena.

As the dust settled, the three triumphant wizards quickly approached the cup as the once corporal Dark Lord melted off into black wisps.

"This isn't over," he snarled and vanished into the ether.

XX

Aberforth sat quietly in the old inn, waiting as patiently as he could for the three wizards to return from their hunt. He'd drawn the short straw and was sent back to watch over their belongings. Not one to waste idle time, Aberforth was also trying to find another tendril of magic linking the horcruxes together.

Through Albus' study over the years, he had discovered a way to find the cursed objects. The purpose of a horcrux was to contain a person's soul so the object would need to mimic, to some degree, the functionality of a living body. Surprisingly, that point was based solely around the user's magic. The nature in which the soul bound itself was something neither of the Dumbledores understood, however since it was magic, it could be detected.

If you knew or had a sample of the wizard's magical resonance, even better.

Aberforth was just about to try for a lock on the tendrils when the others reappeared in a fairly silent apparition. One glance at them spoke of the dangers they faced and just barely overcame.

"Any luck?" Albus tossed over the cup and he caught it. "Funny, I was expecting this to be in any shape but pristine. Things not as simple as we hoped?"

Albus looked over his shoulder, "Go see if you can find a local healer who will be discrete and get yourselves patched up."

Aberforth shook his head. All three of them looked exhausted, "Brutal?"

"Disturbing," Albus replied while sitting down. "Tom appeared, as I expected, but he could wield magic like he was physically there."

"A decoy?"

"No. No, the magic was most certainly his own but the cup was a horcrux."

"Shouldn't his power have been a fraction of the original?"

Albus sighed, "Should have yes, but it wasn't." He looked out the window, feeling far older than he was. "I was so focused over the years on finding information about the horcruxes and what they did that I never considered what one might do with them aside from the obvious. What greater ambition is there over immortality?"

**XX**

Voldemort peered over Severus' shoulder, "Find anything?"

The potions master, having greatly recovered, was parting a carefully made incision with the two scalpels in his hands. "There. See how the conduits intermingle with the nerve cluster?"

Voldemort nodded, "Helical. A natural amplifier using the same signals that drive it. Nature's a clever one isn't she?" He looked closer, "Is that" but paused and sucked in a breath, stumbling back against the wall. Severus moved to aid him but Voldemort gestured otherwise, "That's more important!" he ground out, gasping for air and finally falling to the floor.

Voldemort centered himself, feeling a missing piece long since removed returning to him. He wouldn't know it until he looked in a mirror but his skin tone became less reptilian and took on a more natural looking hue. The slit nose protruded further, no more hideous than before but far more terrifying.

He looked part human and part demon.

"My Lord, are you alright?"

Voldemort snarled but the glint in his eyes spoke of elation, "Yessss. I'm feeling _much _better."

**X**


End file.
